The Hatred Of Hearts
by Sketty24
Summary: Sequel to The War Of The World: After the terrible news of mutant attacks, a new freedom is given to humans. The dreaded day has arrived when the danger reaches an all time high. They have to flee.. but Logan is now wanted.. dead or alive.
1. Be Prepared

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Welcome to the second story! The sequel to, 'The War Of The World' is here! I hope my wonderful reviewers have followed me on as we join the next story. And if you haven't read, ' The War of the World' Get back and read that first  
  


* * *

  
First Chappie!! Woohoo!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The grounds of Xavier's school were alive with foliage. Many vibrant colours were nestled amongst the flood of green across the large area. Sweet spring flowers stood shyly amongst thick leaves. The buds slowly waved to its neighbours, swaying together enchantedly as the sun shimmered from its high position, mocking the grounded pupils that walked across the lawn in their break.  
  
The atmosphere outside was light and merry, the spring had brought such a wonderful ambience, bringing the vocal chorus of lazily humming bees and the buzz or a few flies as they passed through the flowery clusters.  
  
The relaxed and lazy atmosphere hovered indoors too, but within the main hall the elder students grouped nervously, awaiting their exam results they had done earlier that month. Within the group was Rogue, sat down in one of the many blue chairs that lined the walls. Her gloved arms were folded round her chest and her foot tapped irritated against the shiny wooden floor. She was sat in the middle of the right hand wall, windows ahead of her.  
  
Footsteps were heard to her left and her eyes slowly lifted to eye the extra presence. Unfortunately, the sun shone heavily through the tall windows at the far end, and two silhouettes were all she could see, backdropped by the glow of the afternoon sun.  
  
"Who's that?" She demanded urgently, her voice sharp from the disturbance from worries of oncoming exam results.  
  
One of the silhouettes swooped in towards her and she found a cold kiss being placed ever so quickly to her cheek, it then drew away before the pull of her powers came. The figure then sat beside her, and all came clear, "Hey Bobby!" She said with a grin, hugging onto his clothed arm. She then looked up to the second figure, which was still a mystery in the silhouette.  
  
"How much longer do you think the Professor will be?" It said softly, nervously.  
  
From the familiar tone of their voice, Rogue grinned, "Hey Rian!" She said. Rian softly hmphed, he looked preoccupied with his worries. He then started pacing, his features disappearing and reappearing as he passed the sunlight in front of Rogue.  
  
"Hey.. Rian." Said Bobby cautiously, "Sit down, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, you're making me more nervous." Added Rogue.  
  
Rian glanced at them both before he took the seat beside Rogue, "Sorry." He mumbled softly.  
  
The pair dismissed his apology with a shake of their heads.  
  
"So.." Said Rian softly, "What are you both planning on doing?"  
  
Bobby smiled some, "Well, if my results are high enough, I want to try for the X-Men!"  
  
A nasty laugh was heard from the group stood a little further on, "Iceman wants to join the X-Men? You're kiddin' right? You have to be special for that group."  
  
The three head's turned back to the voice that mocked Bobby. A narrow face smirked their way, dark brown hair hung over bright blue eyes that gleamed from a faintly freckled face. It was Sprite, a pretty vicious character when he wanted to be.  
  
"Oh, shut up.." Muttered Rogue softly sending a sharp glare his way.  
  
"Ah.. but it's true!" Announced Sprite, "You need to have over 90% to join them you know."  
  
"I do know.." Said Bobby sternly.  
  
Sprite grinned broadly, "Good! So you're ready for the disappointment then?"  
  
Bobby grunted, deciding that getting into a fight now was not a good idea. He was so close to his goal he had had for months and months that only got stronger since Pyro's death. There was no way he was going to show himself up to Professor Xavier; he really wanted a place with the X-Men. From the stuff he had been involved in.. he thought he should be able to handle it.  
  
Bobby turned back to Rogue and Rian and shook his head. Indicating to let it rest.  
  
Sprite was about to say something when Scott moved over. He had been patrolling the hall, cheering up various people and sorting out the occasional disruption of peace. Sprite, upon noticing Scott's journey towards him turned away and rejoined his small talk with a large boy beside him.  
  
Rogue however continued the same topic, "You'll get it Bobby.. Those lessons we got with Professor Xavier should have helped." She smiles faintly, "Logan was right y'know. Revising with the staff will help us get these results.. Plus it gives us better chance in the interview because they get to know us well."  
  
"What? You want to join too?" Asked Rian, peering at her interestedly.  
  
Rogue nodded at him.  
  
Rian grinned, "I'm hoping I'll get in too!"  
  
Bobby now smirked at Rian, "Hey.. You get top marks in everything, you'll walk it."  
  
Rian couldn't help but smile at this comment, it certainly helped nerves. Rian was about to continue when the mains doors opened and Charles and Storm walked in. Rogue gasped faintly, feeling her heart sink and her stomach writhe amongst ice, "Oh God.."  
  
Bobby clutched at her gloved hand before pulling her up, "Come on.. Let's go and grab our letters." He said softly.  
  
Sprite sneered to the three as they passed, "Be prepared Iceman!"  
  
Bobby quite simply ignored the voice, but smiled as he felt Rogue's grip tighten gently. The three then joined the bustling crowd at the end of the hall, each one eager to grab their letter and run away to either shriek with joy, or to weep with fury.  
  
*** New characters will be added to the website as they appear in the story. Give me chance though  
  


* * *

  
So, that was my first chapter? I wanted to concentrate on the students, because they'll be playing a big part in this.  
  
Please review! Let me know how it is!  
  
FanFiction is being funny to me.. removing words from this little author note bit. Does it when I put punctuation marks.. Hm. And where are these lines coming from? O.o 


	2. The Unknown

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Jenny: New reviewer! *clings to you* Hehe.. But yes, Rian and Sprite are my own characters. Rian was in WOTW! Remember? In the cells? Bobby spoke to him. From reading WOTW you should have known that Rian (a.k.a Spy) can turn invisible at will. And I'm not going to tell you Sprite's just yet. We need to get to know him first. ;)  
  
LoneEagle: On your review to chapter 55, Logan was in a bad mood because of Aurora. She marched him down remember? XD I can imagine it, hehe.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. ^^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The corridors were empty of students.. no sounds filled the air. Sun light steadily beat from the windows of the East Corridor, the one that Logan currently lingered in. He was leant against the wall, arms folded over his broad chest. His head was lowered and he glared at the floor with a frown.  
  
Ever since the death of Pyro he had been more quiet than usual, he rarely spoke and spent most of his time in thought. But now, it had reached a whole new level since the news report on him. He spent most of his days wandering round the school, dismissing questions on his well being and growling as people tried to spark up a conversation. According to Charles, telepathicall signals proved he was putting up with a tremendous amount of stress from the emotions that currently ran in him. Charles had noted to Storm one afternoon that they should all try their best around him.  
  
Aurora discovered from the Professor that he was suffering from guilt, worry.. And something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. But it should be a happy emotion. But he was trying to defeat it, only making him feel worse.  
  
And here he was now, stood in perfect silence, the atmosphere silent and calm. But inside his mind roared with attacks of grief, anger, guilt, worry, frustration and.. the one he wanted to be rid of.  
  
All silence around him was broken as the main doors burst open and a hoard of students travelled out, all in high conversation. Logan paid no attention to it, staring down at the floor with a same sombre expression. A high squeal shrilled from the exit of students and footsteps was heard coming his way. Logan slowly lifted his head to idly view the disruption to his silence. He didn't manage it.. a heavy slam hit his chest as a body flung into him, still squealing. Logan staggered sideways from the impact, leaning on the wall caused him to have no balance. He grunted, staring down at the brown haired head that currently was nestled to his chest, which still had squealing sounds emitting from it. Upon noticing the white streaks that fanned out on his shirt, he recognized her.  
  
Logan canted his head, poking at the clinging body, "Rogue? What's up? You –"  
  
"Logan!!" She squealed some more, now brandishing a piece of paper in his face excitedly. Logan couldn't have read it even if he wanted, it waved too much.  
  
"I got 93%!!" She cried, now positively bouncing round the corridor, running round in a hyperactive fashion.  
  
Out of the bustle of students more footsteps ran their way. Bobby was also waving a piece of paper, whooping excitedly, "Rogue!!!"  
  
"Bobby!!"  
  
The pair met with a large hug, of course it was a careful hug.  
  
Logan stood there, watching them for a moment as he saw them exchange a quick kiss and then fall into another hug before they chattered excitedly. It made him feel worse.  
  
Rogue suddenly gasped, "You got 95%! That's right good!"  
  
Bobby nodded at this, "Yeah! I got the same as Rian!"  
  
Logan watched them still, his head canting, "I'm guessin' you did good." He muttered, forcing the pair a small smile.  
  
Rogue nodded, "Uh huh! You need over 90% to get in the X-Men, or you have to do some really long training. But we've done it!"  
  
Logan shrugged, "Ah.. I know nothing about exams." And to be quite frank.. he didn't care.  
  
Rogue and Bobby now wandered down the corridor; arms linked, in very high spirits, "I'll see you Logan!" Said Rogue cheerfully; the pair disappearing round the corner.  
  
The lonely silence return and Logan slumped back against the wall, a hand rubbed briefly over his forehead as he groaned, "God.. I think I need a beer." He muttered, his hand rubbing over his features a moment before it fell away, his head suddenly lifting as a sound caught his ears from the staircase beside him. He looked round the corner of the wooden wall and up the carpeted stairs.  
  
Aurora was making her way down the staircase with a small limp. Her cast had since been removed and she just limped around now, occasionally grabbing onto unsuspecting students when passing.  
  
Despite his current misery at being at loss with himself, he found that a truthful smile reached his lips, causing his gloomy eyes to have some of their old witty sparkle, "Watch out." He teased, "You'll knock some folk flying at that speed."  
  
Aurora had got down to the fourth step of sixteen and she flashed him a playful glare at this, "Not funny." She replied softly, clinging onto the banister as she hobbled on down the steps, "It hurts doing this."  
  
"Ah.. You'll be fine in no time." He said, now getting up off the wall and turning to face her. His stance never changed. As usual.. folded arms, boots to the floor.. legs slightly parted and a cant of his head which displayed a wily smirk.  
  
She made it down the last few steps, pulling a face at Logan's smirking. When all of a sudden, she lost her footing, lids lulling as she fell forward, absolutely no strength holding her up. Logan went wide eyed and held out his arms in which she safely collapsed into.  
  
"Aurora!" He shook his arms gently, his head peering to her drooped head.  
  
She gasped softly, her head slowly lifting. Eyes stared off to the side as she tried to regain her stance. She staggered slowly, still limp in his arms however. Logan's expression went from puzzled to worry, "Aurora!" He repeated, louder.  
  
As if she had just been hit across the face she went upright, blinking at him through wide fearful eyes, "What?" She said suddenly staring at him.  
  
"You alright? You went funny for a moment." He muttered, watching her through concerned eyes.  
  
She smiled briefly and shook her head, now seeming perfectly alright, "Of course I'm alright.. just went a bit faint." She muttered, shaking her head slowly, "I'm fine."  
  
Logan relaxed and his arms reluctantly left her sides as she straightened easily, her palm lifted to brush a strand of black from her face.  
  
"Well, you're not exactly overworking.." Teased Logan softly, voice rough in his throat, "Curled up all day whilst you had Scott running round for cocoa and films."  
  
Aurora huffed, "Hey! I couldn't walk hardly before! I'm better now." She limped off the bottom stair and travelled across the corridor. She looked rather pained as she travelled.  
  
Logan quickly swooped in behind her and rested his sturdy arms at her hip, keeping her steady as they travelled together across the hall, falling into quiet conversation.  
  
Everything that felt so wrong earlier died down inside his chest and he revelled in her presence. Who cared about guilt and grief? If he had her, he had everything.  
  
If only he could believe that forever.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, you've read this, please review! I want to know if you like it! 


	3. It's Too Quiet

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Tornado Ally: It was? Oh. I've only ever watched the movies. I didn't know =/ Sorry. I can't change it now though. x.x  
  
Blix: Yup XD Good for her though eh? Some one needs to make our Logan smile. (By the way, I reviewed your story XD)  
  
Eagle: This is from chapter 8: "I was just hoping for any evidence of Magneto's next moves. I really have no idea what's he's planning now. But I am determined to stop it." Logan had gone to find out if Magneto had left any evidence since he left with the helicopter and Pyro. But since they did actually find out once Magneto joined the school the matter was never mentioned again.  
  
And the stuff on Aurora's dizzy spell is just the beginning. Can't say, it'll spoil the plot! Keep reading and it'll slowly begin to make sense and it'll hit you and you'll go, "Ooooh!"  
  
Oh, and L.Eagle.. I love long reviews!! XD  
  
Anyway.. XD  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inside Professor Xavier's office sat the Professor himself and Scott. Student interviews were about to begin for X-Men and they both were awaiting the arrival of fellow staff members. The weather was still being kind, and the sun showered the school with glorious rays, warming up the sun-streaked corridors and nourishing the plant life outdoors.  
  
Scott lifted from his seat and travelled to the window, looking out suspiciously across the grounds, "Don't you ever feel that it's too quiet?" Asked Scott suddenly, turning and looking across to Charles.  
  
Charles lifted his head and heaved a sigh, "I do understand what you mean." His own eyes travelled to view out of the window, "After the news of Logan being wanted, I suspected that there could be dangerous attempts of arrest at this school."  
  
"But there has been none. Absolutely nothing."  
  
Charles nodded, "I think that Senator Brooks is unaware that the rescue of Rogue was done by this school, hence the kidnap charge."  
  
"So they wouldn't know where to look?"  
  
Charles nodded again, "Yes. I imagine they are going through their documents with a fine toothcomb."  
  
Scott now frowned, folding his arms, "Won't Stryker have left reports of the experiments within the Government?"  
  
Charles laughed briefly, shaking his head slowly, "No.. His experiments were illegal Scott. If Stryker had left evidence he could well truly have been arrested for abuse to human rights."  
  
"But they could come here.. they do have the information on the location of the school.. all it takes it a good brain to check out the school."  
  
"That's.. what I am afraid of." Then said Charles softly, his head lowering a moment, "And if the President agrees to the removal of the law against mutants.. they could come here and do more than arrest Logan."  
  
The doors burst open suddenly and dull footsteps of heavy boots against the wooden floor signalled that Logan had stalked in. He was now frowning and eyeing the two, "What was that about me?"  
  
Charles looked his way, nodded in greeting before he spoke, "We feel we should prepare for the arrival of humans here. I fear that they may come for you Logan. The humans aren't stupid.. they'll come here.."  
  
Great. That just really cheered up Logan that morning. He sat down with a scowl, saying nothing.  
  
Scott sighed, shaking his head, "Look, Charles, we might be lucky.."  
  
Charles however shook his head firmly and frowned, "Never trust luck Scott."  
  
The conversation fell away as Aurora, Kurt and Storm entered, "Right.. who's first?" Announced Storm as she moved over to a seat; brushing fair locks from her face.  
  
Charles lifted a piece of paper, scanning it a moment.  
  
Aurora took the seat beside Logan smiling to him.  
  
"You all right?" Asked Logan curiously in a quiet voice.. Still worried from her dizzy spell.  
  
"Fine!" She hissed, brushing away his question, "Have you told any one?"  
  
Logan shook his head.  
  
"Good.. It'll make me look daft otherwise."  
  
Logan frowned, "But even so.. if it continues, tell me."  
  
Aurora nodded irritated, "Yes.. right. Ok. But I'm fine Logan, honest."  
  
Charles cleared his throat and all eyes fell on him, "It's the first student."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Robert Drake."  
  
*** Review! Please! Detailed, tell me what you think! Don't hold bad, let it flooooow! There you go! XD  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	4. It Ain't No Game

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Blix: There you go. (: That's it. "Inside Professor Xavier's office sat the Professor himself and Scott. Student interviews were about to begin for X- Men and they both were awaiting the arrival of fellow staff members."  
  
L.Eagle: Sprite.. I invented him during the end of WOTW.. I do have a mutation ready but I'm not sure it matches the name. Well. I still have time to work one out. ;) I think I created the name on the fact on that he has a really sort of 'magical' mutation, like Charles' is and Kurt.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Through the mains doors walked in Bobby, he had as nervous sort of grin upon his face and he quickly said a greeting before he sat down. He'd been with them before, in the jet and stuff.. but this was different.  
  
Charles nodded gently and smiled to him, "Good morning Bobby.. Now, we've been looking through your exam results and work that you have took part in during class and everything seems to be in good shape. So, you're not lacking in the educational department."  
  
Bobby nodded slowly to this.  
  
"But, I have heard from my fellow X-Men that you played a big part in the escape of the students from Magneto."  
  
Bobby nodded again, "Yes.. I froze all the all cells doors when Magneto had been knocked over. And then, on cue, the students burst through."  
  
"Who was responsible for attacking Magneto?" Then asked Storm.  
  
"Rian.. You know, Spy.. Since Magneto used chains and the bars off his cell, he managed to get out unseen and he struck Magneto a few times so I could get us out safely."  
  
"And you planned this?" Asked Charles softly, sitting up.  
  
Again, Bobby nodded.  
  
A general exchange of glances were made between the X-Men, "If that hadn't have happened we could have had more casualties. Someone like you would be a true asset to the team." Said Storm with a smile.  
  
"And we've heard that during your time with Magneto, you actually refused to listen to his words about Charles?"  
  
Bobby sighed and nodded, "Yes.."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"He.. He tried to kill me. Simple as that really."  
  
"But he didn't!" Suddenly announced Logan in a proud sort of voice, like a father praising his son, "That what makes you different!"  
  
Bobby's shoulders shrugged gently, "I guess.." He said softly, a little embarrassed.  
  
"I don't think we have any problem with this one Charles.." Said Scott, "We already know what he can do, and he is a good trustworthy student."  
  
Charles nodded at this, "That is true.. Well Bobby.. I doubt there will be any problem in you joining our team."  
  
Bobby now grinned, rising from his seat, "Great!"  
  
"Bye Bobby." Said Storm with a smile as he turned and exited.  
  
"Definitely." Said Logan softly, "Good mutation, and he knows how to use his powers to defend and aid."  
  
The X-Men nodded to this. Logan then stood to his feet and wandered over the room a moment. He then froze and changed direction and headed for the window, "What the hell?"  
  
Storm stood up abruptly, "What is it?"  
  
Logan didn't answer, he didn't need to for a roaring sound could be heard from outside. It was engines, the sound of a plane. Then as the sound escalated the jet soared over the roof of the building and ahead across the sky, it's shadow passing across the lawn. It was sleek, bottle green. It passed gracefully across the heavens before the jet disappeared into the distance.  
  
Logan's head hung gently and his eyes fell shut as he sighed, "You're right Charles.. they're coming." He turned and sat back down, another sigh.  
  
By now it was late afternoon and the student currently in the room with the X-Men was Rian, he'd been speaking with them for the past 10 minutes, demonstrating his mutation and things he could do using it.  
  
"How do you feel about working in a team?" Now asked Scott.  
  
Rian nodded, "Good, I'd follow orders. Working in a team is good."  
  
Logan sat up off his chair and stepped over, ""This pussyfooting around ain't doin' no good."  
  
Scott frowned at Logan, fixing him a glare.  
  
"At the end o' the day there's only a few questions that need to be asked." Continued Logan softly, his arms folding, "Are you willing to get yourself into combat? Willing to fight even though team mates are falling around you?" He stepped closer to Rian, eyes scrutinizing him to see how capable he was.  
  
Storm sighed shaking her head with her palm to her forehead, "We tend to be a bit more careful with our words Logan.."  
  
Logan ignored her, "You won't be too scared to kill the enemy, will you?" He lifted his right fist and with a sleek sound the three claws appeared, "Cos you gotta run at 'em!" His fist shook to emphasise his point, "Get 'em! And kill 'em before they kill you!" He said in a low voice, dangerously soft but his tone escalated at his spoke, "This ain't no game, it ain't no fun."  
  
Rian had shrunk back in his seat from the brandishing of claws, "I would.. I would try."  
  
"Logan!" Said Charles loudly, causing the large figure to turn his way with a grunt.  
  
"Bluntness is not our usual first step towards to the students." Said Charles with a frown, shaking his head at Logan.  
  
"Who gives a shit? The boy needs to know."  
  
Scott snorted at this, "Huh! I still can't believe you are on the team."  
  
Logan then growled, rounding upon Scott, "If I hadn't have been there at Liberty Island, Rogue and all the world leaders would be dead!"  
  
Scott growled under his breath at this.  
  
"And if I hadn't have been there at Alkali Lake, you all would have been washed under!"  
  
"If you hadn't have been there, we would have never have gone to Alkali Lake in the first place!" Said Scott slowly, his anger growing the tone of his voice, "And Jean, MY JEAN, wouldn't be dead!" He then cried, standing to his feet.  
  
Just when Scott and Logan were ready to begin pummelling each other to the ground, the floor rumbled and shook heavily, a roar of engines could be heard before a sharp sound and an explosion rocketed through the school, windows smashed, objects collided, and screams cried out through the school.  
  
*** Oooh.. XD I wonder what's happened? You'll have to wait until we get to the next chapter ;)  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	5. They've Begun

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Blix: You were right the first time! Go and read to find out the consequences! 0:  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Storm rose from her seat as the explosion subsided, but still screams were heard along the corridor. Logan ran past Scott heavily and threw open the door to stare out onto the main corridor. There appeared to be no damage here.. all he could see was a few panicky students, and some with their heads peering out of doors along the corridor.  
  
Rogue came running down the corridor, gasping softly, "Logan!" She cried, speeding up towards him. She paused to catch her breath.  
  
"What's happened?" He asked urgently, now joined by Scott and Storm behind him.  
  
"Kurt was down in the lab!! Some massive explosion went off over the basketball court!"  
  
"They know our jets are down there!" Suddenly cried Storm.  
  
"Is Kurt alright?" Asked Logan looking across down the corridor.  
  
Rogue nodded, "Yes. He teleported up to the second floor."  
  
Right at that moment Kurt appeared beside them, "Big explosion!" He cried, "Everything shakes!!"  
  
The X-Men spilled out onto the corridor, including a black form of a panther. Logan's head turned to the right, by chance he looked out of the window beside them.. and he saw the jet flying back over, right over their spot, "Oh no.. "  
  
No one had time to question his speech for flash of red exploded in the corridor, and a roar engulfed their ears.  
  
Cries of shock and pain lifted to the air as the pressure of the explosion forced their bodies to the floor, heat stung their faces as the bomb exploded part of the corridor further on. Logan lifted his head from the floor, groaning from the pain the explosion had done to his ears. But now, he was gasping at the sight for balls of fire raced across the corridor, engulfing the entire four sides and demolishing objects within seconds. Logan gasped and dragged himself up and heftily threw the four figures behind him and into the Professors' office before he stumbled backwards with them as the fire raced in front swiftly before it died away to leave crackling flames on objects and the carpets.  
  
Logan staggered back out onto the corridor, looking each way as students were crying louder for aid. He saw a wall of ice fade away from where the explosion had erupted and it disappeared to reveal Bobby and the students that once lingered the corridor, all unharmed. Sprinklers had begun from the charred ceilings and now fell about them cleansing the soot from their cheeks. The outside wall of the corridor had fallen away partly and rubble lingered over the floors. Smashed vases were on the floor and glass decorated the burnt carpet with sparkling pieces.  
  
A small part of the ceiling had splintered and through the hole anxious faces peered down. Storm gasped and hurried over, taking care not to walk on flames, though glass crunched beneath her boots, "Get away from there! It's going to break!" The crowd of students there moved away, moving from their sight. And as if on cue, a piece of wood splintered some more, bent and creaked dangerously as it hung before it fell to the floor with a tremendous thud.  
  
The roar of the jet was heard again and Rogue flung herself to the window to glare at its path. It rose up and away from the school, finally leaving them be.  
  
Charles exited the room, pausing as his eyes fell upon slowly burning debris that was currently being extinguished by Bobby. Charles frowned and his head lowered, "I never knew they would come so quickly.."  
  
"We haven't seen the last of them.." Said Scott softly as he looked out of the window, shaking his head.  
  
"Will they stop if they get me?" Asked Logan, turning to Charles.  
  
"It'll die down.. but they want to get rid of us all."  
  
"The law must have been raised. The government would never have done that otherwise." Storm said quietly.  
  
Voices fell away and students watched the X-Men in fright. If they gave up hope what chance did the students have?  
  
Suddenly Charles spoke up, "No Logan!" It caused a few to jump, since Logan had not actually said a word.  
  
Logan turned to Charles, frowning, "But.. if it stops their attacks.."  
  
"What is it Professor?" Asked Rogue softly, urgently.  
  
"He wants to give himself in."  
  
"No!" Suddenly said Aurora, instantly after leaping out of her panther form, "You can't do that!"  
  
Logan shook her off and turned, moving on down the corridor and past Bobby, "What if someone dies."  
  
"No one's going to die." Announced Charles, "The humans won't be back in a hurry."  
  
"How do you know?" Asked Scott with a raised brow.  
  
Logan looked his way with a frown before his eyes went upon Charles.  
  
Charles turned his chair and wheeled across the carpet and along the corridor to the hallway, "I am physic you know.."  
  
Storm turned, following a moment before she spoke up, "Where are you going?"  
  
"This corridor is now out of bounds." Charles' ordered simply, causing the students to turn his way and follow out on his words. The X-Men came behind, pushing stragglers ahead. Logan frowned as he passed behind by himself.. he suddenly felt a hand on his elbow and he turned to the owner.  
  
Aurora was looking to him with a frown, she looked rather hurt, "Please don't Logan.."  
  
He said nothing.. and continued to walk on.  
  
*** Damn humans! If they keep this up the schools gonna be a pile of rubble! *frowns* Wait.. I can decide that! I'm the author! Wahey! There's still hope for them yet if I make sure of it ;)  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	6. All Those Years Ago

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Goth: "I got a question, if Logon and Aurora were both walking together, and Scott and Xavier were speaking to each other at the same time then how could Logon have beaten Aurora there to the point where she was worried?" It's quite simple; it's a different day! XD The day after! I should have noted that, but you'll find that in Chapter 4 Charles says Good Morning. So yes, you'll spot that it is a different day. And I have idea's developing every day for a new sequel! I dread the day when all this is going to end, because I enjoy it so much. Instead of developing a new plot completely I'm better off making more sequels because you'll all get to know my created characters won't you? And just give me a note when it's up (note it in a review or email me) and I'll check it out! (:  
  
Damien: He'll come back into the story once we focus on the students some more. Now it's going to be about Logan and his plans, and the humans. Don't worry, in a few chapters the students will be coming back in.  
  
Blix: *nods sadly* I don't want him to either! What to do! What to do! *panics* ;.;  
  
L.Eagle: I know! I pretty mad at myself for writing that. But you gotta admit. Good storyline XD  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The sky heaved with sparkling stars that dotted the sheet of raging purple that shifted to black, then navy then purple. A rounded full moon shone heavily over the grounds and upon the silent figure stood alone out on the balcony from one of the rooms.  
  
Logan sighed softly, his elbows supporting him on the railings as he watched the view with small interest as he inhaled upon his cigar. Smoke swirled into the atmosphere to slowly fade away. His free hand lifted and ran over his face gently as he groaned. He had been awakened by another nightmare. They just got worse and worse for as more was unveiled, more horrific sights were being displayed. And now they were focused around Aurora and her blood stained body as he watched her chained up whilst he ran for freedom.  
  
His eyes closed and his head lowered, just when he thought things couldn't get worse, he was now feeling guilt for leaving her... all those years ago.  
  
Leaving her in that godforsaken torture chamber. He just escaped.. and plainly left her to Stryker.  
  
"Oh man.." Sighed Logan as he went over his dream some more. Another inhale was took upon his cigar. His lids lifted to watch the sky sadly. He then thought over the happenings of yesterday. Should he give himself in? If it would safe lives..  
  
A yawn grew Logan's chest and he allowed his limbs a stretch as he exhaled the force of the air. Arms rose to the heavens and his back and shoulders clicked loudly in response to the negative tugging of their limbs.  
  
He slumped back upon the railings, once more his free hand running over his weary features before his digits passed through this thick untidy mane of hair, it's position remaining, wild and rugged. His eyes ached from the lack of rest and his head felt fuzzy from sleep deprivation.  
  
"God.. what do I do?" He muttered to himself, right now caring more about his and the mutants fate than the effects the cold temperature was having on his scantily clad form.  
  
He was only in nightwear.. well, if you could call it that.. old jeans and a vest. Of course, add the unnecessary wrap of a chunky belt and that was true Wolverine style nightwear.  
  
Frost still lingered in the night air and goose bumps grew and remained along his thick arms of muscle. His head lifted as developed ears caught the striking of the clock from the main entrance. Four in the morning. He groaned again, annoyed at himself for staying out here so late.  
  
So, he took in another cigar inhale before he turned, dropping the smouldering end into a plant pot on the concrete balcony before he entered to the shelter of his bedroom.  
  
He stretched again, several joints clicking nastily, "We'll see.." He muttered. Not a very secure decision on his fate. But with the lack of sleep and need for a beer.. he didn't care and dropped down onto his bed to try and grab some sleep before sunrise.  
  
A floor above, two rooms to the right, Aurora was sat on the edge of her bed, comforting herself with a glass of water as she too had suffered from the revisit of horrific memories. This one had to be the worse yet she decided. For in her dream, Logan ran past her and he never helped her, just looked her way. His face had been full of fear and his eyes shone with terror. She could vaguely remember the relief on his face as sunlight shone over his features as the outside door was opened beside her cell. Her escape was so near.. but so hard to obtain. She had then believed she would never have freedom.  
  
Something new had crept into the dream though. When Logan found her at Alkali Lake on that fateful day amongst the debris. Not only had it not been their first meeting, but it hadn't been their first exchange of conversation. In the back of her mind, somewhere she remembered a conversation with him.. with Wolverine. Of course, she didn't know his real name then.  
  
He hadn't changed much.. of course, fear and terror were not shown, they were hidden away now.. even so.. if she looked hard enough, scars of horror marred his warm eyes. But.. Logan now kept it all inside. Unlike before, when she used to hear him cry in the night for help, for someone to get him out and away from the terrible life he had to put up with.  
  
But in tonight's dream she faintly remembered a conversation.. they had been planning an escape together. She now frowned, downing her water. But that must have been before he had his memory erased.. because he promised he would get her if he ever managed escape his cell. So not only did Stryker erase his memory, but he erased her chance of freedom for a long time..  
  
She placed the glass on the side table before flopping back against the covers with a sigh. All that they'd been through and now the Wolverine was going to give up and turn himself in? No way.. She thought. The Wolverine never gives up. And with that thought, her lids fell shut as she dropped back into sleep.  
  
Free from his blood curdling cries of despair that escorted her to sleep.. all those years ago.  
  
*** I think this is a good chapter. Reminiscing on their past is always interesting to write, good emotional description is needed and I love doing that. Plus it proves to us all how strong their relationship actually is. They've been together for a long time, dependant on each other then and dependant on each other now.  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	7. Here For The Wolverine

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Goth: I am onto something; I have some great storylines gearing up. And no! I'm not going to tell you! o.o Naughty! You're gonna have to keep reading! I'm sorry. *hugs*  
  
Jenny: It is a great line isn't it! It just reeks the Wolverine attitude! And I agree with you review on chap 5! The humans are such bitches. And one note and keep pummelling you all with; cliffhangers are my speciality! But don't worry, Aurora can look after herself. She's a feisty girl! Remember Chap 25 in WOTW? Hehe. And it's unlikely anyone will actually guess the cause of these dizzy spells.  
  
All: But here's a little hint: They're gonna get worse and not just happen to Aurora. No more! I've said too much!  
  
Now! No more guessing you naughty peoples o.o  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The sun had only risen a few hours earlier and so the school was in silence. No living bodies patrolled the corridors, all were lost in sleep. Except one. Storm was sat in the school's staff kitchen up at the breakfast table. She morosely ate her cereal, trying to keep in with her surroundings. But every so often she found herself staring out of the window in thought for long periods of time.  
  
Logan's words had had an effect on everyone. It seemed to be such a personality change. Logan would have normally vowed to fight on. But.. was it that odd? The Wolverine had always had a heroic nature, a sense of honour and he never cared what anyone else thought.  
  
Her lips found themselves experiencing a true smile, as she was reminded of past events with him, when he threw witty comments in mild situations that just seemed to lift the mood of despair. However, her cheeks sank and lost their dimples as a horrible thought hit her.. If Logan left, the effect it would have on the team would be terrible. It was true what he said earlier to Scott.. if he hadn't have been there those times.. there wouldn't be an X-Men anymore. She softly gasped, remembering another time.. if he hadn't had been there the night the school was broken into by Stryker.. students would have surely been killed.  
  
Storm's hand lowered and she lifted some more cereal to her mouth. It was a heavy topic so early in the morning.  
  
A short while later, Storm had fell into the rhythmic eating of her cereal, no more lingering pauses. As she crunched lightly on a mouthful, she didn't notice a figure turn in the doorway. Only when a sharp clicking sound was heard did she actually look that way. It was Logan, stretching heartily before he yawned and slouched over the worktop as he began to search through the cupboards, "Morning." He muttered dishevelledly.  
  
Storm swallowed her cereal before she nodded and replied in a fluent voice, "Good morning." Of course, no one was perfect in their actions so early in the morning, and Logan was now wandering round the kitchen aimlessly before he frowned at the cupboards. He had forgotten what he had come down for.  
  
Another yawn roared from him followed by a sleepy groan of, "What's so good 'bout it?"  
  
Storm had to think on that one, "Well, it's a beautiful day.." She said, looking out of the window ahead of her. Logan eyed at it drowsily. It was really, the sun cast a wonderful glow across the grounds and lengthy shadows stood in silence, eerily, only to be disrupted by a few chirps of birds as they flew by.  
  
Logan had an answer for that too, he dropped down in a seat, a bottle of cola in his hand, "Yeah.. you could change that for me. Then perhaps I wouldn't feel so strange. Make it rain or something.. hail, anything. This sun is too cheerful."  
  
Storm pursed her lips at his comment before a brow rose at his choice of breakfast, "Fizzy drinks at this hour? They're bad for you so early in the morning."  
  
Logan took a sip, shrugging at her, "Nothin's bad for me.."  
  
Storm faintly smiled in recognition, "Oh.. of course."  
  
"You gonna hurry up and give us some wonderful miserable rain?"  
  
Storm was stood now placing her dish in the sink and briefly washing her hands, "Not today Logan.." She said softly rubbing her hands on the towel nearly before she idly brushed her hands down in her indigo nightgown.  
  
There was certainly a contrast between the pair: One rough and rugged, complaining about the morning. The other pristine and alert, clothed beautifully and with care.  
  
She dropped down into her seat again. Finally, she let release the burning question, "Logan.. if.." His head was now canted and his eyes scrutinized at her suspiciously. Slightly fearing what the question was going to be.  
  
She was cut off by a sharp knock at the main door. The staff kitchen was one of the doors upon the main corridor, the main entrance at the end. The noise snapped her out of speech since it carried freely through the quietness of the mansion.  
  
"At this time..?" She said softly rising off her chair and moving towards the door of the kitchen.  
  
Within a flash Logan was up on his feet and in front of her, blocking her path, "Are you crazy! Stay here!"  
  
Storm stared at him a moment, clueless, "Nothing's going to happen at this time.. it could be a mutant!"  
  
Logan shook his head, sniffing sharply, "No.. it's humans."  
  
Storm softly gasped, trying to peer over a broad shoulder to view the main entrance, "How many?"  
  
"Can't tell from here.." He moved on slowly, frowning at the door that stood innocently at the end of the corridor. He didn't have far to go, it was just a short distance.  
  
Storm took a small step forward, "Logan!" She hissed.  
  
He shook his head, raising an index finger to gently silence her.  
  
Storm frowned and pressed on running round him and pushing him back. He glared down at her.  
  
"What if it's for you!" She hissed softly, trying to get him to know what the problem could be with a wanted mutant opening the door to unknown humans.  
  
Logan shook his head and tried to step round her. Storm's eyes slowly went white.. and flickers of lightening rose of her form, nothing dangerous. But Logan stopped and stepped away. He could withstand a few wounds, but he wasn't really up for a bolt of electricity through him.  
  
Storm now turned, lightening still briefly flickering around her as her eyes resumed their normal colour. She took a deep breath, a dark hand outstretched to unlock the door and she pulled it open, staring at the person behind the door.  
  
"We are looking for a mutant named Wolverine." Came the sharp voice of a man stood there. Two others stood behind him.. with threatening expressions.  
  
Storms took in another deep breath before she answered simply, "Wolverine? Hmm.. from that no.. can you tell me anymore?" She said, desperately trying to play along.  
  
The man at the doorway smirked. Neat brown hair was cropped to his scalp and he was dressed immaculately holding a folder in his right arm. The same couldn't be said for the comrades behind, army attire and guns held viciously. Black caps were mounted upon their head and their faces were etched with determination.  
  
"Sergeant Lyman." The front man announced brandishing an I.D in her face, "There's no use in lying to me Ms.. We know he's in there."  
  
Storm shook her head, forcing a gentle laugh, "I'm sorry, I have absolutely no idea who.." She faded away, mouth falling open as a large group of police cars raced onto the driveway and skidded to a screeching halt and within a few seconds over fifty guns were pointed at the door. More army cladded humans ran across the grounds.  
  
Sergeant Lyman just smirked even more as his back up arrived, "Please step aside, we have a warrant for a search." There was no mannerisms as he entered for one of the army men pressed a gun to her chest to hold her pinned back against the door frame so Lyman could enter.  
  
The Sergeant stopped in the main entrance, glancing round with a smirk, "So.. Just you and the Wolverine live here?" He said coyly, "Big house isn't it?" He continued with a nasty expression of amusement, "And do you have any kids? One? Two? A couple of hundred?"  
  
Storm said nothing but glared his way still pinned back. Suddenly her eyes lifted to the heavens as she was dragged to the doorstep and out into the cold morning air. White shrouded her pupils as she watched the sky with determination.  
  
"Hey!" Barked the man holding onto her, his badge announcing him as 'Freeman', "None of the funny shit y'hear!"  
  
As she was being held back,, forces of humans ran inside, clad in protection gear and guns at the ready. She gasped as she noticed their path. The sky clouded over instantly and a few of the police looked up curiously at the sudden change of weather. Within an instant lightening began to crackle from the skies. But before it reached the earth she was knocked to the floor by a strike to her head from the end of the gun. The white faded from her eyes as the heavens cleared before any damage could be done. She hit the concrete steps heavily and fell down about three of six before she stopped and stared up at the man who hit her. The weather was cold and her hands fumbled to wrap her silky blue nightgown around her. Surrounded by men at this point was not good..  
  
Her head felt heavy from the hit and she couldn't concentrate to summon the power of the weather. Suddenly she heard a roar of rage from within the school before screaming and bullet fires could be heard. She gasped and stared through the open doors of the main entrance.. Wherever he had ran too. They'd got to him.  
  
But according to his roars and bellows.. they'd not got him yet..  
  
*** Oh my God! D: They've come!  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	8. The Old Friend

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Logan had heard the footsteps beyond his corridor and he slinked into the shadows softly. The first person that came his way was met by a thrust of claws. And then.. the bullets fired. Logan dived back round the corner in a dash to avoid the array of shooting metal that racked the air with the repetitive sounds of clacking. The wall in which they hit had been reduced to a ruined sheet of oak.  
  
It fell silent.  
  
Until Logan turned and with a fresh roar he sprang upon the oncoming gun bearers. His claws thrust through their protective gear with ease and he flung their dead bodies down. He strode down the corridor to the next oncoming humans and broke into a pounding run towards them. As bullets fired, his body leapt gracefully, muscle carrying his adamantium structure. As senses guided his balance his palms grabbed the chandelier above him, dodging bullets, he then swung forward, bare feet slamming two of the men down. Logan landed, knee's bent and a palm to the floor as he struck the wooden surface. He then ran forward and flattened one in a tackle, he then elbowed the second one down before his claws sprung across their back. On and on, his strength soared and sent his opponents down without a flinch.  
  
Out of nowhere more humans pounced, each heavily cladded in their gear. Bullets shot but they missed their target. Arms grabbed round Logan's chest, followed by some more, the forces trying to desperately bring this beast down. With ease, Logan's arms ripped upwards out of the human's weak hold and his claws reappeared in a flash as his arms raised. He sunk claws down into the pair of grabbed him. Before he had chance to take another breath, more piled on, sending him staggering as they tried to flatten him down. Arms flung round him, weight was piled on and he found his balance giving in to the weight. He roared ferociously an arm slamming at a deadly speeding it one whilst he leant to bite at the hand of another whilst his claws thrusted for as many bodies as possible.  
  
Binds of arms still grappled him, forcing his strength to be limited. As more men gathered round to send the Wolverine down, he found his arms couldn't lift, too many held him firm. So he struggled, twisting and turning, raising his held fists to try and stab some of his opponents.  
  
"Grab him! Stop him!" Barked Sergeant Lyman, directing more men down the corridor.  
  
Logan grunted as weight slammed into him, stopping his movements. He growled and threw his torso at them, trying to shake a few off. He couldn't move, he was being shoved forward in a mass of men and directed towards the exit that could be seen in the distance down the corridor. He still heaved, no one was going to take him. He did nothing wrong, why couldn't they let him be?  
  
"NO!!!" He roared, a new strength surged through him. One shove of his torso collided men into a wall and he lifted the rest as they clung to him and sent them hurtling to the floorboards.  
  
A bullet fired, throwing him backwards to the floor, which he hit with a heavy thud.  
  
Kneeling on the steps, and a gun to her head.. Storm saw his body fall and she cried out heartedly. The surrounding men pulled Logan to his feet, it took several, and began to heave him towards the main door, whilst a bullet wound bled from his forehead.  
  
Storm felt like crying as she watched the men bring Logan closer towards her. It seemed so final, as if everything was over now they had subdued his movements. She then heard footsteps and peered inside, Freeman's hand went roughly to her shoulder not pulling her back, but remaining there as a threat.  
  
The main staircase at the front of the entrance hallway was now dotted with several anxious students who had been awakened by the raging of the battle. Sergeant Lyman looked their way as he spotted them and a smirk crept to his lips, "Ah look gentlemen, it appears we have visitors." He said coldly as he watched their terrified expressions.  
  
"Get rid of them." Muttered Lyman to one of the comrades who appeared slightly repulsed by the order to kill the children. Behind him, Logan was being dragged outside by the remaining members of the army force. As Logan was brought to the steps of the entrance, light spilled over his relaxed features that showed no anger or terror, as he remained unconscious. Guns cocked over the driveway from the police officers that remained crouched behind their cars, all weapons were now pointed at Logan.  
  
The man ordered to kill the children watched as his Sergeant turned. He lifted his gun and aimed it at the staircase. Suddenly, footsteps ran his way, but no visible body could be seen. The man gasped as he felt invisible arms grab him and knock him down to the floor, a voice yelled from behind his ears, the voice coming from thin air, "Alert the X-Men!"  
  
The students ran up the stairs in a hurry, anxious mutterings were turned into hearty calls for aid. One teleported in a soft hiss. Footsteps were heard from the air as they ran up the staircase and faded away.. Footsteps to no body.  
  
The man staggered to his feet, looking round in a panic, bewildered and alarmed by the experience but scared by the implications of invisibility. He shook his head, muttering a curse as he ran out in the sunshine to join his fellow team.  
  
Storm watched in despair as Logan was heaved down the steps; she glanced to the figure beside her who still held a gun ready to her skull. He lid closed and she lowered her head. Within the dark skin of eyelids her orbs shifted to white. Then opened as the heavens rumbled with thunder, and before the gun could be fired, lightening struck and sent him hurtling to the floor in a panic.  
  
She found a second gun being thrusted at her and she fell back against the stonewall of the mansion, her eyes resuming their normal colour at the prospect of being shot. Her brow furrowed as she watched Logan being shoved across the lawn and towards a large army van. Her eyes watched with despair and sadness, eager to do something, but not to endanger her or Logan's life.  
  
Then suddenly, without warnings, alarmed cries lifted from the men by the police cars. Storm watched in disbelief as the police vehicles were tilted to the side and they pushed the humans away from the front of the school. The army van creaked slowly before it gradually overturned and trapped Sergeant Lyman to the floor with a howl of pain that mixed with the cries from surrounding humans. Police cars raced through the air and sent humans flying, also knocking men off the body of Logan who now fell limply to the floor without the support. Only a few guns remained being held for many looked round in fear at the invisible force that caused the destruction.  
  
There.. down at the bottom of the lawn walked a figure alone.. clad in a dark attire he travelled. The closer it came; Storm began to recognize the body position and the style of their walk, confident and powerful.  
  
It was Magneto.  
  
He stopped on the driveway, raising a palm to guns that turned his way. With a sharp sound, every single gun snapped in half and the surrounding human's gasped in shock.  
  
Storm straightened from the wall as her forehead was relieved from the pressure of the gun. She glared at the man who held her captive who now stood helplessly, looking to others for some sort of commands. Everyone looked vulnerable, at a loss with what to do.  
  
Magneto climbed up the steps slowly, watching Storm with a confident stare. He turned on the steps to face the humans, "What pathetic attempts to over power mutants." He snarled briefly, he eyes suddenly snapping to Logan who had now groaned, slowly heaving himself from the floor, bullet wound healed.  
  
Behind Storm, Scott and Kurt appeared, followed by the snarling body of a wolf. Beside them pulled up Charles who stared at the humans in amazement, then in anger.  
  
The X-Men were all gathered in nightwear, but still held fighting stances and a powerful emotion to their visages.  
  
Magneto turned, smiling faintly down at Charles, "Good morning, old friend."  
  
*** Of all people.. Magneto saved the day. D:  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	9. The Joining Of Mutants

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The X-Men stood with Charles and stared at Magneto at the nerve he had of turning up, literally, on their doorstep. The humans still lingered nervously, watching in wait, clinging to their destroyed weapons in vanity.  
  
Charles glared across to Magneto, his hands in small fists. A rare anger had developed over him, egged on by the appearance of humans, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Magneto sighed exasperatedly, "Did you not see? Wolverine would have been off by now if I hadn't have arrived and stopped this little charade of humans." His hand waved impatiently behind him to the group of humans that stared their way.  
  
Charles glanced over them before he looked over to Logan who was walking back across the driveway. Blood marked his torso where wounds had once been from the earlier battle. He appeared quite all right however. He came to the bottom of the steps, climbing up a few before he spotted Magneto, "Hey!" He cried, "You have a nerve to bring y'sadistic ass back up here!"  
  
Magneto turned, laughing sardonically, "If my .. ass.. as you so warmly put it hadn't have got here, you would have been carted off to the local mutant asylum!"  
  
Logan snorted scornfully at this, ready to answer when Storm spoke up, "It's true.. I couldn't do anything."  
  
Anxious eyes travelled from Logan, to Storm, then back upon Magneto, who smirked.. pleased by his successful entrance to the whole affair.  
  
Scott looked down to Charles, speaking softly, "Let's get rid of the humans first.."  
  
Charles sighed and nodded, "Yes.. but I asked you to do it with more care than Erik."  
  
Scott nodded and stepped out onto the concrete of the large entrance. Beside him arrived Storm. Logan ran up the steps to join then. Within a few seconds, every X-Man was stood there, glaring down at the array of terrified humans. Some raced into the safety of the police cars, afraid of being in the open air.  
  
"Let's get outta here!" One yelled. It didn't take long for the others to agree. Police threw themselves into their cars, weaponless comrades raced to their vans. Sergeant Lyman made a helpless groan to his colleagues. The van upon him was upheaved by several of the humans who jumped instantly into the vehicle, followed by Sergeant Lyman.  
  
The squeal of tyres shredded the morning air. The vehicles raced down the driveway and out of the broken gates, which they had forced through. Dust lingered after their trails from the gravelled driveway.  
  
Silence fell upon the grounds. The X-Men turned to faced Magneto, Charles still in the doorway. Charles watched Magneto with an intense serious expression, which was filled with, despair and anger at the morning's happenings, "Why are you here?" He repeated.  
  
Magneto looked reluctant to say. He glanced to the floor momentarily before his head lifted, eye refuelled with their confident gleam after their break of watching Chares, "The rest of my team.. the Brotherhood.. have unwillingly disbanded."  
  
Logan put it in a more straightforward term; "You mean we killed 'em outright in our last meeting." He snarled viciously with a shapely furrowed brow.  
  
Magneto shook his head, "Oh no.. you didn't kill them.. Human's did.. A fighter plane flew over in the night. Left my residence in ruins. Only one of my fellow team did survive."  
  
"Who?" Asked Storm unwillingly.. it just came out.  
  
Magneto turned to the steps. Out of the shadows of the mansion, out of the foliage of the entrance, appeared another of the police officers. Weapons or body parts were raised upon him.. until the flesh devoured to reveal Mystique.  
  
"She told me of your problem Wolverine." Said Magneto with a smirk.  
  
Charles cut in abruptly, speaking sharply, "That doesn't answer my question Erik."  
  
Magneto now nodded, "In fact it does.. human's have been given a new freedom, and they are using it well. As you can see for yourself. I noticed the damage to your mansion, and the turn up of human's this morning? The law was only raised a few weeks ago, the human's certainly aren't wasting any time."  
  
Charles gently sighed at this, nodding, "Yes.. that is true."  
  
"There have been mutant killings all over America! And the government know where the largest group of mutants are currently assembled!"  
  
"Here.." Finished Charles quietly now frowning.  
  
Magneto now stepped closer to Charles, his hand outstretching, "I think it's time the mutants joined as one."  
  
The surrounding X-Men watching in disbelief and some with anger at his sudden change of heart. Logan ran forward and stood firmly in-between Magneto and the Professor, "All these years you've given this team trouble and now you actually want to be allies!"  
  
The X-Men glared at Magneto, thinking along the same lines as Logan's vocal output.  
  
Charles however spoke up first, shaking his head, "All these years I have been waiting for this day to arrive, Logan."  
  
Logan now turned, looking down at Charles, "But this guy tried to kill off your team! He tried to brainwash your students!"  
  
Charles sighed, nodding gently to his words, "Yes.. and it got mutants nowhere. We need to heal broken bonds within our species before we try to do the same with humans."  
  
"And you think Magneto is going to want to become allies with humans?" Said Scott, glaring at Magneto with extreme dislike as he questioned Charles.  
  
Magneto answered, "I have no choice.. even if I did want to fight against them. I can't do it alone."  
  
"It never stopped you in the past Erik.." Said Charles.  
  
"I can still hold grudges whilst we save our species!"  
  
Logan stepped away, watching in horror as the hands of the two most powerful mutants were met.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for this.." Said Charles as the hands shook.  
  
"Perhaps we'll have a better future.. old friend."  
  
"Old friend.."  
  
*** Magneto might have changed now.. but do you think he'll be able to go against his beliefs? 0:  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	10. Get Out Of There!

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The day promptly followed in an unbelievable smooth fashion. Charles avoided many people and remained in his office talking to Magneto for hours, only did the pair exit for refreshments. Scott was stood further on down the corridor, watching the door to the Professor's office with a scowl, "After all this time.. I never thought I would see this day." He muttered to a few of the X-Men that were stood round.  
  
"Scott.. Charles believes this is the right thing to do. He's never been wrong before, we can't question his decision." Said Storm gently who was stood beside Scott.  
  
Logan was the other X-Man there, only those three had lingered after the day's events, others had gone to seek some peace. Logan growled softly under his breath, "Xavier is sharply close to losing my respect for him. This stunt he's just pulled is frickin' insane."  
  
Scott turned his head idly, stance similar to Logan's with the folded arms. Both shared similar moods at the moment, "You actually had respect for someone?"  
  
"Scott.." Said Storm softly with a roll of her eyes. It wasn't the time for an argument.  
  
Logan straightened from his lean against the wall, "Yeah.. I did for Charles, yes."  
  
Scott raised a brow, "Right."  
  
"But I find it hard now.. he's gone against everything we fight for."  
  
"We fight for peace Logan!" Said Storm, glaring his way, "We don't fight for the sake of it. Magneto wasn't some fun.. we had to fight him in order to resume peace between humans and mutants. So no. He hasn't gone against anything.. Magneto's joining has finally led to a union of peace between us."  
  
Logan said nothing but stared at the far wall with a disgruntled frown. Scott shrugged his shoulders gently, "Storm.. I know you're right. But I can't help but agree with Logan on some parts.." He sighed, "This is going to end in tears.." He said softly, "There's no way Magneto will change unless there's something in it for him."  
  
Logan nodded at this with a growl of agreement.  
  
Storm shook her head, "Charles doesn't think so.. let's just stick by him. We owe our lives to him.."  
  
All eyes watched the door.. each now watching in silence with respect for the wise telepath.  
  
Night had quickly fallen and sleeping mutants all over the mansion inhabited beds. It was a peaceful night; various stars twinkled from the spots where cloud didn't dwell. Even the resident metal mutants were having a quiet sleep; no nightmares had crept in just yet.  
  
Logan was laid inside the warm covers of his bed in silence. His head cradled the pillows and his hands rested gently over the duvet. Moonlight streaked over his bed causing bright areas in illuminate the shadow of the night. All of a sudden, his eyes blinked open and he stared blearily at the opposite wall before he sat up, glancing round. Something had woken him up. But he couldn't place a finger on what. He threw back the covers and sat on the edge of his bed, peering round curiously.  
  
His eyes quickly scanned the blackness and his ears tuned in naturally. There was nothing suspicious. He made a sudden sniff. Nothing.. He stood to his feet and motioned to the doorway where he flicked on the light. The darkness suddenly exploded into tremendous light and his fingers went to his eyes as he groaned from the pain. His eyes squinted furiously around; light always had bad effects after darkness.  
  
He was just about to proceed to the bathroom at the left of his room before he froze and turned to his door. He went over and flung it open hurriedly. His eyes glared at the darkness of the corridor. Nothing was there. Until he heard gentle footsteps running down the staircase further along the corridor before the patting of nimble feet were heard on the wooden floors. Out of the darkness a familiar scent met his senses. Aurora. He stepped out of the doorway and stood in the corridor, looking in the direction of her oncoming footsteps. Within a few seconds she appeared faintly in the small light his open door provided.  
  
"Logan!" She whispered, coming towards him with a panicky expression, "There's something not right.. I can feel it.. I had to come and tell you, have you noticed anything?"  
  
"I'm awake aren't I?" He muttered quietly, then beckoning her into his room.  
  
She entered, her own eyes now squinted at the onslaught of bright lights. She turned and watched him with helplessly narrowed eyes. Logan peered suspiciously round at the corridor before he followed in, leaving the door open, "I can't hear anything.."  
  
Aurora nodded, "Not now, but earlier.. Something like.." She faded away as she stared out of the window beside her, "There it is!"  
  
A drone of engines pummelled through the night air.. it was like before, the jet. But now there was more than one. A whole group.  
  
"Oh God.." Muttered Logan gently. He made a grab for one of her hands, his strong grip meeting her slim fingers of her unaffected hand. He pulled her with him as he exited his room and sprinted on down the corridor. The roar of engines was becoming louder as panic flooded with his blood. He wanted to get out; he needed to get everyone out. He stopped suddenly and turned to the female he pulled along, "Go and tell everyone to get out of here. The West route is best!" He then turned, "Do the upper floor, I'll start here!" He called as he ran on down to the next door.  
  
Aurora shrinked instantly into a wolf and she sprinted off down the corridor towards the staircase. Still the engines got louder as they travelled to their destination. Logan threw himself towards the first door, smashing through the lock that made no substantial effect to his impact as his strength burst him through.  
  
Storm was asleep in her bed, oblivious to the oncoming danger. Logan strode over and ripped back her covers. With a start she woke up and gave an unexpected yelp of fright at the body that leered down at her.  
  
"Come on! We gotta get out of here!"  
  
Storm stared at him, blinking through bleary eyes, "Huh?"  
  
Logan grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the room. She was pulled along regardless of her refusal, "Logan! Tell me what's happening!"  
  
"They're coming." He muttered softly as he turned to the next door. He let go of her wrist as he smashed through the second lock and into the next room. There was no time for knocking. Storm stared as Logan strode over the broken door which lay on the floor. Again he repeated the process of waking up the mutant in the bed with a less than calm approach.  
  
A startled shout came from the bed. Logan once more dragged the body out by his hand to the neck of their nightwear. Scott stumbled out onto the corridor, glaring at Logan, "What the hell!"  
  
Logan now ran on still, "The human's are back! They're gonna blow this school to pieces! Now help me get everyone awake!!"  
  
From the upper floors a chilling howl rang through the floors and to every corner of the mansion. It continued. Logan heard footsteps starting all of a sudden to the noise. He smiled; perhaps things would be all right.  
  
Logan proceeded down the corridor at full speed with Storm and Scott following behind. He suddenly froze, Storm and Scott haltiedwith puzzled expressions. Logan gasped; turning on his heel and running back along the corridor in the direction they had just came, "Come on!!" He roared, his hands grabbing onto the pair and dragging them his way desperately. Storm and Scott were pulled along, clueless, before a shrill whistling sound was heard from behind them and within seconds a flash of red exploded the corridor, then another, and another. Parts of the mansion was being bombed abruptly and screaming was heard everywhere.  
  
Logan and the pair staggered from the aftermath of the explosion, the pressure sending them almost tripping to the floor. But they pursued, finally meeting with a crowd of students whom Aurora led down the right staircase. From the staircase to their left, Kurt was leading another crowd of students. Magneto was behind, followed by Mystique. Out of another corridor rolled Charles.  
  
"GET MOVING!!" Roared Logan, running on down the corridor with the stream of mutants behind him. Explosions rocketed through the school as they ran. Smoke filled their path and began to obscure their vision. Heat flooded their way as they were met by roaring flames. Bobby raised his hand as they ran and the flames were instantly transformed to mystical sculptures in the shape of fire. Still the group ran. Logan broke to a halt and pounded his fist sharply against a wall of wood. It lifted and parted from the ground to reveal a dark chamber. Logan urged them through, yelling commands to hurry as more explosions pounded and shook the very foundations of the school. Logan stepped away to allow the tremendous crowd of mutants to file through, some students crying and some in pain.  
  
His head lifted.. he could hear distant weeping..  
  
"Oh my God.." He muttered and he broke into a run back through the smoke, disappearing.  
  
"Logan!!" Storm cried from the group of X-Men who stood at the back of the students, guiding them through the escape route.  
  
"I'll be back!" He cried along as he ran. He pounded onto the first staircase he came across, a hand lifting to wipe soot and sweat from his brow as he threw his body along down the walkways that were now charred. Flames still throbbed in some parts. Blasts still shuddered the building in the distant corridors, but Logan still ran on, sniffing and listening intently for the trapped students. He rounded many corners, leaping over fallen objects and debris. He dodged small areas of fire, running blindly through smoke and sprinklers.  
  
A huge wall of fire suddenly blocked him, as he rounded the corner, he could see three charred faces of students that cried out louder as they noticed him. Logan stared at the flames, which twisted and roared in front of him. He stepped away, gasping from the throw of heat upon him. He breathed heavy, looked desperately for some way through. Still he panted, blackened hands lifting to push away sweat from his brow, soot shifting to reveal light skin. He was panicking, he didn't want to. But blood rushed to his brain and the cries of students, their weeping only made his determination stronger. With a bellow of fury and pain he ran through the flames. He sprinted to the students, now roaring from burns that now marked his flesh. He grabbed at their clothing, desperately hurrying them through. One cried louder and he looked down, noticing a large wound upon the leg of a faintly green skinned student. He lifted the girl in his arms, running through, the other two students running with him.  
  
It was there!  
  
Another staircase!  
  
He turned round the banisters, hurrying down a few steps. He stopped, gasping at the sight. Flames had died down and made several steps break away. Sprinklers still threw water over them and soggied the wooden stairs that caused passing to be even more dangerous. He grabbed onto the girl tighter and leapt across the gaping hole that was weak from the bombardment of pressure from flames and falling debris. He landed safely on a step; placing her down as he dived back over, bringing each student to their safety.  
  
The familiar corridor beckoned them, still clinging to the injured girl he ran through, the other students staying by his side. He saw a figure by the passageway to safety holding up the wooden door, ready for Logan's arrival. As Logan neared he almost collapsed with shock. Magneto was stood there on his own, body dirtied as everyone else, he gestured the door, trying to hurry them in, "Come on! This roof is ready to fall in!" Logan speeded through, followed by Magneto and the other two students. The wooden door slammed behind them, reminding that they could never retreat. As they ran down the cold passageway to safety, the explosion of falling material shattered the cold air.  
  
In the distance he could see many anxious faces out in the shadow of the corridor, features lightened by the moonlight that shone in from the exit. He felt a heave of relief in his chest as he met their side, lowering the young girl to the floor.  
  
Logan rested against the wall, great chest heaving for air. He watched over the group.. they had finally reached safety  
  
*** Oh my God.. that's such a hectic and tense chapter. I love this! I wrote it, trembling with anticipation!  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw). 


	11. The Plan

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Jenny: No. I haven't forgotten them. These last dew chapters have been focused on humans and X-Men because I need the readers to notice a small change in the X-Men's views.. they fight for peace.. but you can slowly notice some regrets creeping up. I'm saying no more, it'll develop. But please, I haven't forgotten about them, they just don't have a big part in this part of the story, once we shift further along they shall be having long parts in chapters, and Sprite shall be making a swift comeback. I want him to remain mysterious for now. ;)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The passageway had led them to a small clearing in a woodland outside the mansion grounds. Students were sat around on the grass in small groups. Feeble nightwear did nothing against the cool breeze that wafted through the tall dark trees of the wood. The X-Men were gathered together, and to their dislike, Magneto joined by Charles's side.  
  
Over the other side of the trees, beyond the walkway that sunk below the ground, explosions could still be heard. The number of blasts was now reducing and jets could be heard retreating.  
  
Charles lowered his head into a hand, visibly flinching at each blast that destroyed his home and his school. Storm kneeled down on the cool grass, frost gracing her bare knees that were riddled in goose bumps, even though a sapphire night dress cladded her gently, hem stopping at knees. A dark hand rested on his and she frowned gently at his obvious distress, "Charles.. we can still go back home after this has died down.. we can fix the damage.."  
  
Logan however snorted, his arms folded over his vest that was still marked by blood and dirt, rips showing some parts of his firm chest, "Died down?" He gave a dry laugh, "We'll never be able to go back.. any sign of life in there and they'll return to chase us out."  
  
Charles sighed gently, nodding, "I know.. but now.. we need a plan."  
  
Various eyes went his way expectantly.  
  
"We can't stay here.. not in New York.. not in America."  
  
Faces were becoming more alarmed as he spoke.  
  
"We've got to get out of America. Whilst humans remain with these beliefs, we won't be able to survive here. They'll keep coming.. they'll shoot us down wherever we go."  
  
"We can stop them.. we can fight some off!" Cried Storm, still clinging to his hand.  
  
Charles shook his head sombrely, "We don't stand a chance. And that's as blatant as I can put it."  
  
Storm's head lowered to her hands and her head shook, "Charles.. you cannot be serious. How do we travel with over a hundred mutants unseen?"  
  
Charles looked across to Logan, "I believe we might be able to get some transport out of here."  
  
Scott raised a brow, "We can't go near humans! They will shoot us down the moment they see us! All the X-Men are currently wanted, and Logan is their top priority."  
  
Charles nodded gently, "But Logan and Aurora are our resident experts at stealth. There's an airport along the road down here.. if you go and wait outside the base till the coast is clear, and then go into the Service Hanger.. by chance, we could get a plane fully fuelled and ready for take off."  
  
Charles was met by blank stares.  
  
"You.. you think it would work?" Said Aurora softly who was sat on the floor beside Logan, who remained stood, scrutinizing Charles with a scornful expression.  
  
Charles sighed gently, "I don't think we have any choice. We can't stay in America.. we can come back.. one day perhaps. If we leave, we can have breathing space to organize how we can solve this problem."  
  
Glances were exchanged amongst the X-Men and some students who were close enough to catch the conversation.  
  
"But the most important thing.." Charles continued quietly, "Is that the student's lives are in our hands, and we must do as much as possible to limit the danger thrown at them. And leaving the country is the only way we can keep them from human harm. If we stay.. I dread to think of the consequences.. we could have lost many lives tonight."  
  
Storm lifted from the grass, sighing gently, "Well, we can't do anything now.. jets are still flying over, we need to stay in this wooded area, the coverage is good."  
  
She was met by a few nods.  
  
"The sun is rising." Announced Magneto, speaking for the first time.  
  
Some eyes went briefly to the horizon, and indeed the glowing orb of the sun was slowly creeping and sending the blackness of the sky into a warm hue of orange.  
  
Logan now spoke, stretching a moment, joints clicking, "Give it another hour.. and we should head on down through the wood till we get to the airport."  
  
He was met by nods from the surrounding X-Men. Logan then sat down on the grass and glanced to Aurora, "You up for this?" He asked her quietly.  
  
She nodded with a wavering smile to her lips.  
  
All students were in conversation, excited and panicky voices filling the cool morning air. The X-Men had now disbanded from their unofficial meeting and resided to sitting on the grass.. or like Storm and Kurt, travelled round the students to try and raise peoples current mood.  
  
Scott was sat by the young girl from before, offering his socks as a makeshift bandage to the bleeding wound on her calf.  
  
And Logan and Aurora.. they remained together, leaning to one another in peace. Logan suddenly felt the cool skin of her arm change to a warm and soft texture. He glanced her way, met by the large, but familiar figure of a wolf, which curled up on the grass beside him, her head resting to his thigh. Leaning back on one of the tree's, Logan placed his hand to her head, slowly rubbing the warm fur as they waited for the sun to rise..  
  
***  
  
The action is now unfolding folks! (: Please keep reviewing, let me know your favourite bits of these chapters! ^^ It'll be interesting to find out.  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw). 


	12. Travelling

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
L.Eagle: It didn't all happen within a few chapters, cos we never actually read the death of the brotherhood. But yes, Magneto has joined but alliances aren't favourable with all, as you will notice in Chap 10, some aren't at all happy. He hasn't joined the X-Men team, but he is in their company, Mystique too.. and the school exploding was wonderful to write! I love doing heavy detailed scenes. And you seem to enjoy them! All of you! I told you this story would be going deeper into issues; it doesn't get much deeper than trying for a group massacre of mutants! D:  
  
Oh.. and it more of boosted my confidence and mood than my ego! Wonderful review, thank you.  
  
Jenny: The destination will be revealed once they get the transport. The idea was a shock to some of the x-Men too! It's drastic, but Charles is right, their main priority in the students and their lives.  
  
And now.. the students are back on the scene and personalities and differences are becoming very distinct.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"This is mad.." Muttered a voice from the crowd of students. The whole hoard of mutants had been travelling for a good ten minutes towards the airport, remaining in the coverage of trees. The X-Men took lead whilst the soon to be X-Men Rogue, Rian and Bobby took the back to force stragglers on their way. The three were involved in quiet conversation.  
  
Rogue glared at the crowd ahead when she heard the complaint, "Some are so ungrateful." She muttered as she travelled along the grass and dirt in slippers she had hastily slipped on her feet when the alarm was raised.  
  
Bobby nodded gently in agreement as they travelled.  
  
Luckily once the sun was shining down upon them, warmth had begun to seep through the trees and to the cool skin of the students. Rogue, in addition to her slippers wore a long sleeved nightdress, for the obvious reasons whilst beside her, to her far right, Rian sported grey pyjamas and in the middle, the unluckiest traveller of the three was Bobby who had only boxers and a shirt to keep him warm. He had protested to Rogue's smirks and explained quickly that his nightwear had been in the wash, but it didn't stop her from her ridicules.  
  
"Should have stocked up an extra pair for these emergencies." Rogue said with a faint smirk, continuing to try and lighten the mood.  
  
Bobby groaned, "It's not my fault!"  
  
Rogue snorted, "You probably sleep like that all the time, you dirty boy." She teased with a sly grin.  
  
Bobby smirked, playfully nudging her to send her a few gentle steps before she came back his way and sent back the force much more, ending with Bobby colliding into Rian and almost to the floor.  
  
Rian sent him back Rogue's way. Bobby gave a yelp to the toing and froing before he backed out of their reach with a grin.  
  
After a short while the same voice of complaint spoke up again and through the throng of students the familiar figure of Sprite could be seen – he was the one complaining earlier, "You know, since our final year has ended we actually can walk free now!" He continued loudly, "They can't stop us leaving and getting free from their crazy plan."  
  
Some students began small murmurings at his words, some placing unofficial bets on if he was going to receive a rollicking from Logan.  
  
"Well why don't you leave?" Demanded Rogue all of a sudden, "The X-Men are providing you with security as this terror continues and all you can do is complain as they try to save your life! Regardless of their own needs!" As she spoke she stormed through the crowd of students, making her way to the figure that stood amongst the innocent group.  
  
Sprite stopped and turned, brow raising, "Oh.. It's you." He sneered dryly.  
  
Within an instant Bobby and Rian was by her side, "Don't you speak to her like that!" Shouted Bobby, eyes narrowing with dislike at Sprite.  
  
Sprite huffed, "Oh, and you're gonna stop me are you? Eh, Frosty?"  
  
Bobby growled under his breath, glaring at the blue eyes that sparkled back at him, gleaming with a devilish inner, malicious and cunning.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Suddenly said a voice.  
  
Sprite looked briefly over his shoulder. His cold glare meeting the red visor of Scott who watched him in silence.  
  
"There's nothing wrong Scott.." Said Rogue gently, shaking her head, "Just.. random trouble between the students." She put a firm emphasis on 'students', watching Sprite with an inner nudge of glee at the horrified expression as she pronounced him as if were a lower rank to her.  
  
Scott noticed no difference in her tone as she spoke and nodded briefly, "Good.. we need you to step in and sort out the rabble." He turned, adding, "Good work." He headed back on through the paused students to the awaiting X-Men.  
  
Slowly the group moved on. Sprite growled lowly at them before he turned, moving away from Rogue's lingering bare hand. The three exchanged glances, unable to hide their grins at Sprite's defeat.  
  
Logan trudged on, he became an automatic leader to the group ever since the bombs began, it was as if he could handle these situations and assume role without problems.  
  
Logan said nothing as he walked; he travelled at a brisk pace, long steps made with thick stiffened movements that kept him going as if mechanical. His bare feet passed smoothly along stones and grit that mixed in with the dirt path through the woodland. Many behind winced as a stone digged in.. their pain threshold not as developed.  
  
Logan stared ahead with distinct determination. He reeked of the persistence and honour that he always had. Always keeping his beliefs and doing as he pleased with a charming wit to escape questioning to his actions. But no charm was on him now, no blemish of happiness as he trudged ahead looking angrier as he travelled. Humans had driven him to the edge with their barbaric actions. Why.. if one were in front of him now there would be no doubt he would flip and rip their heart from their wretched body.  
  
He shook his head suddenly, trying to remove the thoughts and desire he had from the built up rage. Aurora snapped her wolf head up to him as she travelled by his side. She watched a moment, worried. But she saw the determination flee back to his features and knew he was still pressing on, despite his thoughts.  
  
Still the group travelled, now in tense silence. Logan and Aurora led the group, stepping calmly over small creeks whilst a fuss kicked up amongst students in the idea of passing through mud barefoot. Even though Aurora lingered, Logan continued to walk on, his figure growing smaller as he travelled. It was as if he was immune to the happenings and had told his mind to concentrate soley on his destination. Eventually students braved the onslaught of mud to their feet in desperation to catch up with the leader. Many found that the mud actually soothed raw soles from the sharp stones and grit.  
  
A few complaints and winces later, the students found themselves stopping. Logan had now come to a sudden halt, turning and facing the group, "We're here." He announced, "We need silence." No one objected. Logan looked to Charles, "So.. let's hear that plan of yours again.."  
  
***  
  
Review! Review! D:  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	13. Hijackers!

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Goth: No. I'm afraid Gambit won't ever be in my stories. I don't even know what his mutation is. o.o I have only seen the movies and I don't really know much about the comic characters. Even if I tried it would probably end up as poor character portrayal, and that'll make my fic bad. X.x And they're not going to Canada. Too close to America. I'm takin' 'em a good way. And Cliffhanger endings are important!!! I like 'em! O.O  
  
Blix: Logan can be a good leader.. in a sense of er.. leading. Doubt the orders would be good though. He's too rash for things like that. He always has been a quick action mutant.  
  
Jenny: *grins* Shall I tell you why he reminds you of Draco?? Cos that's where the inspiration came! We need a baddy, and Draco/Sprite are cool baddies to have! But remember this, he might not be pleasant regarding the x-Men, but I never said he hated humans. So be careful, don't fall into that trap. ;)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
A tall wire fence cut off the airport grounds from the surrounding woodland. This fence was extremely tall, three times the height of person and along the top barbed wire glistened threateningly, daring anyone to cross it.  
  
The group of mutants gathered a few feet from this, a few trees hiding them from direct view. Whilst the students seemed too tired or disinterested to listen to Charles's plan, the X-Men, including the two of the ill-fated Brotherhood listened intently.  
  
"So what do we do once we get to the jet?"  
  
"The steps could still be there.. I don't know. Just get inside and bring it round to the open area so we can get in." Answered Charles.  
  
Logan frowned, "There's a chance this won't work.."  
  
"We need to take the risk." Said Scott gently, "We can't stay here forever can we?"  
  
Logan sighed and nodded slowly, "I suppose.. "He turned and walked through the grass towards the criss-cross work of the fencing. He stared through at a few people who walked on down the concrete area. He sighed, looking down to the wolf at his feet, "Ready?" He asked.  
  
A soft bark answered him.  
  
Logan turned, nodding to the group, "Be ready for us."  
  
The X-Men nodded, including a few of the students.  
  
"Right.." Said Logan softly. He turned back to the fence, crouching gently into the shadows beside Aurora. He watched humans drive across the runway shouting orders to fellow staff. One luggage trailer turned round a large shack at the end. As soon as it left view, the stretch of vast concrete was free of humans. Since the X-Men had stopped as soon as they reached the first sign of fencing, they were in the far corner.  
  
The sun was still just rising and so the shadows were long and immense. Perfect cover for them. Logan raised his fist and brought three adamantium claws down across a section of metal cross work. They sliced through easily and fell away to leave a decent hole. Aurora slipped through first, sniffing gently around. The wolf shifted to a silky feathered black crow, which rose to the air and flapped across the airport. Logan crawled through the fence and ran after her, the pair instantly slipping into shadows. Frequently area's of sunlight was impossible to be avoided, but they crossed so silently and so sleekly, that they couldn't be noticed.  
  
Their destination was the Service Hanger, straight across the area of concrete it was. Shadows fell over the entrance and the roof shimmered with a few rays it managed to catch. Logan pressed on forward, close to the fence. His bootless feet meant complete silence. Expert precision in his steps continued and enabled him to walk at a pretty fast pace. Aurora flew on beside him, keeping an extra eye out for any humans that happened to look their way.  
  
Closer they went, successful so far. The Hanger was almost in reach, and Charles was right, a plane was in there, almost ready to leave the building. The entrance remained a good number of metres away when a voice suddenly spoke up. Logan felt the words cut through his chest like a knife as he heard them. He desperately flung himself to the darkest shadow, back pinned against the cool metal of the wire fencing. Aurora flew on, head quickly flicking to find the owner of the voice. She spotted a man walk out of the Hanger laughing and chatting cheerily to a man, who still remained inside, "That should be done now Lenny, send 'er round for t'Captin."  
  
The man called Lenny called back out, "Righto mate.. Wait, hold on, we're outta decaff on this. I'll just run up to the stock for some. Pete is such a lousy jerk, forgetting the decaff.. See you tonight Mick."  
  
The man outside grinned, "Old Pete always forgets somethin'.. I'll be off then, gonna catch some sleep before me nightshift. See ya later, man."  
  
"Aye.. I'm off to get decaff and give Pete a smack."  
  
Noisy laughter came from the pair.  
  
Lenny was seen running across the yard now, in the opposite direction to Mick, both were clad in bright orange overalls and they could be seen walking into the yonder distance clearly.  
  
Logan quickly ran over to the plane parked inside the Hanger with steps to the open doorway that Lenny had left. Aurora gave a joyful sort of trill as Logan stealthily slipped under the shadow of the plane and round towards the awaiting steps. Aurora flew on up through the door whilst Logan ran up the steps behind. As he reached the doorway a strong scent of air fresheners and leather met his nostrils. He looked round with a raised brow, "Woah.." It happened to be a 1st class jet. He grinned to Aurora who was now in her human form.  
  
Logan knelt down at the doorway, staring at the stairs for a moment, "How do we shift these? The plane won't move will it till they go."  
  
He shrugged and lifted his fist, three blades slipped out. He drew them across the catches that held it to the jet. The metal clattered to the floor of the Service Hanger.  
  
Suddenly..  
  
"OI YOU!!!"  
  
Logan's head snapped up to see Lenny returning with a box of decaff coffee. Lenny dropped the box onto one of the tables around the Hanger and ran on towards the jet at the strangers, "HEY!!"  
  
Logan gasped, panic quickly flooding through him. He leant forward, his palms to the stairs as he pushed it away slowly, straining from the immense weight of them. It slowly rolled away and hit a tool box that sat on the floor.  
  
Lenny ran past the stairs, shouting up to the pair, "Get outta there! I'll get security!!"  
  
Logan disappeared from the door and within an instant it slammed shut on Lenny's shouting. Aurora ran through to the cockpit, closely followed by Logan. They both dropped down in the large seats, staring at the controls.  
  
"This is worst than the Blackbird.." Muttered Logan softly, his head lifting and looking upon the ceiling where the controls continued.  
  
Aurora looked at the controls a moment before she pointed to a row in the middle of the ceiling, "Look, it says start here.. I'm guessing flick these two for the engines, then release the brake."  
  
Logan watched as her gold hand lifted two of the switches, slowly, a low drone started and escalated in pitch. Lights suddenly flickered on around the control panel and the hum of the engines continued to increase.  
  
"Release the brake!" Cried Aurora, quickly point to a level labelled 'Brake'.  
  
Logan eyed at it a moment, then at her before he pushed the level down. He suddenly blinked, staring as he felt the craft ever so slightly roll forward, "Now what?" He exclaimed.  
  
Aurora shook her head, staring, "Um.. Perhaps it's like the Blackbird."  
  
Logan lifted his head to her, almost wanting to reach out and stop her as her gold adamantium hand lifted a large black lever in the centre of the control panel. Logan gasped as the plane suddenly moved forward at a fast pace. He looked quite alarmed as the craft moved steadily out of the service hanger and across the area of concrete.  
  
Aurora looked delighted and gripped to the steering device as she guided it out across to the concrete. Logan still looked horrified and clung to his seat.  
  
"Watch what you're doing!" He said, voice higher than his usual rough murmurs.  
  
Aurora gently tilted the steering device and carefully brought the plane out onto the concrete despite the shouts from Lenny who was now running along beside the plane. No other humans had noticed.. yet.  
  
Lenny was calling for assistance, screaming across the yard, "It's him! That Wolverine! He's hijacked our plane! He's gonna kill us!!"  
  
Logan nudged Aurora and pointed out through the window of the plane. The students were seen behind the fence, covered well by the shadows. Aurora looked to him, a faint smile on her face, "This just might work.."  
  
Logan nodded, now walking out of the cockpit, "Gonna grab those stairs." He gestured lazily out of the window to a set of stairs that had been left on the concrete.  
  
Aurora spun round in her seat, "What about that human!"  
  
Logan smirked a little, his brow rising playfully, "I can handle him." With that he disappeared out of the cockpit and could be heard running to the plane door.  
  
***  
  
Oooooooh. ^^  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	14. Hetic Happenings

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Jenny: You'll find out in this chapter! Logan gotta try and grab the stairs for the plane and keeps humans at bay! Ouch!  
  
Blix: I know.. but it'd be great if it was a film this, WOTW too, they're some bits I'd love to see being acted out. Especially some comedy moments! And also some tense parts. (And get updating on Institutionalized!)  
  
Goth: You got me worried then! D: I have read the first three chaps of your story and posted a review. :)  
  
Damien: Heh, thank you.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Logan stopped at the large door of the aircraft. He turned the wheel and dragged the door open, using his strength to move it whilst the craft was travelling. He now glanced down upon the concrete ground, which slowly moved as the plane gently came to a halt. Once it was stationary Logan stared at the floor with wide eyes. It was an extremely long way down! He then saw Lenny still running after the plane.  
  
"I've got security on y'all now! You'll be caught at last!!"  
  
Logan's brow dipped to a sharply held frown, his eyes shone with wakening of the beast and he leapt from the doorway with an animalistic roar. Lenny positively howled in terror and turned to flee from the oncoming body armed with six adamantium claws and an imposing strength.  
  
Lenny struggled to run, for fright had frozen his limbs and caused his run to be most ungraceful, more of a quick stagger, desperate to get away.  
  
Logan landed upon the concrete heavily after the lengthy drop, but his bare feet met the ground in silence and his stance remained uncomfortably calm as he straightened from the landing crouch. Logan watched Lenny with a glare, dipped brow still upon forehead. Lenny ran still, screaming for some assistance. Logan streaked forward, his speed outstanding to a human's, for his limbs traversed sleekly through the air and his body travelled with grace.  
  
Lenny didn't get chance to scream when Logan grabbed him by the neck of his overalls whilst his right hand snaked to his mouth, holding tight whilst he growled at him from behind. Faint whimpers were muffled from the strong palm across his lips. No claws were out now so his hand held easily.  
  
Logan growled under his breath, now speaking ever so softly into Lenny's right ear, "Reported us? To security?"  
  
Lenny's face was bleached with fear and panic stricken eyes struggled to try and see round at the Wolverine. However, he nodded defiantly at this and a muffled, "Yeah!" was heard.  
  
Logan growled, but it had then turned into a cruel chuckle, "All that you heard on the news is a loada shit.."  
  
Lenny had begun to struggle a little, but Logan's left hand let go of the neck of his overalls and pinned the human's arms together in one grip of muscle and adamantium. Try as Lenny did, he couldn't budge, it was like a bar of metal had been wrapped round him. Almost.  
  
Logan continued in a low voice,, both limbs still kept the human from lashing out or speaking, "I don't kill people unless they put other mutant's lives at risk." He then jerked his grip tighter causing Lenny to let out a wheezed gasp, "If any.. –any- harm is done upon these mutants.. I will personally come.." He then growled, now pushing him away sharply, "And.. RIP YOU APART!!" He finished by a roar of words, claws lashing out of his knuckles and being held either side of him, making sure Lenny got a good view.  
  
Lenny had staggered before hitting the floor and he sat up, staring up at the silhouette of the beast called Wolverine, "Y-you.. your crazy.. y-y-you all are!"  
  
Logan growled softly, point his left hand at him, "Shut it, bub."  
  
Lenny didn't argue, visibly flinching as the claws were aimed his way.  
  
Logan now turned and stalked across the concrete towards the stairs somebody had left unregarded. He jumped into the drivers seat and eyed the controls. He turned a switch and set the gear forward. The truck then moved. Logan guided it round the corner of the jet, backing the top of the stairs up to the open door. Lenny was still sat on the floor, watching in horror.  
  
Logan sent Lenny a glare as he exited from seat. He then turned, looking across to the hole in the fence. He raised a hand, waving them forward. Instantly, life emerged from the dark corner. A huddle of people now throbbed through and towards the plane.  
  
Lenny stood, mouth agape.  
  
The students ran forward, many cheering to Logan as they passed, giving him a hearty thumbs-up or a wave. Now, the hundred or so students clambered up the steps, which had not been fixed properly to the plane so they wobbled ever so slightly. But no one cared, as long as they got inside and away from the humans.  
  
Logan smirked as he watched Storm and Scott run past, who both gave him cheerful expressions to their success. Logan's face suddenly fell from the smirk, features relaxing to leave his mouth hung open as he stared over the top of Storm's head, who was now watching him with a raised brow at the expression.  
  
Storm turned her head..  
  
Security had arrived.. a large group of protective geared humans, all armed, including some police force who ran across.  
  
They saw Logan.  
  
They ran towards Logan.  
  
Logan growled, now glaring at Lenny who looked horrified at their approach. He glanced feebly to Logan, and then to his fists, which were currently clawless.  
  
"Get the students on the plane!" Cried Scott who now proceeded with Storm and Kurt to try and hurry the students up the stairs.  
  
Bullets fired, students screamed.  
  
Lenny screamed, ducking to the floor.  
  
"Get them in.. NOW!!!" Roared Logan, arms spreading as fists suddenly erupted with claws. Storm turned to face the oncoming humans. Each X-Man were still clad in their nightwear and looked pretty ridiculous as they turned to face the humans. But they had fighting stances and determination upon their features.  
  
Storm's eyes shifted to the eerie white, pupils shrouded with the bright coverage. The clouds above gathered, still the humans ran across. The sky rumbled and roared, lightening flashed amongst the rolling clouds before bolts dashed down to the earth and struck upon the concrete surrounding the humans. Eruptions of screams were heard as lightening hit around the humans. Shock and fear could be sensed.  
  
Logan now dashed forward, ignorant to the shout from Charles, "Logan! No!"  
  
"Don't let him kill anyone!" Gasped Storm.  
  
Kurt suddenly disappeared in the familiar poof of smoke and return with Logan who continued running and ran straight into the stairs of the plane. He hit the stairs with an almighty clang and staggered back with a growl, rounding upon Kurt.  
  
"Aah! Logan! I doing it for your own good!"  
  
Storm pulled Logan back from Kurt, growling under her breath, "You can't hurt them, do you want to prove them right?"  
  
Logan watched her a moment before he looked round to the students running up the steps. Rogue, Bobby and Rian were waiting at the bottom urging students up. Logan outstretched his hand and pulled Bobby towards the X-Men by the neck of his shirt.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
"Bobby, stop them humans coming over.. "He said softly.  
  
Storm now smiled, understanding, "Yes, but don't hurt them."  
  
Bobby looked to the pair before he nodded. The X-Men parted to allow him to see the oncoming humans who still looked alarmed from the lightning. Bobby lifted his palms, a frosty mist developing and shifting towards the group. A box developed over the humans, the shimmering blue mist darkening and forming a wall of ice.  
  
The X-Men now turned, running on towards the steps, "That should keep them at bay for a while!"  
  
Rogue grinned as Bobby came back, reaching out for Bobby and grabbing him by the shirt to hurry him up the steps. Rian followed, the X-Men began to embark the steps. Kurt teleported inside with the Professor and his chair whilst Scott, Logan and Storm all hurried up.  
  
They then froze in their path.  
  
"Help me! Please! Please?!"  
  
The three turned, stood in the middle of the steps, so close to their safety.  
  
From the hole in the fence a figure was running, holding something close in an arm. The other arm was waving, desperate to grab their attention.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Who's that?" Muttered Scott under his breath.  
  
"God.. if that's a student.. "Growled Logan, "Why the heck did he get left behind?"  
  
"No.. that's not a student.." Then said Storm softly, eyes narrowing to scrutinize the shadowy figure.  
  
Logan then turned his head to glance at the trapped humans. Still the ice was around them, but the sunlight was slowly melting it. It would break soon. He then turned his attention to Lenny.  
  
Wait...  
  
He had gone.  
  
Logan now quickly looked around the vast area of concrete. The orange cladded human had disappeared.  
  
"Please help me!"  
  
His head snapped back when he heard Storm gasp. Both Scott and Storm were staring at the figure running at them in disbelief.  
  
***  
  
I wonder who that could be.. not a student.. hm.. ;)  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	15. Reckless Stunts

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Oh, and girls! (Guys if you must.. o.o) Get your asses onto my website and look at the homepage. Take a hanky or something. ;)  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Please!" The figure was now at the bottom of the steps. It was a woman, form dirtied and wounded. Her clothes charred, skin scorched. Her arms clung for dear life onto a bundled form at her chest; a blackened shawl was wrapped round a tiny figure she held close to her. It was obvious what it was, since a large heaving cry had begun from the bundle.  
  
The dirtied faces of the X-Men and students matched the woman's, clothes in similar state, and nerves both in tatters.  
  
"Please help me!" She cried, not setting a foot in the steps, she just watched them with a pleading expression pulling a ripped blanket firmly round her form and her child.  
  
"Are you alright? What can we do?" Said Storm softly, running down the steps towards her.  
  
"Please take her.. they bombed our house.. please, I don't want her to die, please take her!!" She was heaving with desperation, tears flooding down her cheeks.  
  
Scott had moved round Logan and moved down the steps some, "Take her? Your daughter?"  
  
The woman nodded, "They're going to kill her! She's done nothing wrong!" Her words shook as her weeping took over the control of her voice.  
  
Logan said nothing. He watched upon the scene in silence. He didn't know what to make of it.  
  
Storm looked up the steps to Logan, then to Scott. Xavier then arrived in the doorway in his chair, "Bring her in."  
  
Storm suddenly found her arms being given a small bundle; she blinked, slowly moving up the steps, glancing back to the woman who had now fallen to her knees, crying louder, her hands shook with despair as she held her face.  
  
Charles nodded to Storm when she arrived. He then looked down to Scott and Logan, "The child can't be without her mother."  
  
Scott and Logan looked down to the woman who was now watching Charles with awed respect, "You'll take me with you?"  
  
"Wait.. we don't even know who you are." Said Scott, trying to regain some common sense to the group.  
  
The woman regained her stance, looking to Scott, "I'm Sora."  
  
"Sora?"  
  
The woman nodded, a dirtied curl of blond tumbling from the top of the blanket that she clung to feebly to keep her warm.  
  
"I'm one of you.." She then softly, hastily, glancing nervously behind her to the humans, "They bombed our home.. there's a street of us not far from here.. they got us before the jets flew on to here."  
  
Logan raised a brow, "You got here quick.. the mansion is in the middle of no where."  
  
Sora just nodded, glancing behind her again.  
  
Charles cleared his throat causing the three at the bottom of the steps to look his way, "We can't leave you here Sora."  
  
Sora smiled faintly, "Oh.. thank you."  
  
A sudden shatter behind them caused gasps, as everyone looked that way in an instant. A part of the ice had fell and smashed against the floor. The humans inside were visibly shocked and cold but they trained their eyes on the mutants, readying weapons.  
  
"Get her in!" Cried Scott, him and Logan hurrying Sora up the steps as the bullets began to fire. They scrambled through the doorway, Logan kicking away the steps that swung round oddly, wavering in the air. The plane door was slammed shut.  
  
Storm and Scott hurried to the front of the plane, joining Aurora in the cockpit. The pair took the front seats and geared up the plane for takeoff. Aurora moved out of the cockpit obligingly and joined the conversation that had now struck up amongst the newcomer.  
  
"Turn her round!" Cried Scott for suddenly, more humans were running their way and shooting bullets at the plane. The sound shattered throughout the jet and screams were heard including the screeching cry of the young child.  
  
Storm hurriedly grabbed at the controls, speeding up the plane and bringing it round to the runway.  
  
The plane now roared along the runway and the mutants had quickly taken to fastening themselves into seats for the safety of it. Scott could be heard heartedly yelling to Storm as she drove the plane faster and faster along the concrete.  
  
"You're going the wrong way!!"  
  
Eyes stared at the cockpit entrance in alarm.  
  
"Just hold on!" Cried Storm. The plane suddenly lifted from the ground with a jerk. Scott could be heard screaming.. though the mutants in the passenger seats didn't know.. a plane was coming right their way.  
  
"Pull her up!! UP!!" Shrieked Scott.  
  
A terrorizing rumble shook the plane as wheels ran across the roof of the other landing plane. Scott had gone hoarse with cries and the mutants inside were now raising the roof with frightened yells.  
  
The X-Men were trying their best to control the noisy students, but in truth, they were pretty terrified themselves by Storm's reckless stunts.  
  
All of a sudden, the bullet firing was silent and no more rumbling passed through the plane. It was steadily increasing in height, engines purring smoothly.  
  
She'd done it.  
  
Logan was far from happy though, he ripped back his seat belt and tore open the cockpit door, "What the hell were you doing?!"  
  
Scott looked up to Logan, his expression seething with agreement.  
  
Storm however shrugged her shoulder calmly as she guided the plane to the sky; "I got us out of there didn't I? And we are all safe?"  
  
Logan mouthed wordlessly for a few seconds before he cried, "You could have killed us all!"  
  
"But I didn't. Look, it was either taking the risk or getting shot down by the humans and then arrested.. Which would you prefer?" Said Storm simply, "I'd rather die by trying to escape than in the hands of humans."  
  
Logan stared at her for a moment before he left in a huff, joining the now quietened plane.  
  
"Where's Aurora?" He asked as he sat down beside Charles, running a hand over his brow.  
  
"She went to the toilet."  
  
"Oh.. alright." Answered Logan softly, his heart still fluttering from the risky escape.  
  
Suddenly a hearty scream echoed from the end of the jet, from the toilet cubicle.  
  
***  
  
Uh oh!  
  
I think the reviews on fanfiction.net are messed. I haven't received a new one since the 26th of Feb and it says I have more than what it currently shows. Guh..  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	16. Not Losing You

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
If you girls haven't looked at the front page of my site! Go now! XD Link at the bottom!  
  
Jenny: Lmao the sucking action! XD I sure hope not.. embarrassing for Logan .o I'm glad you like chap 14. I could imagine these panicky yells from the cockpit and all these faces staring at the closed cockpit door in fright. XD Great image. And Scott knew it was a girl because Sora said, "Please take her.. they bombed our house.. please, I don't want her to die, please take her!!" Then Scott replies with "Take her? Your daughter?"  
  
Goth: No! Naughty! o.o I upload like everyday, so you're ok ^^  
  
Eagle: My strangest review yet. O.o  
  
Blix: Read and reviewed!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Many heads shot back to look behind to where the scream had erupted. In a panic Logan ripped back the belt and turned from the front of the plane now running down the centre of the seats desperately.  
  
"Aurora??" He called, his bare feet still pounding on, making heavy contact with the floor but silent.  
  
Murmurs had become louder, students turning in their seat to look down upon the back of the plane. The remaining X-Men in the plane had lifted from the seats, watching the toilet door curiously.  
  
Logan arrived, he could hear scuffling inside and strangled gasps. He rammed on the door, staring at the woodwork. Again he hit it. The screams were only more desperate as her rescuer signalled entry.  
  
The X-Men were now slowly coming down, some students following interestedly, including Magneto and Mystique. Logan had had enough, he took a step back before he threw his adamantiumed left shoulder to the door, which buckled instantly and fell away to reveal the problem.  
  
Aurora was pinned back against a man who glared viciously at Logan, his hand round Aurora's mouth and his other arm trying to stop her struggling and keep the gold claws far from his flesh. Logan's mouth fell agape. It was Lenny.  
  
The toilet room was a reasonable size for an aircraft so the struggle had obviously been great. Aurora was still struggling when Logan entered.  
  
It only took a few seconds for the image to be inserted to his mind, for emotions began boil and swift anger soared. How dare anyone hurt Aurora, how dare he touch her with his hands and trap her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Logan growled, stepping forward, claws sharply exiting his knuckles.  
  
"Somebody needs to stop you freaks.. flying off with some plan. Gonna do something funny y'all are.. yeah.. think you're so smart.." Muttered Lenny, grabbing firmly onto Aurora as she tried to pull away.  
  
Logan still glared at him, "Let go of her." He said softly, mind holding back the temptation to roar out and attack.  
  
Lenny kept hold of her, out of his belt he now lifted a large spanner and held it viciously over her head, "I ain't gonna let you all get away with this.. I ain't."  
  
Aurora let out a muffled scream pulling more furiously at the sight of the heavy weapon.  
  
Logan however froze in his steps, staring in shock and anger at the spanner that Lenny held so dangerously, the glint in his eyes proved he was ready to go to desperate lengths to solve the 'mutant problem'.  
  
Behind him he heard on the oncoming steps of the rest of the X-Men, he looked behind and shook his head.. the last thing he wanted to do was provoke Lenny.  
  
Logan didn't know what to do, he could feel panic overcoming his chest. His mind urged him to run forward and drag her from his wrath.. but he might not be quick enough. He couldn't take the risk.. not on Aurora. But suddenly, he felt a brush of material past his left bare arm. His head darted down, glaring at the spot.. but nothing was there.  
  
A muffled yelp caused him to look back up. Lenny was now staggering back before he was sent sideways, then forwards. Aurora ran free from his grip, her silky textured nightdress causing Lenny's feeble grab to miss so easily. Logan was still staring at the staggering Lenny who kept falling in different directions.. it was only when something hit his chest heavily did he look down in surprise to the impact he felt.  
  
Aurora had flung her arms round him, now softly crying, burying her face into the ripped material of his vest. He fought against his mind as his arms slipped round her shoulders. He turned from the toilets, motioning through the crowd of mutants and guiding Aurora gently back down the plane.  
  
Within the bathroom Lenny had fell back against the floor with a groan, beside him appeared Rian, materializing swiftly, he was now frowning viciously upon the slumped form. He then walked away, looking up to meet the expressions of Kurt and Rogue looking in on him. He shrugged momentarily before he moved on through the crowd, finding his back being slapped and hearty cheers to his victory.  
  
Lenny was hoisted up by Kurt, who teleported him back to the front of the jet and dropped him down on the floor heavily. Lenny let out a yelp, rolling over onto his face with a groan.  
  
Logan watched the figure on the floor with intense dislike, his grip now cradling the still rather distressed Aurora who was finally coming round from her crying.  
  
Charles just sighed softly, his head shaking, but he said nothing.  
  
Logan looked over the top of Aurora's head to Charles, "Where we goin' then?"  
  
"I have a niece in Britain. She has followed in my footsteps with the beliefs for mutants. She's doing her best to keep mutant hatred to a minimum."  
  
Logan's brow rose, "Aren't British humans going against every mutant they see?"  
  
Charles now shook his head with a smile, "No.. many still believe mutants to be some old wives tale, or some story. Some mystical thing no one pays much attention to."  
  
Logan now smirked, "Should be nice and quiet for us."  
  
Charles nodded, "But beware.. some do know of us.. some do hate us.. and some are afraid of us. I ask you to not use any powers in public. I'll announce this when we land." Said Charles softly.  
  
Logan now nodded briefly and glanced down to Aurora who had fell silent again him. He looked back to Charles, "How long till we land?"  
  
Charles sighed, "Sometime this evening.. late afternoon at the earliest. "  
  
Logan looked out of his window briefly, "Great.. They better stay well behaved." He muttered, ears flinching to the noisy chatter of students.  
  
"Do you think we'll be safe in Britain.. no people after me?"  
  
Charles shook his head gently, "Like I said.. humans in Britain don't know much about us, it's unlikely. America won't have spread the word." He then looked to Logan, "I know.. I moved to American as soon as I could. I wanted to meet more of our kind... see if any other mutants were experiencing the loneliness and fright that many suffer from at a young age." Charles now looked across to where Scott was now sitting with Kurt, "There was.."  
  
Logan's lips formed a small smile, "You've done a great job.. all these kids."  
  
Charles smiled to the X-Man, "Somebody had to."  
  
Magneto suddenly muttered behind them, Logan spun his head round to see Magneto fast asleep, leaning against the window. Charles smiled, glancing to Logan, "Seems this little escapade has tired out a few." He said, noting the few sleeping students and Magneto.  
  
Logan chuckled under his breath, "Little?" He glanced to Aurora again, she had fell completely silent, still holding onto Logan's nearest arm, "Hey.." Said Logan, looking to Charles then round the plane behind them, "Where's Mystique?"  
  
Charles turned his head and nodded to a group of students who was eagerly chatting to a girl stood in front of them.. that girl then shifted to an older boy and the audience applauded with giggles.  
  
Logan watched a moment, then saying softly, "Do you trust them Charles?"  
  
Charles looked to Logan, his expression falling serious, "I've got to."  
  
***  
  
Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming! (Song on Finding Nemo.. got it in my head, lol XD)  
  
Not a cliffhanger! Yay!  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	17. Didn't See That Coming

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Jenny: The British government will obviously know more than the British public, how just how much? That's what we shall find out later in the story.. Hmm.  
  
Eagle: I'm British myself. o.o I never said there were going to London.. did I? Which chap did I say that! I gotta correct it. X.x They are not going to London, they are going to the countryside.. however London will come later in the fic. And a lot you are saying about Britain and possible mutant views are something I'm saying nothing on. I know where the story is going, Britain isn't that clueless XP Like I said in Jenny's reply, it's the British Government and the American Government that caused the primary problems for mutants.  
  
And Yes, Logan is being restrained. He's got a lot on his mind.. and the incident with Lenny, he can't have anything happen to Aurora, he doesn't know what to do for the best really. Don't worry, once they get into England some serious ass kicking will commence from Logan, so keep an eye out! XP (And it could involve Lenny ;) )  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The flight had been going steady now for the past four hours. Entertainment had been scarce but the moods of many were still surprisingly high, excited and curious. Storm still flew the group on, intending to change with Scott later. Aurora was asleep, just like many others on the plane who had been abruptly awakened early that morning. Magneto too shared the state of sleeping, but Mystique wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
The right front row of seats consisted of Logan, Aurora, Charles and Sora who held the young child on her lap closely. The middle front row had Scott, Kurt and the younger X-Men in. Conversation arrived once more.  
  
Sora took off the blanket from her body and wrapped it around the girl in her lap. A pair of startling bright wings sat from her shoulders blades. The sight caused eyes to stare.. silence.. awe.  
  
Sora looked up at the eyes, "What?"  
  
"Nice wings." Said Logan with a smirk.  
  
Sora smiled bashfully, "Oh.. thanks.."  
  
The feathered wings were indeed beautiful for they reached a good five foot height and were magnificently clean, ivory and were held in perfect position.  
  
"So.. what's this little dear's name?" Asked Charles jovially, smiling warmly to Sora.  
  
Sora, looked to the young girl in her lap. A head of blond curls were settled around her shoulders, appearance similar to her mothers, save for the wings, "Destiny."  
  
"Destiny? She can see into the future?" Then questioned Scott with interest.  
  
Sora nodded with smile.  
  
Destiny now looked up and giggled quietly before she said slowly but loudly, "Fall down! Fall!"  
  
She was met by blank stares from the X-Men, all except Sora and Charles.  
  
Suddenly, a yelp was heard from somewhere in the jet as a seat crashed backwards and fell into a laying position.  
  
Logan now smirked, "That's a smart mutation."  
  
Kurt now teleported from their view to help the boy stuck in his seat amidst the giggling students.  
  
Sora nodded softly, "She is.. You're a smart little girl, aren't you?" She cooed softly to her daughter. She then looked up to the X-Men, "She got it off her father, he can see into the future too."  
  
Suddenly Charles looked concerned, "Her father? Where's her father now?"  
  
Sora sighed, her head dropping, "He got arrested a few days ago by humans. Human's don't like what he can do.."  
  
Logan was now stood and stretching gently, wandering over to the aisles. He looked down to Scott as he passed, muttering softly with a smirk, "He didn't see that coming.."  
  
Logan had wandered up and down the aisle a good few times the past hour, sorting out some rabble and problems, including the boy who got his seat stuck in a laying position.. again. But the behaviour was generally calm, and Logan found himself getting agitated with the lack of interesting things to do.. and when his mind was forced to wander. He either thought about some horrible memories, or brood over his current emotion.  
  
He stalked down to the where the cockpit door sat. Two doors led off from the small walkway and he pursued through one, something had caught his nostrils. There was food on the plane! And drink! His eyes travelled eagerly over the glass cabinets, inspecting every detail. Then he found a flush of happiness over him as he spotted a corner cabinet of alcohol, and what he wanted.. a good number of beer bottles, all chilled. He then took in the rest of the room, scanning the shelves where he noticed emergency equipment; including torches, lifejackets, a fold up lifeboat and a large number of tents that were folded neatly in the corner. He then noticed a number of switches on the wall and stepped over, eyeing them. TV #1 and #2, lights, microphone and air conditioning.  
  
Logan flicked the microphone switch and looked at it a moment before he spoke into a circular piece of wire mesh on the wall, "Uh.. Hello?"  
  
He heard his voice sound around the plane and chatter quietened at the sudden loud voice.  
  
He chuckled under his breath, "Sorry.. found a microphone." He hastily flicked it off, but not being able to hide the grin on his face. He flicked on the TV switch and heard speakers outside the room come alive with talk. He grabbed himself a beer and moved round to watch some TV.  
  
He dropped down in his seat and grinned at the automatic opening slots on the wall to reveal a large plasma TV a few feet in front of his front seat. One dropped from the ceiling further down and one near the back. He sipped on his beer now watching the TV as it came alive with revealed graphics. Aurora was still asleep in the seat beside him.  
  
Scott eyed Logan from the middle row of seats, "Hey! Where did you get the beer from!"  
  
Logan smirked and said nothing.  
  
Charles now frowned, "Logan.."  
  
Logan rose at brow in Charles's direction, "From the first door to the right, full of food and drink, equipment and stuff."  
  
Upon saying 'food' there was an uproar of voices, questioning eagerly. Scott stood to his feet, raising his hands to calm down the raised voices, "I'm sure you all are hungry, if you wait patiently we'll bring some food round!"  
  
Some mutterings were heard.. but they were too hungry to disobey.  
  
Cheers had erupted when Scott and Kurt came round with food, Kurt being the quickest with his mutation. But that was an hour ago and now the students were fed and happy, including Destiny who now giggled every so often and waved her arms to show her appreciation.  
  
Logan exited from the room once more and lifted his hands to showing a few beer bottles clutched in his hands, "Life savers!" He announced joyfully with a broad smirk. He sat back down, continuing to drink the long waited beer whilst he watched the current movie on the screen.  
  
The three soon to be X-Men were sat on the left hand row, they too had received food and all were comfortable with watching a gripping movie.  
  
"What do you thinks gonna happen once we get to wherever we're going?" Asked Bobby as he watched the TV, sipping on a drink.  
  
"Don't know.. Charles will probably have something planned." Said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah but where are we going to sleep? Outside?"  
  
"They do have tents.."  
  
"But it's not really good."  
  
"Then some will probably sleep in the jet."  
  
"Ssh!" Announced Rian, nudging at Bobby, "There's a really good bit next!"  
  
"You've seen in before?"  
  
Rian nodded, holding up a hand to quieten Rogue.  
  
No more was said.  
  
"Do you think – "  
  
"Ssh!"  
  
"That we will – "  
  
"SSH!"  
  
Rogue frowned at Rian, who was now almost leaning off his seat watching the film, "Go on! Tell her what you did!" He cried at the TV, "You killed him! You can't hide it! Aargh, you liar!"  
  
Bobby and Rogue exchanged a bemused expression.  
  
Bobby then stood to his feet, "Do you want – "  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
"A drink Rogue?"  
  
"SSH!!"  
  
Rogue giggled quietly and nodded to Bobby who then turned with a smirk, dancing jovially in front of the TV for a few seconds whilst Rian panicked, twisting this way and that to not miss a bit. Bobby smirked and turned to move towards the room. But before he could get there he stopped, pausing a moment.  
  
He remained still.  
  
A few heads looked his way curiously at his stance.  
  
Bobby turned, gasping softly, "Rogue.." He said faintly before he fell backwards to the floor hitting it with a thud, eyes falling shut and limbs sprawled as he laid upon the floor... in silence.  
  
***  
  
Cliffhanger.. oops. o.o  
  
(www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	18. Lasting Harmony?

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
The new website is up for The Hatred of Hearts! There is some really cool pictures on of Sprite, Sora and Aurora at the moment! More being added soon! (Site address at the bottom of page!)  
  
Jenny: All America care about is that if he is causing trouble in their country. It's not a world wide hunt. Just American. But later in the story.. Logan will have some problems that cause the British to realise who he is.. and if he poses a threat to their country. Uh oh! And to your review for chapter 17 the title came from the reply Logan said to Sora's words. It cracked me up for hours that.. a guy who can see into the future but he didn't see that coming.. eh.. the lines.. so good. Lol  
  
Blix: Hehe, that's our Logan!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Panic, chaos., noise levels accelerating. Questions, no answers. Shouts, disorder.  
  
"BOBBY!"  
  
His body was still upon the floor, his limbs slowly flinching, shaking. Muscles contracting and pulling. The floor around him turned slowly to ice, his wide-open eyes shining brightly as his pupils lined with a sparkling shimmer. Still his body shook, twisting and shuddering.  
  
Rogue was in hysterics, throwing herself to his side, regardless of the ice on the floor, "Bobby!" She repeated urgently.  
  
The X-Men quickly reacted, pushing away students that tried to venture forth. As the adults moved forward to try and control panic of Rogue; Bobby was still shaking, his eyes staring at the ceiling of the plane in a frozen glare. Logan frowned at this, his head twisting to look at Aurora beside him who was with the crowd trying to help Bobby.  
  
This felt similar..  
  
And it was suspicious.  
  
The body of Bobby slowly stopped from its sickening quivers. Even the X-Men were helpless to aid him, they could only comfort and watch over Bobby, as he slowly appeared to return to normal.  
  
The ice melted gently as the features of Bobby relaxed and a wave of relief overcame all as his lids fluttered a moment before his eyes flinched to the gathering around him, "Urh.."  
  
"Bobby!" Squeaked Rogue slipping down and hugging him with as much care as possible.  
  
"Are you alright?" Queried Scott, his hand outstretching to help Bobby to his feet gently.  
  
Once up, Bobby took a seat. All heads craned to watch him.  
  
Bobby nodded, scratching at his forehead. Colour had returned to his complexion and he looked bewildered by the experience rather than hurt, "Yeah.."  
  
No one could pinpoint any reason for the happenings.. and after a short while seats were returned to amd conversation started up, though Bobby was asked on his well being every so often by many students, who looked afraid that he might collapse again.  
  
Logan however was now watching Aurora with a scrutinizing expression.. Trying to work something out.. had the two incidents been connected? They both started off similar.. but Aurora was alright.. Bobby had gone on to be worse.. Hm..  
  
And so the atmosphere remained tense as the flight continued, Lenny was in the furthest corner, shielding himself from the mutants beside a drink crate. The happenings had terrified him even more and he clung to himself for dear life. Storm had rejoined the group and Scott was in control of the plane.  
  
The sea shimmered elegantly beneath them, the ripples reflecting wonderful sunlight that shone upon the steadily flying jet with a wonderful harmony. Everything had fell peaceful.. no prejudice humans.. no deep fear.. There were just a group of mutants fighting for survival.. nothing wrong, innocence.  
  
But Lenny didn't seem to think so.  
  
Hours passed, Logan topping up his stomach with beer, Aurora falling in and out of naps whilst Charles and Storm exchanged conversation on the giggling baby in Sora's lap.  
  
Surely this harmony would never last.  
  
As the sun had began to lower from the sky, red lined the sea's horizon and gold shone off, creating a speculator show of light against the fiery hued sky. The sea reflected every aspect, reflecting the wondrous view for miles and miles. And in the distance, green appeared.  
  
Britain.  
  
***  
  
*insert British national anthem here! God Save The Queen!* *waves a miniature English flag excitedly*  
  
(www.freewebs.com/thoh) 


	19. Certain Death

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Nothing like a calm before the storm. XD  
  
Blix: Hehe, that'd be good. XD  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The plane soared from the sky. It's reflection dazzled in the crashing waves to the coast of the south of Britain. The blue silk crawled up the golden dunes of sand before it fell away, losing its grip on the warm grains of the rich dust. The sand increased in height from the shoreline, rising for a large number of feet, passing rocks and clumps of emerald grass. It was a treacherous journey down to the shore from the top of this cliff. Paths of flattened sand between strands of grass and murderous looking rocks were the only way down.  
  
The land that appeared at the top of the humungous sand cliff was the destination for the plane. The sweeping blades of grass shifted in the wind, the breeze sending foreign whispers that our ears cannot decipher and passing messages along to each aspect of nature.  
  
The beach below was an exquisite setting, a real beauty spot. It had been left ignored by humans and so had flourished to its rightful natural splendour. The beach was only small, a dangerous journey down a vertical cliff face along paths of scattered sand and various wild flowers, the winding golden trek being the gateway to a piece of British paradise.  
  
All mutants had been belted in, excluding Lenny who remained in his corner. Shouts were coming from the cockpit and replies shouted through as Storm hurried to join Scott.  
  
"We can't land here!" Said Scott anxiously.  
  
"We can't go inland! They might have picked us up on radar now. We need to land here and keep discreet till Charles contacts his niece."  
  
"But the plane might not manage the landing on grass!"  
  
"We have to land her Scott!"  
  
"But – "  
  
"Now Scott!"  
  
Scott muttered dishevelled comments to himself before he pushed the controls forward, reducing power from their long flight.  
  
Downwards the plane sank, engine droning lowering as the large craft made for the grassy plain. Wheels connected bumpily to the grass surface and slowly wheeled before the magnificent construction came to a well- deserved halt after it's long haul.  
  
Kurt teleported the X-Men outside a few at a time, and within a few seconds the nightwear cladded group stood, yawning and blinking sleepily. The X-Men had exited to assess their surroundings.  
  
Logan yawned widely, stretching adamantium joints as his bare feet contacted the gently blowing grass. The remainder of the X-Men joined beside each other, each with sleepy expressions as they glanced around the beautiful setting. The blades of green rippled softly as the salty sea breeze swanned into their faces. The horizon was alight with red and orange, the glowing orb of the sun sitting there patiently.  
  
"At least there are no problems for sleeping." Muttered Kurt whilst he tried to stifle a yawn, "The plane seats will do the trick."  
  
Logan softly made a noise of thought, "I think some should sleep outside.. we need to keep an eye out."  
  
"True.. and there are some tents on the plane.."  
  
"And flares.."  
  
"And torches.."  
  
"How many tents were there Logan?" Asked Charles.  
  
Logan shrugged, "About four, good sizes though."  
  
Charles glanced to Kurt, "Could you fetch them outside for us?"  
  
Kurt nodded simply and puffed from their sight to reappear with bundles of tents under his arms. He dropped them to the floor.  
  
"Who's willing to sleep outdoors then?" Asked Charles, looking over his group of X-Men.  
  
Scott glanced to the doorway of the plane where Magneto and Mystique looked down upon them curiously, "Somebody needs to stay inside the plane.." Scott said softly, "With that human.. and the others."  
  
Logan now looked up, "I'll stay outside.. I'll hear any one coming.."  
  
Aurora looked to Logan then to Charles, "Me too."  
  
"I'll stay outside too.. I can get anyone inside quickly if need be." Said Kurt softly.  
  
Rogue suddenly called down from the doorway of the plane, "Can me and Bobby stay up here! He needs to stay warm and stuff."  
  
Charles now nodded to the group of sentences, "Alright.. Storm.. Scott? Are you two staying in the jet?"  
  
Scott nodded, but Storm looked doubtful, "Charles.. I'd like to sleep outdoors. I'm not feeling too good this evening. The fresh air should put me right.."  
  
Again Charles nodded, "Very well... Kurt?"  
  
Kurt joined to the side of Charles and Scott and took a hold of both of them by a shoulder. Kurt teleported, the three leaving their view, Kurt soon reappeared, joining the three other X-Men.  
  
A short while later the four tents had been erected and stood proudly in a small semi circle beneath the large right wing of the plane. A small pile of wood had been made up in the centre, which currently remained unlit, for Logan had highly disapproved of making themselves an obvious target for humans.  
  
Outside the tents the small group sat, many yawns escaping mouths. Storm lifted to her feet, passing over across the grass to wander carefully to the cliff edge. She watched the horizon of purple, which had begun to take over the glow of gold.  
  
Eyes lifted as she stood, watching her path before they fell back amongst each other. Aurora was curled up on the grass as a small feline, which purred every so often licking at paws. Kurt watched the floor with vague interest, falling in thought. Whilst Logan just sipped at a newly acquired beer.. in-between sips he took a draw on his lit cigar. Logan leant back on the grass, watching the distance in silence. That peaceful aura had not left yet.  
  
Storm looked round at the sea, her eyes in taking the beautiful surroundings, her mutation involving her with the nature. But as her eyes settled upon the sinking orb of light, she felt a wash of sickness come over her. A dizzy sensation flooded her mind. Breaths increased and eyes unfocused. She felt her body falling, but she made a weak grab for support, arms flailing as her body collapsed forward off the end of the cliff.  
  
Her unconscious body plummeted down past the vertical drop of sharp edges and looming crevices, making way for the jagged terrain of rocks below amongst the sapphire waves of silk. Knives pointing up out of the wrinkled azure canvas.  
  
Certain death.  
  
***  
  
OH-MI-GOD OH-MI-GOD!  
  
(www.freewebs.com/thoh) 


	20. My Fate

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Her body continued to fall, the sapphire dressing gown flapping either side of her as her limp body plummeted downwards. Her relaxed expression held no grief as she fell, unflinching to the strands of white that travelled over her delicate features.  
  
Logan's ear flinched to the sound and he looked up..  
  
Storm had gone..  
  
It took less than a second for him to jump to his feet and scramble across to the cliff edge, "STORM!!"  
  
Aurora's and Kurt's heads snapped up at the shout, Aurora hurried over to join Logan whilst Kurt teleported desperately.  
  
Still her body fell, clothes billowing with the fall. Kurt appeared beneath her, clutched Storm to him before he disappeared. Her death had been so close that his tail hit the surface of the water, the waves below splashing angrily at its defeat.  
  
Kurt reappeared behind Logan and Aurora and dropped Storm's body gently down upon the grass. The other two gathered round, expressions in awe and fright.  
  
Kurt was in a panic, muttering softly for some aid to help Storm. Her wide- open eyes shone with white and then involuntarily.. clouds rolled over and rain began to fall from the dark sky.  
  
The three huddled round the edge of the cliff around the silent X-Man. Still rain poured horrifically, slapping the canvas of their tents noisily.  
  
"Storm?" Whispered Aurora softly, placing her hand down upon Storm's gently shaking wrist, "Storm?" She repeated.  
  
Aurora suddenly drew back her palm with a gasp. Electricity slowly overtook the billowing of her hair, lightening gathering in the clouds.  
  
"What's happening to her?" Cried Kurt loudly over the noisy flapping of the tent's canvases.  
  
"She can't control her powers." Muttered Logan, stepping away as lightning began to crackle furiously from her shuddering body.  
  
"Storm!" Screamed Aurora as the weather-controlling mutant began lifting from the floor as a hurricane of wind developed around her.  
  
The surrounding mutants began to battle with the gusts, fighting to keep themselves on the ground.  
  
Then, within a second, everything silenced and Storm dropped from the short distance she had lifted and she hit the grass gently.  
  
Storm was now softly gasping, her eyes flitting around nervously, panicky. The sky lightened, clouds faded and the moon reappearing, setting a spiritual glow upon the crowd.  
  
"Storm?" Said Kurt softly, looking down upon the female.  
  
Storm looked his way, breaths still heavy, "Oh.. What happened..?" She breathed, blinking furiously.  
  
"You lost control of your mutation." Said Logan softly, looking down at her with a stern expression. First Aurora, then Bobby, and now Storm? There was certainly something amiss here..  
  
Storm closed her eyes softly, panting, "Oh.. I don't understand.. I feel so.. weak."  
  
"Come Ororo.. you need to get inside your tent, you need to rest." Said Kurt quietly, taking her in his arms gently before he disappeared from their sight.  
  
Once the pair had disappeared Logan stood to his feet and glanced out across the night sky. He moved a few steps closer to the beginning of the cliff edge and looked down. He lowered a foot and began to travel down the sloping path of sand that led down to the lonely beach below. He had some serious thinking to do.  
  
Aurora watched him leave, a frown upon her brow.  
  
The waves were calming.. brushing up to his bare feet to tickle the heels to then slide away across the smooth sand. The moon shone brightly from the cloudless sky and cast a magnificent glow across the shore. Logan was sat with his knees slightly bent, upper torso forward and elbows upon knees whilst his hands dangled together in the space between his knees. His head was lifted, watching the horizon.  
  
There was certainly something wrong.. all these occurrences. Mutants losing control of their powers and falling weak.. It was bad news for the group. The last thing they needed was some unknown illness amongst them. They needed to fight for their survival, not be fearing a possible deadly illness.  
  
Someone was going to get hurt..  
  
Logan was so much in thought that his ears didn't catch the soft sound of bare feet on the golden carpet of sand. Only when a rustle of clothing sounded beside him did his eyes lift and his head turned to eye the visitor.  
  
Aurora had joined his company, though she said nothing to him. Her eyes were too upon the sea, bare feet stretched to greet the cool pulses of water as they returned for more licks of sandy soles.  
  
Her toes gently wiggled, causing Logan's attention to be diverted at the movement.  
  
Then..  
  
"What happened to Stryker?"  
  
Logan felt as if something had hit him, "Stryker?" He repeated with a rough grunt.  
  
Aurora nodded, but never looked his way.  
  
Logan scratched at his neck a moment, "He was drowned at the dam burst.."  
  
"That's what I feared.."  
  
Logan now raised his brow, "Feared?"  
  
She nodded gently, eyes watching the water meet her sand dusted toes, "Yes.."  
  
"Why? After what he's done?"  
  
"But I want to know what exactly he has done.. and why. No one else can tell me.." She now looked to him, "When I first met you.. I thought you would be the key to my past.. you'd unlock all my lost memories."  
  
Logan felt his insides melt at the sorrow upon her face. Tears had welled in her eyes during the sentence and he could hear the struggle within her voice to keep it all in.  
  
"I can still help you find out a little.." He said softly, his head canting her way.  
  
Aurora's head dipped, eyes watching the space of sand between them, "But you don't remember anything either.."  
  
"I remember bits.."  
  
"The strongest part of my memories are the sounds.."  
  
Logan now looked at her inquisitively, "Sounds?" He asked softly.  
  
Aurora now looked back to him, "Yes.. when I heard you screaming for help.. but you knew nobody could come and aid you.. I remember how you used to cry yourself to sleep every night.. there was nothing else I could hear.. the crying became my lullaby... But it also reminded me.. that one day that would be my fate."  
  
Logan had gone still to her words, watching her as a small amount of shock. Crying himself to sleep? Nah.. But.. it felt familiar.. "It was the only way I could express how I felt.. up until he transplanted some of your genes and.."  
  
"And turned you into an animal." Finished Aurora softly, lower lip being chewed upon by her teeth, "You were never the same after that.."  
  
Logan watched her.. desperate to listen, she was unveiling the most darkest parts of his life.. moments he had forgotten and yearned to know.  
  
"From a brave young man who was thoughtful and pleasant to me.. Stryker changed you into this beast.. who growled at everything said, viciously clawing at his workers.. and instead of crying to sleep.." She now watched him intently, "You howled.."  
  
A shuddering teardrop now fell past her right cheek, Logan's thumb gently brushed it away, and in return she gave a soft sniff.  
  
".. But I left you for dead.." He said quietly.  
  
"You didn't know what was happening." Muttered Aurora softly.  
  
"But I left you to Stryker!" Said Logan, his voice slowly rising with the heated anger.  
  
"But you came back!" Said Aurora in a sharper tone, "Whether your return was accidental or not you took me into your care! If you hadn't have returned.." She sighed, "Even your mutation inside me wouldn't have kept me alive."  
  
Logan now stood to his feet, stalking a few steps before he stood still again. His arms were folded and his lowered head watched water brush around his bare sandy feet.  
  
The moon still cast a heavenly glow upon them, highlighting every detail of the pulsing waves, every grain of sand and lit up the features of the beach's inhabitants.  
  
"Logan.." Said Aurora softly, now pushing herself upwards.  
  
He didn't answer, a palm now running through his hair irritatedly. Guilt. That's what it was.. How could he have done that to her..?  
  
Aurora came up behind him, anxiously craning her head to try and see his face, "Logan?" She said quietly, nervously.  
  
If she was going to repeat his name.. her voice wouldn't have succeeded, for Logan had suddenly spun on his heel, surprising her first by his quick movement and secondly..  
  
. .when his head dipped to hers.. his hands holding her cheeks when lips met...  
  
*** I know.. I feel it too.. One, two, three... Aaaaaaw.  
  
And Aurora is so pretty, look at her pic on the site below, it's a close up.  
  
(www.freewebs.com/thoh) 


	21. Holding Back

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Blix: That is likely.. o.o  
  
Jenny: Have you notice it this way.. the attacks on them have got worse the closer they moved to Britain? *smirks*  
  
Chapter 21  
  
All his worries were shattered. Grief fled, sorrow died. All negative emotions fled and he felt his insides come alive, as if a new breath of life came through him. He was warm, elated. Something he could never remember feeling.  
  
The massive change took place within the moment of their kiss. It wasn't short, it lingered, making Logan feel that bit more content with the situation.  
  
Perhaps she could have held on for longer.. but she decided to stay safe and part her mouth from his only after a good number of seconds. She was amazed by the wash of warmth inside her, how good it made her feel. But there was no point in questioning anything.. she didn't want to lose this.  
  
"We.. uh.. I better go back up and get to bed now.." She said quietly, looking down a moment before her eyes lifted.. his were still on her.  
  
He had to really bite his tongue and hold back the words 'My tent or yours?' And so, he remained silent and nodded gently at her.  
  
Aurora smiled briefly.. just the way the smile made her eyes sparkle told him that everything was going to be alright. She turned on her heel and travelled back up towards the tents, walking up the steep sandy path that winded up beside the vertical drop of rock.  
  
His eyes never left her; right until she became a small figure at the top, he watched as her last footstep caused her to vanish from his sight. He now looked back out to sea, his palm running through his hair. He suddenly felt cold, and now actually realised the temperature. The wind was still blowing strong and with it, it brought chilled slaps that hit his bare arms and face. His legs may have been fine, but the vest upon him broad chest did nothing, for rips were in many places.  
  
he watched the night sky meet the dark sea one last time, it had never looked so beautiful.. then he turned from the shore and made his way up the same path.  
  
So.. that was what you called a life changing experience?  
  
Logan came upon the sight of the four tents to the right of the plane. He could see three of them zipped up, and one left alone and uninhabited. To this one he proceeded to, lowered his torso as he entered to eye the space within. A blanket had been placed in for him. He shifted over on his knees, dropping down upon the bumpy bottom of the tents canvas. He pulled the blanket lightly round his hips then laid back, palms behind his head. Through the dome shape of the blue canvas he could see the distant twinkling of stars.  
  
It didn't take long for his tiredness to over take his eyes.. and lids slowly fell shut to block out the sparkle of the stars and take him.. for the first time.. into an elating dream.  
  
His eyes shot open. He stared at the ceiling of the tent a moment. The sun's rays shone through heavily and the inside was warm and bright. He blinked and looked around him, trying to wonder what had woken him rudely from his dream.  
  
Wait..  
  
He could hear voices outside.  
  
He scrambled out of the blanket and peered hurriedly outside. The sun was blazing wonderfully from the sky, the grass surrounding positively lit up with the rays. Aurora, Storm and Kurt were gathered together outside, sat on the grass in quiet conversation.  
  
Logan pushed the zip all the way up and crawled out of the tent. His appearance met as all eyes looked his way. He grinned sheepishly, "Morning."  
  
A general reply of greeting was sent back at him.  
  
"Charles has contacted his niece. She will be arriving in about half an hour." Said Kurt softly.  
  
Logan now nodded, moving to join the group, "How are you feeling?" He asked Storm as he dropped down.  
  
Storm nodded at him, a small smile, "I'm fine now.."  
  
"Has Charles heard about this?"  
  
"Yes.. he's becoming very concerned.. First Bobby.. then Storm." Kurt shook her head with a sigh.  
  
Logan now looked to Aurora and raised his brow.  
  
Aurora blinked sheepishly at him before she looked to Kurt and Storm, "It happened to me too.."  
  
Kurt and Storm both raised their heads suddenly as she said this.  
  
"Huh? When?" Asked Kurt.  
  
Aurora looked to Logan again then to the grass, "On the day the student's received their exam results."  
  
Storm stared at Aurora, "But Aurora! That was almost a fortnight ago!"  
  
Aurora nodded awkwardly.  
  
Logan now spoke up, "Hey.. but even so.. we would never have guessed.. it just looked like a dizzy spell."  
  
"You were there?" Said Storm her voice raising a little.  
  
Logan was the one who looked awkward now, "Yeah.."  
  
Storm sighed quietly, "Right.. as soon as we get to Jane's residence we need to get all the X-Men together and talk about this."  
  
A general exchange of nods were given to this.  
  
A short while later the group outside were packing tents back into bundles. Whilst Storm and Kurt were fastening up one that Storm was having difficulty with, Logan took this opportunity to move over to Aurora who was kneeling on the floor folding up her blanket.  
  
He crouched softly beside her, "Hey.." He said quietly.  
  
Aurora glanced his way, a small smile, "Hey.."  
  
Logan pulled her flattened tent to him and set about rolling it up in order to have a reason to stay over there, "Are you alright?" He asked under his breath.  
  
She nodded, now refolding the blanket beneath for no apparent reason, "Why shouldn't I be?" She asked coyly.  
  
Logan blinked and fell silent a moment, "Well.."  
  
"Hey? Are you done over there?" Called Storm, "We need to get these bundled up."  
  
Logan looked to Aurora then sighed and stood to his feet with the now wrapped up tent, "Yeah.. we're done." He said with a sigh.  
  
Storm didn't appear to notice, pointing to a small pile on the floor for him to drop it onto. Aurora followed after with a stack of blankets.  
  
"So how long will this Jane be?" Asked Logan, straightening.  
  
"Any minute now.."  
  
And then, just on the horizon of green rolling hills a small black shape came across in the sky, a shudder of engines in the swift morning air.  
  
***  
  
Review!! Please! You know how much I love reading 'em. Tell me what you liked best, anything good about it, any bits you'd like to ask me about, etc. (:  
  
(www.freewebs.com/thoh) 


	22. The Reunion

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
Throughout story: ""= Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 22  
  
The black shape on the horizon travelled over, becoming sharper and larger as it moved towards the X-Men. Now the engines could be heard softly chugging as the propeller upon the helicopter spun swiftly.  
  
And as if on cue the emergency chute of the plane suddenly erupted and a large soft slide rolled out open the grass, bright yellow. Of course, the mutants couldn't get out of the main door; it was too big a drop. Gleeful shouts could be heard as students sent themselves down the soft slide at a quick speed before tumbling on the grass with hearty cheers.  
  
Charles had been brought to the grass in his wheelchair by Kurt.. but Scott was left standing in the doorway of the emergency exit. He watched students passed down dubiously. But suddenly somebody gave him a shove from behind and he slid on down the slide on his belly amidst complaints of students, which he passed at a high speed.  
  
Secondly, another hesitant pair of expressions appeared above the students, Magneto and Mystique. They both exchanged glances before they let themselves join the crowd of students down to the safety of the grass.  
  
Slowly a small pile of bodies was forming at the bottom and was increasing and more mutants staggered to join the rest. Sora and her baby followed also, Destiny positively squeaking with delight.  
  
The helicopter had landed and out of the open doorway exited two figures. One tall and slim, fair skinned, black coat to ankles and a black flat cap stylishly over her head to a side whilst beneath sat a small amount of fiery red tresses to her shoulders. Behind her came a larger figure with skin of a smooth chocolate shade. Long dusty blonde hair was tied back to the base of the large man's skull. He too was clothed in a black coat, but jeans were visible beneath and a tanned coloured shirt, whilst the woman had an immaculate outfit, shined shoes and a face of perfection.  
  
The group had fell silent, the first sound to arise was when the woman and Charles greeted each other warmly, her body stooping to give Charles a close hug.  
  
"It's been too long Jayne..." Said Charles quietly.  
  
The woman smiled, "Uncle Charles.."  
  
The man who had followed her out stood beside the helicopter, his broad arms folded over his chest. He glanced round the others a moment, eyes alighted by something peculiar.  
  
Jayne now lifted from the hug of her Uncle.. she now turned to the tangled pile of students which was now slowly falling apart as bodies wriggled out. Scott was flattened beneath a couple of children. But as the tall woman approach and blocked his sunlight he looked up from the grass, his lower jaw opened slightly as he stared at her.  
  
"Hi down there!" She said cheerfully, her British accent a large contrast to the crowd in general.  
  
Scott gave a meek sort of smile, but words faltered him. The fiery hair reminded him of Jean.. but he didn't feel no grief or remorse, he was in fact awed by her appearance.  
  
Jayne outstretched a slim palm to him, readying to pull him up, "You're Scott, yes?"  
  
You could tell she was from the Xavier family. Her pristine attire and perfect speech was only matched by Charles in the current group.  
  
Scott idly took her hand, pulling himself free from several bodies which now stood since he left, "Yes.." He said quietly.  
  
Jayne smiled, "Of course.. the ruby shades." She said knowingly, "I'm Jayne Xavier, same occupational position with current affairs."  
  
Scott, including many of the other X-Men was a little taken aback by her use of words and stared at her.  
  
Scott smiled meekly some more, "Or Cyclops." He added.  
  
Jayne released his hand and turned to the large group. The X-Men stood a little in front.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" She said, "I'm Jayne.. and this is Electro."  
  
All heads of the mutants automatically turned to the man stood in front of the helicopter.  
  
"You're welcome to our residence since the attacks in Westchester."  
  
Murmurs of increasing moods started.  
  
"We'll be sending our plane over, I'm afraid it can't carry many.. so if the students take their place on the plane and the .. "  
  
"X-Men." Said Charles softly with a smile.  
  
"The X-Men come with me and Electro in the helicopter!"  
  
Suddenly a high pitched screech of engines flew over head and all eyes shifted upwards as a green coloured plane flew round to land upon the grass. The door automatically opened and step lowered.  
  
"In you get!" Said Jayne, "There's a staff member on board.. so don't you go annoying him.. he can be very crafty!"  
  
The students crowded together towards the steps to the man who stood in the entrance waving them over, "See you back at Xavier's Jayne!" He called before he disappeared as students entered.  
  
"Righto Bandit!" She called. Jayne then spun gently, gesturing the X-Men to the plane, "Right then! Let's go!" She said jauntily.  
  
The group piled forward obediently, stepping up and into the helicopter. As Logan passed Electro.. a snarl was sent the Wolverine's way from the man's mouth. Logan narrowed his eyes in response, an animalistic growl empowering the noise in return before he entered and took a seat beside Aurora and a pile of supplies.  
  
The helicopter door was suddenly slammed shut and Jayne gave the group a thumbs up before the propellers began once more and the machine lifted from the grass terrain and away from the sparkling sea and the abandoned jet.  
  
***  
  
Not a lot of action or communication yet, but once they get to their destination you will begin to find out more about his niece and what's happening at her home!  
  
By the way, like the chemistry between Logan and Electro. Ehehehe. I've got a feeling they're not going to get on too well!  
  
(www.freewebs.com/thoh) 


	23. Xavier Manor

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Jenny:** No. It wasn't. I'm pretty annoyed at that personally. But I couldn't think what else to put. Plus I wrote it when bunged up with cold.. so I'm guessing I wasn't in the best of writing moods. Anyway, this should be all right.

Chapter 23 

            Past mounds of green and forests of emerald appeared a building sat alone. A wide road of grey snaked between plush fields of grazing animals, which dotted the green covering with white dots or black. Lines of dry stonewalls surrounded square fields and marked out the chequerboard design with repeated shades of green over the vast landscape. Towards the right a good number of miles along the grey winding road sat a horde of houses, a small village.. their nearest neighbour.

This small village habituated a large grey building of a pub whilst small shops and houses were placed close together with small concrete roads in-between the little old fashioned village.

Below them their ominous shadows passed over a tractor which rumbled slowly across a field of stunning yellow crop, blades spinning as the vehicle travelled at a slow place, sharp machinery chopping the rape seed plants down for the oncoming of summer.

The atmosphere was alive with life. Chirps of birds as they flew on through the pale blue sky, the drone of animals in their fields below as they grazed the sweet grass. The two flying vehicles were so out of place in this calm world, the roaring of their engines slicing through the harmony of this little backwater part of Britain like a knife through the air.

            As the flying crafts motioned toward the building amongst the fields became larger and clearer. It was an old-fashioned mansion, way beyond the age of Charles's. For old grey stones of brick made up the walls, ebony scarring them whilst entwined ivy clambered up drainpipes and round wooden window frames, the leaves tapping at the windows of leaden diamond design. The roof sloped down grandly and red tiles sat misshapenly. Some had fell over the years and left bare construction work beneath. Its grounds were vast and fenced in by a tall wall of grey brick and finished by elaborate wrought iron fencing. A long driveway winded up past old oak trees that bent over the stretch of concrete. Their bark a rusty brown, green leaves whispering as wind whistled through their beings and shook their foundation of branches that weaved over the entrance and driveway mysteriously. The large iron gates swung slowly in the breeze, creaking, slow and painstakingly, the beating sunshine causing shadows to be stretched and darken the appearance of the mansion. On two concrete pillars beside the gate sat a pair of ugly gargoyles, faces twisted with begrudging smirks and eyes narrowed with sinister glares. Wings spread from their backs, tails out to the side. The pair watched over the road in front, which was rarely travelled over by a public vehicle

            In a small unused field opposite the mansion's entrance did the two flying aircraft land, the students were told to wait inside whilst the X-Men exited and made their way across the small width of the road before entering through the wrought iron gates.

As they passed the stone gargoyle figures, Scott announced coolly, "Gee Logan, those sculptures looks just about as ugly as you."

Logan growled under his breath, eyes narrowing at the glasses wearing mutant.

Jayne however chipped in cheerfully as she led the group up the concrete driveway that slowly increased in angle up the small hill of land, "Those are gargoyles.. first brought around in the 13th century to ward of evil spirits to the surrounding population."

Eyes lifted upon the grotesque figures, "Ugly.." Muttered Aurora quietly, "I don't like them."

Jayne smiled, "No one's suppose to like them.. but they are said to protect us at night when we sleep."

Logan laughed disdainfully at this, "Yeah.. who thought up this mockery?"

Jayne frowned as she calmly replied, "Roman Catholics.."

Logan grunted under his breath, not wanting to accidentally turn this into a religious argument, "Right.."

            Once the small group had reached the top of the slowly winding driveway they reached the large entrance of the building. Great oak wooden doors stood beneath a carved designed archway. A square gold plague on the right hand column of stone indicating in a carved inscription, 'Xavier Manor'

The left door was pulled open by Electro and held patiently open as the group travelled inside, lightly shivering in their sparse nightwear. As bare feet travelled from concrete to marble, gasps vocalised as eyes lifted to stare at the entrance hall. A square area of pearly white marble shone from the floor, chequered smartly by quadrilateral pieces of ebony tile. Several doors led off this square room, scattered evenly around the left and right walls whilst the far wall was dominated by a pair of dark wooden staircases which curved up from either side of the walls to meet in the middle to the walkway that ran across the back of the room. Two doors then led off to the right and left of this upper walkway to further corridors. Beneath, in the middle of these two staircases sat a large doorway in the middle, indicating that the next room would just be as grand.

Decoration was at a maximum here. Stone figures, vases of abruptly colourful displays, and walls of rich oil paintings, affluent staircase carpeted by rich ruby red and gold. Walls of oak plaques, inserted in as rectangles all around the four walls. The rich colour of the wood shimmered softly from the beautiful lamps on the walls, a jaw dropping chandelier in the centre of the entrance hallway, glinting and sparkling. Dominating the mere mutants below.

It was the mother of the house in America, same style.. but increased in design and wealth.

Charles looked very much at one with the surroundings, he was looking round with a familiar expression on his face as his eyes travelled over objects.

Logan found himself shrinking away from the beauty and wealth of the mansion. He felt out of place, as if he belonged outside with the gargoyles. Never before had he been in such a place. Not with the current dress sense and hair style anyway.

The other X-Men bore similar expressions to Logan; the impact of the entrance was daunting, spectacular. The Xavier's must have been a very wealthy family. They knew what wealth was.. but when confronted.. it was so alien.

"Welcome home at last Charles!" A voice sounded from the top of the left staircase.

All heads looked up to see a mature looking woman hurrying down the steps. Her build too was tall and slim, hair a rusty brown, mixes of natural red and brown streaked by aging grey. A pleasant buttoned shirt of navy sat on her upper torso whilst a darker skirt of a soft material slid from hips to ankles and at feet, a pair of small black slippers were worn daintily.

As she bobbed gently down the stairs small curls of hair came sliding from the roll pinned tightly to the base of her head. As she came near her complexion was smooth, but faintly marred by age. But she radiated with such a pleasant personality that her age was no matter. Through a pair of slim gold spectacles on the end of her nose, alert sapphire eyes sparkled at them, "Welcome." She said softly, arms spreading to gesture round her home, a few bracelets of impossible wealth sat at her slim wrists, a few sparkling rings at fingers. A curl of brown slid over her forehead whilst lips stretched to a wonderful warm smile.

A general murmur of greeting came from the Americans.

"I hope my daughter got you here safe and well!"

Nods.

Before long, the woman had nodded to Jayne before she fell into a loving hug with Charles, the pair were reunited, brother and sister.

***

So rich! X.x Mind you, we knew Charles came from a wealthy family, the home in America is just a portion of the money he has inherited from parents.

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	24. Introductions

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Goth:** Previous feeling? As in the illness? Explain.. o.o

**Jenny:** Yes! Hehe. You may have noticed how much I enjoy writing description. They're a great pleasure to write. I tried to make a stereotypical British setting really with the lovely peaceful countryside and stuff and the little village in the middle of nowhere. Our resident **clawed hunk** will visit the village sometime later. Let's see how he fares with the local village folk of a typical Yorkshire village. Haha. _(I'm Yorkshire lass, so I'll know what I'm doing XP)_

Chapter 24

            The students had begun filing in through the open doorways and staring at the entrance with dropped jaws and sounds of awe. Bandit, the man who flew their plane over hurriedly ran up the stairs urging them to follow. Their feet dragged themselves over the steps carelessly whilst eyes remained on the astonishing surroundings. Even Sprite was seen with admiration upon his face.

The X-Men on the lower floor watched with careful eyes as the students slowly left their sight.

"Where are they going?" Asked Scott, his head turning to the two British women.

"I am sure they are in need of refreshments and a bath." Said the older woman.

Scott now nodded slowly, "Yeah.. I guess so.."

"I think they all do.. come to think of it." Said Jayne with a small smile.

The sister of Charles smiled and nodded, "Certainly, but let's get pleasantries over with.."

Logan and Storm exchanged a glance momentarily. This was a different world out here.

"I'm Elizabeth." Said the woman, "This is my daughter Jayne."

Jayne promptly smiled and nodded slowly.

"This is Xavier Manor where our family have been living in for generations gone by." Elizabeth announced grandly.

Jayne now turned and nodded to the dark skinned man stood beside the door. The X-Men had forgotten he was there. He was extremely quiet and sunk into shadows easily. But even though his appearance was composed, his eyes flickered with sparks of light, which stood out shockingly on his dark irises.

The X-Men watched a nod being exchanged before he turned and moved to a door on the far right and opened it, beckoning through open door, a few people moved out. After their footsteps had begun, Bandit was seen making a reappearance on one of the staircases, a couple of people beside him.

The figures slowly travelled towards the X-Men..

Charles now looked to Elizabeth expectantly, "You took heed?"

She nodded, "I certainly did Charles. Not only America has the lost and lonely."

Scott's brow rose at the words and he looked back across to the people which had now stopped in front of them.

Elizabeth now turned to the rest, "Meet the first members of the first unofficial British refuge for mutants."

Eyes went back upon the group.

"Like I said, Britain too has it's good share of mutants, and also it's good share of mutant haters." Said Elizabeth softly.

Everybody's expressions turned dark at her last few words, as if recollecting incidents.

            The group stood before the X-Men was only a small number, Jayne promptly stepped towards, "As guests, please introduce yourself." She said with a smile upon rouged lips.

Charles subsequently straightened in his seat, throat clearing before his palm released from a light fist as he gestured the X-Men. First was Scott, "This is Scott, or Cyclops, the leader of X-Men."

Scott nodded and found a small smug grin on his face.

A voice then interrupted, making a swift but polite entrance, "X-Men? What's that?" Said the nasally voice from the group stood before the American team.

Charles smiled a little, "That is what the name of our group is, formed affectionately by our students. Summarisation of Xavier's Men."

A small noise of understanding echoed from the British mutants.

Charles this gestured Storm, "This is Storm, a weather controlling mutant, or else goes by Ororo."

Storm smiled briefly as eyes fell upon her.

The introductions continued.. but when Charles reached Logan..

"And this is Logan.. or Wolverine – "

"Holy shit." The adamantiumed mutant then muttered.

He was met by blank stares from the group in front of him.. and slightly offended glare of disbelief from Elizabeth in particular.

Charles found an inward sigh rattle at his chest. Smashing introduction, "What's wrong Logan?" He said softly in an apologetic sort of voice.

"The human's gone." Logan spun on his feet, sniffing expertly, "And Magneto and Mystique."

All of a sudden the X-Men began searching from their position. Charles frowned and his eyes did a brief scan around him also. Charles then looked as if he had fell into thought and suddenly announced, "Lenny ran away when we got to the shore.. Magneto and Mystique left just a few minutes ago."

"So they went separately?" Said Scott.

Charles nodded.

Storm sighed softly, "Well, that is a relief.. I was afraid Magneto had done something rash."

Logan frowned, "What the hell is Magneto gonna do in Britain?"

Scott now frowned, "I knew we shouldn't have took him in! He used you as a ticket to get over here Charles!"

Charles shook his head, "His intentions aren't murderous."

"Then what?"

"I presume he is just looking for a place to stay till this war passes."

"And he's not going to get involved?"

Charles nodded, "It seems so."

Logan snorted softly.

"And the human?"

"He is frightened of who we are.. and he is in a foreign country. We need to get him here as soon as possible. He has no where to go, no food and no money."

"Can't we just leave him?" Muttered Logan.

"No Logan.. we can't."

From the spirited conversation between the X-Men, Elizabeth politely interrupted, "Magneto? Mystique? What human?"

"Can we discuss it over supper Elizabeth?" Asked Charles wearily.

His sister nodded, "Of course."

Charles now turned back to Logan, "Anyway.." He sighed, "This is Logan."

Logan had his arms folded now and eyed Charles from his spot. When introduced he glowered at the group in front of him.. as if he didn't want to be there and had much better things he could be doing.

The introductions continued between the X-Men.. and then, it was the British mutants turn.

"This is Bandit.. otherwise known as Robert." Said Elizabeth.

The tall and slim featured man nodded, a smirk upon his face that made his eyes sparkle uncomfortably.

"He has an ability of lightning speed." Continued Elizabeth, "And this is Electro, he was with Jayne earlier. Mutation as the name suggests." Said Elizabeth, "He played havoc with our lightening system when he first arrived." She then said with a faint chuckle. "And this is Beast.. and Ghost.."

A large mutant grunted as his name was called. Size certainly admirable, arms flexed with astonishing muscle, power built into his every vein. Beside him stood almost the opposite. Ghost.; a short, frail looking mutant who had a pale glow about her. Her form was bare, a pale glowing white, as if moulded into fog. Stunning silvery hair flowed around her, even though no breeze travelled, eyes shone from the smog of her body, the oil painting on the far wall seen through her semi transparent stomach.

Elizabeth continued, "And this.. wait.. where is he?"

A loud noise and a shrill sort of giggle was heard as a man entered from the kitchen, munching lightly on a carrot. A stubbly jaw lifted as the man grinned manically at them, startling red eyes with pupils of blue. He was clad in a black and white striped jumper, old jeans hung from hips over bare feet. In one hand he clutched his carrot, in the other a walking stick that made no contact with the floor. He just spun it randomly with an uncultivated gleam in his eyes.

Elizabeth finished her introduction with a strained sort of sigh, "And this is.. Psycho." 

The X-Men stared at her.. then at him.

Psycho just waved his stick around his gloved right hand, spun it energetically before he took a noisy crunch of his carrot with a yelp of, "Aye!"

_"…"_

"He's got hypnotising abilities.. dangerous of course. He accidentally hypnotised himself one day.. and has never been the same since." Sighed Elizabeth.

The man cackled gleefully.

Jayne continued almost sorrowfully, "He just turned up one day.. and never left."

All eyes were upon the man who grinned at them before he turned away, muttering some random announcement about blue rabbits before he hurried off back into the kitchen.

Elizabeth looked back to the startled X-Men with a pleasant smile upon her face, as if the odd introduction had never happened, "How about some supper then!"

***

I'm sure I have heard of a mutant called Beast somewhere before. Is he a character in the comics or something? I don't know. I have never read a comic. This is my adaptation of this character then. I hope it's all right with you folks. I don't even know what the comic book version looks like anyway.

By the way. Psycho is so cool XD

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	25. The Supper

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Jenny:** Yeah, Psycho is great though. Lmao.. I love these lines: ""He's got hypnotising abilities.. dangerous of course. He accidentally hypnotised himself one day.. and has never been the same since." Sighed Elizabeth. Jayne continued almost sorrowfully, "He just turned up one day.. and never left."" 

Hehehe.

And Beast.. *sigh*..I really want to use this character I created though.. What do you guys think? Want me to scrap him or keep him as my own?

**Damien:** I'm glad you're liking it ^^

**The Wolf:** Yeah.. shame. I had some good plans for this char.

**Goth:** You okay back there? Review 23 went all shy and reserved. o.o

Let's get writing then. (:

Chapter 25 

            There was an hour or so for the guests in the manor to become refreshed before proceeding for a wonderful supper. Rooms had been offered to them all on the West corridor on the upper floor. And Logan was currently wandering through with Aurora, trying to pick out a room from the mass of wooden doors.

"We haven't got long.. I need a shower before I go down." Said Aurora softly as she travelled beside him.

Logan nodded, "Yeah.."

Aurora sighed, "Just go in one!" She turned him round, hands upon his shoulders and marched him forward through one of the doors, which he fell through with a mutter. He turned at her, opening his mouth to say something but she swiftly cut in, "Get yourself cleaned up, you're filthy!" And she was right.. his vest and jeans were marred by soot and dirt, blood still there.

Logan didn't even manage to protest as she shoved a towel into his arms from the radiator, "Go on! I'll find you some clothes." And the door was shut in his face.

Logan stared at the woodwork in front of him, arms still holding the towel. He muttered something incoherently before he turned, examining the room.

A large square room stretched from the doorway. Floor was a royal blue carpet, a dark wooden wardrobe, a king sized bed on the left wall, ahead was a large opened window, next to this, on the right wall, a chest of draws with a gold framed mirror, onwards he scanned the room before the door to the ensuite came into view upon the right wall.

Logan took a few steps forward, his dirtied feet luckily not making any mess on the carpet as all dirt had dried. He stooped to lightly drop the fluffy white towel on the cream bedspread, which crinkled lightly in defeat. Losing its embroided perfection. Logan moved over to the opened window. He leant upon the wooden window ledge, elbows touching the inserted walls whilst folded arms pressed upon the cool wooden surface. The lower half of the window had been pushed upwards to allow a large square of touchable air be free. His head leant ever so slightly out of the window, his eyes watching upon the stunning views of British countryside.

Miles of fields could be seen, the same singular grey road winding between some of them. Noises of the local farm life could be heard, the chugging of the tractor, the distant sound of running water. Mounds of dark forests lined the horizon where the emerald stretch of sweet grass met a startlingly fresh blue sky.

Logan inhaled deeply as the breeze passed by, carrying with in the tantalizing scent of flowers and grass, of rich foliage and the sweet stench of crops. He remained stood there a little longer, just watching the harmony outside. Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

Logan lifted his head and peered round his shoulder. He sniffed briefly. Aurora. He strode over to the door and pulled it upon to smile upon the woman who now held a small stack of clothing, "They don't really have many jeans here.. I asked Jayne.." She said, entering and dropping them on his bed, "But I found a black pair offered by Bandit, and a few shirts I think you'll like. Got a pair of boots too.. like your own actually."

Logan turned from the doorway as he watched her bustle with the clothing, separating a pile and proceeding to carry them out, "Got mine." She explained before she ducked under his arm on the doorframe and exited into the room beside his with a cheery call of, "See you later!"

Logan blinked and watched as the door of her room shut. He scratched at his neck hastily before turning to peer at the clothes she had brought. _The jeans are alright_. He lifted one of the shirts. _Not a bad choice.._

He sighed and turned, now moving over to the ensuite. In through the door he went, the room was pristine. White tiles over the floor and walls. Immaculate suite within. He quietly shut the door behind him before he moved over to the shower and inspected the controls. He turned one, suddenly jumping back as a powerful blast of cold water sprayed down upon the square collecting platform. He fiddled with the knobs some more, until the water changed to a soothingly warm temperature.

His hand outstretched to allow the droplets of the falling water to touch him. Smudges of soot and blood upon his hand slowly shivered before they formed into murky droplets and ran off his smooth palm. He shook his hand briefly dry, subsequently undressing to be cleansed after the lengthy and weary events over the past few days.

            Aurora wandered round her room slowly, inspecting the beautiful furniture and detailed bedspread. It really was a pretty room. Design similar to Logan's, only the carpet was red. A towel sat at her neck to stop droplets from her hair to fall upon her now dried body. She turned towards the clothes she had got herself, lifting them. 

A few minutes later she was dressed in an outfit Elizabeth would be proud of. A knee length black skirt, hem embroided by petite designs of rose coloured petals entwined by leaves. A pale pink shirt was now on upper torso, sleeves to elbows.

She watched her reflection in the mirror, her left arm of gold being stared at morosely. She lifted a black glove from the dresser and pulled it over the hand. At least now it blended into her outfit.

A knock upon her door made her turn with a startled gasp. She had been so lost in thoughts she forgot her surroundings, "H-hello?"

The door promptly swung open in a smooth fashion, Logan then peered in, "Hey.. you ready?" He then stepped in, stretching, now dressed, "I can smell the cooking! Ah.. I'm starving."

Aurora smiled a little, nodded, "Alright.." She grabbed for a brush that was laid upon the dresser and dragged it through her now almost dry locks. Her slim fingers twisted hair round and up tightly, a narrow elasticated band was then slipped over her hair, holding it tied back, high. Her hair hung down to her neck, curls loose and wavy, "Ready."

Logan smirked subtly and stepped out of her path as she exited the room, closing the door after they had left. He had taken heed on her words, the black jeans being worn with a grey shirt. However, in true Wolverine style, he left a few of the upper buttons undone to reveal small signs of his chest hair. 

Yup, true Wolverine style.

            The generous waftings of freshly cooked food summoned them to the great dining hall that was present behind the large door between the two main staircases. The pair pushed themselves through the magnificent door.

A spectacular long room greeted them, a large table boasted rows of cooking and bottles of drink. The other X-Men had already arrived, including the British mutants.

Elizabeth stood to her feet from the foot of the table, "At last! Logan and Louisa! Come and join us!" 

The two didn't object, they quickly situated themselves beside the X-Men and began to tuck into the food that the table was groaning under.

            The supper was well under way. No serious talk had begun yet and time was spent eating and talking about lighter issues. An interruption came when Destiny suddenly began scream heartedly, tears flowing loose from her bright eyes. Her short arms clung to Sora as she cried hysterically and looked upwards at the ceiling. The conversation at the table fell quite as eyes dawned upon the terrified premonition child. 

Suddenly an almighty crash shuddered from above and a horrific wail echoed. A mournful drone of unhappiness shivered their very inner. Another thud of a heavy object, a wail, a crash, continued sorrowful tones. Elizabeth spoke up in a short period of silence., "That's Phantom.." She said gently, "She spends her time in the attic.." 

Expressions were exchanged and eyes soon flitted back to the ceiling.. expecting more.. but the female in the attic had fell silent..

A few more minutes passed before conversation slowly aroused back into the group.

Logan glanced to his right upon Storm and then rest of the X-Men. Storm was in conversation with Bandit who sat opposite her, and appeared interested in her words, more interested in her was more likely, since his eyes never left her face. Logan continued to scan the table.. the three Xavier's were in conversation.. making comments on Destiny who sat beside Sora, chatting happily.. Scott and Kurt spoke together.. the British mutants exchanged comments.. and then there was Beast who slowly ate his food, paying little or no attention to the conversations going on. He had a continued grimace on his face, as if there was always someone or something annoying and frustrating him. And then, the last figure on the left of the table was Ghost who sat on the table itself, her legs crossed and arms folded. She watched them morosely.

Logan blinked, pondering why she appeared so down. But as he watched her.. he found himself staring at the doorway through her neck. It dawned upon him. He frowned a little, feeling pity for the female who stared at the food wistfully. 

His eyes then travelled some more and fell upon Aurora beside him who was lightly chewing upon some food she had just placed into her mouth. He smiled a little, unknowingly to her. His eyes lingered for longer than a glance.. for so long that Aurora was beginning to notice.. and her cheeks were lightly flushing from the growing time of the stare.

Logan didn't appear to notice, his watched her idly as his left hand went to pierce some food with a fork, missing several times. Whilst his eyes watched her, his attention was drawn to the several chains round her neck. They were normally covered. There was the gold wolf's head.. her silver tag.. and another silver tag. In the ligh.t from the surrounding bulbs he saw his name imprinted.. and his code. 

His fork slipped across the plate as he jerked with shock, the piercing shriek of the metal on the plate nothing compared to the sharp gasp of disbelief.

***

Mild cliffhanger.. la-di-daaa. *innocent* :D

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	26. Returning Rage

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Goth:** I'm still not sure which bit you mean. I'm sorry. Post the actual sentence. ;.;

**Jenny:** *smirks* aurora can get away with just about anything with Logan. He'd never flip out and hurt her, would he?

I'm glad you like the clothes bit. Me too. It is true wolverine style! XD Yes, the Phantom happening was random, but I have no doubt it gave you a taster for more to come ^^

**TheWolf:** I am innocent, as innocent as Logan wanting to poke something with his claws, yes, yes. ^^

Chapter 26

            Several winces were made vocal from the shrill screech of the fork. Eyes instantly flitted their way, heads turning to Logan. Aurora was staring to Logan, bewildered as to why his eyes stared at her neck so venomously.

"Logan?" She said softly, lowering her cutlery.

Logan sharply stood up, sending his chair scraping back abruptly. He said nothing but lowered his hand to her nearest elbow. He cupped it and lifted her effortlessly to her feet. He kept a firm but calm hold on her elbow and led her to the doors, which he exited through, pulling Aurora with him.

            Now out in the main entrance Logan and Aurora stood. Logan let go of her arm, glaring down at the woman in front of him.

Aurora watched him with a frown, worried, "Logan..?"

"I never wanted to see it again." Said Logan under his breath, a hand slamming the door shut. His arms then folded and he glared at her, demanding a response through violently hurt eyes.

Aurora watched at him, still unsure of what he meant.. but when her eyes travelled to where his eyes stared at fiercely, her gloved hand raised to lightly lift the tag.. realising.

A quiet, "Oh.. " was heard, extremely reluctant.

Logan grunted simply, his eyes now lifting upon her, "Why do you have it?" Voice was low.

Aurora took a nervous step back away from the angry mutant in front of her, "I .. I just found it."

Logan was growling under his breath, his chest heaving softly beneath his folded arms. 

"Logan, I didn't mean.. I.. .. You.. You can have it back!"

As her words managed to reach his ears.. the last string of thinning patience broke with Logan's mind..

"**I never wanted to see it AGAIN!!!"**

 A wounded roar of fury erupted from his broad chest, clothes quivering from the impact of sound. Madly, he pushed her forward with the thick grip of his hands at her wrists, and slammed her back against the wall of the left staircase.

Aurora sharply inhaled a scream that instead sounded as a high gasp in her throat. Logan had a strong hold on her uppers arms and she could feel pain from where he gripped her roughly.

As Aurora stared to him, she could see that his once warm eyes were now nastily narrowed and gleaming with volatile rage. His breaths were increased and shook his large chest tremendously. Claws ripped involuntarily out of his knuckles, unwanted anger pressing at his mind, the familiar flush of emotions telling him to injure, kill, and destroy.

Aurora was no match for the adamantiumed mutant. She was pressed back so tightly. The cool wall of wood firmly against her back. She lifted her adamantiumed arm, clutching it in a small fist as she tried to build up strength to try and free the arm. But as she tried, Logan suddenly added more force, sending her against the wall even harder, a sharp growl shuddering from his throat.

Aurora gasped softly, her eyes sharply swivelled to the door, hoping someone.. anyone would come out. Her eyes fluttered back to his.. Her shimmering grey irises stared with helplessness, at his sharply narrowed dark eyes.

The Wolverine's eyes were swirling with an uncontrollable passion for death. His polluted mind overpowering his heart as he applied pressure to the woman in front of him. His right fist now raised slowly, the claws being pointed provocatively at her neck.

Aurora's now free arm lifted, and her slim fingers grabbed round the wrist of the hand that directed deadly weapons her way.

"Logan.." She said softly, her head shaking, "Snap out of it.. I know this is not you."

Nothing.

"Logan! Please!"

Within the his eyes, the dark mass of pulsating rage, the frenzy of the deadly temper seemed to jolt. His sharply furrowed brow lifted even so softly. His skin smoothened from the vicious expression and eyes lightened and lifted from their slim glare. The grip on her body gently loosened, and the claws retreated into the flesh slowly.. defeated by his heart.

Logan stepped away, throwing his hands off her as if she was poisonous to touch. He staggered a little, staring at her in disbelief. His eyes then dropped to his knuckles, to the gently healing cuts of where his claws had been.

No… 

His terrorized eyes lifted back to her.. upon the white finger marks upon her wrists and arms. He softly gasped, stepping away. His hands clutched at his hair, his head lowering in shame and shaking. 

He felt so dirty.. unclean. His mind was laughing wickedly with it's lethal fumes of  Stryker's poison.. whilst his heart was weeping for what he had done.

"Logan?" Said Aurora softly..

Logan shook his head, turning away. He couldn't face her.

"Logan.. it's not your fault.. It's Stryker's."

"I still did it."

"You did nothing.. look, not a mark on me."

Logan sighed softly, his hand cradling his forehead whilst his eyes remained closed.

Aurora now stepped forward, motioning so she faced him. Her slim goldless fingers tugged at his strong digits and motioned to outstretch his left palm and into it she dropped the tag with it's beaded chain, "You can't hide from the past Logan.. it's like adamantium. Indestructible. Treat it right…"

Logan's hand slowly closed upon the tag.

"..And it'll let you move on." Aurora placed her nimble cool hand upon his bulky fist and made a gentle squeeze of reassertion.

"Move on.." Repeated Logan softly, his hands then motioning round her to hug her. 

They stood together in each others arms for a while.. the rays of the evening sunlight causing the tag to glint as it swung from his closed fist defiantly.

***

Emotional tense chapter ;.;

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	27. Phantom of the Attic

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Jenny:** I liked that line too! I was dead proud of myself, hehe. Stryker is so evil, if he was alive, I'd go and do him so serious harm.. but he's dead.. so uh.. he deserves to stay dead! Yeah.. o.o

**Blix:** It was sad wasn't it? I can really feel my heart tugging at the description of how his eyes change from anger to disbelief. *clings to Logan*

Chapter 27 

            Night had begun to take a swift hold and demolished the last rays of the sun from the glowing horizon. Purple mapped out between clusters of daintily sparkling stars and crowded round the startlingly bright orb of the moon. Since the disruption in the main entrance, Logan and Aurora had promptly left the downstairs, not wanting to return to the dining hall and be questioned by the other mutants.

In the dining hall the mutants had been silent, and had heard the louder exchange of words between Logan and Aurora. Many had jumped abruptly to their feet in order to go and question the reason for raised voices, but Charles had shook his head.. he knew everything would calm down.

And he had been right..

            An hour passed fleetingly, and from his room, Logan could hear footsteps of the X-Men travelling to their rooms and wishing the students goodnight since their feasts in their rooms. No topic of Magneto or Lenny had been exchanged over supper since the disruption with the resident metal mutants.. but it would be mentioned, it was only a matter of time before something would happen and the current peace would be destroyed.

Logan looked away from his door as the footsteps died down.. or so he thought. He looked around his dark room glumly, no lights switched on. His hands still held at his adamantium tag. He turned to the open window, the moonlight casting down upon the silver surface and causing the darker grooves of the lettering to stand out.

Then, a sharp knock at the door made him whip round suspiciously. He shoved his tag into a trouser pocket before striding to the door and dragging it open effortlessly to glare at the visitor through the mild darkness.

"Logan.."

Logan's expression loosened as his eyes fell upon Charles. He stood back a little, letting him enter the room, "What's up?" He asked with a rough murmur.

Charles turned his chair to face Logan, watching him through the familiar blue eyes that had a rare warmth of understanding, "Is everything alright now?"

Logan nodded hastily, his hand slipped into the back pocket where the tag still sat, "Yeah.." He said slowly, worried of what Charles was getting at.

"I understand Logan, you have an ambivalent inner.. I'm just relieved that you are in control." Said Charles softly, his eyes sparkling knowledgably.

Logan said nothing but shrugged uncomfortably to Charles. 

Charles then nodded slowly, "But remember Logan.. no mistakes. We can't afford them."

Logan in return nodded, his left hand deep in his back pocket, clutching at the tag, his palm causing condensation upon the surface from his warm clutch, "I know.."

"Tomorrow there shall be a meeting over what we should do for the future.. please don't be late Logan." Charles turned his chair and motioned to the doorway, "I think Elizabeth is hosting it outdoors.. going to be a fine day tomorrow." He faded away as he left down the corridor..

Logan watched the wise Professor leave just as he disappeared from view, and listened to the almost silent wheels across the wooden floors of the corridor. Once alone, Logan shut the door quietly, then turning on his heel to flick on the small shaded lamp on the bedside table. The dark room lit up with a heavenly warm glow. Light bathed the room well, soft and comforting from the dark indigo sky out the open window and yonder.

He lifted his tag from his pocket and studied it absent-mindedly, running his thick thumb over the small grooves of his imprinted name and code. He dropped down on the end of his bed in silence, one hand supporting his forehead whilst he let the tag dangle from its chain from his closed fist, and he watched it sway slowly on it's beaded chain..

A little while later, for the second time that night, another sound disturbed him from his thoughts. This time, an almighty shudder of a falling object trembled the ceiling. Logan's head snapped upwards to see his ceiling light swinging nonchalantly. 

He stood up to his feet, once more shoving his tag safely into his back pocket. Logan stared at the light as it slowly lessened the diameter of it's wild swinging. Another collision and a shudder. Logan frowned, curious as to whom this 'Phantom' might be.

A shudder, angrier than the others rocketed from the ceiling and caused a glass of water on the window ledge to tremble quietly. Logan proceeded to empty this glass down the sink, decided it was better to be safe than sorry.. And to not have to explain a damp carpet to the Xavier's.

Following from this, Logan turned to the door of his room and lightly pulled it back. Ever so quiet did he travel, more purposely than normal since it was well past bedtime and the entire floor inhabited exhausted mutants from Xavier's school.

The noise appeared to be directed to the left hand of the above floor.. the attic. Logan peered upwards as he travelled, as if he expected something to crash through the ceiling from all the terrific noise. He had no real idea of where he was going.. He was intending to go to the upper level and seek out this mutant. It was a mindless decision, rash, and possibly dangerous. But he was a curious creature; Aurora's gene's caused that. He had to seek out everything and be sure. Know his territory inside out. It was rather arrogant of him to assume he would be able to enter the attic and return safely…

A narrow wooden staircase round the corner of the corridor led up a trapdoor. Logan climbed up it easily, not even pausing to think about the consequences as he lifted the wooden door open.

In he peered, eyes scanning across the dusty floorboards of the attic. It appeared empty. The attic was extremely dark, yet though the murky shadows he could make out lumps of stacked boxes, a broken mirror was hanging from a beam, a stack of old clothes, more boxes. Dust hovered through the air visibly, and Logan could feel his sensitive nose being irritated from the build-up of dust. Old sturdy beams stretched from the centre point of the roof and slid down to the flooring of the attic. These thick monstrous beams were riddled with webs, and small spiders scuttled across their webs and into further blackness in small hollows. 

He lifted the square piece of wood completely and lifted himself up from the staircase instead of peering in like some naughty child. He set his booted feet upon the filth-covered floor of the attic. He scanned suspiciously through the wild blackness. He couldn't see very far in front of him, but it was enough to not walk into a sloping beam.. which his height stretched over, making travelling a dangerous issue and a treacherous journey.

Whilst he felt irresolute about his surroundings, he was conscious of another being. For a scent of 'human' life was briskly sharp in the musky aroma of old items and collected grime. A sound caught his ear and his head sharply turned, eyes narrowing.

Perhaps this was a bad idea.. the mutant in here appeared more aware of him than he was of her.

A swish of clothing; a flying blur of a body went past his right. He staggered, turning, twisting urgently, desperately. 

_What was that?_

He was extremely uncomfortable. The other being was more experienced up here.. she knew what was happening.. he was unsure.. and felt threatened by her unknown presence.

Suddenly a tiny flame appeared, wherever the mutant was.. a flame was held in front of her. Logan's eyes trained upon this tiny spectacle of light in the blackness. He trod forward slowly, craning his head to the side curiously. As he got closer.. he could smell burning and noticed she had struck up a match and held it in front of her. 

From the poor light he could see a dark skinned face, eyes of olive and hair of rich ebony. Her features were sharp, trimmed. High cheekbones and a slim nose. Inquisitive and mysterious eyes stared at him before dark lips pouted and the match was blown out..

And Logan was sent into sudden blackness… 

"Nosy.. are we?" Came the alluring voice from the darkness… 

***

Oooh.. not a smart idea to go in there Logan.. *shakes her head forlornly*

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	28. Happenings Commence

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

I haven't had chance to add the new characters piccys to the site yet, but give me chance. x.x

Goth: Ooh! That's the fainting spell Aurora had in Chapter 2 ^^

Jenny: Phantom is a pretty interesting character.. I hope you get to like her.

LoneEagle: You have to understand, it's hard to get a lot into one chapter without thinking that you over loading it! Plus I enjoy using cliffhangers and using clever endings. Since WOTW my chapters are longer, instead of 3 A4 pages, there're now about 5. (:

And don't worry, the students are coming into it again. But you have to admit, it's hard to write about the students because the main action is focused around the older mutants. Sprite will be coming along in the next few chapters to give bobby and rogue a bit of grief. Oh dear.

Oh.. and long reviews.. I LOVE THEM! *hugs and invites Logan in too!* XD Hehe.

Chapter 28

            Logan glanced round uncomfortably in the blackness, "Nosy.. uh.. no. Just wondered what all the bangin' was."

"Ah.. you're one of the American ones aren't you?" Her accent was British, "Yes.. I saw some of you enter."

Logan looked around desperately, he tried to smell her out.. but for some reason he couldn't pinpoint her location, "I'm Canadian actually." He corrected sharply, "Mm.. And you're Phantom.. right?"

"Yes.."

Logan took a small step back, intending to try and find the trapdoor, "Yeah.. they mentioned you."

In the blackness, Phantom smiled, "Oh? Well, I suppose they had to explain the noise."

"You didn't answer my question about that.."

"Just me.." She then said quietly, a little downheartedly.

Logan rose his brow at her words, his boot shuffled across the floor, finding the handle, "Why?"

He heard her moving slowly, "I don't know.. I would go crazy if I couldn't vent all my feelings."

Logan's head canted slowly, "Things that bad?" A rather dumb question perhaps. Since she did lock herself in a dark attic alone.

No answer came, nay but a soft sigh from the blackness.

"Why don't you go downstairs? Into the house? Talk with people?"

Phantom gave a derisive breath of a laugh, "I'm not welcome round the house."

Logan paused from the door and now frowned, "What? Why?"

"Too dangerous ain't I?"

Logan's head tilted gently, his joints clicking, "Eh?"

Phantom struck up another match, lighting her position on the floor a few feet to the side of him, "You're the Wolverine bloke.. aren't you? Yeah.. I can tell. The one that can heal? Well put it this way.. I could kill you."

Logan then placed his foot onto the door again, then, he rather haughtily announced, "No.. you couldn't."

Phantom then gave a quiet laugh, "Yes I could."

Logan frowned and lowered to the floor, intending to leave, "Whatever.."

"You're feeling very anxious now.. about me. But you're also worried about another female mutant downstairs. But there's something more than worry there." Phantom then said slyly, "Want to cheer up a little?"

Logan was about to answer when he suddenly felt a sense of uplifting within him. The sense of dread inside his chest faded, and he felt his very veins come alive with a flush of rare happiness.

Then, after a few seconds, he felt the weight of misery collide with the pit of his stomach and drag him down into his usual sorrow, "Ugh.."

Phantom then said calmly, "You see?"

Logan's eyes glared her way, "How can that kill me? God.. I'm not surprised they chucked you up here. Giving everyone PMS."

Phantom shook her head, "I stay up here of my own accord.. like I said, I'm too dangerous downstairs." The match was held up to her face gently, lighting up the smooth dark skin, hollows of nostrils and eyes shadowed slightly, "That sensation? Of happiness.. It's effected by your soul."

Logan's brow now raised, saying scornfully, "My soul?"

"The very life within you.. I can demolish it without even touching you."

Logan now grabbed at the trapdoor, lifting it, "Shit, I'm going.. you ever try anythin' funny. I'll come back and frickin' claw you apart."

"You going so soon?" She suddenly said, not scornfully, but genuinely disappointed.

Logan dropped his feet down upon a few of the steps, "Yeah.. I don't feel very welcome round folks that are gonna kill me." Sarcasm dripped bitterly off his words.

Phantom now scrambled across the floor on her knees towards the door. With the moonlight shining in from the corridor below, he could see her face easily. Her eyes were very sharp, but their inners were horribly haunted, "No.. please. No one ever comes to see me.."

"I'm not surprised."

Phantom made a grab for Logan's wrist, Logan jerked faintly in surprise.

"Please.. I won't hurt you.. I don't like hurting others.. you don't understand what it does to me.."

Logan tried to pull his hand away, "Look yo – "

"Please! I need to talk to someone! I need to get rid of the voices in my head! I can still feel the dead inside me. I can't cope.. You don't understand!!"

Logan pulled his wrist free, "How do you know what I understand?" He said with a small growl.. not exactly feeling happy with conversation.

Phantom's hands fell limp on her knees, "I .. I don't."

Logan nodded, proceeding down the steps.

"Wolverine?" Came the quiet voice from the trap door.

Logan had reached the moonlit corridor. He looked up slowly, "Call me Logan." He said softly.

"Oh.. Logan." Said Phantom timidly, "Will you come and see me again?"

"Sure.. I'm gonna bring you downstairs tomorrow." He said with a wry smile as he turned and walked away.

"What?!" Came the sharp and sudden reply.

"You can't hide from it." Said Logan thoughtfully, "You can't hide from nothing.." He nodded slowly to her head that peered through the ceiling. 

The door was slowly pulled up, Phantom watching the Wolverine leave with a thoughtful expression with a grown respect.

            Icy blue eyes tugged open grumpily to the roaring rays of sunlight through the window. Bobby lifted his head from the pillow, groaning. He turned away from the window, burying his head under the warm sleepy duvet, trying to hide from the daytime and fall back into a tender slumber.

Rogue bounded towards him from her bed, a happy and spirited mood was upon her, "Bobby!" She called shrilly. Hopping onto his bed and laughing to the quiet whimpers as she jumped upon his back, "Get up!"

Bobby moaned some incoherent curses to Rogue's lively mood.. he pulled the duvet firmly over his head, refusing to come free of his safe prison of sleep. Rogue wasn't giving up and she slithered off the bed on her belly before grabbing a corner of the duvet and yanking it back. The duvet was whipped off the bed and upon the floor suddenly. Bobby let out a shocked yelp as cool air hit his once warm body and he scrambled on his knees to try and retrieve his tent of heat, "Noo.." He whined pitifully.

Rogue threw a pillow to him, "You're up now! C'mon, we've got our first meeting as X-Men."

Bobby made a dull grunt as the pillow hit the side of his head limply and dropped to rest on the bed's mattress pathetically, "Alright.."

He shuffled off his bed slowly, a wide mouthed yawn stretching from his lungs. He moved over to Rogue and picked up the duvet from the floor. But instead of replacing it upon the bed, he clamped it over Rogue's head and ran off with a wild chorus of laughter as Rogue staggered beneath the heavy duvet, screeching threats and curses.

            Indeed the meeting was to be held outdoors. The sun had only blessed the landscape with light for the past few hours, and the aroma of morning dew still lingered blissfully outdoors. Jayne exited from double patio doors upon the terracotta-tiled patio. A cup of tea was held on one hand and she sat down gently upon one of the wooden chairs around a rectangular wooden table, ever so slightly wearied on the surface from the beatings of British weather.

As predicted, the first few mutants to join her were some of the British mutants. Electro exited with Bandit, Ghost following. Jayne nodded politely to the three, "Good morning." She said quietly.

A general murmur of reply came from the three as they each took a seat at the table.

"Do you think the American's will be long?" Asked Electro curiously, his face still holding an ever-serious expression.

Jayne shook her head, "No.. the X-Men are early risers. I'm sure the meeting will commence shortly. 

"What is it exactly that's wrong in America?" Now asked Ghost quietly, her nimble limbs folding, the green of the grass seen softly through her semi-transparent body of white.

Jayne leant back in her chair, sipping on her tea mildly, "The humans have gone insane with anger. Turning against every mutant they see. My mother and I have been studying the American News Channels.. not a day goes by without a murder of a mutant."

Ghost winced softly, her head shaking, "Terrible."

Bandit nodded slowly, "Yeah.."

Jayne glanced upwards to the upper windows, "Bandit.. go and see where Beast has got to would you, please?"

Bandit nodded simply and stood up from his seat. He then left the patio at an alarming speed, his form a mysterious blur as he zoomed at an incredible rate into the building. Quick, speedy, and extremely agile it appeared.

The mutants on the patio fell quiet as Bandit left, waiting patiently for the arrival of Beast and the X-Men. But they did not expect the visitor.. from the attic.

***

(: review!!

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	29. The Meeting

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

Chapter 29

            Logan had pulled himself sleepily from his bed just a short while ago, and he was now upon the corridor again, proceeding, as promised, to the attic door to fetch Phantom. As he walked he saw a figure coming is way along the dim corridor and his eyes narrowed at their approach. As the figure stepped into some sunlight he saw Bandit in front of him.

"Oh! Hey Logan." Bandit said, coming to a halt in front of Logan.

Logan gave a short nod of his head to this.

"Been hearing stuff about you.." Said Bandit shrewdly, his arms folding, tongue slipping to stick out the corner of his mouth as he watched the success of his mild provocation.

Logan's eyes narrowed, "Oh really?" Came the rough murmur of his accent. His eyes scrutinized the man in front of him. Churns of dislike appeared in the pit of his stomach.

Before Logan could work out what was happening, Bandit disappeared from view, a blur of colour whipped round him.

_Huh?_

Logan turned suddenly on the spot, wheeling round to see Bandit behind him, holding up a black watch to Logan, "I believe this is yours." He said coyly, eyes glinting knowingly.

Logan looked down to his wrist. Indeed his watch had gone. He growled and snapped it off Bandit, slapping it back on over his wrist.

Bandit chuckled softly, "And they wonder where I get my name from?"

Logan snarled softly to Bandit, "Just get your ass movin' bub.."

Bandit raised his brow disdainfully at Logan's words. It appeared he didn't know how well Logan was at completing his promised threats. He just stood, there, arms folded, a smirk on his face, a silent and hidden laughter.

Logan growled lowly. Bandit was really pushing his luck. Only when the sleek sound of his claws echoed round the corridor, did Bandit think otherwise on his attitude. But he had confidence; with his mutation he would be out of there sharpish.

Another threatening noise from the Wolverine. Bandit took a small step back, shrugging, "Er.. Yeah.. I'll see you down at the meeting." He turned and walked away down the corridor, whistling arrogantly. The smirk never left his face.

Logan snorted softly and turned, claws retreating to skin. Logan rubbed over his knuckles slowly as he came upon the steps, looking up to the trapdoor. 

            The attic was in the exact same state as last night. Loan heaved himself in and stood slowly, brushing the dust from the knees of his jeans. He looked around, questioning the silence, "Phantom?"

No reply.

Logan took a few steps forward, craning his head in the darkness, "It's me.. Logan.. I said I'd be back." He wandered slowly, carefully. He came open the broken mirror and stared at it momentarily as he saw the reflection of his face sharply split into several cracked images.

A figure stepped mildly out of the darkest shadow.

There she was.

Logan smiled a little, "Hey.. come on. Let's go downstairs. Perhaps you can help us at this meeting."

The figure came closer and the familiar dark skinned face of Phantom lifted to Logan, "Help you?" She questioned.

Logan spoke as he motioned down the steps, "Yeah, with the whole human crisis."

Phantom lingered at the top, "I heard about that.."

Logan stepped out onto the corridor again looking up to her. She was enduring her stay in the attic.

"Come on.." Said Logan, his hands motioning her down, "Not good being stuck up there."

"What if they don't want me down?"

"It's not up to them.. you live here to."

Phantom sighed.

"Come on Phantom.. you deserve a life. Don't waste your living hours in there." Said Logan sternly.

Phantom watched him a moment before timidly shaking her head. She leant on the steps slowly, "I'm sorry Logan.. I'm not wanted.. I – ARGH!"

Logan had taken hold of the steps and had given them a sudden and hefty shake. Phantom had lost her balance. But Logan calmly caught her and walked on, Phantom staring after the bewildering experience. Logan placed her down, but made sure she was following.

Phantom glared at him as she travelled, not particularly pleased with his method of bringing her down. But now.. she was down here.. Phantom was now looking around interestedly, having not been down in the mansion for a long time in the daylight. Only on a few occasions did she enter the mansion itself, and that was in the dead of night.

"Oh great.." Muttered Logan quietly.

Phantom looked up to him then across to a figure coming their way. 

It was Scott.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing? Everyone's waiting for you.. Aurora's been up to your room and back looking for you!"

Logan just made an inward groan as the voice came at him, "I'm here now ain't I?"

Scott folded his arms and glared at Logan dubiously, "Hm.." His head then lowered to the woman beside Logan, "Who're you?" He said rather rudely.

Logan opened his mouth to mention that manners could be suffice.. yeah.. hypocritical. But before he had chance to patronize himself, Phantom stepped up.

"Who am I?" She said softly, expression calm, then.. "Who the hell are you?" She said sharply, narrowed eyes upon Scott, her arms folded.

Scott blinked. No one acted like that around the leader of the X-Men.. well.. except Logan, "Excuse me?" Said Scott, trying to swiftly settle into a polite manner.

Phantom sneered, "Are American's really this rude?" She said to no one in particular.

Scott found a grin on his face.. she would have only found that out if she had spoken to Logan earlier in order to judge.

Phantom however turned to Logan and gestured him, "How come this bloke is actually pleasant to me, and you just greet me with your own head stuck up your arsehole?"

Scott's jaw fell open, whilst Logan couldn't hide the smirk on his face. He stepped over to Scott, patting him on the shoulder, "Try learning a few greeting techniques for next time, huh?"

Logan stepped round Scott with Phantom following, huffing after meeting Scott, "What a vile man."

Scott could only stare as the two walked away…

            Running down the corridor came Bobby and Rogue; they didn't want to be late for the meeting. They turned corners sharply, skidding slightly on the polished floors.

As they ran – Bobby behind Rogue – Bobby noticed Rogue stumble slightly and slow down from her pace. She staggered, and Bobby had to sharply turn as to not fall over her. But within a few seconds, she had stopped completely and with a defeated groan, fell limply to the floor.

A small crowd had gathered on the patio outside.. as Logan and Phantom joined (Scott arriving soon after) they were met by stares and gasps.

"Phantom?!" 

"What's she doing here?"

"Wolverine?"

"Why's Phantom here?"

Logan gave Phantom a reassuring nod, placing an arm round her shoulders, since she looked almost terrified by the loud questions to her appearance, as if she wasn't wanted.

Elizabeth however stood up, and shook her head to the British mutant's questionings, "Ssh.. ssh.." She then looked to Phantom, and then to Logan, "You've finally come down then Phantom?" She said gently.

Phantom looked to Logan and then to Elizabeth, "Yes.." She said, rather uncertainly.

"Good." Said Elizabeth, "I'm glad Wolverine convinced you."

Logan gave a sheepish sort of smile, glancing round the group.. he then met Aurora's face.. she didn't looked too pleased.. He felt as though lead had just dropped into his stomach as he realised why.. he still had his arm around Phantom.

_Aw God.._

He swivelled his head back to Elizabeth and promptly removed his arm hurriedly from Phantom.

"Are you happy being back down here..?"

Phantom nodded, "Yes.. I can control myself now."

Jayne glanced from Elizabeth to Phantom, stating to simplistic truth, "And can you guarantee no more fatal accidents?"

Phantom sharply nodded, "Certainly."

Elizabeth now smiled, "Well, come and take a seat you two.. let's get this meeting underway."

Phantom took a safe seat beside Elizabeth whilst Logan purposely went in the opposite direction and took a seat by Charles.

Charles nodded to him before looking out across the table, "You all know why me and my students came across to Britain.."

The mutants around the table nodded.

"Well, apart from great gratitude for your welcome.. I'm afraid there is a darker issue upon us." Charles said quietly, "Mutant hating is not yet a trend in Britain, but with reports coming into the British Government every day.. I'm afraid it will not be long."

Expressions around the table had got very serious and solemn at his words.

"I think the sickness.." He gestured round to Aurora, Storm and the others effected, "Is more than a common virus."

"What are you saying Charles?" Said Elizabeth softly, straightening in her seat.

"I'm saying.. that this is a human's work."

Soft gasps travelled round the table, eyes widened and heads shook in a grave manner.

"And with Magneto on the loose.. things can only get worse."

"Well.. what can we do?" Said Storm quietly, eyes locked upon the Professor.

"We need to find Lenny..  stop Magneto.. and find out who is responsible for the virus."

Logan snorted softly, "We've got to now scour the entire country for a prick and a maniac?"

Phantom had to bite her lip in order to not burst out laughing at Logan's choice of description.

Charles sighed heavily, "Yes.. we have Logan. Do you have any problem with that?"

"I just don't see why we have to!"

"Because if we let Magneto loose in Britain he could soon turn this country into another mutant hating country, and with the two most richest and important countries against mutants, we don't have much of a future!" Charles said, growing louder, "And it is us who brought Lenny here.. He's in a foreign country with no money and no shelter."

Logan sat back and folded his arms, eyes dominated by his dipped brow, "Hmph.."

"And how are we going to find out who is responsible for the virus?"  Said Bandit, who was now leaning forward and looking down to Charles.

Charles nodded, "I've psychicly been trailing it. All illnesses have been at a radius round one particular city, and the effects are stronger closer to this point. Some so strong that the victim has been killed by their own powers.. we're lucky, we've only been getting mild effects.

"And which city is it, Uncle?" Asked Jayne softly.

Charles looked to her, "London."

Scott frowned, "But it happened in New York too.."

Charles nodded, "I believe the virus has been sent over. There is a strong possibility it is by the British Government, and so it has been sent to some secret location in America.."

"It explains so many mutant deaths too.."

"They've been shipping it across.. if we stop the virus here, then no more can be sent abroad."

Aurora now frowned, "And how can we get down to London without becoming contaminated?"

Charles now smiled knowingly, "You and Logan have the healing ability."

"But Aurora was infected.." Said Kurt suddenly.

"She had a dizzy spell..  she didn't faint or lose control of her mutation.. I believe you both have the courage and will to fight this."

Logan and Aurora now nodded determinedly., but Aurora was keeping her distance from Logan currently.

"We'll have to go to London first, the rest of us cannot go any nearer to London until we manage to get rid of the virus."

"How can you be so sure that it is destroyable?"

"It's man-made.. and likely to be stored in vats in some large building.. if we destroy the building it is made in.. the virus will be no more."

Glances were exchanged around the table as adrenalin began to pump through their veins.. minds gearing up for the oncoming battle.

"And when do we set off to London?" Asked Logan.

Charles's eyes gave a wise glint as he replied, "Tomorrow."

***

Long chapter!! Over 2000 words! Are you happy LoneEagle? Hehe XD And we indeed shall find out what's happened to Rogue.. and we'll get some interesting encounters with some characters ;)

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	30. Risking Everything

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Ironic:** *clings* NEW REVIEWER! Group hug! *invites in every reviewer and all her characters for a biiiiiiiig group hug* ^^ Hehe. I'm glad you like it so much! I love knowing that my story is enjoyed! Don't worry, this is gonna be a long story anyway, but after this, I have more planned, and they are thorough, all linking. I can hardly let this die away can I now? I love it too much!

**TheWolf:** Yup, we will be getting into Logan and Aurora more, cos they got to get to London together, and Aurora's not too pleased with him at the mo.. I'm not surprised.. but then again, neither have admitted their feelings.. but she's acting as if they have.. so it kinda proves she does have feelings for our Logan.. yeah XP 

**Jenny:** Well.. it was more  a line to show that Bandit is a sneaky sort of character.. it was a way to agitate Logan. But it's from when there was the fight outside with Logan and Aurora and Charles has said a little something about his past.

Chapter 30

            The patio outside was now clear of the large throb of mutants, only a few still lingered in the seats, inhaling the spring breeze idly. The sun had rose more in the sky, the bright orb hovering triumphantly, held up powerfully in the pale sapphire sky. The chirps of birds mixed with the lazy humming of passing bees which travelled to flower heads and paused momentarily before buzzing away, leaving the flower heads gently waving in their wake.

Logan had his booted feet up upon the table, ankles crossed whilst he slouched back into the chair. His arms were loosely folded and his head leant back against the wooden back of his chair. He watched the sky in silence, eyes following a passing butterfly. The other inhabitants at the table were Charles, Aurora, Scott, and Jayne; each sat in pleasant silence, mulling over the words of the meeting.

"Won't all the mutants in London be dead then?" Suddenly said Logan, who was still looking at the sky.

"Apparently not, I can still pinpoint many who are not yet effected." Answered Charles thoughtfully.

Jayne's brow now rose, "So.. however this virus is created, it's not sent out in a continuous flow?"

Scott looked in her direction fondly, smiling feebly as she produced an intelligent suggestion.

Charles nodded to her, "Precisely. It may come in the form of waves.. think of a stone hitting water, the ripples move out and fade, the effects milder at the end, whereas in the very centre are the worse effects. But the ripple only passes over a particular spot once with the one drop of the stone.. like one release of the virus."

"So.. with a release of the virus each day.. one wave of the virus attacks daily.. and so.. it sometimes misses?"

Charles nodded, "Yes.. and that is our advantage."

All of a sudden, through the opened double doors of the patio skidded Bobby, panic carved into every feature of his face, "Its got Rogue!!" He shouted, running across to them and trying to grab someone for help, desperately shouting and turning sharply in all directions, "It's got her!!"

Logan's face slowly transformed into an alarmed expression; His eyes relaxed and his lips parted gently. He whipped his boots off the table and threw himself to his feet. With a pounding and unmatchable run, he followed the scent of Rogue.. behind him tore Bobby, and the three other mutants, Charles wheeled out of the doorways into the corridor to watch their exit with a face of concern for the poisonous skinned girl.

            As the five turned the final corridor hurriedly, they saw Rogue on the floor, violently shaking. Logan was in the lead, a good distance in front. He threw himself down upon the floor on his knees. His hands desperately grabbed Rogue, and he turned her over on her back.. Her face was horrifying. Her own mutation had taken hold of her. Wretched creases in her face, the deadly poison of her mutation working away at her very life. Her eyes stared helplessly, unmoving whilst her body shook with the force of the attack. With each shake her hands fell limp on the wooden floor, smacking it repeatedly with the violent trembling.

Bobby was now beside Logan, staring with terror as his girlfriend suffered, "What do we do?!"

Logan watched her shaking body, thoughts running through his mind, "We need to remove her mutation.."

"WHAT?!" Screeched Bobby.

"We have to! Hers is so powerful it's gonna kill her!"

The surrounding mutants could only watch in alarm as Logan threw his hands down upon the horribly textured skin of her cheeks. As before, he could feel the tremendous jerk of his very inner as Rogue's astonishing power seeped up through his fingertips. As their powers were shared.. Rogue's suffering lessened and her body began to slow down. But Logan could feel the thrashing of the virus now pound into him.. even though his mutation could normally battle it.. now he had given some of his ability to Rogue, he was substantially weakened.

Rogue's body came to a peaceful halt, the familiar hideous scarrings that always marked a victim's skin of Rogue's toxin faded.. and left smooth supple cheeks as they always were. Logan suddenly threw his hands off Rogue as though he had grabbed a live current. He dragged himself away from the group limply, pulling himself across the floor, like a wounded soldier in battle. When his weakened limbs gave into the heaving of adamantium weight he collapsed on the floor, trying his best to fight the urge to let the illness take over him.

Aurora ran over to him.. Logan had now pressed himself against the wall, face imaging the agony he was going through. Not only had Rogue's poison infected him.. but also the immoral virus. He had tightly curled up upon himself, the torture silent.

"Logan!" Cried Aurora, trying to prise his hands from his face. Logan was trying to control himself, but the turmoil of pain was urging him to give in and let it attack him and bring him down.

He let out a roar of agony, claws thrusting out of his fists helplessly as he tried to battle with it. He could feel the illness taking over his limbs slowly, trying to take control.

"What's happening to him?" Cried Aurora, her head whipping round to the other mutants.

Jayne glanced down to the now peaceful Rogue, then to the trembling Wolverine, "The virus tries to kill a mutant with their powers.."

"But he can heal.."

"So it's going to disable his healing.. and make him kill himself." Jayne now hurried over.

"He wouldn't have got infected if he hadn't have weakened his mutation.. he could have fought it effortlessly." Said Scott softly.

Jayne was now holding on Logan's right arm as it shook, the claws stretched out of his fist thirstily, "It's took over him!" She cried, as his arm bent back as tried to stab at its owner, "It'll die out, we need to get him through this unharmed!"

Each mutant now grabbed onto the Wolverine, who's fists were now trying to slice at his face which had an image of terror as he was confronted by his own claws, now unable to control them. The skeleton of adamantium was of an incredible strength and the mutants were struggling. Bobby lifted his palm and the familiar icy mist escaped and travelled over Logan's fists. The mist transformed to ice.. and his claws and fists were now enveloped and harmless. But still he involuntarily thrashed beneath them as his mind told his body to kill whilst his heart begged for mercy.

Just then, round the corner turned Beast, who stopped dead in his tracks at the sight.. A silent body of a girl.. and a shaking Wolverine drowned by four bodies.

"Beast!! Come and help us, we've got to stop him hurting himself!" Cried Jayne.

Beast didn't question her. The hulk of muscle nodded with a grunt and ran towards then with an incredible thumping run. The other mutants parted obligingly as Beast struck. He forced his inhuman stretch upon the limbs of Logan and forced the fists to a safer place.

At last.. Logan's body seemed to relaxed.. and the melting ice fell from his claws as they sank back into his fists. Wearied and weakened, the mutants lifted off Logan; only Beast had managed to hold him effortlessly. Logan glanced to them slowly, exhausted, "God.." He said in a breath of words. His head sank back and hit the floor.

Aurora threw herself on top of him, her arms flinging round his sturdy shoulders, "Logan.."

Logan softly groaned, hugging her gently.

Beast now bent to Rogue and lifted her gently, carrying her tenderly to the infirmary of the mansion with the other mutants following.

Now, only Aurora and Logan were left in the sun streaked corridor..

Softly, Aurora sighed, "I thought we were gonna lose you.."

"Nah.. you ain't ever gonna. I'm here to stay me" Logan chuckled weakly; wincing softly from vigorous stretching the virus had done to his limbs.

"I hope so.." Said Aurora quietly. She then pondered on continuing.. but she didn't dare.

Her heart almost skipped a beat when Logan began to talk.

"I.."

Aurora stared..  _Is this it?_

Logan had a small smile on his face, his head dropping back on the floor tiredly, "I think I need a beer.."

***

That was evil of me.. Oooh. :P

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	31. A New World

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Jenny**: That virus is terrible though isn't it? It takes control of their mutation, and with Rogue's being so unusual, it was killing her really easily. And you know what Logan's like, he whips off his gloves and saves her! XD ! And ..Hm.. I like your suggestion.. but she's not likely to slap Logan after he's been through all that. o.o He exhausted x.x

**Ironic:** It was a scary chapter, cos we don't want to lose our Logan! ^^ And I love knowing my story is appreciated! It works on two levels! (: I'm glad they seem real. I always try to make them all distinctively different so they all have a chance to shine.

**TheWolf:** Yup ^^ *drags back into the group hug*

**Blix:** Just be glad the others saved him. x.x He would have surely died, since it disabled his healing. .

Chapter 31

            Logan had a lopsided grin on his face as he watched Aurora.. but it faded when she suddenly let go of him and stood silently. Aurora watched him a moment but she sighed and outstretched a hand to help him come slowly to his feet.

He staggered gently, giving a small groan, "God.. Rogue sure knows how to knock you down.." He muttered, stretching at his limbs, just proving to himself he had regained control.

Aurora nodded mutely, watching him with a sad expression.

Logan however, did not apparently notice her expression or her negative vibes.. nor did he realise what opportune moment he had missed that he had been yearning for. Logan looked around their silent corridor, "I really do need that drink.." He muttered again.

Aurora now nodded slowly.. turning away, "Alright.. I'll let you go then.." She turned and speedily left the corridor.. and in her wake left Logan staring after her, nonplussed about what had just happened…

            Logan, still feeling tired - but now in certain need of a beer – came upon the main entrance a short while later. He rested his hand on the doorknob of the grand doorway to the wondrous outdoors. But just as he touched it he heard a shout behind him.

It was Storm, who was now running on down the steps towards him, blazing ivory hair fanning out behind her, "Hey! Logan! Where're you going?"

Logan shrugged gently, "I just wanna take a walk.. I don't wanna be cooped up.."

Storm now came to halt in front of him, "Well.. Don't go any further than the village.. we don't know how wanted you are over here.."

Logan paused for a thoughtful moment, "Yes.. " He then smirked a little, "I'll be alright.."

Storm nodded slowly, "Take it easy.. I heard what you did for Rogue." She smiled softly, "You're very brave."

Logan gave a awkward grin at her, "Yeah.. but I couldn't let anythin' happen to her.."

"Of course not."

"How is she now?"

"She's in her room, getting some rest. The virus has a large impact on your system.. I know.. " Said Storm softly, glancing down a moment, recollecting on her experience.

Logan nodded, "Yeah.. but Aurora and me will be off to London soon.. we could be lucky."

"Charles doesn't trust luck,"

"What does Charles know about luck?" Said Logan, a sly smirk on lips, stubbly chin tightening as his teeth bared.

The hallway fell ever so silent for a second before a shuffle of feet alerted them..

"Psycho hear what Wolverine did." A voice suddenly drifted behind them. It was a callous tone, but uncomfortable and unstable.

Storm turned to view the man stood at the foot of the stairs, a good distance from them, "Oh.." She said, glancing to Logan then to the appropriately named Psycho.

Psycho had the horrible smirk on his lips, his wild eyes watching them closely, deeply. He had on a dark outfit.. a grey shirt with his usual black trousers.. and over this a large black  leather coat that drifted to his very ankles and swayed slowly over steel plated boots.

Logan folded his arms slowly, frowning at the man, "Can we help you?"

Psycho gave a gibberish sort of chuckle, "Nobody helps Psycho.. Psycho hides away." As he spoke his eyes still glinted.. the pupils seemed to swirl uneasily.. Logan felt himself being drawn in.. being beckoned.

Psycho stared at them still, a maniac expression.. his smirk was to an extreme. His stare was unblinking.. he was completely calm in their presence.. save for the hiccup of a random noise. Psycho then lifted his red taped walking stick, which never actually touched the floor, he just held it provocatively as he travelled, slapping it against objects and whooping excitedly to the noise.

He waved this walking stick at them, "You are not to go wandering. Boss say so."

Logan snorted lowly, "I do what I like."

Psycho suddenly moved forward.. his move was so precise you would have never noticed his run, he almost slithered through the air. Crazily acute and sly.. accurately done.

He suddenly straightened in front of Logan, their noses no more than an inch apart. Logan's head slowly jerked back a little, his nostrils quickly repulsing the tainted scent of Psycho. Psycho giggled quietly, pressing his head forward. Now his eyes were terribly close.. his eyes of shocking red.

Psycho made a horribly gurgled grunt, wide eyes staring vividly into Logan's, who was now pressed firmly against the door, the doorknobs rammed into his back.

These incredible eyes of abnormal colour still seemed to swirl.. Logan could feel himself being lured in.. his mind losing grasp of his body. Subconsciously, Logan could feel his hands trying to push away the body pressing him back. He wanted to shut his eyes and tear himself away, but they were locked upon Psycho's, he couldn't blink or move his sight.. he was trapped!

He still fumbled with the shoulders of Psycho trying to thrust him away. He could feel a sharp pain in his neck every time he shoved at Psycho, not realising that Psycho had an incredible grip on him with the hooked end of his walking stick that was held round the back of Logan's neck that held him firmly still.

"You being mean to Psycho?" The red-eyed mutant said in a dangerously low voice.

Logan couldn't reply optionally, he wanted to roar, yell, attack. But as he felt himself lose slip of his mind he felt his inner crumbling and weakening to the urges of the man, "No.. I'm not.. being mean." Said Logan in a straight forward voice, monotone.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear Storm's cries.. he tried to hold onto her voice mentally.. trying to use her tone to pull himself out of the crazy unfocused state.

"Psycho!" A voice suddenly snapped through the current noise. That and the deterred attention of Psycho caused Logan to be thrown suddenly to the real realm. He felt the cruel weapon of reality whipped at his senses harshly and bring him abruptly to full attention.

Confused and dazed, Logan stared around. His eyes felt unfocused and he could see blurred images travelling in front of him. He blinked a few times and saw the distorted images straighten in their rightful place and become clear.

Jayne was now stood beside Psycho, glaring at him. she looked absolutely livid. Her smooth cheeks with tightened as she allowed her words to let rip. Her eyes were in a horrific narrow state, rouged lips moving at a quick speed, "How dare you! After all these years! Logan's just gone through a very traumatic hour and you place your powers over him! You know how dangerous they are! I am absolutely FURIOUS!!" Her locks of startling red hair had now come loose from her bun and were dancing vibrantly round her reddening cheeks, "We don't want any more deaths Psycho!"

Psycho was glaring back at her, holding his walking stick tightly, keeping her from advancing. From the commotion several other mutants had slipped downstairs to view the horrific disturbance.

Logan glanced to Storm, muttered something incoherent before slipping out of the door.. the waft of the afternoon air smacked at his cheeks pleasantly, and he set off down the winding driveway.

            Rogue was still asleep in her room, the virus had indeed weakened her system and her mutation had taken away her strength. With her rest and Logan's mutation temporarily inside her.. she was slowly regaining health. Her dark hair fanned out on the crisp white pillow.. the white streaks standing out vividly from the smooth mass. Her head was lightly canted, closed eyes and lightly parted lips signalled her sleeping state. 

One of the windows was opened and allowed a soothing breeze to enter and refresh the cool air within. The thin curtains either side of the window lightly swayed and fanned as the breeze trespassed indoors..  The boots of the Wolverine lightly crunched down the driveway outside, but that mere disturbance did not shudder her from the peaceful slumber.

Bobby had left the room recently, going to fetch her a fresh glass of water. So now she was alone.. her and silence..

            Bobby had not yet noticed the vocal commotion downstairs; he just wandered through the corridors to the bathroom, clutching Rogue's empty glass in a hand. With the silence.. the new sound behind him was unmissable. Bobby spun round suddenly, staring at the empty corridor behind him.

No one was there.

Bobby frowned, looking around, motioning in a circle.. he felt extremely uneasy. Suddenly, a snap of fingers and Sprite materialised in front of him with a satisfied smirk.

Bobby frowned, stepping away in order to try and pass, "Not now Sprite.."

Sprite raised a brow, his fingers snapped again as he teleported. He appeared bang in front of Bobby's path, "Ah ah ah.. it's rude to walk away Iceman."

Bobby sneered lowly and sidestepped once more.

Sprite however watched him, a smirk upon his narrow face, "Never knew you were a nurse Iceyboy.."

Bobby stopped in his tracks, frowning at the corridor in front of him, not yet turning to the mutant behind him.

Sprite chuckled, "Gee.. you're running round after Rogue like some puppy."

"She's unwell." Said Bobby through gritted teeth, gripping the glass tightly.

"Oh.. so you gonna do your best for her, and all that? Look after her?"

Bobby slowly nodded.. but not looking his way.

Sprite snapped his fingers.. the glass in Bobby's hand filled up with water automatically.

Bobby stared at the glass, surprised..

But Sprite still had a vicious glint in his eyes, "Yeah.. you don't wanna lose her do you?" He said in a dangerously soft voice, "Don't want her dying do we?"

Bobby turned slowly now.. his eyes glaring at Sprite. The anger was slowly running through his mind, causing his chest to tighten and eyes to narrow, 

"What?"

"Keep your eyes on her.. or you'll kill her the same way you killed Pyro." Announced Sprite, his final words deadly soft, almost a whisper.. but they cut through Bobby like a knife and it lodge inside him furiously, replaying mentally as he lunged himself at Sprite, the glass falling out of his hands and smashing abruptly on the wooden floor. 

Bobby roared his anger, his arm lifting and pulling back, readying..

Sprite snapped his fingers and faded from the spot, causing Bobby to punch through the wooden wall and splinter the surface. Bobby stopped.. he staggered. He stared at the all before he looked around. Sprite was nowhere to be seen.. Bobby softly growled, rubbing at his fist from the impact on the wood. He looked to the mark he had left and quickly dragged a tall vase over to cover the spot. He sighed softly, rubbing over his knuckle some more.. he froze the broken glass o the floor before allowing it to melt into vapour.. devoured.

He glared at the distance, hurt and anger roaring behind his eyes.. he should have punched that wall harder.. The rage came out with an echoing cry, Bobby screaming at the surrounding corridor, fists balled. 

Had his ignorance killed Pyro?

            Logan had his hands shoved idly into his jean pockets as he walked down the narrow country lane.. the only vehicle trail going by the mansion and the village. The only surroundings were miles of green that went into the farthest speck of distance when the first dot of a city began. The afternoon sun was very strong, and the rays pounded down from a cloudless sky, causing the groups of fields that were of a fantastic yellow to reflect their bright colours. 

Logan inhaled the air peacefully as he travelled.. it was a very calming area. He could hear the distant chugging of a tractor, and the low drone of cows and their calves. Logan glanced down at the stone wall to his right, watching how the blackberry bush had crawled round it naturally, wondering how it did it.. only the silence and peace was momentarily broken as a tractor came trundling down the road, pulling with it a large cart of manure. Logan watched it pass with a disgruntled expression.. but the farmer at the seat of the tractor gave Logan a wave and a hearty cheer of, "Good afternoon mate!"

Logan stared at the tractor.. the accent alien.. the mutants at the mansion didn't have such a strong Yorkshire accent. But that man was actually pleasant.. and he had never met him before..

Logan had a lot to get used to.. moving to a calmer country..

Logan wandered back on down the small concrete road, sometimes drifting upon the grass verge and around some dainty flowers. The peace quickly honed back upon the surroundings. And just when Logan thought the harmony had returned, an alarming noise almost made him fall over into the thorny blackberry bush.

"Baaa!"

_What the hell?_

"Baaa!"  

"Baa!"

Logan looked over the dry-stone wall and glared at a white sheep staring curiously up at the Wolverine. A little lamb beside the sheep suddenly darted off across the lush field of grass, making shrill noises of excitement.

Logan rubbed at his chin thoughtfully as he travelled on.. He then blinked.. the village was there. He stepped off the grass edge and onto a concrete road. Houses were close together; wooden doors nestled into dark stoned houses, brass doorknockers shining brightly at the sunshine. A large window on the corner broadcasted small items for sale, a sign above the window indicating that it was 'Heathstead Village Post Office'. Logan paused outside this shop window, glancing down in momentarily, a little interested by the differences. He stepped on slightly, looking round the road at the row of houses on the opposite side. He was paying no attention to his direction, so he walked straight into an elderly woman coming out of the Post Office, she made a small noise of surprise, her shopping spilling out on the grey dusty road.

Logan's head snapped down at her, glaring as though she had walked into him. The woman made a small sigh, her walking stick gently tapping the floor and she hobbled over to her spilt groceries. Logan suddenly felt ashamed by his actions and scooped down to the roadside and lifted her shopping back into her bag, "Sorry.." He muttered softly, straightening and handing her the bag.

"Oh.. thank you lad.. should be more around like y'self." She said softly, smiling pleasantly at him before she crossed over the road.

Logan raised a brow slowly, more Wolverines running round..? Doubt that'd suit most people.

Logan found a grin upon his face as he saw a large building across the road. A sign outside announced 'Fresh beer and a selection of wines and spirits.' He hurried on across the road after a small van had passed. Running up across the gravelled entrance and he slithered up the steps and in through the door sharply.. at last he would get his beer..

***

Wow.. this chapter was LONG o.o

By the way, fi you didn't understand any of the Yorkshire phrases, just tell me which in your next review and I'll explain them in my next update (:

I'm trying to go by what LoneEagle said! Longer chapters! Yay! But I'm worried I stuffed to much info in this.. hmm.. well, it was either that or adding a cliffhanger ;)

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	32. Not Much Hope

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

Chapter 32 

            Logan stared as he entered through the large wooden door.. he had never been in a bar like this before.. The inner was dim.. light coming from several places inside. The floor was carpeted by a rich ruby shade, a wooden bar set along one wall. Tables and chairs of a dark wood were scattered, and their tops glistened cheerfully. The stone-bricked walls were riddled with several old fashion objects, a large old looking spade, a farmer's pitchfork, a old painting of a countryside. And so on.. scattered across these walls. 

He stepped on through quietly, the sound of light chatter hitting his ears and the crackling of a fire. As his head turned he saw a pair of elderly gentlemen sat together at a small round wooden table beside a large open fire. A rug sat beneath their table, stretching out in front of the glorious fire. The men were sat playing dominoes, chewing on their pipes and sipping on their beer whilst trusty sheepdogs lay at their feet, watching Logan interestedly.

Logan stepped over to the bar where a large man greeted him jovially. His face was red, his cheeks rosy. His spotless shirt was fastened over his chest tightly, a mild belly over his trouser top. He was wiping a glass dry as Logan stepped up. He nodded to Logan, his bald head glinting in the fire light, "Afternoon there m'lad. What y' after? A pint?"

Logan stared at the man, a blank expression upon his face, "Eh?" He grunted slowly, "A pint? What the hell?"

The man in response chuckled and dropped his drying cloth on the unmarked bar top, "Eh! We got an American? In this neck o' the woods?"

Logan nodded slowly, "Uh.. yeah.. " He said distractedly, whilst trying to view what drinks the place sold.

"What ale y'after?" Asked the man, continuing his ritual wiping of the next glass.

Logan shrugged his shoulders gently, "Do I look like I have a clue?" He admitted with a grunt, "I mean.. 'Theakstons '? What the hell is that? God.."

The bartender then gave an almightily laugh, throwing down his cloth and cupping an arm merrily round Logan's shoulders and shook him, "Wahey! I love this bloke me! His attitude, innit great?"

Logan stumbled slightly as the man shook him vigorously, giving him a friendly pat on the back, "What a sound bloke you are mate."

Logan stared. He had absolutely no idea what was going on here. He completely missed what the man had said.. he may as well have gone to Sweden and asked for a beer for as far as understanding went.

Logan stood upright, straightening his shirt, "Can I have a drink?" He said softly, watching the man grin at him.

The man nodded jauntily, "Aye lad! What y' want, an ale?"

"An ale?"

"Yeah, a pint o' bitter?"

"Huh?"

"Beer?"

"Yeah! Beer!" Said Logan joyfully, finally glad they had reached an understanding.

The man winked knowingly, "I'll gi' the best to our visitor I shall.. here you go.." The man stood back and pulled on one of the taps, filling up a pint sized glass with a dark liquid, settling neatly on top a smooth creamy froth. He placed it down in front of Logan, now grinning, "On the house!"

Logan smirked, "Right.. thanks then."

The bartender nodded, "Don't mention owt.." He said quietly, "Don't want the boss canning my arse." He tapped his nose craftily and nodded.

Logan smirked and nodded once before lifting his beer, "Agreed."

"Good man!" Announced the bartender, throwing his cloth over a shoulder as he stepped out of the bar and paraded across the carpeted floor to collect empty glasses.

Logan watched the man travel back interestedly. As the man stepped back round the bar, Logan lifted his beer.. and downed it in one. He dropped it down noisily on the bar, giving a satisfied sigh, "Oh yeah.. that's good stuff. They don't make it like that where I come from."

The barman stared, "Bleedin' hell! In one go!" He picked up the glass and placed it with his collection of used glasses, "What a thirst."

Logan smirked awkwardly at the man, shrugging his shoulders, "What?"

"Y' can 'andle your drink, eh?" He asked slyly.

Logan nodded, "Oh yeah.. unlike the poor dicks I send flying in the old nightly brawls." He made a swift punch with his fist, smacking at the thin air.

The man stared before raising his arms mightily and bustling behind the bar and into the room behind with a hearty yell of, "God! I love this guy!!"

            A short while later the man returned and grinned to Logan, "Alright lad?" He said, producing Logan a second beer before giving the bar a wipe over, "On my break now." He then dropped his cloth under the bar and looked to Logan, "Name's Michael."

Logan nodded, accepting his beer gladly, "Logan."

"So.. where are you stayin'?" 

Logan took a sip before replying, "Up at Xavier Manor."

Michael let out a long and slow whistle, "Ooh.. that Manor? Wouldn't catch me goin' up there."

Logan now frowned, lowering his beer, "Why not?"

"It's haunted mate.. I swear."

"Haunted?" Scoffed Logan quietly.

Michael nodded, a very serious expression on his face, "Aye.. there's a ghost that walks round the grounds.. even in the day time. She's always unhappy.. I heard she hates the living and kills anyone who enters.. and the family within are cursed and can never leave the manor or escape her."

Logan smirked at the man, "Don't be so daft.. I slept there last night, nothin' wrong. The family is great." Of course.. he knew what Michael was talking about. He was talking about Ghost. She looked like a ghost, acted like a ghost. It was no surprise the village mistook her.

Michael shrugged gently, his folded arms now supporting him on the bar, "If y' say Logan.. but watch out when you're up there. Some pretty scary stuff has been witnessed."

Logan now nodded slowly, taking another mouthful of beer.

"Say.. you interested in stayin' a lil' longer?"

Logan lowered his beer gently, his head canting at the man, "Maybe."

Michael grinned, "Free drinks for y' mate. Some o' the lads will be in later.. they're gonna love you. American in Heathstead.. blimey. Normally in London wi' all the posh nobs aincha?"

Logan just shrugged gently, "Um.. London? No.. never been.. but I'm headin' down there tomorrow." Wait.. he shouldn't have said that..

Michael however nodded knowingly, "Oooh yes, you'll like it down there, a city man like yourself."

Logan smirked, releasing his legs fro their stance as he dropped upon a stool, "City man? I ain't no city man. Come from the snowy hills o' Canada me."

Michael grinned, "Bleedin' hell.. that's a great place. Wi' all them snowy landscapes. Heathstead gets it o' course.. but Canada sure is prettier."

"Of course it's prettier, I come from there." Logan chuckled with a mild wink at the man.

Michael guffawed, slapping Logan across the back, "You're a great guy!" He then stopped and looked to the door as it opened, "Another customer, gimme a minute Logan."

            Bobby blindly made his way back to Rogue's room, his eyes stinging with furious tears. He didn't hear or see Rian as he walked past, calling to Bobby, puzzled by his state. Bobby was shaking his head, muttering softly.. He hadn't murdered Pyro.. he can't have. He'd never murdered anyone. He staggered in through their door slamming it accidentally on Rian's face .. Rogue still peacefully asleep. He sat down gently on a chair beside the window.. and cupped his lowered head in his palms.. From behind the door.. Rian quietly left him be..

            A few hours later, a knock came upon the door.. Bobby threw his head up, glaring at the woodwork. He had been sat in silence in the dark room, the sun lowering on the horizon. The wooden door pushed open slowly, the person behind travelling on in. All of a sudden, Storm's head peered gently round the door, "Hello Bobby.. How is – "

Storm had suddenly stopped. She hurried in and shut the door behind her, "Bobby! Are you alright?"

Bobby nodded glumly, looking out of the window with a sigh. Storm frowned and sat down on the bed, facing the young mutant, "I can tell something is wrong Bobby.."

Bobby shook his head, "It doesn't matter." He muttered, "Just.. with all this stuff that's happening, getting to me." He continued, lying blatantly.

Storm frowned and turn from Bobby to glance to the girl in the bed, "How's Rogue doing?" She then asked.

Bobby nodded slowly, "She's just been sleeping.."

Storm nodded, "Right.." She then stood and moved over to her lightly touching at Rogue's forehead with the back of her hand. A faint surge of her powers came upon her skin and Storm pulled her hand away, "Her powers have settled.. she's just exhausted now."

Bobby nodded slowly, glancing to Rogue tenderly, "Do you think this virus is going to kill someone?"

Storm looked to him suddenly, a little surprised, "Bobby.. I .." She faded away.. there was no point in being gentle. He was an X-Man now, and like Logan had said.. there was no time for pussyfooting around. Her face tightened, eyes closing sombrely, "Yes Bobby.. there's not much hope for us.. something's going to happen.." 

***

Hope you liked the chapter! I love the interaction between Logan and Michael. XD It's great.

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	33. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Jenny:** Yes, that line is very important.. because something bad is going to happen. But as for deaths.. I don't know.. I need to have someone die to make it believer, like in WOTW.. but it needs to be a carefully thought out death and a specialized character that suits the ending scene. I really need to think on this..

But if _anyone_ has any idea's on who could die and a logical buildup.. please email me (not in a review, too public) I will certainly consider all options and weave it into my story. I have an idea at the moment.. but it needs strengthening.. but anyway, email me, let's see what you ideas are. 

**Ironic:** Bwahaha, turbo writer, that's me! You better get used to it! When I'm on a roll, I ROLL baby! Yeah!! XD

**Blix:** Just you wait, the bar scene is going to develop.. Poor Logan can't go anywhere and get away safe. Too reckless.

Chapter 33 

            Michael had indeed been correct about the later activities of the day. As evening came a steadily glow cast upon the village, and as night beckoned, people were drawn into the pub to begin their social hours before bedtime. The pub door creaked quietly as a small group entered, being greeted loudly by a cheery Michael, "Hey! Come on o'er here! Look at 'im then.. eh?"

Around the front of the bar stood a few people, two men and a woman had now joined Michael and Logan. All three were in their middle age stages of life, around the age of Michael.

One of the men spoke, looking to Michael, then to Logan, "What..?"

Michael groaned, slapping Logan on the shoulder, "Speak to 'em lad."

Logan glanced to Michael before to the three of Michael's friends, "Uh.. Hey.."

"See!"

The woman now grinned, "Hey! He's American!"

Michael smiled, thumbing Logan, "Naw Cassie.. he's Canadian."

Cassie nodded slowly, "Ooh.. but even so, a traveller 'e is."

The man who first spoke now outstretched his hand, "Peter." His face was a little wearied from age, but his eyes still held a youthful sparkle. His hair was short to his crown, blonde.

Logan looked at his hand momentarily before slipping in his right hand, "Logan.." He said gruffly.

Peter blinked, mildly removing his hand, "Woah.. you got some meat on yer.. strong handshake."

"Bet you'd do some blokes justice in a brawl eh?" Said the second man knowingly, outstretching his hand also, "Andy." He had a rougher look about him.. and from the texture of his hand he appeared to be a hard graft worker. His brown hair was a little longer than Peter's, and stuck about his head in different directions. A dishevelled look, he appeared as though he had just come in from work.. which was likely.

Logan now turned to the only female of the group, his expression naturally more gentle, "Hey.." He said softly.

Cassie smiled; her green eyes sparkling, strands of blond hanging idly over her gaze, "Hey Logan."

Logan leant back to rest on the bartop. He just smirked slyly at her… not even needing to turn on the charm he naturally bled with.

Peter anxiously broke the silent flirtation with a clear of his throat, "So.. Logan?"

Logan's ears tuned in his way, but his eyes never moved from Cassie, "Mm?"

"Want another pint?"

Logan now looked to Peter, blank for a moment, then remembering what pint actually meant here, and he nodded, "Alright.."

Logan accepted his beer and raised it to the four surrounding him in a thankful manner before he took a hefty drink.

            A little later, the TV on the wall behind the bar was showing football footage, British kind. Logan had never been one for sport, but as he watched he found himself becoming slowly engaged and blocking off the surrounding conversation.

The picture suddenly changed into a man dressed smartly behind a glass desk. He held papers in his hands and watched the camera seriously. Across the bottom of the screen the headline, 'New Terrorism?'

The pub had fallen quiet to the newsreader; Michael turned it up so the customers could hear. The voice now sounded clearly across the pub, all eyes on the screen as they waited for the reason for abrupt switch from football to live news coverage.

"There has been an abrupt attack in the city of London. A fight broke out between one woman and a group of people – yet unknown – in central London. The Government has made a broadcast for the first time ever about this attack, announcing it as harrowing and unnatural. Police are arriving on the scene now for arrests of dramatic event. A passing camera crew is now on the scene. The attacks were distressful – if you have a nervous disposition, look away now."

Of course, nobody looked away; everyone was glued to the screen.

The man disappeared as a scene from a busy street appeared. The camera was being jostled and dragged hectically through crowds of passer-by's to try and film the arrests of the people. The camera struggled for a few seconds before the cameraman stumbled and the camera made a dramatic dip before being lifted upon the woman. The woman had her hands behind her back, forced there roughly by a police officer. The woman was screaming, absolutely enraged by the happenings, "No! You don't understand!" She cried, thrusting, trying to escape his grip; not wanting to be placed in the police van.

Logan was just about to take a sip from his beer when he froze, staring at the television. His mouth hung open, partly because he was just about to take a sip, and partly of shock.

The camera was extremely close and you could see the woman's full upper torso. She was still shoving away advancing police officers, trying to shake off the one holding her handcuffs. She was extremely odd; she stood out from the crowd. For one, her hair was grey. Not old aged grey, for her features were fair and skin smooth. It was a shining grey, shimmering. Silver. It hung round her shoulders, radiating madly from the reflection of the camera flashes of journalists who threw themselves over each other, desperate to get shots.

Logan's mouth still hung open, staring at this woman. Yes.. she stood out from the people.. and yes, she did appear to be a mutant because her odd hair.. But there was something about her. It wasn't an attraction or a lust felt longing. No.. it was more than that. He knew her.. 

No, he didn't know her.. but he knew of her. He'd seen her before.. somewhere..

Still the woman screamed, kicking away advancing police officers. She was extremely violent, and the sharp kicks had caused one policeman's face to be mauled from the heeled boots. Blood poured across the officer's face as he tried to subdue the roaring woman, "I need to see him! I need to find him! You don't understand!" Her calls were now more softer, not screams, just desperation, "Somebody stop them! They're going to take me – " A hand now grabbed round her mouth.

Logan just stared.. frozen to the spot. 

_No! Get off her!_

He had no idea why he felt so defensive.

The owner of the hand then made a bloodcurdling scream as the woman made a vicious snap at his hand, drawing blood rapidly. As her lips were free she began to call into the current camera, lips wet and reddened from the victims blood, "You know who you are! I need to find you, L –"

As surrounding officers then piled on the woman, she made an agonizing scream since a man from behind grabbed her by the neck and pointed something at her neck. Her antics were slowed and her need for escape had calmed.. expression falling serene as she was shoved roughly away. But with one last burst of life she kicked at the camera in the struggle, and the image froze on the screen for a few seconds, before it turned black

Logan made a quiet gasp. As the picture was froze he saw the logo and name on the van door.. it wasn't a police van.. the logo was familiar.. He'd seen that before..

The man at the news desk returned, "There is hidden information yet to be unveiled from the Government about this extraordinary attack on this woman who responded in a way never thought possible. No evidence supports her speedy abilities. We shall be bringing updates throughout the evening as soon as we find out. From me, Trevor McDonald. Good night."

The football footage then arrived back on the screen.. and Logan turned his head slowly to the four.

"Blimey." Commented Michael calmly.

Logan looked at the screen wistfully before down to the bartop. Who was she? And why did he respond like this?

Peter shook his head, "I wonder what the hell has happened? What's she done that's so out of place?"

"Probably can fly or something." Said Andy with a laugh, he was joking. But when he said it, Logan could feel sardonic laughter inside from the possible irony of the statement..

            Later that evening the familiar noise from the pub door sounded as two companions entered. They came up to the bar and stood on the other side of Logan's new friends. Michael watched them suspiciously as he delivered them a requested drink, "No brawlin' in 'ere tonight Johnny. Y' 'ear me? Boss almost went an sacked me when you ruined the bar last time."

The man named Johnny smirked wryly at Michael, "Michael! Now why would I go and do that? Eh?" He said in a drawn out sentence, hardly believable. He had a nasty glint in his eyes, he was a shorter man than average, but he had thick limbs of muscle and an extremely proud expression as he paraded his natural bulges through his tight black jumper.

Logan looked down across to this man with a snort of dislike, missed however by Johnny. Logan turned to the bar, requesting for another pint, "Another beer, Mike.. and one o' y' best cigars." He said in his rough voice.

Michael nodded and lifted Logan a fresh glass to refill, slipping Logan a cigar, which Peter offered to pay for, and did so.

"Aah.. we got a Yankee in 'ere.." 

Logan's eyes slowly lifted to the direction of the voice.

It was Johnny.

Logan pulled his beer to him, "What about it?" He said in a low voice.. the voice that had a dangerous wit in it whilst it remained threatening. Logan lifted the cigar to his lips whilst talking, lighting it.

Johnny stepped round from the group, stepping slowly towards Logan, "Nowt.." He said mischievously, now eyeing at Logan's physique. He then outstretched his hand.

Logan looked at it hesitantly before he gave his hand into Johnny's.

"Johnny." Said the man.

Logan nodded slowly, "Logan.."

Johnny then dragged Logan over, his strong grip actually managing to pull Logan towards him, "You got some muscle on yeh.." He then lifted his arm so their arms were bent, "You ever do any arm wrestling?"

Logan now smirked, momentarily forgetting the images on the TV, "A few times, but it's a soft sport."

"Backing out of a challenge?" Said Johnny softly, one brow lifting devilishly.

Logan now leant forward, "Of course not." He drew on his cigar slowly, blowing the output of smoke into Johnny's face.

"Very well.." Said Johnny, eyes glaring at the smoke, he then turned, whipping a chair round to his destined table. He dropped down, placing his elbow upon the smooth oak top, "Ready.."

"Uh Logan.. he's a strong guy.. don't go too far.." Said Michael warningly. Watching Logan; scared for his new friends safety.

Logan turned his head to Michael with a smirk, "Right.." 

_Hah.._

Logan then dropped down and placed his arm on the table with Johnny's.

Peter and Andy were gearing up for a good challenge, cheering Logan on, whilst Cassie hovered nervously at the bar, not a particular fan of such fights.

Logan's brow slanted together as his typical frown; a determined expression overcame his face. Johnny's was the same, his hand gripping at Logan's tightly. He was preparing himself whilst Logan sat calmly, poised and ready.

A few heads had turned in the bar to witness the arm wrestle between the Canadian and the Yorkshire man.

Peter raised an arm, "Ready! Three.. two.. one.. **GO**!"

Determined was strangling at Johnny's features, his eyes narrowed as aggression pounded into his muscles and into his grip. Logan had a terrific smirk on his face. He put in absolutely no effort, he just held his hand there whilst Johnny was slipping off his seat in trying to even budge Logan's arm from an upright position.

"Put some effort in Johnny!" Roared his companion that had remained to lurking in the shadows.

Johnny's other hand was now gripping the table, trying to force the hunk of adamantium down. He paused from his strains, panting heavily. The pub was now roaring their approval to Johnny being beaten..

Johnny growled under his breath.. he couldn't lose.. no way.. He then muttered softly, trying to focus himself. It was silent to the normal ears, but Logan picked up every word.

"God.. pull y'self together Johnny.. you can beat this piece of Canadian shit. No bloke comes wandering in and nicking yer spot." Johnny, with his built up stamina, then tried to ram Logan's hand down. There was a mere flinch, since Logan's muscles were relaxed.

Johnny groaned, cursing aloud, "Move! You bleedin' piece of shit!"

Logan's eyes abruptly narrow and eyebrows dipped even more so, "Move my arm?" He growled.

Johnny had meant move as in to let him win.. but Logan agreed to his vocal wishes, but these weren't what Johnny had had in mind. Logan then tensed his muscles with a built up anger from the swearing he received from Johnny.. it was powerful. The men's palms sweated for a second longer. Before Logan slammed down his fist with a furious roar, "**RAAAAAARGH!**" Johnny's arm buckled weakly and fell limply beneath the tremendous pressure. Johnny cried out in shock for a split second whilst his hand was crashed down. Logan's roar continued and drowned out the cries of pain as Logan's fist hurtled down through the table and these fists together smashed through and snapped the sturdy oak table. The roar of noise from Wolverine and the explosion of splintering wood drowned out the gasps around the pub. Johnny was dragged down off his chair in pain, falling on the floor and screaming heartedly. His knuckle had been reduced to a bloody mass. 

Logan sat up calmly off his chair and stepped over the table, which was now on the floor, splintered and snapped, legs scattered across the floor, dust flying and splinters lingering on the carpet. 

Logan turned slowly, glaring down upon the man on the floor, "I won." He then said slowly, eyes narrowed and smirk still visible as he took a small draw on his still burning cigar, a calm hand running idly through his mane of hair.

"Yer 'urt Johnny!" A voice then growled, and Logan turned to see a fist aiming straight his way, he didn't even have time to blink as the fist collided with his cheek.

***

LMAO! "I won!" Hahaha! Go on Logan! You showed him! And who's this piece of shit punching you? LET 'IM HAVE IT!! XD

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	34. Rejection

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**LoneEagle:** XD is a face, close eyes and open mouth. Big grinning sort of face. XP is the same, only the 'P' represents a tongue stuck out! LMAO is 'laugh my ass off' Lol is 'laugh out loud' And 'nowt' is a Yorkshire word, shorter version of 'nothing' There you go! (:

No.. Logan's not going to be convicted of anything.. _yet_. *wink-wink*

**Jenny:** Unfortunately we won't be seeing the woman in detail until the next story. That was just for you to know her, and what she's like. First impression kind of thing. And you can probably guess why she's going to be in the next story. (Read her dialogue) But no suggestions or questions on her everyone! Please! Want to keep it quiet until Story 3 folks!

I loved the arm wrestling scene, when Logan just sat calmly and Johnny is falling off his chair in effort. Then Logan to breaks their arms through the table. Woohoo!

**Ironic:** He could do some ass whooping.. but that would endanger the entire country..

**Crystal113:** I'm not going to mention anymore about the woman. Read Jenny's reply to see why. (:

**Blix:** Ooh yes. :) Logan is gonna have to be careful though.

**The Wolf:** Hehe, lil army dude, lol.

Chapter 34

            Logan stepped back slightly, blinking, shocked from the impact. The pub was now cheering on for a fight. The owner of the fist was Johnny's companion was had now recoiled in astonishment and pain.

It hurt punching an adamantium-plated face.

Logan looked back to the man, who was staring at Logan in disbelief. Logan raised his own fists, glaring back at the man. Logan found something jolt inside him.. he couldn't start a fight.. once his claws came out he would be completely exposed. Then the manor would be exposed, and then the entire country of mutants would be exposed. For the first time ever, the Wolverine thought about his consequences. He suddenly thought back on the TV bulletin.. could her fate be his if he fought?

During his few seconds of thought he had zoned out from reality, and for the second time a fist came his way. Logan's eyes snapped up to the fist. He clenched his fists and sent them hurtling back at the body. The impact made the man stagger, losing stance. Logan delivered another set of punches. Bullet style hits, constant, lightning quick. The man groaned and yelped every time he was hit, till he eventually fell back on the floor with a cry of mercy.

Logan growled softly, unclenching and re-clenching his fists. He could feel his claws desperate to come out and smother some blood.

He turned slowly to the bar, the entire pub staring at this undefeatable man in disbelief. Logan stopped in front of Michael, his head tilting and adamantium joints cracking shrilly, causing several gasps around the pub. Logan lifted his beer and downed it, "I better go now.." He muttered, inhaling on his cigar before he turned and stepped over the groaning Johnny and to the door. With one look back, he saw everyone watching him fearfully. Except Michael, who just nodded slowly, as if understanding. He wiped over a glass and placed it down, picking up the second.. as Logan watched he saw that Michael never actually touched the glass as he lifted it, but it was summoned into his hand..

Logan returned the slow nod, the small cut on his faintly bruised cheek fading away. A moment of understanding and sympathy drifted between the two men before Logan exited into the cool night air. He took a deep breath slowly; rubbing his knuckles mildly to sooth them of their addiction for blood. As Logan lifted his head to scan the dark street, he thoughts travelled back over to the woman.. it was a mad suggestion.. but he had to go to London and save her. With this new desperation he flung his legs forward, beginning a speeding run out of the village and silently pounding across the smooth grey road and out into the dark night towards Xavier Manor.

            Charles Xavier watched out of one of the many large windows in Elizabeth's and his old sitting room. He watched the black outdoors with a quiet sigh, Elizabeth watching him anxiously.

"I never thought it would happen here.. not so soon." Sighed Charles quietly. They too had seen the news coverage.

Elizabeth smiled gently, passing him a cup of tea through the air, "The country still is unaware of mutants.. it is only this virus that is making us so dangerous. Look what it did to the girl in London.. "

Charles sipped at his tea slowly, nodding.

"And when your Wolverine and Aurora go down there, they have a chance of destroying this man made illness.. " Elizabeth continued quietly.

Charles looked to her suddenly, "When did the virus first begin here?"

Elizabeth blinked, a little surprised by his sudden question, "Oh..  well, almost two months ago I think."

Charles now frowned, "It happened in America a little later I presume.." He then stared at the floor thoughtfully. He was thinking extremely hard on something.

"Charles?" Asked the telekinetic sister.

Charles now looked up, "When we had the first attack on mutants at the mansion, it was also the day we had the first virus outbreak."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, trying to think on what was coming next.

"And when the humans came.. I could sense something.."

"What could you sense?"

"Anger.. a lot of anger. But it wasn't natural anger."

"What do you mean Charles..?" Said Elizabeth suspiciously.

"The virus does affect humans. It makes them aggressive." Said Charles, now watching Elizabeth intently, "With aggressive humans and weak mutants.. Who ever created this virus wanted humans to empower mutants and get every mutant destroyed."

Elizabeth now gasped softly, "The girl in London!"

"She was attacked by virus controlled humans.. and in return.. the virus effected her powers – which caused the national outcry."

Elizabeth's head slowly sunk to her hands. It all fitted into place, it made sense, "You are right Charles.. I know you are." She whispered softly.

Charles nodded sombrely, "Our only hope.. is if the virus is destroyed. Then America should return calm once more."

"But didn't the President carry out the registration?"

"He did.. but if he was effected by the virus or not I don't know. If so many people were against mutants he could have done it just to get people in favour of him as leader."

Elizabeth sighed quietly, "We need to tell the others."

            Aurora was sat in the cool night air.  The sky was a stunning navy, stars twinkling down upon the manor that glowed from the radiant moon. Aurora was positioned on the steps to the manor, her view of the surrounding garden and landscape was spectacular.  Her head was lowered to a palm, and she watched the distance morosely, if not regretfully.

She felt rejected.. rejected by Logan. But she knew, she knew inside that she'd never vocally told Logan how she felt.. but couldn't he sense it radiating off her? She could sense something from him.. she could never put her finger on Logan's scents.. but when he had kissed her.. everything had become clear.

After the small incident with Phantom she thought that that was that. she had decided to give him the cold shoulder.. she was an independent woman. She could survive with him.

But when he was almost killed.. the shield she had built up to hide her real feelings from Logan -and- from herself had been shattered. The thought of losing him.. a terrible weight settled into her stomach at that thought. She would die in sorrow and grief. 

Unbeknown to him.. he meant everything to her.

Aurora sighed quietly, staring sadly at the horizon. Her head slowly canted however when footsteps came behind her. She didn't need to look, she could smell them..

Phantom.

Aurora felt a rush of jealously over her chest, a wave of envious heat. She stared ahead of her as Phantom walked up round her. She heard Phantom come to a halt.

"Are you alright?" She then asked quietly to Aurora, "I can sense some extreme feelings in you."

Aurora frowned and shook her head slowly. She was not going to discuss it with anyone, especially not Phantom.

Phantom frowned, "Hey.. you got to go down to London tomorrow.. you'll never be done in time for our arrival."

"You're all coming?" Aurora then asked curiously.

Phantom nodded, "Yes, you're going down in the morning and we're heading there later in the week. You can sneak around and find out where to go. We can't."

Aurora nodded slowly, looking down to the floor again, "Oh.."

Phantom's head tilted, "Have I done something wrong..?"

Aurora said nothing, glaring at the grass.

"Aurora?"

"Will you leave me alone please.."

"But – "

"Please!"

Phantom sighed and straightened from Aurora with a frown, "Fine!" She said scathingly before turning and heading back into the warm manor whilst Aurora continued to stay outside in the bitter cold night.

            Logan swore aloud as he climbed over the top of the wall. The gates had subsequently been locked as the later hours dawned, and so shimmying up a nine-foot wall and over iron spikes was his only option. Logan grunted as he swung a leg over the sharp iron spikes at the top of the wall. They glinted provocatively as he straddled upon them for cautious balance then over them completely with a small sigh of relief. He might be able to heal.. but the dangers couldn't bare to be though of.. especially climbing over them the way he did..

He jumped off the top of the wall and landed neatly in the surrounding foliage of the manor grounds. He straightened slowly, glancing about his surroundings naturally as he proceeded to exit the bushes. 

Logan began to run out of the trees and out onto the moon streaked lawn. Aurora's eyes snapped upon the dark figure on the grass. Instincts flooded her. A trespasser. She jumped off the steps and dived through the air, form changing. She landed upon the lawn grandly and streaked across the grass, now on four paws..

Logan paused from his running.. hearing something in the blackness. His head only managed to turn as a pair of fierce yellow eyes came upon him. He was forced back with a shout, a roar shuddering the night air as the beast pounced upon Logan's front and sent him down, pinning him powerfully to the grass.

Logan glared up at the panther. He caught the scent and the glinting dogtag, "Aurora.." He said sternly, as if scolding her.

The snarl on the panther's face softened and mouth closed. 

"Aurora.. get off me. I need to go and see Charles."

Aurora now promptly turned back into her usual form. She now frowned, still sat upon him, "No, don't Logan. I really need to talk to you.."

"It'll have to wait Aurora!" Logan pushed her off him, firmly but carefully, "There's someone in trouble!"

Aurora fell on her rear in the grass with a small yelp, "But Logan!" She cried, scrambling onto her knees, "No! Wait! I have to tell you something!"

Logan shook his head, now sprinting off towards the manor, disappearing into the darkness.

"Logan.." She whispered softly, watching the blackness around her sadly..  if only he had stayed..

            Sora was sat in the living room now with Charles and Elizabeth. Destiny had since been put down to sleep. Sora smiled as she accepted her cup of tea off Elizabeth.

"Thank you.." She said softly, "I took a overhead scan of the area a few hours ago."

Elizabeth then inhaled sharply.

Sora smiled to her, "It was dark, I was not seen.."

Elizabeth nodded slowly to this, falling still.

"I have been seeking out the appropriate routes down to London and – " She stopped, now frowning at Charles who was not looking at her.. but at the television. The News at 10 had come on, and scenes of a plane were being shown from the south of England.

The three exchanged wary glances.

"The abandoned plane had been inhabited at one point. When checking in side experts found no left over items of any peculiar status. Forensic searches are been carried out on the plane seats. One has particularly attracted attention to the British Government, a hair from a man that is said to be on the loose from America after a series of brutal and horrific crimes, including murder."

"Logan.." Said Charles quietly, staring at the television.

Logan then burst into the room, slamming the door madly open, the slam against the wall shocking everyone, "Charles! I need to talk to you!"

***

Oooh yeah! Poor Aurora though. ): Maybe she'll get her chance when they go down to London together? If they manage to get down there that is..

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	35. Preparation Commences

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Jenny:** Yes, it was a nice moment between them, because Michael does understand, and there's just a small share of pity. In fact, I like Michael so much he's going to return in the later chapters. Trust me, now they've found his DNA there path to London is harder than expected.

**TheWolf: **Not a god idea to thwap Logan.. *hears a hiss of claws come out*.. Uh oh.. you better run! *points to Logan who is climbing over the sentences below to reach TheWolf* Run!!

**Eagle:** Wolverine isn't being insensitive as such; it's just the way he is. But if he opened his eyes a little more he might realise what he's missing. Anyway, they've got to travel down to London together.. so..

**Blix:** Logan will beat the pants off anyone XD Wait.. I need to touch some wood! *looks around frantically* there's no wood on this webpage! Ok.. so that statement might not be true anymore :P

Chapter 35 

            Charles turned to Logan, the television being turned off as the report ended. He sighed quietly, "And I need to talk to you too, everybody in fact."

Logan tilted his head, unsure of what Charles meant..

Charles did not respond however, for his eyes slowly closed as he telepathically contacted all his X-Men and the British mutants.

Logan now stepped forward, glaring down at Charles, "What is it!"

Charles said nothing but looked pointedly at the door, as hurried footsteps began to hurry towards them. The doors then burst open as a group of figures hurried in. Kurt had teleported and landed neatly to one side of the room in order to avoid the strain through the door.

Elizabeth stood whilst Charles watched them. Together the pair watched as the X-Men and the British mutants shuffled together into the room before spreading out across the carpeted floor.

Logan spun on his heels, watching them enter then back to Charles.. this has to be bad. Charles would never call upon every mutant if it were only a mild problem.

"Recent events mean that we now have to act sharp." Announced Charles sternly; "We have to stop Lenny as soon as possible. If he even mentions the word 'mutants' the Government will be upon him for information."

"And the virus needs to be rid of before any more damage is caused. It does effect humans.. it makes them feel aggression for our kind." Continued Elizabeth, her arms folding as she watched the others with the same aura of confidence and power that Charles had.

"But how is the Wolverine and Aurora going to get down to London if they're going to be attacked!" Asked Ghost who was sat upon the fireplace ledge, hovering there absently.

"Humans will swoop on them!" Added Electro.

Charles shook his head, "We know.. but they're most likely to get down there unseen."

"But what if humans turn on them?" Asked Scott, his glasses glinting gently in the soft light.

"I think they can handle themselves.." Said Charles softly, looking to Logan for reassurance.

Logan nodded slowly.

"But.." Said Elizabeth quietly, looking to Charles.

Charles sighed softly, "Logan.. Aurora.."

The two looked his way.

"You will not be able to go down on any form of public transport.. you cannot be seen.. not now. The danger is at an all time high."

"Why's that Charles..?" Asked Storm cautiously.

Charles looked up Storm then focused his wise gaze upon Logan, "The Government knows who you are."

The room fell silent, all eyes staring at Logan who bristled a little, "Huh.. they do?"

Charles nodded slowly, "If you don't want to leave the manor Logan.. I un – "

"No chance!" Interrupted Logan, "I ain't sittin' on my ass and lettin' Aurora do all the work. I can easily hide from 'em Charles. Nothing's gonna happen."

"But Logan – " Began Elizabeth.

"Look!" Growled Logan, gesturing behind him to the group, "These guys are all mutants but they ain't gonna be able to track. Only me and Aurora can do that."

Electro now stiffened, "Wolverine." He said in a low voice, his stern features solid as he spoke, "You are under estimating us."

Wolverine now turned upon Electro, "You're gonna go down to London and sniff out the creators?"

Electro glared at him, saying nothing.

"What are you gonna do? Fry up the controls?!"

"Logan!" Announced Charles sharply, causing the shouts to fall silent, "You and Aurora are to continue down to London as permitted. Jayne.. Scott.. As leaders I want you to go down to London via a different route and keep an eye out for any difficulty."

Scott and Jayne exchanged glances.

"The rest of us will search for Lenny.. and when we find him we shall head on down to London.. by then you should have broken into the building. We shall join you and help with the obvious difficulties with the humans."

"How come more of us aren't going down to London straight away?" Said Bandit with a frown.

"Because if we are being tracked, a whole hoard of mutants heading to London on the same day in very suspicious." Said Elizabeth quietly, "The task of finding Lenny and bringing him back to the Americans is hard as it is, and we need to control him. The virus has affected him badly."

A few of the mutants nodded in understanding.

"Some will need to stay behind." Said Elizabeth softly, "The American children will still be here until this is over."

"Who is staying Elizabeth?" Asked Phantom.

Elizabeth now scanned over the British Mutants, "Ghost, Beast.. and Psycho. Will you three please stay behind? It would be harder to explain your appearances to humans."

Ghost and Beast nodded slowly, whilst Psycho just muttered something to himself.

"Plus you three can keep humans at bay if they try and enter."

Again they nodded.

"Go now and pack needed equipment. The London travellers stay here." Said Charles softly, watching them carefully as the mutants obligingly exited.

Wolverine dropped down on the sofa with a grunt whilst the other three turned to Charles from their current position.

Charles nodded slowly, just about to speak when Logan interrupted, "Charles.. I saw a girl get arrested on television.. down in London, will we be able to save her?"

Aurora suddenly glanced Logan's way coolly.

Charles watched Logan for a moment, trying to figure something out. He could sense a distant knowledge inside Logan, "That is not possible Logan."

Before Logan could angrily retort, Charles swiftly cut in, "She's not in England anymore. She's been flown over to America."

Logan now stared at the floor dejectedly.. _When we get back to America.. I've got to find her.. I need to know she is still alive.. But why?_

Charles then spoke up again, causing Logan to look his way, forgetting about the woman.. for now_._

"Jayne and Scott, I want you two to head down on train, meet up with Logan and Aurora once in London."

"How will we know where they are?" Asked Scott.

^Charles isn't the only one with telepathicall abilities..^ A voice suddenly said gently in Scott's head. Scott whipped round all of a sudden, staring.

Jayne smirked and nudged him in the ribs as he stared around, "Here, silly."

Scott blinked before looking down at her through his ruby shaded glasses, within her eyes he could see something orange shimmering. Did she have two mutations?

Charles smiled briefly to the pair before he turned his head to Logan and Aurora, "I'm trusting the pair of you will be able to travel down to London without using main roads. With your senses will you manage it down to London?"

"With my eyes shut." Said Logan smugly, whilst Aurora just settled for a nod.

"I hope you four will be ready for the difficulties ahead.." Said Elizabeth softly, dropping down onto the couch gently.

"Hah.." Said Logan with a smirk, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be!"

"Good." Then said Charles, his eyes glinting at Logan's surprised expression, "Because you and Aurora are leaving now."

            The manor's corridors were dim with light, and the small lamps glowed steadily from their position. Aurora stormed out across the corridor, the empty life meaning her boots loudly clicked and echoed across the walls loudly.

"Good going!" She announced, waving her arms to Logan who was walking slowly behind her, "Oh yeah.. 'I'm as ready as I'll ever be'!" She said in an extremely mocking tone.

Logan just shrugged slowly as he walked.

"Now we gotta leave in the middle of the night with no food, no sleep and try and find somewhere to hide for the night!" She cried, throwing up her arms exasperatedly.

Logan then pulled on her arm gently, "Aurora.." He said softly, pulling her towards him, "Hey.. it's alright.. we can do this."

Aurora's frustrated expression softened when she looked to him, and she lowered her head, almost ashamed for ranting on, "Sorry.." She muttered.

"You know we can do this.." Said Logan softly, a small smirk on his lips, "We were made for this." He then said wryly, eyes glinting from the faint lamplight.

Aurora smiled softly, "We were made for trudging through mud to avoid busy roads?"

Logan chuckled gruffly, "Naw.. but we were made for hiding from human and mutant kind. It'll be easy, we can withstand this."

Aurora nodded slowly, "Yeah.. I can hardly see Scott ankle deep in a muddy field.."

Logan smirked, "You see.."

Aurora's smiled broaden and she chuckled at the image of Scott trying to navigate through a woodland.

"There you go.." Said Logan softly, his knuckle brushing at her cheek, "Much better when you smile."

"I don't know how I'm going to put up with you for the rest of this week, stuck out there in the woods with you.." Aurora said coyly, her slim brow rising at him.

"You'll only put up with it because you love me." Said Logan arrogantly, winking and nudging at her again as he joked.

Aurora had stiffened some at his words.. but when she saw the same witty glint in his eyes she exhaled her bated breath, "Oh.. of course.." She said, "No one can resist you can they?" She said with a faint smile.

Logan just smiled at her.. a rare expression. It caused his firm features to soften and his eyes to sparkle warmly. It was an expression that used to be saved solely for Jean..

Logan still watched her.. the pair falling quiet._ Do it.. go on.. do it.. _Logan's head slowly canted as he watched his Aurora.. he nearly lost her at Magneto's  prison.. he had to tell her before they left the manor..

_Now! Go on!_

"Logan!" A voice called.

_Oh shit.._

Logan suddenly stepped back from Aurora who almost fell over without his strong support, she had gone limp when stood with him.. she was sure he was going to say something..

"Logan!" Said the voice again. Logan could now see who it was.. Scott was walking down their corridor.

Logan's eyes flashed angrily. One-Eye had just stopped something incredible.. how dare he!

"You need to hurry up and leave! Jayne and I will be setting off tomorrow morning, you need the head start."

"We don't need _any _head start." Growled Logan, turning upon Scott.

"Of course you do, you're travelling through the woods."

"You think we can't handle that?"

"I never said that." Said Scott sharply.

"You wer' thinkin' it.." Growled Logan, moving his face closer to Scott's as he spoke threateningly.

Scott glared at Logan, "We may be in England Logan.. but we are still the X-Men and I am still the leader of this team. Be out of the manor within the next 30 minutes.." He said lowly.

Logan growled louder.

Scott nodded slowly to Aurora before he turned and walked back down the corridor to where Jayne was promptly waiting for him. The two then turned and disappeared round the corner.

Logan turned back to Aurora, snorting at the small incident.

Aurora sighed softly, giving him a reassuring smile, "Come on.. we need to pick up some supplies."

Logan nodded softly with a sigh, following her as the pair went to find some supplies for their trip.

***

Review! Review! (:

I've added a large chunk of pictures and info to my website! Go and click on British Mutants to find out more about them!

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	36. A Mutant's Aid

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Jenny:** You will all find out what's happening with the three younger X-Men in a few chapters, I want to get Logan and Aurora off on their trip first. :) and they will certainly become closer in this fic.. but I don't want to rush things.. they both reserved characters when it comes to their emotions. It would be unnatural for one to blurt it out. They might never even say it.. just expression is silently.

But we'll see. ;)

And more characters will be added soon, give me chance :P

**Blix:** Don't like Scott much do ya? :P

**Wolf:** You cannot glomp Wolverine! *pulls him away and throws him back into the chapter!* Stay! I need to you in this chapter. *points a finger at Wolverine*

Chapter 36 

            The main door of Xavier Manor quietly slid open and was promptly shut as two figures sprinted down the driveway in the darkest hour. The gate had been unlocked for their departure and the two mutants slipped through before continuing their speedy path down the country lane.

A few windows of the Manor glowed brightly in the darkness and from the radiant living room window Charles saw them leave. He turned from the window slowly in his chair, satisfied of their safe departure.

            The two metal mutants came upon Heathstead village a short while later and proceeded across the dark streets that were only lit faintly by a few sparsely placed streetlights. But the lack of light was good; they could keep in the shadows as they travelled.

"Right.. so we go to the end of this road.. right through the village till we reach the signposts?" Asked Aurora quietly, looking to Logan as they pair crossed over the road.

Logan nodded gently, "Yes.." He said quietly, "That's what Sora told me."

"What time is it now? I forgot to change my watch when I came over here." Said Aurora softly.

"Me too.."

"Great.."

Aurora then suddenly froze and dived into the shadows. Logan looked around, bewildered to her sudden leap to concealment. He couldn't see her anywhere. He felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly and he was dragged back behind a post box.

"What you doin'?" Muttered Logan, scrambling to face her.

"There's a guy stood opposite the street."

"At this hour?" Logan said softly, a brow rising. He then lifted his head to peer round the red coated pillar and he saw a bulky figure outside the large building from before. The pub.

Logan inhaled swiftly at the cool night air and smirked, nudging Aurora, "It's Michael."

"Michael?" Repeated Aurora.

Logan then stood up to his feet and ran across the road to the man from earlier. Aurora gasped and tried to pull him back, but her fingers slipped down the back of his jacket. Missed.

"Hey! Michael!" Called Logan in a hushed voice, running across the road, waving a hand.

The dark figure turned from the pub doorway, he was closing up for the night, "Logan?"

Logan stopped beside him, "Yeah." He said with a smirk.

"The pub's closed now mate." Said Michael with a grin, "No beer for you." 

Logan shook his head slowly, "No.. no.. I don't want a beer."

Michael then spotted the backpack on his shoulders and raised a brow "Where you off to?"

"London."

"Y' walkin'?!" Michael cried, taken aback by the mutant's intentions.

Logan nodded slowly; he then turned, beckoning Aurora over. She ran across the road silently, blinking shyly at the man, "Hey.."

"Another American!" Exclaimed Michael, "Why are y' both headin' down to London on foot? Y' crazy."

"Logan, who is this guy?" Asked Aurora cautiously.

"It's alright. He's Michael, another mutant." Explained Logan hurriedly.

Aurora blinked and nodded slowly, "Alright."

Michael beckoned them to the door, "Come inside a minute."

"But we've got to get down to London!"

"I want to help you." Said Michael softly, walking in through the door.

Aurora sighed quietly, following Logan inside.

A few lights now dimly lit the pub, it was empty of people. Logan followed Michael to a seat, stepping calmly over the remains of the broken table and the blood-stained floor.

Aurora gasped quietly staring at the corner of destruction, "What's happened in here?"

Logan shrugged gently, "Just got in a small fight earlier, it was nothing."

Michael grinned, "Nothing? You got 'im good and proper!"

Aurora raised a brow slowly.

"Come and sit down Aurora." Said Logan, nudging a stool at her.

Aurora dropped down impatiently, waiting.

"You're headin' down to London you say?" Said Michael quietly, listening to them intently.

Logan nodded, "Yes.. big problem down in London with mutants. We gotta go and break in somewhere"

Michael's brow rose, "Woah, that's impressive. You workin' for some gang or somethin'?"

Aurora spoke up, "We're part of a team from America, we came across to Britain when our school was destroyed by humans."

"School?"

"Yes.. Xavier's School for the Gifted."

"Oh.. them that own the Manor?"

"Yes, a relation.. but we ain't got time talk about it now." Said Logan shaking his head.

"Sorry Logan." Said Michael softly nodding, "But if you're headin' down that way.. I'm guessin' you could do with some help. And seeing as it's such an important operation.."

"Yes.. we'll be saving everyone's lives." Said Aurora coolly.

"If y'want some transport, I can provide you with me bike.. on the conditions y' bring it back."

"You'd do that?" Said Logan softly, surprised by his generous offer.

"Aye.. you need to get down London sharpish. I've seen all the funny business on the news.."

Logan now outstretched his palm, "If you ever need any help.. go up to the Manor and tell them Wolverine sent you."

"The Manor?"

"Yes, it's full of mutants."

"It is?!"

"Yeah."

"The ghost up there? Is she a mutant?"

"Yup."

Michael now grinned, taking Logan's hand and shaking it, "Thanks mate.. Wolverine?"

Logan nodded.

"Explains a lot" Said Michael with smirk.

Michael now stood to his feet, passing the Wolverine a key on a small chain, "Here – .. Logan?"

Logan had stood but froze, his eyes slowly moving as he sniffed at the air.

"Logan? Aurora?"

Aurora slipped off her chair and sunk to the floor gently, her clothes gently rustling as a silky grey coat enveloped the attire's material. A tail lightly lashed behind the animal as a small cat developed. Aurora then sprinted out across the carpet, peering through the door. She then stepped back and made a loud mew to Logan.

"Logan?" Repeated Michael, his eyes on Aurora however .. she'd just turned into a cat..

Logan said nothing; he just sniffed at the air swiftly, his highly tuned ears flinching to a slight noise outside. With a sharp hiss his claws ripped out of bare knuckles. Michael staggered back, eyes staring at these weapons out of the Wolverine's fists.

"Blimey!" Announced Michael, still holding out his bike keys.

Aurora suddenly make a terrified screech of a mew, she had disappeared from the open doorway.

Logan gasped and he then dived across the pub, his body flinging out into the door. He raged round the corner of the doorway, ready to claw through whoever had grabbed Aurora. Logan staggered onto the dark street, glaring ahead at the dark bush. Aurora suddenly rolled out of the foliage, her grey form looking a little confused by the toing and froing.

Logan roared and leapt over Aurora and into the bush, ready to impale the hiding persons. He landed amongst the leaves with a rustle, and his claws met nothing.. they had got away.

Logan snorted at the failure and strode out of the bush, a few scratches had marked his face from the sharp bush, he grunted, looking to Aurora who had now stepped up off the floor in her usual form, "I don't think they knew who I was." She said softly, lightly panting.

"But who were they?" Asked Michael, who was now stood at the door, face in shock.

Logan shook his head, his untidy mane of hair flicking strands lightly across his forehead, "They've masked their scent."

"So they must know it's us.." Said Aurora softly, staring at the large green woodland at the end of the village.

Logan frowned, "I don't understand who it could be.. they didn't hurt you or anything.."

"Maybe there were just trying to find us? Trying to discover if it were us?"

"Maybe.."

"They were on foot.. they might have left the wood now.."

Instinctively the three looked out across the dark street, trying to pinpoint any figures. None were there.

"Do you think they could be following us down to London?"

"Well.. if they are.. we'll be meeting with them again.." Said Logan softly.

"You better get goin'! Here!" Michael chucked the keys to Logan.

Logan nodded and the pair turned and began running to were a gleaming off-roader bike sat in padlock. Logan brought his claws over the chains that kept the bike firmly to the fence.

Michael made a loud wince as Logan's claws narrowly missed the paintwork, "Look after her!" Michael called as the pair straddled over the bike, Logan at the handles. Aurora turned and quickly fastened their backpacks to the small wire carrier.

Logan tossed the bike helmet to Michael who staggered off the doorstep in order to catch it.

"Hey! You can't ride without helmets!"

Logan smirked, his eyes glinting at Michael, "We can."

Michael's eyes dawned upon the few bleeding scratches on Logan's faces that were fading away to original flesh.

Logan revved the engine mightily, a smirk on his face as the bike roared majestically before he speeded off down the road, the head light springing to life.

Michael ran out of the doorway, waving them off, "Good luck!!" He called.

Aurora turned her head as the bike roared down the lane; she waved to Michael as he shrinked as they travelled. Her grey eyes watched him till he was no more than a blur, her long black hair waving wildly with the blowing wind and speed. She turned her head back to Logan, her arms around his sturdy upper torso, holding onto him tightly. Logan sent the bike off the road and through a large bush. Aurora made a faint gasp at the sudden jolt of the bike leaving the road and across the rough terrain of the woodland..  Aurora saw the flash of a signpost on the road they had left, pointing the M1 motorway in their current direction. The bike roared across the dark terrain, hiding the mutants as the bike travelled across muddy paths amongst dark trees and harrowing shadows towards London.

***

They're off!

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	37. Those Unhealable Wounds

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Jenny:** No.. it's not any virus infected human.. keep an eye out for reappearances of these odd moments.

**TheWolf: ***shakes her head* Noo.. I'm sorry.. but we need the Wolverine in this chapter too. *pats Logan on the head affectionately before sending him off to Chapter 37* *just grins stupidly when she's growled at*

Chapter 37

            The darkest hour of the night was upon them. Way beyond midnight and into the most silent and mysterious hours of the dark. The stars were scattered across the black canvas, only slight puffs of wandering clouds hid the sparkling starlight. A full moon radiated from the heavens and cast a heavenly glow upon the dense woodland that the mutants passed through.

The bike still roared across the terrain of mud and dirt. Sludge squirted from the back tire as the thick wheels bounded over every bump and dip in the thick ground. Logan was very precise with his driving; he manoeuvred over all crevices in the trail with control, even though the bike juddered over rocks and broken branches that lingered in the damp grass, ready to trip them up.

The night air was cool, and it briskly whipped at their faces as they powered on through the woodland at an alarming speed. Aurora held her head close to the leather on Logan's back. Ducking from the bitter slaps of wind and using him to keep her warm. Her hair still wildly blew out behind her, snaking majestically with the cold night air. She pressed her cheek firmly to Logan's back, the warm leather comforting her as they drove wildly across the foreboding landscape.

Logan still drove on, Aurora's warm presence behind him extremely comforting; it made him feel better knowing that she was there. At first she had made him jump when her arms instinctively tightened as the bike roared over large mounds. But now he was used to it, and he savoured her closeness whilst it lasted.

Above the din of the sharply tuned engine Aurora called into his close left ear, "I think we need to stop soon and get some sleep."

Logan nodded to her briefly, allowing the engine to slowly calm as he slowed down the bike. The bike travelled on at a slower pace, enough for them to notice their surroundings in detail rather than a mad blur. Logan let his hand off the throttle and the bike came to a purring halt in a small clearing.

Aurora swung a leg off the bike and staggered gently over the grass. Her face ached from the sharp cold and her eyes stung from the blast of the wind. She turned to see Logan propping the bike up against a tree and pulling their backpacks off the carrier. 

"Did you put in any food?" Muttered Logan, dropping their backpacks on the damp grass.

Aurora nodded, now crouching in front of the backpacks and opening one, "Yes.. but I think we ought to save it till later.."

"Suppose so.." Mumbled Logan who now reached into the foliage behind them and dragged out a handful of branches whilst he placed them in a small pile in the centre of the clearing. Lifting a lighter out of his back pocket he lit the wood.

The ominous darkness of the night slowly transformed into a glow of orange from the small pile of wood. The crackling flames now lighted the Wolverine's blackened features faintly. With the light beneath him, it actually caused him to look more sinister.

Logan dropped down to sit on the grass, inhaling the air absent-mindedly, his ears ever tuned in to his surroundings.

Aurora dragged out two flat pieces of canvas out of one backpack and dropped them onto the grass. Her head slowly lifted and she watched the Wolverine.. he was sat in silence, watching the flames morosely. His knees were bent and his elbows rested upon the bend, hands lightly dangling between. His head was slightly bowed, and he stared into the fire – the flames causing his sharp hazel eyes to be alighted by the flickering wafts of orange.

Aurora quietly sighed and moved to sit by him, her legs gently crossed upon the grass and her arms rested loosely in her lap. As she came by Logan, his eyes slowly slid downwards to look upon her gold arm. 

Logan made a loud sigh and rested his nearest hand on her bulky arm, "Every time I see that thing.. " He shook his head, "God.. I shouldn't have left you in that place.."

Aurora frowned, sighing at the fact that Logan had not let this go, "Logan.. I told you it didn't matter anymore."

"It does to me." He then said gruffly, his eyes falling back upon the flames again. His hand left her arm gently and sat with the other.. which was holding tightly onto his adamantium tag.

"Why..?" Asked Aurora softly, peering to him intently.

"Because.. even though I can't remember leaving you.. I can still feel it." His head bowed, "Like when we left Jean.. the same.. sick feeling in my stomach."

"So Jean was her name.." Then said Aurora softly.

Logan now looked to her slowly, "Yes.."

"The one you love.."

Logan quickly looked back to the fire, not wanting to look at Aurora at that particular moment. He could feel a hole open up inside him.. the sick feeling of grief..

"She was very beautiful."

Logan now turned his head sharply to her, "What.." His eyes now looked at Aurora harshly.

Aurora had a knowing, but pitying look on her face as she sighed quietly, "Jean.. she was a red-head.. correct?"

Logan slowly nodded. _How does she know?_

Aurora now nodded once, "I saw her body at Alkali Lake when I fell through the dam wall... You wouldn't have guessed she was dead.. not a mark upon her. She looked at though she was sleeping.."

Logan lowered his head to a hand slowly, his eyes closing as memories played through his mind, reminding him of Jean's beauty.. but also tormenting him with grief and guilt.

Aurora frowned, "I don't expect you to have moved on Logan.. you don't have to hide it away." She said softly, "You can leave the past when you feel ready.." There was a hint of desperation in her voice.. trying to plea for his admittance so she knew.. just where she stood in his life.

"I have to move on.." Said Logan under his breath, "Like you said.. the past is indestructible.. and it can't be changed."

Aurora looked at him in silence, her eyes upon his, unflinching.

Logan frowned gently, his eyes studying her intensely.. their differences _were_ their similarities.. they both had the characteristics of animals.. but whilst Logan had the rough and sturdy quality.. Aurora had the sleek and graceful definitions.. together combining to a powerful duo.

Logan then turned to her gently, his eyes now resting on her, "I'm moving on.." Said Logan quietly, "You're there to guide me.."

"Look.. Logan.. don't do anything till you're ready.." Said Aurora softly.

Logan nodded slowly at her, "You'll know.."

Aurora watched him, a little puzzled by his words.. but she didn't have chance to question it, because Logan had stood to his feet and was setting up one of the tents. Aurora sighed quietly and looked back down to the fire..

***

It will happen folks! We just need some perilous scenes first. *hint hint*

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	38. Cruel Satisfaction

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Jenny:** It is meant as a link between Aurora and Logan.. I don't think I could write anything in about Jean as Phoenix.. because I've steered completely away from that for too much of the stories. However, I was planning on writing a completely different story (not a sequel) focused and Jean and the Phoenix. But we'll see how well I get on with this story first. (:

**Blix:** Michael is cool isn't he? We should have some more of him later in the story.. *hint hint*

**TheWolf:** Noo! *thwaps* My Wolverine!

Chapter 38

            Aurora found her eyes being dragged open to witness the strong beating sunlight of the morning sky. Even though it was through the roof of her tent it was still blinding to tired eyes. She made an incoherent mumble as she staggering out of the blanket and poked her head blearily through the tent flap. She saw Logan crouched on the grass quickly tying up the cords of his tent into a tight bundle.. her eyes scanned across the clearing and she saw that everything was packed and ready for leave.. apart from her and her tent.

"Didn't want t' wake yeh.." Said Logan with a gruff tone, not even looking her way, still with his back to her.

Aurora pulled herself out of the tent and stretched mildly as she stood, "Well.. you should have done.. we could have set off earlier."

"No point in travellin' when we're fallin' to sleep."

Aurora made a small nod before she turned to her tent and began to unpack the structure. She blinked a few times, eyes battling sleep that she longed to go back into. Her hands lightly fumbled at the cords, not at her best when just awake.

She heard a rustle of clothing beside her as Logan crouched next to her, "I'll do that.." He said softly, looking down at the tent, but not at her, "You go and freshen up.."

Aurora made a sleepy sort of appreciative mumble as she stood slowly to her feet and moved over to where her backpack sat in the glistening morning grass. She dug through slowly in search for some water.

As she took a drink of some specially brought water she turned and watched Logan hurry round and pack. He was either oblivious or ignorant to her watchful eyes.

Logan suddenly lifted from the grass with the two backpacks hoisted upon his shoulders. He strode silently to the burnt out pile of wood and stamped on them before kicking the broken pieces of wood around to make their fire less noticeable. He then walked right past her, saying quite simply, "We have to go now."

Aurora swallowed the water, blinking at his current mood, "Alright.." She said quietly, quickly shoving the bottle back into the bag that Logan was carrying. Aurora didn't even have chance to run a brush through her hair since Logan had straddled the bike and revved up the engine with a fresh rumble. 

For one mad moment Aurora thought he was going to drive off without her. But as he sat upon the bike, revving it gradually, he looked to her slowly, waiting..

            Logan felt an inside sigh shudder at his chest. He felt incredibly distant from Aurora this morning.. and he knew by the look on her face that it was noticeable. What was he supposed to do? Start telling her everything about Jean? Admit he hadn't really let go just yet? Since Aurora mentioned Jean.. his sleep had been even more restless than any other.. because he didn't dream about his time at Alkali Lake this time.. but he dreamt of Jean.. dead.. in the snowy hills of Canada.

He had just fell into thoughts over this dream.. but as he felt a warm brush of material behind him he felt himself being awakened. Logan looked mildly round a shoulder to study Aurora who was getting comfortable on the back of the bike.. he felt her arms slide round his thick upper torso. He found a small smile lift his stubbly chin and sideburns. He made a heavy sigh that was drowned by the purring of the bike's engine.. but his hand left the throttle to lightly pat at her slim unaffected hand tenderly.. as apologetic as the Wolverine could get.

But as the bike then roared off across the damp paths of dirt and stone.. Aurora cradled her head to Logan's back with a satisfied smile.

            The sun beat heavily upon the grounds of Xavier Manor, the grass lightly shivered in the cool morning air, and birds chirped softly as they flew along in the passing breeze. The front door of the Manor opened for the second time that day.. but this time the exiting pair were Jayne and Scott. As the pair walked down the drive, they turned momentarily to wave to the couple of faces at the doorway before they turned on round the corner.. heading down to Heathstead train station.

Jayne passed by at a brisk pace, surprising Scott who had to almost double his speed to keep up with her. Jayne still carried on, inhaling mightily at the morning air with a smile upon her face. Whilst Scott continued to lag behind, he could only watch the woman walk cheerily in front of him. Her hair vibrantly shone in the sunlight and he found himself drawn into the shimmering red.

They were walking along the country lane, the narrow track of grey guiding them towards the village, trailing between dry-stone walls and miles of green fields.

"Uh.. Jayne?" He said quietly, hurrying a little to get alongside her.

"Yes Scott?"

"We're heading to the station?"

"Yes."

"The last time I went to a station I blew the roof off.." Said Scott with a frown.

Jayne raised a brow slowly, looking to him, "Why?"

"Magneto was there.."

"Don't worry.. it's only a small station.. and the platform is outdoors anyway."

Scott nodded slowly, still trying to keep the brisk pace, "So.. you know where Logan and Aurora is at the moment?"

"I don't know where they are.. but I know what they're doing."

"Oh..?"

"They heading down through a wood at the moment.." Said Jayne quietly, her eyes gently narrowing as she thought, "Travelling quite fast.."

"They're running??" Said Scott urgently, suddenly jumping to the worse conclusion.

"No.. not running. I can sense an engine.."

"Well that's fantastic!" Cried Scott, "The Wolverine is wanted and he's going round stealing vehicles. He's gonna get picked up! How lame-assed can the guy get! God!"

Jayne's slim brow rose again, "Hey.. eye-boy, calm down."

Scott sharply looked to her at the name, "Eye-boy?" He said testily.

Jayne just smirked and continued to walk on.. leaving Scott once more lagging behind..

            Down in the living room of Xavier Manor, Charles and Bobby were conversing. Charles nodded as he spoke, his wise eyes glinting with the warm rays of afternoon sunshine. 

"Then.. hoping that persuading Lenny will be straightforward.." Charles continued, "We re to head down to London to help and pick up the four London travellers." Said Charles gently, telling Bobby their plans that he missed.

Bobby nodded slowly, "And the London travellers are Logan, Aurora, Scott and Jayne?"

"Yes."

Bobby now gave another nod, "Alright.."

"Then we can head back across to America."

"Will it be safe?"

"Well, when the virus is destroyed, the humans shouldn't be attacking.. though I think another visit to the President is necessary."

Bobby nodded once more, "He needs to know what's happened."

All of a sudden, Storm's voice called through the upper floors of the mansion, and her running footsteps from overhead could be heard, "Bobby!"

Bobby blinked and lifted his head to the ceiling.

"Bobby!" She repeated.

Then, Charles suddenly smiled and nodded his head once at Bobby, "Go on.."

Bobby frowned, studying the Professor a moment before Storm called again. Bobby turned out of the room, a swift walk at first before he began a run, "Storm??"

"Come up here Bobby!"

Bobby grabbed onto the staircase and began to run up, his feet heavily pounding at each step as he tried to spur his body to go faster, "What wrong?" He called.

He hurtled himself round the top of the railings and ran on down the corridor.. she was shouting from Rogue's room..

Bobby panted softly as he sped on towards his destined door and flung himself ungracefully through, staggering lightly over his own two legs. His eyes slid over Storm, not even noticing her expression since his eyes flung themselves upon Rogue.

She was awake!

Bobby almost flew across the room as he hurried over to her, his arms automatically flinging round her to give her a contented hug. Rogue smiled gently in his warmth, holding him close.. only did Bobby pull away when he felt the familiar draw of her powers.. it was a vile feeling.. like the air was being sucked out of him, but he put up with it, he'd put up with anything for Rogue.

"Are you o.k. now?" Asked Bobby softly, not hearing Storm leave quietly to leave them alone.

Rogue rested back on the thick pillows gently, as she nodded her white strands bounced lazily in front of her face and she pushed them away impatiently by slim fingers, "Yes.. " A small pause, "It was Logan wasn't it?"

"Logan?" Said Bobby slowly, trying to steer it away by disguising his knowledge.

Rogue nodded again, "He saved me didn't he? I caught the virus.."

Bobby said nothing, but he looked extremely uncomfortable. He felt as though he had to battle for Rogue's heart every time Logan was mentioned or when he passed nearby. For she had a silent respect for the Wolverine.. Bobby could see it in her eyes every time he was talked about or in presence.

"Yes.." Said Bobby quietly, being defeated with her desperate stare.

Rogue now threw back the covers of her bed, sliding out and moving to slip by Bobby.

Bobby knew what she was going to do..

He stepped in front of her, holding his hands out gently to stop her proceeding, "Rogue you can't go looking for him!" He said, head shaking.

"Why not?" Demanded Rogue, a resurfacing gleam in her eye when she felt as though the Wolverine was being disrespected.

Bobby guided her back down, but she was very determined to stay standing, "He's not here anymore.." He said quietly.

He felt a cruel stab of satisfaction when he saw Rogue's face fall. The Wolverine had gone. He didn't mean to mutely run some sort of contest, but it felt like he was participating in one. Rogue just seemed so happy when Wolverine was around, and so greatly lifted by him.. and Bobby felt left behind and awkward.

"Where's he gone? What's wrong? What's happened?!" Rogue cried, grabbing onto the shirt of Bobby whilst she demanded the questions, firing them.

Bobby jerked back a little, her bare hands dangerously close to his flesh as she almost pleaded for information, "He's gone down to London.." He said quietly, "The mission has begun."

"The mission?"

Bobby nodded, "Yes.. Charles has organised it all. We have an idea of where the virus is coming from and four of them are going down to tackle it whilst the rest try and find Lenny."

Rogue fell quiet as Bobby answered, but she spoke up cautiously after, "He's gone down to London? On his own? With all the stuff that's happening?" It was rather ridiculous to worry about the Wolverine, he could get along perfectly fine without the rest of the team, he had always proved that. But he needed someone to guide him through life.. since in the past he had took bad turns and ended up becoming a fighter to earn money to keep himself alive.. Just because he was a mutant and a fugitive.

Bobby shook his head gently, now sitting down with her on the bed, "No.. he's gone down with Aurora. They will both be meeting up with Jayne and Scott once in London." Upon seeing the lingering apprehension on her face, he continued, "They're going down through the wooded area's to avoid being seen. Those two are fine in the wilderness."

Rogue nodded slowly, looking down at her lap, "Yeah.."

Bobby tilted his head, smiling some, "I'm glad you're alright now."

Rogue lifted her head gently, smiling, "Me too.. as soon as this virus is gone perhaps we can start getting back to our old life."

Old life? Did that mean going after Logan again and spending hours at a time just in conversation? Going back to being abandoned when the Wolverine arrived?

Bobby just nodded slowly, a strained smile.

"So.. what else is happening?" Asked Rogue, her head tilting interestedly.

Rogue fell quiet as Bobby began to explain to her the happenings.. and what Charles was planning on doing. She nodded slowly from time to time whilst she listened intently to Bobby with a warm shine in her eyes..

***

Revieeeeeew, loooooong. Maaaaakes meeee haaaappy! Yeah. o.o I'm hyper :P

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	39. Brought Crashing Down

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Blix:** Rogue is over Logan in the faceable way, we saw that in X2, but she still respects him, for if it wasn't for him she would still be on the streets or at least still running from Xavier's school.

**TheWolf:** *hugs wolvie* I'm glad you're liking it, it's getting all geared up now ^^

**Jenny: **Hehe, the Eye-Boy thing is great XD It really shows her personality, she's a feisty woman, confident. And Scott absolutely loves it XD when the time comes for them to return to America, it's going to be pretty rotten. But we'll see how it goes.

Chapter 39

            Jayne and Scott passed together through Heathstead village. The winding grey road veered through this village as a main road, whilst small side roads led off to populated houses along cobbled streets. Whilst Jayne kept walking, not flinching to the familiar surroundings, Scott found his eyes flitting everywhere, looking at the foreign environment.

Jayne abruptly turned past Heathstead Post Office, then alongside the pub and along one of the cobbled streets. Scott was busy watching his surroundings curiously; he only absently followed Jayne as she briskly travelled. But as they left the smooth flooring of the main road to the cobbled street, Scott whipped his head down to his feet, staring violently at the uncomfortable texture.

"What's this? Stop you slipping?" He said dryly.

Jayne looked over her shoulder at him slyly, her slim brow cocking at his voice, "Mocking our culture?" She sharply said, as she walked on calmly.

Scott sneered in jest as he followed, though not replying vocally.

Jayne suddenly turned again as she disappeared through a large glass doorway. The outdoors of the building was fresh with new brickwork and a clean sign that paraded the building to the village, 'Heathstead Station.' Large glass windows reflected the sunlight merrily, displaying enchanted rays across the assortment of timetables in the glass windows.

As Scott entered he found that the peaceful surroundings of the British country died as heavy conversation and background music drummed into his ears, followed by a clear voice talking down from one of many speakers. The woman on the tannoy announced that the train to Selton was arriving in Platform 2.

Scott felt his arm being yanked heftily as Jayne dragged him through the throng of tourists to the village that had exited off a large green engine on Platform 3. He watched wildly, puzzled and confused by the sounds and sights that were all too alien to the American.

Scott was not paying attention as Jayne conversed with the man behind the glass counter. Scott was too busy watching curiously as people passed him by. Families with suitcases hurried back and forth, young children following, faces searing as tantrums of rage were ready to rumble at the hot inside and lack of play.

"Please hurry up Miss, your train is here." Said the man politely from behind the glass. 

Jayne smiled, nodding hurriedly before again she was off, dragging Scott by the elbow. Through the crowds of holidaymakers they travelled, dipping and turning between the many faces. It was becoming hectic as passengers left the current train and Scott was ready to panic at the mad throng all heading is way and bustling around him. He clung onto Jayne's wrist in vain.

At last they managed to escape the crowd and arrived onto their destined platform. The sun alighted the concrete of the platform and made the modern décor of the station glisten expensively.  Sat in wait a short train hummed. Red paint sparkled gently in the fresh rays, clean attire apparent. Jayne gestured to one of the open doors, "This is ours." She announced, entering through the small doorway. Scott humbly followed. The guard came up behind then, "Mind the door!" He called to them, a mild warning as the door shut heavily behind them. He then moved on, the continuous slamming of train doors and vocal warnings fading.

            Scott dropped down heavily into their seats, a small square of four seats at the end of the train. The train now burst to life and began to rumble away from the buildings and to the countryside.  The pair sat opposite each other, lowering their bags to the seat beside them. Scott pressed his nose to the window as he watched a landscape of green appear, stretching for an incredible amount of miles to a dark line of grey on the horizon, their destination.

"Selton is just over the hill there." Said Jayne softly, watching out of the window also to the grey distance, "The journey should only be about forty-five minutes, this is a local train you see." 

Scott pulled his head from the window slowly and looked across to her. His head canted as he studied her before finally speaking up, "Selton? But we're going to London."

Jayne then smiled, "I know, once we arrive at Selton Station we transfer to a train to London."

Scott nodded once, as he realised, "No trains to London from Heathstead then?"

Jayne smiled, "Correct, Heathstead is too remote."

Scott leant back in his seat gently, a hand lightly brushing his hair across his forehead, "So.. I wonder how Logan and Aurora are doing.."

"They're still moving.. we have to keep a lookout for anything suspicious. They could be getting tracked."

Scott muttered quietly, glancing around their carriage at the other inhabitants before back out of the window, "So could we.."

            A short while into the journey and Scott's mobile went off. The shrill tune almost made him jump out of his skin as he was keeping a careful eye out. Scott fumbled through his coat pockets, dragging the vibrating piece of technology out and placing it beside his ear as he answered, "Yes?"

Jayne looked across to Scott curiously, watching as the voice on the other end was incoherently heard by her.

Scott listened intently to the voice on the other end.

"Scott, how are you and Jayne doing?" Came the familiar voice of the Professor.

Scott's features relaxed, it wasn't urgent, "We're doing fine, on the train to Selton as we speak."

"Anything suspicious?"

"No.. nothing. Everything seems normal. Seems business as usual on the Selton train."

"Alright. How much longer till you reach London?"

"London? Another three hours I think, roughly."

Jayne nodded slowly at this as she watched.

"Keep an eye out for Logan and Aurora, they are coming upon the south of England, they will be arriving in London a little later than you."

"Alright."

"Contact me when you reach London."

"Yes."

"Goodbye."

The line went dead.

Jayne looked expectantly at Scott, "Who was it?" She asked clearly, her British accent ever alluring to Scott.

Scott closed the flip on his phone and returned it gently into his coat pocket, "Charles."

Jayne then leaned forward.

"He wanted to check everything was alright."

Jayne now nodded, "Ah.."  She softly commented, leaning back, "Understandable."

Scot nodded gently, leaning against the rim of the window, "Yes.. but I doubt that my answer is going to be the same next time."

Just then, a few seats behind the pair, the eyes of a young male dressed in smart business attire flashed yellow.

            The evening was coming upon them as Aurora and Logan tore through an unused field of tall grass. The bike heftily bounced as it glided across small mound. The pair laughed lightly as Logan guided the bike expertly across the field through the monstrous blades of sweet grass. The sun was beginning to lower in the sky and the glow was heavenly produced; and lifted detail of every aspect of the nature, from the looming trees in the distance to the dainty flower which shuddered as the bike roared dangerously pass, narrowly missing the delicate decoration of nature.

The pair were in light moods, and it appeared that the earlier woes had vanished since their time together. Aurora still held tightly onto Logan's waist, keeping a firm grip as they bounced heavily over the dips and bumps in the field.

"We're nearly there." Said Logan as he sniffed at the air.

Aurora did likewise, nodding in agreement, "Yes.. How much longer do you think we'll be?"

"At this rate, another hour or so."

"Good." Said Aurora quietly, snuggling gently to the Wolverine's back.

Their conversation died down momentarily as the pair roared from the field and over the broken gate at the end, off through a muddy track they skidded, back into the cool shadows of trees. The trees here were much more thicker, branches broader and more threateningly sculptured. Light had been stolen from the area; the thick branches weaved in a twisted fashion to keep eternal darkness in the woodland.

"I don't like this.." Said Aurora ever so softly to the Wolverine's ear, "It gives me the creeps."

Wolverine smirked gently, "Come off it.." He said playfully, "It's only a little darkness, a few trees, some shadows."

Aurora clung instinctively to him.

Logan chuckled softly, peering over his shoulder to nuzzle lightly at her forehead, "Don't worry, we'll be fine.."

The roaring wheels of the bike continued across the thick mud and grass. Their speed was incredible, but Logan had every confidence in his driving. But as they travelled.. the front wheel of the bike collided with a twisted root of a large tree. With cries of shock the pair was thrown off the seat of the bike, their bodies easily being flung sickeningly through the air as the bike soared behind them. Their flailing arms were no use. 

Behind them the bike smashed to the floor and skidded across the mud on its side to crash into one of the trees with a shattering noise. But the mutants.. Their screams were abruptly cut off as a sick thud signalled their landing in a muddy stone-infested ditch.

The bike was resting against the thick tree, one wheel still spun pathetically before it came to a rest softly.. the scene silent and still.

***

Uh oh! =/

(www.freewebs.com/thoh


	40. Bloody Conclusion

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Jenny:** Because if Charles contacted Scott telepathically Scott would be talking to thin air.. but mainly because I didn't think of that.. oh well. . But hey, it was a good image to see Scott jumping when his phone went off ^^ But don't forget, people aren't out to get them at the moment, they're out to get Logan. And remember, most of the public are still in the dark about mutants.

**TheWolf:** *hangs head in shame* I'm sowwie. ;.;

**Blix:** Even so.. pain!

_Chapter 40_

            Logan subconsciously felt his face smack against the ground with a horrible force. Mud splashed round his features and he felt several joints crack nastily at the impact into the ditch. He made an incoherent groan, leaving his left cheek in the mud of the ditch. He couldn't find it in him to lift himself up.. there and then.. he felt like leaving. He could feel his mind shutting down, refusing to participate in anymore of the ridiculous stunts its body had to offer.

His eyes blearily scanned the darkness.. the shadows were treacherous and he could only just make some basic detail. Through the watery mud he made a small shift, his head slapping heavily down against the sludge, not wanting to leave. His eyes slowly watched his surroundings, trying to work out what had just happened. 

He felt as through a hole had just been carved into his gut when he saw Aurora a few feet behind him.

She wasn't moving.

            Aurora was much in the same position as Logan, body also contemplating over whether it was worth risking movement. She could hear Logan gently shuffling, and she let out a heavy exhale of relief. She forgot that she has been holding her breath, since the impact knocked all air out of her.

That was all Logan needed to know that she was alive. He craned his head down to look at her, but she still wasn't looking his way.

Aurora lightly flinched some of her limbs.. just testing if anything had been broken. Her heart basked gleefully as she found full use of her legs. Whereas Logan had an adamantium skeleton, he was perfectly fine, limbs correct.. but he was frozen with the shock of the accident. Aurora pushed herself up lightly with her adamantiumed hand. Her face peeled from the wet mud, her once neat hair now straggled and dripping with the sludge. Strands stuck across her forehead and cheek firmly, the dirt caking them there. Logan just watched her sit up, relief continuously pounding through his veins. But he felt as though the supply had been cut off when he saw Aurora wince.

Aurora looked to her right arm, where her flesh was smooth and unmarred by the works of Stryker. Her shoulder limply hung, blood running slowly across her arm to fingertips before splashing down into the shallow water at the bottom of the ditch.

Aurora made another noise of pain as she climbed up the steep banking to sit upon the grass at the top where Logan was. He only just hit the edge of the ditch.. Whereas she fell right inside. Logan pushed himself up silently, he watched her with concern glimmering in his eyes. His face was still smeared with the dirty mud and blood was running down his left cheek from an open wound on his forehead that was slowly healing.

Aurora looked to him, their exchange wordless. Logan looked to her shoulder a moment, it was in an odd position, some damage obviously done, and Aurora was doing her best to hide the pain from her face.

Logan shuffled over gently, moving to sit beside her. Still the pair in silence. He outstretched a bloodied hand, all wounds disappeared, "Let me help." He said finally, his voice lightly cracking as his first words came to life.

Aurora now looked extremely worried, "Logan.." She said, voice barely a whisper but it was full of fear as he turned to sit behind her.

All quiet vocals were rudely destroyed as Logan pressed his hand to her elbow and shoulder and in one swift and sickening motion he sharply twisted the arm and joints. A crack shrilled the night air, but it was juvenile compared to the agonised scream from Aurora as her dislocated shoulder was returned to its rightful place.

As the vocalised pain subsided Logan quickly wrapped his arms round her shoulders, giving her a comforting hug. He nuzzled to her neck; comforting her from the moment of pain he was to blame for. Aurora made a slight gasp as she held back tears, her adamantiumed hand reaching up to hold tightly upon one of his hands.

As Logan lifted his head away from her shoulder he made a light kiss at her cheek before he looked to where their bike sat, in all it's glory.. now brought down to it's death, "I don't think Mike'll be gettin' his bike back.." He muttered in a gruff tone, gently standing to his feet and walking over to the bike. His head tilted and cracked as he idly stretched his limbs. He lifted the bike up easily and frowned at its mangled state, "Looks like we'll be walking Aurora."

Aurora lightly pushed herself to her feet, watching the bike with a frown upon her brow, "Seems so." She quietly replied, expression creasing the dried mud upon her cheeks. 

Logan turned to her gently, pushing the hair on her cheek from a healing wound, "Come on.." He softly said, his thumb now wiping away the blood from the cut on her cheek. He turned and walked on through the muddy trail, Aurora alongside him, holding her tender shoulder gently.

            Scott looked up as he felt the train slowing, and he looked expectantly out of the window to see a station being pulled into view. He heard a voice call from the above speakers that they had arrived to Selton and immediately footsteps began as every person on the train began to hurry and bustle towards the narrow doors.

Scott obediently followed the shining head of Jayne as she pursued confidently through the crowds, he didn't want to lose her. He scrambled out of the narrow door, now running to get alongside her, "London now?" He said, lifting his bag over a shoulder.

Jayne smiled, nodding her head to him, this causing her reddened locks to shimmer, "Yep."

Scott followed her through the second crowd of humans that day. But this time it was much bigger, more people poured in and out of Selton Station. He peered over the heads of humans, ignoring a couple of stares he got, which were either admiring his appearance, curious to his accent, or plainly inquisitive to his red eyewear, which were dismissed and passed as a new line of fashion.

Scott followed Jayne in silence as she proceeded to the ticket desk with their tickets before swiftly turning again to lead them to the second train. All within a few minutes they were boarding the train to London.

The pair sat down in a little compartment this time, a table was situated between them and curtains were pinned either side of the window. It was obvious this train was meant for the longer journeys.

"Will we be much longer?" Asks Scott, peering interestedly out of the window at the people on the opposite platform.

Jayne shook her head, placing their bags upon the metal rack above them, "Another hour or so I reckon."

Scott then nodded, looking across the small compartment and then out of the glass door to the corridor, "Right.."

Jayne then frowned a moment, a hand lifting to push away a strand of hair, "Logan and Aurora are on foot.."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know.."

"Contact them!" Scott suddenly cried.

"My telepath won't stretch to their distance."

"Well.. At least we know they are close to London then?"

"Yes. But.. I don't know why they're on foot.."

"Maybe they need to walk for the safety of hiding?"

"Likely.." Admitted Jayne, leaning back as the train began to leave the station, gently humming.

Scott nodded, lifting the drink he had bought on the way in and taking a sip, "Not long to go." He said quietly, watching as distant fields reappeared as they left the build up of houses and buildings.

            In the compartment opposite.. neither of them noticed the flashing yellow eyes of the business attired male..

***

Dum-de-dooo.. Please review! *sings*

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	41. All Over?

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Blue furry elf: **New reviewer! Yay! *gathers everyone for a group hug* :D

**Blix: **Sounds painful anyway .

**Jenny: **Of course I'd never kill her. It would be terrible for my story! And it'd probably kill Logan with all the grief he's gotta put up with. So no, she's not dying.. But I ain't saying which are dying ;)

**Ironic: **Cliffhanger spook yah. Eh? *snickers evilly* Don't look down? :P

**Wolf: **Of course they not dead. I can't kill them two, there're some of the best characters!

**Goth:** Welcome back my friend! I know the students haven't been in much. But they're coming into it now. I didn't have much to write about when they were waiting at the mansion. But now the good stuff is coming and I shall make sure the younger three of the X-Men are involved.

Chapter 41

            The evening was well upon Heathstead and it's surrounding landscape. The sky was awash with a glow of auburn as the sun lowered slowly to dip below the fiery line of the horizon. The surroundings were deadly quiet. It was as if nature itself had drifted into slumber and allowed silence upon the earth. But within the peace and harmony of the evening.. Footsteps could be heard and metallic sounds as a group of people streaked across sun soaked lawns and into the large jet of the British Mutants.

            There was no conversation between the mutants as supplies were loaded into the back of the jet. Everyone knew what was happening and a mere glance to the neighbour was all that was necessary to keep things moving. The final boxes were pushed in place the back door shut with a hefty slam. Electro walked from the back of the plane and nodded as the other mutants began to embark.

Charles and Elizabeth were the first on the plane, taking the first row of seats. The younger mutants then travelled up the steps. Silently everyone settled into their seats. The final mutant upon the plane was Bandit who gave a thumbs up to the small crowd who stood at the doorway of the mansion, the ones who would be guarding the American children.

The door of the travelling jet slammed shut behind Bandit and he gave a solemn nod to the others before taking his place in the cockpit beside the other expert pilot; Storm. Within a few seconds of embarking, the plane burst with life and slowly rolled across the smoothly cut lawns before it let rip from the sweet grass and into the reddened sky of the evening in search of the violent, mutant-hating human.

This mission needed brains.. Not brawn.

            The train heading to London was travelling smoothly across dark stretching landscapes of woodland. With the journey being pleasant, there was no need to be alert.. Yet. Scott leant back in his seat, giving a mild yawn. Jayne looked up from her newspaper with a smirk, "Tired? Already?"

"No.. not tired.. Just bored." Scott admitted glumly, looking out of the window with his cheek pressed to the glass. It was no use, the surroundings were almost completely black, save for a small lip of vibrant orange on the horizon.

Jayne just shrugged, her head disappearing back behind her newspaper, "Go and get another drink."

"I've already have about five cans! Never mind adrenalin, I'll be bouncing around with bullet holes! I need to concentrate."

Jayne merely rolled her eyes at him before continuing to read her paper.

            The next few seconds managed to scrape pass in silence before all of a sudden the train jerked to a screeching halt from it's consistent speed. Scott let out a yelp as he fell forward on the table, his ribs slamming sharply on the rim of metal. The train was still moving, the brakes only just managing to bring it to a firm halt.

Scott looked up slowly with wince, prising himself off the table with a small groan. As he looked upon Jayne was she looking vividly at him before her head turned with a gasp. She could sense something.

"What is it?" Asked Scott with a mutter, straightening in his seat.

"Mutants." Announced Jayne simply as she glared out of their compartment door to see people running up and down trying to sort out some order.

The business attired male in their opposite compartment had just jumped to his feet, dragging upon his door and running out across the corridor. At his disappearance Jayne gasped, "It's him!"

Scott jumped to his feet, slamming their door open to run down the corridor after the man who's black coat flowed out behind him as he ran. Jayne was right behind Scott, the pair dodging various humans who came wandering out of the compartments to find out why they had stopped.

The business attired mutant then spun round the corner, his hands guiding him as he kicked open the door of the train and leapt outside into the darkness. Scott came upon the opened door, gasping as from the light of the train he saw the clothes being dragged off, his briefcase being whipped out into a bush.

Jayne slammed herself to a halt behind Scott, gasping pants heard as she stared out at the mutant. Her palm lifted and fire materialised in the centre. The glow made the running mutant be seen clearly.

"Oh God.." Scott commented under his breath as he saw a black attired male run after the stripping mutant. As the trousers were flung to the side, a blue skin and fiery red hair was apparent and shimmered in the glowing fire light. 

Mystique.

She teamed up with obvious Magneto as he joined from the drivers compartment and off into the darkness the pair ran.

"No!" Cried Scott, trying to pull himself through the door as the train began to leave. 

Jayne was holding him back, "Scott! We can't! We've got to get to London!"

"There're up to something! That was Magneto!"

"There're heading to London."

"What? But why?!"

"I don't know.. It's quicker if we stay on the train Scott.. We'll get there first."

"But it appears they know where they are going.. And we don't."

"I'll track them once we get to London."

All of a sudden a guard came and tapped them on the shoulders. Jayne quickly closed her palm and extinguished the flame.

"Back to your seats please. There's nothing that can be done. The police have been contacted."

Jayne and Scott obligingly stepped away and the door was shut on the dark fields. 

            As they sat back down in their compartment Scott spoke up, "So.. Fire, eh?"

Jayne looked to him, giving a small nod, "Yes.."

"Two mutations? That's really rare.."

"I know." Jayne said shyly.

"Naturally done is rare anyway.." Then said Scott, pondering over Logan and Aurora.

"Of course, my telepathic ability comes from my mother's side of the family, with my Uncle and all. But the fire is from my father.."

"Your father?"

"Yes.. He's not around anymore.. He got killed when he went on a mission one day. Humans killed him." She then nodded at Scott's surprised expression, "Yes.. There were mutant attacks even in his day."

Scott just nodded slowly, "I see.."

"But my telepath is not as strong as my Uncle's. I can only sense other people.. And only mind speak when they are close. Fire is my dominant ability."

Scott leaned forward on the table with a smile, "Fire is a very good mutation.. Very useful in battles." He watched her from his red shades, watching the fiery irises of her eyes that shimmered so gently that it was missable unless you focused on them.

Jayne's smile broadened to a knowing smirk, "Then perhaps I shall come in useful later?"

"No doubt about it.."

            The woodland surrounding the metal mutants was now incredibly dark for the night was upon them. The only light was the lingering moon in the sky that shone down upon them and keeping the scene just that little bit more safer.

Still the pair was dirty from dried sludge and blood, but they still pursued on, determined to reach their destination. They walked a few more steps in silence before Aurora turned to Logan, "I think we need to head on to the road. We need to know if we're going the right way."

Logan gave a single nod and a grunt of agreement. He turned from her and strode up through the dark banking towards the sounds of city life. Logan sniffed at the air cautiously before he gripped onto the trunks of trees and hoisted himself over the steep banking and upon a road. He turned and outstretched his hand to pull Aurora up behind him. The road was currently free of traffic. It was lit only by a few orange hued streetlamps that cast an eerie glow on the otherwise deserted road. 

The junction opposite them was where a road sign sat , with three signs pointing in three different direction. The pair ran across the quiet road and stopped upon the small grass mound in the centre of the roads in which the sign post sat. Logan frowned as he read it, looking round suspiciously before going back to it, "So.. London.. Is that way." He said, pointing down the main road which turned into a small one-car bridge over a river which ran noisily beneath.

Aurora nodded to him, glancing around before she ran out across the road with Logan on her heels. The pair slipped silently through the beams of light and the shadows to venture upon the bridge to cross and continue on their path to London. But as they ran.. The silence was destroyed as screeching tyres were heard behind them. Aurora gasped and turned, looking round Logan to see a police car come roaring towards them, sirens blaring and flashing wickedly. They turned to continue running, but a second police wheeled round the corner ahead and turned to confront them. Both cars raced towards them with flashing lights and squealing sirens. Police in the car were leaning out of the windows with guns at the ready and muffled commands were being shouted. More cars raced round the two corners, each coming to trap them upon the bridge.

Panicking Logan looked both ways, his chest heaving as anger and horror began to flood through him.. Aurora let out faint scream as a helicopter roared above them with the blades whipping madly and drowning out all words exchanged. The air around them was took up in a mad frenzy of a whirlwind as the helicopter lowered slightly from it's high position. Aurora made a grab for Logan, turning to him with a silent panic. She screamed frantically as the flashlight from the helicopter burst upon Logan. Logan stared up at the helicopter, horrified expression staring from his face as his hair whipped and clothes shuddered from the powerful onslaught of wind. All he could see was white from the powerful light that beamed upon him.

All he could see was white with flashes of blue and red, all he could hear was the droning blades of the helicopter and Aurora's terrified screams. All he could smell was fear and hate.

The helicopter was lowering, all weapons ready.. Logan looked sombrely to Aurora from the shocking light.

He knew it was almost over.

***

All I have to say here is: Uh oh..

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	42. Keep On Running

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Wolf:** Uh.. insightful review? =/

**Blix:** Lol. Crazy woman! O_o

**Jenny:** I love cliffhangers XD Hehe, can you tell *giggles* )

Chapter 42 

            Aurora made a sharp gasp, her hands lightly fumbling as Logan pushed her away with a mutter that only she could hear, "It's not you they want." She tried to grab his hands, trying to not separate them. But he was too strong and she stumbled a few steps.

Her head snapped back up as the helicopter lowered over them, gear cladded humans leaning out with guns held provocatively down upon Logan. Aurora tried to step back towards him but his head shook and his hands tried to push her away. She grabbed upon one, "Logan!" She cried, her voice barely making sound above the terrorizing drone of the helicopter. His head snapped her way. She shook her head, still holding onto his hand, "You can't do this!" She shouted frantically, still holding onto his hand with both of her own, "We need to get to London, we need to stop this virus! It's going to end up killing everyone, Logan! You can't give up! This is not you!" She was screaming her words at him, trying to make him see sense, "You can't leave the X-Men, Logan!! You can't leave _me_!"

Logan just stared at her with tired eyes. He had enough of running from his past and hiding from his memories. Aurora softly continued, her voice quavering, "Please Logan.. They'll kill you.. I'll never see you again.. you can't give up!"

Logan's hand slowly tightened over hers and he pulled her close, his arms flinging protectively around her shoulders. Their hug was brief but tight and full of emotion. As she stepped back he was looking firmly down upon her. The actions around them were almost blocked out. But the whipping winds of the helicopter were battering at their clothes and flesh, sending their hair madly in spirals. The blinding white light was still fixed upon him, now covering the pair.

He lowered his head beside hers and whispered gently in her ear, "Hold tight."

She only managed a puzzled expression before Logan catapulted backwards off the bridge with a fresh roar. Aurora was pulled with him and the pair spiralled off the bridge. Shouts came from the police and the helicopter's light followed them closely. Bullet fire began and Logan cringed his head down above Aurora's as they fell off the bridge wall together. One hand suddenly outstretched and within a split second claws were unleashed. The claws dragged down and through the stone of the bridge and dropped into the hollow of the underside of the bridge, which he stabbed into.

The pair were left dangling in the crevice under the bridge by three claws. Logan held Aurora tightly to him as they dangled above the mad frenzy of running water below. The gun fire had stopped as they disappeared. Faces peered over the wall of the bridge to see nothing but running water. No one knew they had managed to connect themselves to the underside bridge.

"Get down there! Find them!" Shouted a voice anxiously from the bridge that was still awash with the shocking white floodlight.

Logan's heart sank into the pit of his empty stomach when he heard muffled footsteps travel down the muddy bankings of the river to join them under the bridge. He held tightly onto Aurora, trying to keep themselves still, trying to hide them in the shadow of the crevice. It was no use.. a small crowd of uniform cladded humans had gathered either side of the river. Logan thought they might be able to get away with it.. until torches switched on and scanned the area before they flashed upon the pair.

Logan and Aurora stared, horrified as they were discovered. A few seconds after the pointing torchlight's, bullets fired. Logan injected his claws back into his fist and the pair went crashing down into the rushing waves of the river. But as they fell several bullets rocketed through the stone of the bridge.. and some struck them.

Logan twisted in the air to shield Aurora.. but several bullets ripped through his leather jacket and shot through into his back. He cried out as they fell into the thrashing river below. Logan collapsed under the froth with a lack of strength for holding the pair up for so long. As they hit the water, the humans swarmed in to capture the mutants. But as their boots splashed through the river banking cautiously.. Torchlight's hovered on the spot where they had landed. They had gone. The lights shifted to look down with the flow of the river.. And two limp shapes were seen being dragged along by the tormenting current..

The humans however, did not notice the pair swimming towards the banking further down in the mysterious dark of the night.

            The mutant's jet was gliding steadily through the dark sky and smoothly passed the twinkling patterns of stars. The noise level on the plane was relatively quiet. But all fell silent when Charles's head snapped up and he suddenly announced, "We need to land."

Kurt turned to Charles in his seat, "Why Professor?" He asked quietly, worry creeping into his expression.

"I've found him." Said Charles softly, looking towards Kurt, "Tell them to land."

Kurt gave a nod and he disappeared with a familiar scent of tainted smoke. Within a few seconds he reappeared beside Charles, "They are bringing the plane down." He said softly before he sat back to fasten his belt. At his words the other mutants did likewise. Soft clicks echoed around the plane as belts were fastened.. and the jet turned and sharply began to descend towards Charles's destination.

The jet rumbled mightily as it contacted with the smooth flooring. It rolled lightly before it came to a pleasing halt on the large tarmac. The surroundings were old buildings that looked like they needed a loving owner to give them a clean and a redecorate. The dark buildings were in murderous looking shadows, grimy walls surrounding the open space. Filled metal bins sat lonely along several alleyways that led off the square tarmac and into the lonely passages between the derelict buildings.

The door of the jet slipped open quietly and the steps automatically lowered. Electro peered his head out with a raised brow, "The human is here?"

Charles rolled up to him, looking around with a weary sigh, "Yes.."

Ever so quietly the group exited the jet. Each had similar facial expressions at their surroundings.

"Someone stay with the jet.." Said Storm as they turned out onto the tarmac.

The group exchanged glances slowly at her words. Charles gave a single nod, "I shall." Sora then glanced around before looking to Storm, "I'll stay too.. my appearance may be a little.. intimidating." She explained quietly as her large wings flexed. She slipped back through the open door.

Charles now nodded, "Very well Sora." He turned his chair and began to wheel towards the door before he paused, "Lenny is in this area. Keep a sharp eye out."

He was met by nods before the remaining mutants sprinted off into the darkness in search for the murderous human. Bandit slipped forward at an incredible speed, ducking in and out of shadows across the square tarmac. He ducked behind bins and reappeared as quickly as he left, snapping this way and that, searching around the current exterior.

He then stopped, finally joining the group after he quick check of the bins, "He's not in this bit.. we need to head down the alleys."

"Shall we go in groups?" Suggested Rian quietly.

Kurt gave a nod as he looked to the others, "It would be best."

"Alright." Said Bandit, regaining his deputy leader status, "Split into two's. Elizabeth and Electro, Rian and Bobby, Kurt and Rogue, and I'll pair with Storm."

Nods where sent his way.

"Alright! Let's go!" He cried. Every pair suddenly separated from the group and each ventured down a different alley. Each alley was a brother. Each one shared the same dank shadows and miserable exterior. Bins littered the narrow walkways, some over turned with foul rubbish spilling over the crevices in the tarmac where pools of dirty gutter water sat, droplets gently splashing from a broken roof line.

Rian and Bobby crept quietly down their alley. A streetlamp from the main road ahead cast an eerie orange glow from one end and silhouetted many objects. A rat slipped out of a gutter and across their path with a volatile screech. Bobby was just about to place down his foot as he walked and he froze when the rat ran past his designated spot for his right foot. He mildly staggered by stepping gingerly over the rat, which chattered nastily at him, giving a nip at his boots before it leapt off behind a fallen bin.

Bobby looked behind him to Rian with a disgusted expression. Rian just cringed a little and looked down at the floor carefully as he walked. The pair travelled slowly, keeping an eye out for more infested pests as well as any signs of Lenny. Suddenly, a quiet clanging echoed from an overhead fire escape. An open window sat on one of the buildings with a tattered curtain blowing out into the night air, "Well.. We've found some life." Said Bobby with a faint smile.

*** 

Two cliff hangers in one chapter. XD

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	43. Terrorizing Stunts

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Jenny: **Luckily Logan protected aurora by shielding her from the bullets.. but.. if he was a shield.. *swallows nervously* ):

**Crystal:** Keep reading my friend and you shall find out! ;)

**Wolf:** Naaaaaaw.. you all love cliffhangers as much as I do! You all do! *grins broadly* Don't ya??

**Ironic:** I killed a reviewer! *screams*

**Blix:** Man.. you guys really hate me and my cliffhangers don't you?  Hum..

Chapter 43 

            Aurora made a weak grab for a twisted tree root as she floated on through the mad rush of water. Her fist clenched upon the scrawling root and she managed to slow down her path in the thrashing froth of the river. She turned her head, just in time to see Logan come bobbing limply behind her in the beating current. She gave a shake of her head to send drenched strands of black from her eyes. With her adamantium gold hand clutching at the tree root, her other lashed out across the running water. She threw her bare palm upon the neck of Logan's jacket and strained to try and pull him out of the roaring path of the river. 

She was struggling herself, for the water was forcing her back, trying to send her away from the banking and into the treacherous thrashing of the water. She gasped softly, trying to keep her head above the water as well as Logan's, whose adamantiumed skeleton was dragging him down.

"Logan!" She gasped, shaking her head free of the clutches of the murky water. He was barely responding, just tired groans as his head limply tried to fight upwards for air. The dark water was becoming stained with red, and Aurora could only grimace as it lapped around her neck.

Just when Logan's head slipped under the bloodied froth of the river, Aurora felt his hand suddenly tighten about her slim fingers. A small pause lingered before Logan threw his head out of the water with a cry for air, his mane of hair throwing water behind him unnecessarily. He snapped his head to Aurora, both hands grabbing onto hers and he fought through the murderous current and towards the root of safety.

Aurora lightly pushed herself upon the banking of the river. Her knees slightly sank through the muddied slope as she hoisted Logan up. He was more alert now and so the process of their escape was much smoother. However, as Logan's hands met the squelching mud of the banking he felt his head swim frantically. He tried to sit up on his knees, but his head seemed to drag him down. With a defeated groan he slumped upon the wet dirt, not noticing that the river water was tickling his booted feet.

Aurora lowered her head to Logan's; with a scared whisper she tried to arouse him from his state, "Logan? Are you all right? Talk to me.."

Logan made a rough growl from his chest followed by a sharp inhale of a wince.

"Logan? What's wrong? Where are you hurt?"

He made an incoherent grumble and a hand weakly gestured to his back. Aurora slid through the mud, her knees once more sinking amongst the dirty sludge as she proceeded to strip the jacket from his back. Logan sleepily obliged to lift his arms so the jacket could be slid off. Aurora's nimble hands lifted the back of his shirt up and she visibly cringed at the sight.

For every bullet that had successfully hit.. had got Logan in the back. There were about five bleeding bullet holes and several nicks in the flesh where bullets had ricocheted off his adamantiumed spine and ribs. The bullet holes were bleeding profusely for they were having difficulty healing from such deep bullets.

Aurora took hold of her lower lip and nervously began chewing as she watched his back, "Logan.. is.. Are they healing?"

Logan made a faint rumble of a grunt before he softly spoke, "Yeah.. but Christ.. they really got into me."

Aurora made a nervous sort of giggle as she watched the bleeding wounds.

Logan turned his head slowly, "Ugh.. don't tell me you're funny round blood.."

"No.. I just don't like seeing someone's back mauled."

"My back has not been mauled."

"But it looks awful."

"It _feels_ awful, Aurora."

Footsteps were heard from the other side of the bridge as the police began to return up the muddy slopes of the banking. Luckily the pair were in decent coverage under the trees and the retreating helicopter didn't spot them. Aurora's head snapped up at the sounds and she visibly flinched when the helicopter flew over.

Logan pushed himself up slowly to watch the helicopter fly noisily overhead and on down the river to try and find them. He sat up on his knees, picking up his jacket off the muddy baking. Aurora watched him in silence as he stood up his feet. He made a slight wince and twisted his hips. Within a few seconds several bullets toppled out of his bloodstained shirt and dropped into the sludgy ground quietly. He smirked down upon Aurora pulling her gently to her feet with a damp hand, "Let's get to London." He said under his breath before he sprinted out across the grass.

Aurora frowned at his choice of direction and pointed across the river, "Logan.. London's that way." She called over to the running form.

Logan beckoned her towards him with a smirk as he ran, "I know darlin', but we ain't walkin' anymore."

Aurora ran towards him, staring, bewildered by his words. Logan just smirked and nodded gently, "Stay here will you? Be right back.." Aurora was left standing by the side of a narrow road that led off from the main road where the police attack had been.

Logan nodded to her as he turned, sprinting off down the road in silence, slipping his jacket on over his broad arms. Aurora's eyes widened and her stomach was drenched in ice as she saw him turn towards where the flashing police cars were sat, "Logan.. no.. oh no.." She muttered softly under her breath as she watched him swipe the oncoming policemen out of his path. He swatted them down like flies, and they did indeed go flying to the floor dead. Aurora's heart was in her mouth when Logan smashed the driver of a car across the face with his bare fist and threw him over his head, this movement sent the stunned man over across the bridge and down into the water with a terrified shout. Logan threw himself into the car, slamming the door on the other officers' approach. He revved mightily before he screeched off the bridge and spun noisily round the corner and roared towards where Aurora was stood.

The car skidded to a screeching halt; dust flew up from the road gently as the engine madly purred with its new lease of life. "Get in!" Logan called with a wild grin on his face. Aurora stared at him in utter horror.

"Get in Aurora!" Logan repeated, jamming his fist on the horn to let it happily toot.

Aurora was ready to refuse until gunfire began to rocket their way. She ducked instinctively as she heard it. Logan roared at her through the closed doors, "Aurora!!" Aurora gasped softly, shielding her face as she dragged open the passenger door. She slid onto the seat with a sharp gasp, quickly shutting the door on the mounting conflict outside.

Logan gave a satisfied nod as she entered. He slammed the gear level forward and he thrust his foot down upon the pedal. Aurora gasped as the car shot off the side of the road and roared with smoke streaming from the wheel arches. Bullets still fired at them and Aurora heartedly screamed as the back window exploded in a shatter. She threw herself down in her seat, slamming her seatbelt over her body in a panic.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She softly whispered as she clutched onto her seat for her life as Logan roared the vehicle on across the road and towards a built up carriageway.

Logan just smirked at her words and the car exploded off the top of the hill and leapt down the slope at an incredible speed. The entire vehicle shook at his actions and still roared with a never before reached power. He chuckled at Aurora's screams as the car was thrown down the slope; it's wheels screeching in defeat to the speed.

"Hold on tight!" He shouted jovially as he spun the wheel dramatically to send the car along the dual carriageway.. on the wrong side of the road.

"Logan!! Get on the other side of the road!" She cried, her voice cracking at her loud screams.

"These bastards are on the wrong side!" Growled Logan as he weaved through the oncoming cars.

"We're in England! We should be on the other side!" Said Aurora, almost near sobbing point as cars blasted their horns at them. Lights kept flashing angrily in their faces as cars dived out of the way.

Logan muttered and slammed the steering wheel to the left, "Fine." He said firmly.

The car suddenly catapulted across the concrete barrier separating the opposite lanes. The blocks of concrete shuddered and fell to pieces as the bumper of the car rocketed through them. Aurora's voice had gone to ultrasound with her screams. Her fingernails clung into the dashboard of the car as the car was thrown across the concrete and onto the right side of the road.

"Logan! You idiot!" She cried, glaring at him in horror.

He just chuckled as he spun the car through the traffic, the police car's siren still wailed mightily and the red light flashed continuously; the blue one had been shattered by a bullet.

Aurora snapped her head back to watch the road behind then out of the broken window. Shattered glass lined the back seat and sparkled as orange hued lights shone upon the dual carriageway. Aurora swallowed nervously, speaking up under her breath, "Logan.. we're not free yet.."

Logan's brow cocked at her words and he lifted his head to peer at the rear-view mirror. He made a soft growl as he saw flashing lights of police cars screech after them amongst the traffic behind.

"Remain seated!" Logan cried with a dangerous smirk, as he looked back to the road and firmly pressed his foot down further. The throttle now flat to the floor and car exploded with a surge of power and rocketed off across the road as they roared to so called safety.

            Bobby's footsteps echoed loudly as his trainers slammed against the metal staircase that led up to the top floor fire exit. Rian was close behind and the pair pursued to the fire exit door. The pair exchanged glances before Bobby lightly placed his fingers on the door and pulled it towards him. The pair stepped cautiously inside. The smell that washed over them was numbing. Absolutely revolting. Bobby felt his insides retch to the stench. With a hand to his nose he proceeded inside, glancing around the moon streaked room.

A drunken yell came from one corner as an empty bottle was thrown their way. Rian dived out of the way as the empty whisky bottle shattered against the now closed fire exit door.

Bobby exchanged a bemused expression with Rian before the pair ventured further in the darkness towards the incoherent mumblings. Moonlight bathed in through the open window as the drunkard could just be seen. It wasn't Lenny. A large group of similar stated bodies could be seen..  they had either passed out from large quantities of alcohol or just the churning stench.. Bobby couldn't decide which.

"You come in 'ere and take me bleedin' space!" The man yelled, "I can't even sit on the street without some bastard officer comin'.." These words were followed by more ramblings that couldn't be understood.

"Hey.." Said Rian quietly, a hand to his mouth at the awful smell of the tramp, "Do you know anyone called Lenny?"

"Might do." The tramp drawled, "Might not. What's in it fer me?"

Bobby's handed fumbled into his pockets, "Uh.. erm.. I got.. I got some money."

The tramp certainly perked up, "You have.. 'ave ye'? Lenny? Aye.. Lenny.. we got two Lenny's here lad.. we got a Londoner and an American."

"The American guy is the one we're after."

"Aye.. he's a nut case.. got a few screws loose if y' ask me.. rambles on about mutants and powers and all sorts of shit.. he just sits in a trance.. going on about 'em. Says they are gonna come and kill us. I mean.. come on.. what the frickin' hell is a mutant anyway? A monster?"

Bobby and Rian exchanged a knowledgeable glance, "That's him alright."

"Aye.. I'll be glad to see him go.. really pisses us off with his mad stories about big guys with claws and invisible people.. teleporters.. weather controllers.. Christ.. he's made up so much you'd think it were real." Slurred the man.

"Where is he?" Asked Rian, trying to get the drunkard to hurry up.

"Last time I saw him he were across the square an' in the south buildin'." The man give a bearded grin, "We chased him out when he began to rant about hundred's o' mutants coming to Britain.. We ran him out for our own safety like.. he was gonna turn us insane."

Bobby quickly lifted and spun to his feet, running back towards the fire exit. Rian was close behind.

"Hey!" Yelled the tramp, "Where's the money?"

Bobby sighed a little, digging his hand into his back pocket and chucking some random change his way, "Here.. thanks!"

The man guffawed mightily, "Go on! Go string up Lenny and take him away! We don't want the wacky freaks!"

            Rogue and Kurt slowly turned the corner of their alley and turned up the next one. They had had no luck so far. However, they had had the same unfortunate events with the rats, which Rogue had heartedly expressed her feelings towards. Kurt eventually teleported her out of the swarm of rats in order to save her from the hysteria.

Now they were travelling down another alley, and Rogue had managed to calm down some.  Both their heads snapped up as feet pounded down a staircase above them.

"Bobby!"

"Rogue! Kurt!"

"Have you found him?" Ask Kurt, coming to halt at the foot of the steps, watching Rian and Bobby as they joined his height.

"No.. but we know where he is."

"You do?" Questioned Rogue.

"Yeah! Come on!" Cried Bobby, taking her by the hand as the four sprinted down the shadowed alley back towards the concrete square.

*** 

Oh my God.. *clings onto her desk* Don't **EVER** go in a car with Logan!

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	44. Wrongly Accused

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

Hey guys.. Something went wrong when I saved my last chapter.. and I've suddenly got a load of mutants harassing me..

Scott: We're not harassing you.

Sketty: I know.. but it sounded good.

Rogue: Hey, I want a word with you..

Sketty: Huh?

Rogue: I don't go hysterical over rats..

Logan: Sure you do. Look how you react when one-eye is around.

Scott: *fumes*

Aurora: Yeah, and what's with the crazy driving in Chapter 43?

Sketty: Well, Logan.. he.. er..

Logan: Yeah! Me! It's all about me this story!

Sketty: No it's not.

Logan: Hey.. come on.. work with me on this.. I'll make it worth your while.

Sketty: I'm tempted..

Aurora: *clears throat* Excuse me, but Logan's mine.

Sketty: Techically.. he's Marvel's, most of you are.

All: HUH?

Charles: Hello, what have I missed.

Kurt: *sobbing* We're OWNED!

Charles: Owned?

Scott: Owned! Put in chains and forced to do labour! Oh-mi-god! No wonder Jean legged it under the water! I'mma coming with you!

Bobby: Woah.. *grabs Scott by his jacket* You can't kill yourself off, you're not allowed to decide.

Aurora: *twirls happily* I'm as free as a bird! *giggles*

Logan: She's scaring me..

Sketty: I own you Aurora, you're my character.

Aurora: *freezes from her dancing* Great..

*pushes everyone down into the sentences below* Damnit! Get back in my story! *pants, flopping down on the floor* Sorry guys.. whew.. let's get onto Chapter 44.

**Chapter 44**

            The four sprinted across the dark square of concrete towards their destined building. Out of the surrounding shadows the rest of the mutants joined. Everyone came to a halt with each other, each looking expectantly to the next.

"Found anything?"

"Apart from lot's of rubbish and tramps.. nope."

"Lenny's in this building here." Rian gestured behind him.

"How do you know?"

"One of the guys told us." Spoke up Bobby.

"Right.. be cautious now.. we don't know how dangerous he is." Said Bandit softly, "Lead the way Bobby."

Bobby gave a single nod before he turned on his heel and gently sprinted off into one of the dark alleys. Once the group arrived to the destined building, bobby paused and looked at a rotting wooden door in front of him, "This is the only way in."

"What are you waiting for? Going to knock or something?!" Announced Bandit sharply.

Bobby looked over his shoulder with a frown before he turned and rammed at the wood. Once.. twice.. then the door fell in, crumbling pathetically. Bobby staggered over the fallen door and looked around inside cautiously. The mutants behind him spilled into the dim room which only light was the moon.

Sure enough.. sat huddled in a far corner was Lenny.. who's face had bleached white at their appearance, "No.. no.." He muttered, clinging to his legs as he huddled in the corner.

"Lenny.. " Began Rogue softly.

Lenny shook his head, pinning himself to the wall, "Please leave me alone.. don't kill me. You've done enough!"

"Lenny!"

"Go back and kill some more humans! Go on!"

Bobby had stepped towards Lenny, who looked like he was ready to faint as he came near, "Dude.. we're not gonna hurt you."

"You say that! But you are! You're gonna do some freaky stuff to me!"

"Lenny.. your wife must be going frantic with worry. You've been missing for over a fortnight." Said Elizabeth softly.

"He doesn't has a wife.." Said Rian softly.

"Oh my God!" Cried Lenny, "You killed my wife!" He glared at Rian, "You've kill my Jennifer! Oh my God!"

"It appears he _does _have a wife." Said Electro, a roll of eyes to Rian.

"I didn't know! I would have thought he might have not smuggled himself across if he had a reason to stay!" Said Rian, stepping away from Lenny.

"No.. because the virus affected him didn't it.." Said Kurt softly, shaking his head, "He didn't know what he was doing."

"You're twisting my mind! Stop it! STOP IT!" Lenny sobbed, falling to his knees in absolute hysteria, "I'm not sick! I know what you guys are! I know what you're up to!"

Bandit sighed, "Look.. Lenny.. these guys want to take you back home. Don't you want to see your wife again?"

"It's a trick! He's killed my wife!"

"So you're going to stay here all alone and never go back to America? At least you don't have any kids to worry about." Muttered Rian.

"YOU KILLED MY LITTLE BOY?!"

Bandit slapped Rian across the back of the head, "Numb nuts!" He growled.

Bobby dragged Rian over to him, "Just.. shut up.. Yeah?"

Lenny was in absolute anguish, "You killed my little Craig.. and my Jennifer.. Oh my God.. They're dead.." He moaned pitifully, collapsed on the floor in grief.

"Lenny! Your family is alive and well, but they must be in agony over your disappearance. We can take you home Lenny.. you have to ignore the lies about mutants. We're not your enemy." Said Storm gently, but a defiance sparkled in her eyes, "Come with us Lenny.."

"I can't trust you.." Gasped Lenny softly, "You killed Senator Kelly.. and William Stryker.. You tried to assassinate the President! You tried to kill the entire population of humans!"

Rogue shook her head at his words, "No! Not us in specific, not the X-Men! That was a darker force of mutants who we fight against to try and bring peace! We want peace Lenny!"

"Humans are killing mutants and mutants are killing humans." Said Bobby sternly, "We are in the middle trying to stop all that."

"Senator Kelly realised his mistakes when it was too late." Said Storm softly, "Don't listen to the lies."

Lenny gasped softly as he watched the powerful group in front of him, "But.. but why did you try and kill me? Why did you hijack the plane?"

"The plane was hijacked to bring us over here.. we had to flee from America to save over a hundred lives of children." Said Kurt gently.

"And now we're saving the entire world by trying to destroy the virus that is killing mutants and angering humans." Said Elizabeth solemnly.

Lenny stood to his feet softly, "At least.. if you try and hurt humans.. I'll.. I'll.. kill you.. You'll have proved me right.. and I won't care.. I'll sacrifice myself to kill you.. you x-Men." He stammered softly, his fists tightly clutching.

"I'll take him to the jet." Announced Kurt quietly, taking hold of Lenny by the shoulder.

"No! Wait, that is not a good idea!" Cried Storm, stepping forward. But Kurt had disappeared.. with the screeching cries of a horrified Lenny.

            Logan and aurora were still roaring across the roads in the police car. They had managed to escape from the chasing police and were now almost in London. The bright lights of the city welcomed them as the car slumped into mighty traffic around the outskirts of London. At last the car reached a sensible speed and Aurora looked slowly to Logan.

"You should really wear your seat belt." She softly said.

Logan glanced to her slowly.. a sense of déjà vu washed over him. He gave a small nod and slipped the seatbelt over his broad chest and fastened it with a satisfying click.

"After all that.. we're better off walking now. We haven't got time to sit in traffic." Muttered Aurora, "And we're getting funny looks.. "

"That's probably because we're in a stolen police car that's got bullet holes in and a smashed rear window." Said Logan dryly.

Aurora rolled her eyes gently at his words. She then straightened and pointed down a small road leading into a quieter part of the city, "Go down there and we might find a shortcut."

Logan raised his brow as he indicated and turned down the designated road, "I've heard London's similar New York.."

"How do you mean?"

"Bad traffic, busy streets, too many buildings.. and no shortcuts."

"Great.."

"So.. it looks like we shall indeed be walking.."

            Jayne and Scott quietly exited with the mad rush out of the train at Paddington Station. They slipped through the throb of people and up the escalators in order to reach the busy streets above. Scott stared, aghast at the amount of life that was here. It was the opposite to Westchester and to Xavier Manor.

Jayne took him by the arm as she tried to navigate across the busy road, "Come on.. we need to start looking for the Wolverine and Aurora. And I can't concentrate with all this noise."

*** 

It's all happening now folks! And if you're a fan of my work (I'm guessing you are.. you've come this far! :D) I've begun another story titled, "Extinguishing The Flames" Please check it out! You're great reviewers!

Sketty: Uh oh..

Psycho: Boo! *random giggle* Too many Americans here so I say HI!

Logan: Hey! I'm Canadian! Jesus..

Rogue: Can we have somebody remove the crazy guy?

Lenny: **OH MY GOD! MUTANTS**!

Scott: Both of them!

Charles: My dear friends.. Let's all have peace and find inner love.

Logan: Alright.. he's taking the pi -

Sketty: OI!! *mutters and shuts the door of Chapter 44 on them* Stay in there and don't come out till Chapter 45! You've made a mess of my desktop! *Pushes rubbish into the recycling bin* I knew that had a use..

Logan: (from behind door) My picture in on her desktop! *proud grin*

Sketty: *blush* It's only for inspiration.

Scott: I'm perfect. Why aren't I on?

Logan: Because it's all about me! **ME!**

All: Logan!

Sketty: I need these chapter doors sound proofed.. until the next chapter folks..

***

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	45. Fresh Rage

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Ironic**: Thank you! I'm glad you're back with me!

**Blix:** Of you course you have him on your desktop! :D

**Jenny:** Ooh, I'm sorry for using your name. I hope you don't feel violated! *offers a hug from wolvie?* and I hope you like the new story! (:

Sketty: Wait.. damnit..

Scott: Cool, we're back!

Sketty: Oh no..

Rogue: You'd think she'd be pleased to see us..

Sketty: I am..

Logan: She's pleased to see me! **ME!!**

Kurt: He's got _serious_ issues..

Logan: *unleashes claws*

Scott: It doesn't take much does it?

Aurora: *pulls Logan back* Come on big guy.. you're needed in this chapter.

Logan: *grins smugly* I'm needed in _every_ chapter.

Sketty: *taps her foot impatiently*

Storm: Oh.. we're still owned aren't we..

Sketty: *points to lower sentences* Yup.

Charles: Come.. my fellow mutants..

Sketty: *kicks them down* Hah! And stay down there!

Chapter 45 

            Distant city life could be heard from the small street that Logan and Aurora currently tread down. They passed immaculate houses that sat in neat rows with matching front doors and wrought iron railings. The habituated streets of houses were deserted, for it was well in the early hours of the morning, but it didn't stop the city being hectic. The metal mutants still travelled side by side, both of them using unmatchable senses to listen out for any danger.

"So.. we need to find where this virus is being stored now?" Asked Logan quietly as they walked.

"Yes.."

"Isn't this going to hurt you Aurora? This virus? Your healing isn't as strong as mine."

"Probably.. but I'll be alright." She gave a small smile; trying to reassure the worried look Logan gave her.

Logan gave a small nod to her. He looked up from the woman beside him to see that their road was now leading into the busy areas of the city. Black cabs noisily drove up and down the main road ahead, screeching cars blared music and horns constantly blasted at another's wrongdoings. Music from nightclubs could be heard drumming into the atmosphere and the stench of alcohol and smoke was apparent.

They turned off down a little back street alley in order to avoid the mass of people on the busy roads of London. The last thing they needed was for Logan to be recognized again. Aurora kept close to Logan's side as they stepped through the deep puddles that were scattered around this derelict alley. Large bins sat screwed again walls with lifted lids that various pests had managed to push open. They just managed to reach the end of the alley on onto another quiet street when a rustle from the shadows made them freeze.

Both Logan and Aurora trained their incredible senses and slowly moved to scan the area around them. The pair stepped slightly onto the lit street for the safety of it. Logan's ears flinched slightly when he heard a stifled sound behind him and spun on his heel to see a man grabbing onto Aurora, a hand at her mouth and a knife outstretched viciously at Logan.

Logan's insides merely shattered.

"Oh my God!" A man screamed from the other side of the street.

The man holding onto Aurora muttered darkly to Logan, "Give us ya cash or I'll slice up ya lil' bitch." He growled, thrusting the knife back to Aurora who glared upwards at the head beside her.__

Logan's brow dipped sharply at his words, and his warm eyes were devoured by a cold and dark glare. His chest slowly heaved and his fists tightened. His eyes slowly narrowed under his shapely held brow.

"Aagh!" A woman's voice joined in from the road side, "Oh my God! He's got a knife!"

Logan's eyes flashed gently, "Only one?" He said with a growl to his words. Out of his knuckles his blades erupted with a hiss of relief.

The man who held onto Aurora froze; his eyes drained of their menacing glare and were filled with a rare fear as he watched the man in front of him turn into a weapon-wielding beast.

Screams echoed from the standing witnesses who watched this scene with interest and fear.

Logan was ready to pounce and rip the man from limb to limb and spill every bit of blood he contained. But Aurora was ready. Her hands had automatically gone to the man's wrist when he stifled her screams, and she now flipped him over her head with a shapely kick. She pirouetted in the air before she landed lightly on the man's grounded form. Her eyes narrowed down at the figure beneath her, her hands were in tight fists and they clutched at the man's shirt. She breathed heavily through her mouth, snarls being heard under her breath as the animal within her was awakened in a spectacular style.

"Bitch?" She repeated under her jagged breath, "I'll assume you mean that.. literally."

The man's eyes widened in horror as the woman in front of him melted away as grey fur grew out of her cheeks and neck and devoured over her soft flesh. The clothes that she wore strained under the muscles that replaced her limbs and fell away from her changed body and fell to land gently in the stony ground beneath.

Logan straightened from his readying stance and his jaw lightly fell open at the fresh rage he had never seen before.

Aurora lowered her wolf head close to the man's and growled softly. The man heartedly screamed as she snapped up the collar of his clothes and stepped up off him, dragging him by the neck of his clothes in her closed maw of stunning teeth. She threw her head to the side and sent the man's body flying towards the wall of the building beside them in the alley.

The man hit the wall with a cry of pain and staggered as he landed on the floor. Aurora was in front of him sharpish; her wolf paws pinning him to the wall. She growled still, her eyes no more gentle, but narrowed and fuelled by animalistic rage. An ear suddenly perked as a wailing police car was heard, and her moment distraction allowed the man to scramble from her paws and stagger down in the alley as fast as he could, almost falling to the floor from shock.

Aurora raised her magnificent head and roared a fresh howl of victory down the alley. The sound rebounded across the grimy walls and chased the man till he was no more. She let out a loud snort at the retreating man before she lightly turned to face Logan and the gathered crowd.

Logan's claws slowly slid back into his fists. He bent lightly to pick up Aurora's clothes off the stony floor and he turned to eye the crowd, "Let's go Aurora." He softly said. She didn't need telling, the police sirens were coming closer and so was the returning blades of the helicopter.. it appeared one of the witnesses had contacted the police.. The pair burst into incredible runs down the small street. Logan's adamantium thighs pounded against the concrete of the pavement, and Aurora's four muscled limbs sending her on a silent and graceful run.

Logan and Aurora wheeled round the next alley they came across in order to try and hide from the growing sounds of their chasers. Their chosen alley was in complete shadow, and they masked themselves into it brilliantly. They couldn't see each other, but that meant that no one else could either.

Logan's ears flinched gently as he heard a shuffling sound behind him. He only knew what had happened when he heard Aurora's human voice speak up, "Jesus.." Logan smirked to himself, his eyes strained to see his companion, but it was no use, even with his senses. No doubt Aurora's full animal genes allowed her to see him.

Logan cleared his throat quietly, "Looks like we gotta hide for a while.."

Aurora let out a sigh, "Yeah.. oh… Logan, you didn't by any chance pick up my clothes did you?"

Logan blinked and looked to the bundle he was holding in his hands, "Yeah, I did actually."

A relieved voice then sounded from the blackness, "Oh.. good.. give them here." 

Logan didn't get chance to pass them over, she had dragged them out of his hands in a hurry.

"Don't look at me.. please." She muttered as he heard rustling as she returned into her clothes.

Logan raised a brow, "I would if I could." He made a wolfish smirk at her through the darkness, "But I can't see a damn thing. Too dark."

Aurora lightly hit him on the arm at his comment and scowled, "Shut up.." She straightened as she was once more clothed, "How long do you think we got to hide for?"

Logan's brow rose gently as he saw the helicopter suddenly heading right their way, "Not long!" He cried as the roaring blades of the helicopter began to shudder the environment as it descended towards them.

Aurora stared at the monstrous beast above them and made a gasp as she turned to run with Logan down the alley, the helicopter flew on across the buildings, but couldn't manage to get any closer.

Aurora and Logan dived round alley after alley to drive themselves as far as possible from the wailings sirens and the shattering hum of the helicopter. Aurora let out a sharp gasp as the pair threw themselves in a dark alley. No light was present. They cautiously tread forward, breaths heavy from their run.

A mocking voice suddenly spoke up from the darkness. It was cold and sharp, it sneered at the oncoming mutants, "Run.. run.. run.. as fast as you can.. you can't catch me.. for I am an X-Man."

***

Oooh, who's that I wonder?

Scott: You know who it is.

Sketty: I know.

Logan: She's weird..

Sketty: Hey! Want me to send you to the police? I can easily do that in the next chapter.

Logan: *stumbles over words* Wha- I uh.. no.. I.. . .. .. . . . I'm sorry.

Rogue: Cool, Logan apologized.

Charles: Incredible!

Logan: Shut up..

Kurt: Be careful.. the claws vill be out and 'BOOM!' ve're in trouble.

Aurora: *wanders in with a smug grin* Hey guys, I kicked some ass in this chapter!

Bobby: Totally!

Rogue: *stares daggers at Bobby*

Bobby: *chants* I love Rogue, I love Rogue.

Rogue: That's better.

Logan: *whines* Why did it have to be dark in the alley, and why did you make me pick up Aurora's clothes?

All: *shocked silence*

Logan: Whaaat?

Aurora: Thanks Logan.. just go and humiliate me why don't you?

Logan: I can make you feel better.

Storm: Is it just me, or is his brain down below?

Scott: No, it's not just you.

Kurt: Be careful Ororo he'll be after you next.

Storm: *steps away from Logan* Erk.. I thought he hadn't got over Jean.

Jean: Hello everybody!

All: AARGH!!!

Jean: I feel welcome.. hum..

Logan: *whispers* It's all about me.. *yelps when someone throws a shoe at him*

Sketty: Uh.. see you all in Chapter 46 folks.. 

***

(www.freewebs.com/thoh)


	46. The Deadly Siren

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Blix:** It's the Gingerbread man song in case anyone missed the joke there. :P I'm glad you liked it! I can imagine this really mocking voice chanting it at them.

**Jenny:** Hehe, a jealous Aurora is now coming to have words with me. So I better hurry! Aurora's animlistic rage has always been well controlled by Aurora (She's had it longer, she's adapted.) But if someone makes her mad.. wooooo. Logan was shocked too, his jaw dropped, lmao. And no, you have a perfect memory. It only just struck me that I've never actually wrote about her clothes, I just assumed they changed with her. But that's wrong, it's impossible (well.. nothing is impossible in the world of mutants..), but the idea is not feasible that the clothes can change with her (though I used Mystique as my proof. I've decided for her clothes to fall away, it adds a little humour to the tension and gave us a funny little moment with Logan and Aurora.

And I just want to add something about your comment from chapter 43's review "That's something I just love about this story is that it is the perfect combination of everything. Action, Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Drama, Comedy, and of course Suspense." Well, I try to keep is mixed, look at the films, the films have everything, a bit of romance there, and bit of comedy here, all smoothed over by some incredible action scenes. XD

Christ! That's the longest reply I've ever done! Well, long reviews get long replies :D

Sketty: Oh dear. Jenny? Why did you send Aurora to me? Especially after the violence in chapter 45.. 

Aurora: SKETTY!!!

Sketty: Ugh..

Logan: Aurora! Don't leave me!

Aurora: *raises brow*

Logan: I was forced! FORCED I TELL YOU!

Scott: Logan.. no one in their right mind forces _you_.

Logan: *clenched teeth* Shut up.. I'm trying to win her back..

Storm: *rolls eyes*

Aurora: You put yourself to shame to avoid my departure?

Logan: Uh..  Um.. *looks to others for help*

All: *mouths 'yes' at Logan whilst Scott mouths 'no'*

Logan: .. Yes ..

Aurora: *hugs Logan!*

Logan: Alright!! *does a little jig*

Aurora: That's all you're getting.. I need to be _charmed_ over.

Logan: *jaw drops* *then mutters* Jean's back.. I'll go back to her..

Jean: Actually, I was just leaving.

All: AARGH!!

Jean: *sighs* Get used to my random appearances, okay? *quickly leaves after Logan's mutter*

Logan: Damnit.. back to Aurora then!

Aurora: *icily glares*

Bobby: Woah.. she does that better than me!

Logan: *mutters* _I need to win her back! _*gears up flirtation mode* Woooooh! You put the _WOAH_ in woman! Baby! *sexy growl*

Aurora: That was.. _pathetic_.

All females (including Sketty): *nods slowly in agreement*

Scott: *smirks* Need a hand?

Logan: *snikt*

Sketty: Alright, come on now! Enough!! Get into Chapter 46!!

All: Yes ma'am.. sorry.. of course.. *mutters and mumbles as the characters are jostled back into the story*

Chapter 46 

                The voice sharply lashed at their ears, heavily accented, a female tone edged by poison. The darkness surrounded them, and so no figure could be seen. A small light was abruptly turned on in the alley. It lit from a small metal door that sat amongst dark bricks of the alley wall. The light from this was very poor, and it flickered occasionally from its dusty holder. This light however was enough for the voice's owner to be seen.

Logan's eyes strained through the dimness of the light to see a large box-like bin stacked centrally against the wall, it was so large that a figure was sat upon the lid. The first thing that caught Logan's eyes were long slim legs that sat hanging over the edge of the bin. They certainly caught Logan's eyes for all the wrong reasons. His eyes trailed slowly up the shapely legs till he heard the returning sneer of the fluent voice of the woman, "Run.. run.. run." She said, voice sounding just over a whisper.

Slowly and hungrily his eyes lifted before finally elevating off partly bare thighs and finally met the eyes of the woman who was sat pertly atop the blue box of metal.

Logan's jaw, quite simply dropped at full pelt. 

Aurora noticed.

She wasn't the only one.

"Ooh.." The voice purred softly, the sharpness managing to slice at the air, "It's appears that _Sirène_ has .. uh.. attracted _la bête_." The alluring accent dripped with charisma, the melody rolled off her tongue with perfection.

Aurora's brow sharply rose as she stared across at the woman. A cruel word stabbed at the back of her mind, this woman..  she was too forward, immorally flirtatious. But even the array of vicious words she had ready to announce.. they didn't fit with her. Because she wasn't in any wrong, she wasn't the description Aurora had ready. The barrier of flirtation had been raised and accepted the strangers levels, it wasn't sinful. Aurora frowned at her inner argument. The woman indeed was attractive.. no.. she was more.. she was beautiful. She sat there in all her glory, perfectly created and sat in perfect clothes, with perfect hair of maize and perfect eyes of emerald. A goddess out of heavens. Both Logan and Aurora were staggered by the flawless being.

The poison that dripped off this stranger's words was intoxicating the metal mutants minds. There was something about her..

Logan blinked slowly, "I uh.. I don't speak French." He said softly, limbs limp as he stared, stunned by the woman.

Aurora raised her brow at Logan's state.

A laugh trilled gently at the air, truly musical and unblemished, "Oh! _Pardonnez-moi_! I have a uh.. slight habit of swapping the _langues_!"

Logan just smiled dazedly, "Not a problem ma'am."

An elbow sharply went to Logan's gut, "Snap out of it!" Aurora hissed with a flash of envy behind her gleaming silver eyes. 

Logan just gave a throaty chuckle at Aurora's response, not taking his eyes off the woman.

The voice returned in a soft fashion, "So.. you is Wolverine?"

Logan just gave a slow and wistful nod.

The woman's eyes flashed upon the shape-shifting mutant, "And Aurora."

Aurora's eyes narrowed sharply at the woman, whilst Logan remained in a daze.

"How do you know about us?" Asked Aurora defiantly, her arms folding.

"Oh.. mutants all over the country know of the incredible adventures of _le_ X-Men!" A purred chuckle, "We hear how you arrive to help us and free the world of hatred for mutant-kind."

Logan just grinned stupidly whilst Aurora continued to fire her questions, "Who _are_ you?"

The woman laughed softly, "_Mon cher_.. I am Siren." Her right leg unhooked from the cross upon her left thigh. She slid slowly off the bin and her booted heels landed gently on the stony ground, "Siren will be helping yourself and the_ bête d'attirance_"

Aurora's eyes gently narrowed, "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

Siren chuckled fluently, "_Petit loup.._ I am Siren.. a uh.._bandit. _At home with my feet on _le_ rooftops and my heart in the alley's." 

Aurora's eyes gave a dangerous flash, "You're a thief?"

Siren smirked her rouged lips dangerously, "Thief too hard a word, Mademoiselle." Her eyelids gently fluttered, "Call me free.. _un wanderer_.."

Logan just grinned.

Aurora just glared.

Siren stepped towards them, her walk beautifully balanced with her feet taking light womanly steps. She paused in front of Logan, who looked honoured by her presence, "I can help you. Do not refuse my guidance _mon cher_.." Her eyes lightly rested upon Aurora.

"What's your guidance?" Asked Logan politely, his eyes following her every move.

Siren turned back to him, her eyes dangerously glinting from the poor light, "The building where the virus is created and.. uh.. how you say.. stored?"

By the words of Siren, Aurora certainly perked, "You do?"

"Oui madame.."

"Where?" Said Logan quietly, half-heartedly.

Siren's lips lifted as she smirked, perfect hollowed dimple forming in her smooth cheeks, "Follow me Monsieur et Mademoiselle.."

Siren suddenly sprinted forward; her legs lifted her body upon the bin with a light jump. Her heels clanged upon the metal lid of the blue bin. Silently and perfectly, she slipped onto the rooftops, disappearing into shadows with a swish of her ankle length trench coat.

Logan gave a dumb blink at her departure, his attitude suddenly dawning upon him. He stared at Aurora, "She's.. She's incredible!"

Aurora rolled her eyes mildly as she jumped after the scent of Siren, "Oh.. she's something alright."

            The sparkling stars of the sky were the only witnesses of the three bodies that leapt gracefully over roof after roof of the buildings of London. Their silhouettes danced across the black skyline before the glowing of the natural shimmer of the moon and the stars. Siren certainly knew where she was going, and Aurora and Logan leapt mightily to follow after her graceful form.

All of a sudden, a voice popped into Aurora's head, ^Aurora?"

Aurora was in mid-jump over a narrow alley and she almost fell through the space in shock, but Logan grabbed her and transported her safely over the valley of shadow. Aurora grabbed onto Logan as he turned to continue following Siren, "Wait! It's Jayne!"

Siren had paused for them, standing grandly on the edge of the building. The glow of a large rectangular neon sign on a building opposite the road shimmered behind her and silhouetted her blowing trench coat and waves of thick hair that all billowed in the passing wind.

^Aurora? Scott and I have arrived in London, where are you?^

Aurora cringed slightly at her answer, "On a roof."

^A roof?^

"Yes…"

^Well.. can you come down off the roof? We need to find you.^

Aurora gave a gentle nod, "Alright, we're opposite the.. " She peered round Siren to view the neon letters, "Opposite the Echo nightclub."

^Really? We can see that from here! See you in a minute!^

"Alright!"

Aurora looked back to the pair of mutants, "We need to go down to the street below.. Jayne and Scott are meeting us."

Siren gave a small nod, "I'll go first.. see if the street is clear." With that she leapt off the building edge and soared lightly down to the street below where she landed in a mild crouch. She straightened and glanced around the rather quiet street. She saw two figures running towards her.

Scott and Jayne had hurried over when they saw a body plummet from the tall building. Their pace slowed as the figure straightened unharmed, "Jayne and Scott?" Siren quietly asked, French accent ever apparent.

This time, Scott was the one who stared.

Jayne nodded, "Yes. Who are you?"

Siren smiled alluringly, "_Mademosielle_, I am Siren.. Guiding _le mutantes_ to the storage of _la maladie_."

"_La what_?" Repeated Jayne with a blink.

"_Le virus_!" Announced Siren impatiently, "Come _madame_, there is little time."

Siren spun from the pair with an exotic swish of her coat. She looked upwards and beckoned the mutants down with a tender stretch and beckon of her left hand. Aurora leapt off the building edge with a large whoosh as arms expanded to welcome the rush of air to her face. Her animal instincts made her land in perfection. As she straightened she watched Siren icily.

Logan plummeted with the same expert style, landing in absolute silence in a crouched form, stretching from the concrete with a smirk to Siren, wanting to know if it impressed her.

Siren nodded once to the group, "Keep the mind free. This virus can take hold if you are unaware! Keep firmly on track and wish with your _coeur vivant_ .. your living heart.. for mercy!"  She turned and led them down the street, the four followed, two in awe, two in dislike.

Aurora gave a mutter as she walked, "Who does she think she is?"

Jayne glanced to her gently, speaking quietly as they walked side by side, "Siren is indeed a siren. Attractor of men and murderer of the foolish."

Aurora looked to her slowly in interest.

Jayne smiled, tapping her temple gently, "She's got the bright colours of the frog, but also the poison of the flesh."

***

How did you like Siren folks? I think I made her a little too similar to the comic char gambit. But I don't know him enough to provide good character portrayal, so this is my own idea, Siren, the _perfect French rogue_!

Scott: Woah..

Logan: I know..

Scott and Logan: *sigh wistfully*

All females: *fold arms and glare*

(You know the website by now! :D)


	47. Deadly Capable

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Blix:** They sure are. o.o And she's sparking up jealousy amongst the women. About Gambit, all I know is that he's a Cajun thief and does something with playing cards.

**Dark Angel:** You'd be right about the girl friends. I'm not surprised though :D

**TheWolf:** Lol, but don't forget, they can't actually help it.

Siren's pictures and information is on the website now, including Phantom's.

Logan: SKETTY!!!

Sketty: Damnit..

Logan: What the hell have you done to me in Chapter 46?!

Sketty: ..?

Logan: I don't react like that around women!

Scott: Nor do I! Come on.. ..I'm Scott!

Storm: Scott does have a point.. *ducks from the 'thwap' from Scott*

Siren: Bonjour boys.

Logan and Scott: *stare* Hello..

Kurt: They.. they were right about her..

Charles: Luckily, being the most powerful mutant in the world means I can avoid her charms. But damn! She's got some _good_ legs on her!

All: Charles!

Charles: I apologize!

Logan: Sketty. Stop this.. _she's so._. No, Sketty_! I think I'm in_.. Sketty!

Sketty: Sorry guys..

Logan: *howls in anguish and falls to his knees*** **I can't take any more stress!

Rogue: I didn't know Logan was stressed.

Bobby: *has eyes on Siren* Nor did I.. 

Rogue: *glares at Bobby*

Logan: You wonder why I'm stressed?! It takes me three hours every morning to do my hair!! You try being _gorgeous hunk of man_! It's a hard life!

Scott: I've never tried.. *blinks and decides to not end that sentence*

All: Scott.. we know..

Sketty: o_O

Chapter 47 

            The jet flew steadily on through the sky, which was currently a steady wash of deep blue, marked only by patterns of stars, patches of fair cloud, and a stunningly bright moon crescent. The jet roared over the roofs of buildings as it travelled down south towards London. Within the jet, eleven mutants and a human were safely strapped in as the jet rocketed across the built up landscapes of cities.

Many of the mutants had decided to ignore Lenny's presence, either disliking his views or doing it for their own safety.

Charles however, wheeled his chair towards Lenny and watched him with a stare of mild accusation and sympathy. Lenny just returned the stare with fear and awe.

"What are you going to do to me?" Suddenly whispered Lenny, shrinking from the dominance that radiated from the disabled man. There was an ever-continuous flow of warmth and understanding from the Professor, he was a wise source of comfort and power but Lenny only appeared to pick up on the supremacy, not Charles's sincerity.

Charles watched Lenny with his deep warm eyes. He sat back gently in his chair, hands across his lap as he considered the hidden accusation.

"We are taking you home." Announced Charles in his gentle but serious voice.

Charles could have declared Lenny's death, Lenny would still have reacted the same. He visibly flinched as though Charles had made way to hit him.

"T-to.. America?"

"Where else?" Charles said softly.

Bobby then came upon the pair bearing rations. He arrived with a mug of coffee he had prepared for Lenny, followed by a packaged sandwich. The plane was certainly prepared for long journeys.

Charles gave a smile at Bobby's appearance, a nod of approval for him to come forth. Bobby gave a small shrug, turning to Lenny with a reassuring sort of grin as he extended his offerings. 

He might have well have tried to hand Lenny a bomb judging by the human's psychical reaction.

"You've poisoned it!"

Bobby's enlighted expression dropped instantly, "Huh? What?! No!"

Charles simply spoke up, his expression unflinching at the human's state, "And for what purpose would we kill you for Lenny?"

Lenny turned his head slowly to Charles, "I.. Well.." Eventually he frowned, "You.. You'd.." He faded away. 

Charles just gave a small nod, a reassuring twinkle in his intense eyes.

Lenny watched him still.. What the great mutant said was true. There would be no logical reason for his death.. unless it was just for sport. But they wouldn't poison him.. He would have been dead long ago, before he even got on the plane if it was a sadistic hobby.

And they _were_ capable. He could sense that, he could see it in their eyes.

His grubby hands lightly reached towards Bobby, but went no closer than he had to in order to retrieve his first spot of food for weeks. As soon as his fingers clasped hesitantly around the sandwich packaging and the mug, he quickly leant back into his seat, avoiding moving into the mutant's personal space.

His first bite into the sandwich was slow and suspicious. He chewed mightily on the soft bread, as if trying to work out the ingredients, as he tasted. Only when he had spent a good minute tasting the bread and filling did he finally give satisfied swallow and proceeded to hungrily devour the rest.

Charles gave an encouraging smile to the human; perhaps he was finally coming round to the idea of a shared world?

            Despite the apparent distraction of Siren, the mutants managed to follow her unseen and unharmed. Feeble orange hued streetlamps dimly lightened their path into a dark and much poorer side of London, where the streets were free of absurdly expensive restaurants, free of quality fitted shops of staggering charges, and ultimately, free of the polite, if a little arrogant tribes, with a sprinkling of prized celebrities.

Alas, this was the home to the quiet and undistinguished, which were hounded and victimised by the terror of local gangs who appeared to have run on the place. Small houses were stacked in tight rows, fronts lowered in quality. There was a stench of desperation in the air, innocent inhabitants lured at the windows as the mutants passed. Eyes watched them go by nervously, quickly disappearing behind their drawn curtains as one of the mutants happened to look their way.

Their travel had been in silence. They continued to follow the quick and gentle footsteps of Siren's boots as she passed across damp pavements and roads, which glistened with earlier rain, the orange reflection of the lights shimmering across the stony texture. One of her boots splashed mightily into a puddle, which she walked through, undeterred to the mud splashes upon her calf of leather. In her wake, the puddle surface regrouped gently with ripples to form the smooth surface of reflection once more.

            As the group of mutants came upon the end of their current road, Siren lifted a gloved hand to abruptly stop them. They came to a gentle halt, both men looking to her with a simpering smile that Jayne and Aurora weren't at all fond of.

Siren turned to face the four behind her, a serious expression grooving her features, "I cannot go any further. It be too dangerous.. I have never gone any closer myself before." She shook her head forlornly, "_Très dangereux_.."

Aurora looked across to Jayne and Scott, "Then Logan and I shall continue on from here."

"I'll keep alert for when you're ready." Replied Jayne with a nod, "I'll guide the rest here too."

Aurora nodded, turning to take Logan by the hand and prise him away from Siren, "Come on! We've got a mission to do.."

Siren gave an apologetic sort of smile, "You'll find it. It's unmissable. _Très__ grande.. um.. _big, large compound."

Aurora gave a nod, grabbing Logan by his hand again and dragging him across the road as she ran in the direction Siren had nodded. Logan was absolutely appalled at leaving Siren. He staggered backwards before turning to Aurora, "What are you doing?!"

"Logan, we need to go and destroy this virus!" Aurora growled, "Snap out of it before I make you!"

Logan just grunted and turned and tried made his way back across to Siren. He never made the second step. Aurora whipped him round to face her and slapped him across the cheek.. with her adamantiumed arm. Logan staggered for a moment, the adamantium causing it to actually have effect.

Jayne shouted her approval.

Scott stared at Siren.

Logan winced quietly. 

Logan's own hand instinctively lifted to cover the red mark that now lingered. He looked up to then glare at Aurora, but it immediately softened, "Thanks.." He muttered, the pair now turning and running off down the dark streets, Logan not once looking back at Siren.

Scott on the other hand..

***

Logan: *glares at Sketty* You made Aurora hit me!

Sketty: You had it coming.

Aurora: *grins*

Scott: *stares at Siren*


	48. Each Poisonous Breath

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

On a note about Aurora's magically disappearing and reappearing clothes (again) I'm come to the conclusion that Aurora needs to concentrate in order to remove body wear and accessories. She was in such a rage (animalistic, woo!) that she forgot about it.

**Jenny:** Glad you're looking forward to it XD

**Blix:** Yup yup. :D

My reviewers have vanished.. only you two guys reviewed! LoneEagle? Ironic? Anyone? Where are you guys? :(

Scott: Hey, I didn't do much in the last chapter!

Logan: You're not important.

Sketty: *elbows Logan* Scott! You're.. er.. You weren't needed in that particular chapter.

Scott: Next chapter then?

Sketty: No.. I'm sorry, this is going to be about Logan and Aurora.

Logan and Aurora: Woohoo!

Scott: *jaw drops* Am I not important?!

Logan: No.

Aurora: Logan..

Scott: What happened to my leader status?!

Logan: It deteriorated.

Scott: *looks appalled* Am I not loved by the readers?!

Logan: No.

Sketty: Logan..

Logan: It's true, I've read the reviews!

Sketty: How?!

Logan: *grin* …

Sketty: Scott.. I er.. I.. Let's just get on with this chapter.

Logan: I, on the other hand, is loved. It's all about _me!!_ YEAH!

All: …

Chapter 48 

            Both Logan and Aurora sharply ran across the wet streets, their feet pounding through puddles as they headed towards the direction Siren had indicated. The closer they got, the more Aurora could feel the air becoming cloggier, and her breaths were shortening. She tried to inhale; but the air didn't justify her need for oxygen. She tried to deeply force the clammy air inside her. It wasn't enough. She felt her run stumble slightly as the lack of pure air forced her head to swim. She blinked gently, trying to clear her vision. The area was becoming foggy. She staggered to a halt, seeing a blurred figure of Logan turning to her curiously. The virus battled against her healing gene, the mutation acting as a barrier for the sickness. But even with her healing forcing the deadliest attack away, a few lethal particles of air managed to creep inside her veins and began to run through her blood.

She could see the dull figure in front of her coming closer. She placed a shaky hand on the clammy wall of stone beside her. She doubled over, wheezing softly as though she had just run past her limit. Her gold hand clutched as her chest as she felt her throat tighten. She took sharp and badly done breaths, the polluted air dragging her down to weakness.

She could hear her name being called as she softly gasped, drowning in the poison of the air. Logan's words were merely a rush in her ears, for a mad frenzy of sound attacked her senses, and mixed to create a terrifying drone of anger inside her head. She felt fingertips touch at her cheek, she dismissed their presence. She made a grab for a sturdy arm, trying to stop herself from falling. She heard her name being cried by the male in front of her. She turned her head upwards to stare at the blurred figure. She blinked slowly, her grip tightening on the tender arm that now moved round her. She could still hear the distant voice that lured her warmly back to reality. Her breaths lengthened, her panic for air lessened as each gulp of air was hungrily taken as it became more and more satisfying and filling for her lungs.

A few more blinks and her eyes refocused. The roaring hum of the headache faded and her sight was cleared from the self-created dense fog. The touch against her skin became more apparent. She straightened from the wall, now looking around slowly. She began to establish that she was being held upright, and the sensation of touch at a cheek was a hand. Logan's hand. Her eyes ultimately lifted and settled upon the gaze of Logan, who was watching her with worry.

"Aurora?" She heard his utter, "Are you alright? It's the virus isn't it?"

She managed a feeble nod, "Yes.." She stood by her own accord now, nodding again.

Logan let his arms slip off her, palms cautiously outstretching in case she was unstable. Aurora capably stood upright, a grateful smile resting on her lips. She took another steady breath, just checking everything was all right.

Logan tilted his head gently, "Do you want to stay here?" He asked with a gruff tone, though his voice was still comforting.

Aurora shook her head, proceeding forward a few steps, "No.. I've got to come with you. We're going to do this together."

Logan's hand outstretched and he rested it gently upon her left shoulder, "If you're sure." He said softly, a faint smile lifting his cheeks as he watched her with pride at her determination. It was apparent where he got his stamina from, "Together then.." He said gently in reply to her nod.

Aurora's slim unaffected hand lifted to where's his sat, and she gave a gentle squeeze on his chunky fingers, "Good."

Logan's smile broadened as he watched her, bathing in the warmth that always enlighted and lifted him whenever she looked at him. He glanced to where her fingers sat on his. Another pleasant rush satisfying his usual grief and hunger of his memory.

They stood like that for a short time, a good number of seconds. Just in silence, watching one another and contemplating over the other.

It was Logan who backed down, "We ought to hurry." He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Aurora blinked gently, nodding in agreement, "Yes.." He was right.. this wasn't the time nor the place.

Another second of meaningful and long gazes before Aurora allowed her hand to slip off his.. And Logan's fell back to his side.

"Let's go." Announced the Wolverine; turning from Aurora to start running back down the pavement again. Aurora hurried loyally by his side, both heading to where a terrorizing building sat behind the houses.

The compound.

            It was beyond the midnight hour now, and the sky was gloomy with the deepest shade of the night. Only a few stars managed to make themselves known, and the moon crescent had since been hidden by a volatile stretch of grey cloud that was drifting in from the west. A square area was dramatically barricaded off from the outside world by extremely high walls and dangerous looking wire running across the top. A sign proclaimed their high voltage input.

The darkness of the night was incredible. Not even the streetlamps were good enough. But Logan and Aurora were at their best, and their stealth meant that the silence of the night was uninterrupted. A casual sniff at the air unveiled the many secrets that the night offered to them. The compound they wished to enter was heavily guarded. Hundre's of humans could be smelt. Old blood lingered around the air like an aura to the compound, where past attempts had tried to gain entry. The burnt smell of readied weapons mixed in with the aroma, including the vile stench of the virus that could be seen drifting into the air from a tall funnel shaped tower.

There was no doubt, that this was going life threatening.

Logan and Aurora exchanged a meaningful glance. Not even a thousand words could have expressed what the mere glance did. They knew of the peril and dangerous behind the thick doors that was the only entrance into the ten foot walled compound.

Luck. They needed luck.

Aurora glanced to Logan and said in such a quiet voice, you'd have thought she was merely mouthing the words, "We can easily get in undetected, and then try and find this storage of the virus.. but how do we get out? The alarm will have been raised by then."

Logan heard her, and he too responded softly, "By then, the other mutants can get in.. They'll help us. " Noting Aurora's apprehension, he gently nudged the soft skin of her hand, "We can do this."

Aurora gave a small smile, "I hope so.." She stared out of the shadow of the wall and to the near doors of a shiny substance, "We need to get through that.."

Logan turned his head to look at their only entrance, "Well.." He looked back to her when his ears caught the familiar rustle, and when his eyes returned he met the sight of a beautiful eagle, one leg cast in gold. She made a gentle noise of reassurance before she lifted and flew gently over the terrorizing mountainous wall. Logan watched the doors in silence. Nothing happened. He moved over quietly. Travelling through the blackness of the night like a shadow. He paused in front of the tall doors of metal. He raised a brow and outstretched his fist. Three claws erupted grandly and glistened in the poor light. As Aurora was taking her time he thrust his fist forward, trying to stab through the door and create a hole big enough for him to pass through. But as his claws contacted the door..

The pain was agonizing.

As the blades came in contact with the door.. they made no insertion. The impact upon the metal doors shuddered his entire fist, his claws vibrating and sending shockwaves of pain rebounding through his skeleton of adamantium. He staggered back with a cry of pain, his eyes fiercely closing as he waited for the shudder of pain to subdue. Only when it did, did he lift his eyes and glare at the metal slab of a doorway. No claw marks touched the surface. It just gleamed and jeered nastily with it's shining strength.

Logan gave a swallow into his dry throat as he watched the doors then slowly part. It was adamantium.

Only Stryker can manufacture adamantium.

Stryker is dead.

Logan closed his eyes as he winced at the thoughts; he walked through the doorway gently. He looked up to see Aurora now in human form waiting for him by a small sheltered control panel which was now fizzing gently, claw marks destroyed it.. The compound yard was unbelievably clear. The stretch of dirt went for miles, only stopping by small buildings that surrounded the main square block of the towering building in the middle. Around, army vans were stood parked. All military equipment could be seen, all kinds. All designed to keep other out and alert them of trespassers. 

Logan and Aurora travelled with cautious silence through the darkness, their perfect stealth meaning that the moving camera above the entrance did not zoom to them.. it just watched the blackness.

The doorway to the mountainous building was awaiting in the distance. That was their destination.

As Logan walked he thought back over the adamantium doors.. and the military equipment.. the whole layout was very familiar.

Stryker is dead.

This is Britain.

The work of the dead General still lived on..

***

Tension! God.. I'm only writing it and I have adrenalin going haywire in my bloodstream. Woo! What a rush! :D

Logan: She's weird..

Scott: I know.

Sketty: *pouts*


	49. The Storage of the Virus

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

**Jenny:** It's not big hair! It's tousled hair! She's meant to look perfect and you laughed at her! . Perhaps I should redo her. I think she looks good with the hair, all flowy and natural. *pouts*

**Crystal:** Yay! Welcome back! *hugs* I'm glad you're liking it.

**Blix:** *steadies you* You have balancing problems m'dear! You fall over in a lot of reviews! Unstable! XD

**Wolf:** Wierdness? Huh? What? O.o

Scott: Oh my God!

All: *look up expectantly*

Scott: *points to his laptop, he is reading reviews* I'm not as loved as Logan!

Logan: *smirks*

Scott: *narrows eyes at screen* Jenny.. Jenny.. Jenny.. I am going to track you down..

Sketty: *raise a brow* Scott, you cannot go and harass my reviewers.

Scott: Why not?

Sketty: Because they keep this story going.

Aurora: And we don't?

Sketty: Of course you do, but you all gotta get along.

Logan: Yeah.. even when they come and hug you.. but hey.. I can handle that..

Aurora: *rolls eyes*

Sketty: Anyway..

**Chapter 49**

            The night sky was still throbbing with dangerously dark clouds as the pair of metal mutants sprinted silently across the vast stretch of concrete towards the main building. Aurora was in the lead, dipping elegantly in and out of the shadows. The yard however was deserted.. Logan could only hope they shut this place down in the darkest hours.

Aurora arrived at the door and entered with a spectacular style. She sharply kicked at the door, which buckled, under her well-styled attack and a smash of her adamantium fist sent the door shuddering to the floor with a painful creak.

Logan smirked gently as he leapt inside after her and the pair began to sprint quietly through the main corridor. Both of them instantly locked their noses onto the vile stench of the virus and they headed that way. They twisted this way and that, their disbelief ever increasing at how lucky they were to not meet any opponents.

But the corridors were deserted, not only of guards, but also of equipment and doors, of anything. Logan swallowed somewhat nervously as he followed Aurora. This felt like a maze.. and in the center there was going to be a trap.. and they were being lured..

Onwards they continued, minutes passing as quickly as their anxiety increased at their lack of findings. Turning this way and that, towards the virus, on and on.

They turned the next corner.. all of a sudden, life appeared. Not in the form of humans. But camera's appeared, technical equipment and rather hostile looking items. They both froze simultaneously. Logan inhaled mightily, followed by Aurora. They both exchanged a silent expression.

This was the corridor to the storage room of the virus.

However, the entrance to the door was extremely complicated. For lasers shone from parts of the ceiling, and a difficult looking keypad sat at the end in wait.

Another exchange of glances before Aurora suddenly lowered to the floor as another of her favoured forms, the Black Panther. The form that represented her the best. The sleek, mysterious, and graceful. And with the all-important strength. She slipped forward and dived under the first beam of laser, then over the next. She slithered and leap over the brightly burning lasers, her slender body smoothly manoeuvring her through with ease.

Logan watched carefulyl as she made her way closer to their destination. He kept a sharp ear out for any oncoming guards; no doubt she was doing the same too. Aurora finally made her way to the very end where a circular door sat, suspiciously similar to Cerebro. Aurora made a faint growl as claws erupted from a gold paw and slammed through the control panel. The lasers shut off, the doors opened slightly.

Sparks erupted off the controls and off the door. 

Logan spun on his heel and smashed his claws through every camera upon them. They all fizzled mightily as the incredible Wolverine slashed them to pieces. In the distance a ringing alarm could be heard and shouts began to arouse from the further corridors. Logan snapped his eyes to the now human Aurora.

"You go in!" She quickly said, "I'll ward them off."

Logan nodded and ran towards where the small opening lay in wait. He slipped through sideways and dragged the doors shut with a grunt. Aurora turns and sprinted on down the corridor, form slowly developing as she ran into that of a large and incredibly ferocious looking grizzly bear.

            Logan turned from the shut doors and was met by an incredible waft of the virus. He felt his head mildly spin as though he had just being slapped across the cheek. He leant against the door with a groan as his hand went to steady his mind from the strong blast of the virus that came from the partitioned off room. The room was small and square; a simple control room. A wheeled chair sat on it's own before a large desk of controls and monitors. Behind the large glass that sat a few feet in front of him behind the controls sat a heavy looking mechanism that constantly made repetitive clunks as it worked and continuously chugged out more and more of the man made virus. No human was sat working on this.. it was all machine powered.

Great.. Just great..

He stepped forward gently to study the computer screens and the arrange of controls. He glanced down to the keyboard then back to the monitor. He leant his elbow on the top of the chair with a mutter of some curse word about technology.

It really wasn't his thing.

His head snapped back as he heard an inhuman roar shake the very foundations of the building. Screams heartily erupted a few corridors down and cries of pain where filling the air as sickening thuds and smacks where heard.

Logan spun back to the controls, giving them a vicious glare as the repetitive clanging of the machine behind the glance reminded him that every time the noise sounded, another wave of the virus erupted. He growled softly, slamming his fist on the metallic desk with a shudder and a clunk of fury as he adamantiumed fist hit the desk, leaving a dint, "Goddamn it!" He narrowed his eyes at the controls, part of him wanting to rip the machine to pieces.. but that would only unleash the entire virus and kill everyone.

He softly moaned, his head lowering to arm as he pitifully contemplated., "What the hell do I do now?"

The doors suddenly opened and Logan snapped back his head, expecting to see guards heading for him. But no, it was Aurora. She daintily slipped in, giving him a faint smile. Logan returned the expression, about to say something when he suddenly sniffed at the air, "Shit! Magneto's here!"

Aurora nodded slowly at this, causing Logan's eyes to snap upon her at her calmness. Logan suddenly froze, his fist clenched as he sniffed again.. and listened.. there was still the roaring of the bear.. His eyes locked upon Aurora.. who now devoured into the silkily scaled skin.. of Mystique.

Logan narrowed his eyes and growled, "You!" He roared, claws exploding from his knuckles, glinting in all their glory as he made way to send a powerful hit to her.

Mystique sharply ducked from the oncoming arm and grabbed onto the thick piece of muscle, "No! Wolverine! You have to listen to me!"

Logan's gaze slowly slid upon the reptilian shimmer of her exotic yellow eyes..

***

Hope you liked that! Please review!

Logan: *mutters angrily about technology*

Aurora: *comforts*

Logan: *eyes her suspiciously* Mystique?

Mystique: No, I'm over here.

Aurora: Hey, you're the bad guy, who said you were allowed out?

Mystique: I was in the chapter! I am allowed to take part!

Logan: Hmph..

(freewebs.com/thoh)


	50. Ultimate Betrayal

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

Blix: Yes, cliffy *smirks evilly*

Jenny: You're on the right track girl! XD Let's read on and find out! Oh.. and Scott's noticed something..

Scott: *growls and shakes a fist*

Rogue: What's wrong Scott?

Scott: Jenny was right! I can't reach her. *he growls again.*

Logan: *grins* And I'm right that nobody likes you!

Aurora: *whacks Logan on the arm* Be nice!

Logan: *whimpers*

Sketty: Right.. o_O

Chapter 50 

            Logan studied her intensely; his right arm still held against Mystique's neck, no matter how she held onto it and used her lower strength to shift it. His eyes narrowed upon her, scrutinizing the blue skinned woman. His lips shifted to speak. A rough murmur of words slipping out of his sturdy jaw, "Why should I?"

Mystique remained ever calm as she spoke, bright eyes locked onto his. She made no attack to the man, and remained still against the wall she had being pushed against, "Because you need me."

A dry laugh escape the maw of the Wolverine, "I need you? What the hell are you talkin' about? You ain't nothin' but trouble, lady."

Mystique's slim brow alluringly canted at his words, "You need to destroy the virus. How can you shut down the mechanism?"

Logan merely growled at her, narrowed eyes in intense dislike, "Magneto sent you, didn't he?"

Her head gently shook, "Magneto is outside looking for me."

Logan's brow rose.

"He wants me to change the controls to manipulate the virus compounds in order to add double bonds so the reaction will be reversed."

Logan didn't quite catch that, "Huh?"

A sigh emitted from the blue skinned woman, she was impatient now, "Magneto wants me to change the chemicals in the virus! So it causes illness to humans."

"That doesn't explain why I need you.."

"Because you nor I don't want him to accomplish this!"

Logan stared, a moment silence before he yelled, "You never changed before! Why should I trust you now!"

"Because I've only just realised the harm Magneto is actually causing! He's ruining this world; all his attempts are making our lives worst. For once, just once, I want to attempt at peace."

Logan growled, still holding her back, "We don't need you." He spat.

"You do.. you can't make the computer break down the virus." A pause whilst her eyes glinted at her knowledge, "I can."

Logan glared at her as she sidestepped his arms and slipped silently into the leather seat. Logan turned and stepped over towards her, watching the screen as a few nimble taps of the keyboard and a password screen popped up. Another few clicks later and the screen flashed mightily as access was granted. He watched as her slim hand nudged the mouse and he spotted menu's being opened and folders being clicked upon.

He frowned as he watched, his eyes darting over the screen as she expertly worked, carrying out her plans speedily. He text screen appeared, heavily filled with a very detailed coding. Mystique's eyes narrowed. Logan glanced down at the keyboard to see her slim fingers quickly type into the keys, and he watched the cursor flicker idly before text was changed rapidly.

The machine beside the glass came to a halt. Logan stared at it, then at the screen, then at Mystique, "What's happening?!"

Mystique studied a graph as it escalated on the screen, "The pressure is rising within the vats, and the compressed air is causing the molecules to break down. Eventually is will leave behind carbon dioxide, oxygen and water. And just a small powder at the bottom of the vat which shall be useless to the humans."

Logan just gave a small nod, though his eyes showed no understanding nor care to the effects, "As long as the virus is stopped!"

"And finally.." she said softly standing off the seat and grabbing him by the wrist. Instinctively, Logan's claws ripped out of his knuckles at the touch of Mystique's flesh, "Destroy the computer."

Logan finally smirked in understanding and he spun on the spot and with a grunt slammed his fist down upon the monitor. The monitor exploded with sparks and glass shattered over the floor. A second swipe to the side and the base unit was flung off the desk and to the floor before Logan smashed his claws through the casing and destroyed it.

He straightened with heavy breaths, smirking at Mystique who seemed extremely impressed by the effects.

"Won't they have made any backups?" Suddenly asked Logan as he turned towards the doors of the room.

Mystique slyly glanced to him as she watched him prise open the doors of the control room, "That's where I am heading next." She said softly as she slipped through the gap with Logan.

            With a freshly done roar, Aurora threw the final body to the floor with a powerful blow of her deadly bear paws. She growled lowly and stalked round the corner, eyes flashing for any more on comers. Her form quietly reduced in size as she resumed form of a human. She began to run down the deserted corridor, glancing this way and that for any signs of Logan coming down any of the leading off corridors. She knew the virus had been destroyed, for the stench of poison had being lifted, and her nausea had fled.

Her ears lightly flinched when she heard a pair of footsteps. Guards?

No.. It was Logan.. and another's she couldn't distinguish.

Her head spun in alarm to the corridor she heard them coming down, had someone caught him?!

            Logan prowled down the corridor quietly, his eyes intaking every detail, his ears hearing every din. His muddied boots met the floor in silence, softly and expertly put. He lifted his head and sniffed gently at the air, he could smell Aurora. His eyes trained on the corridor end, and there she was. 

Logan gave a small glance to Mystique who was calmly walking at his side, "What are we going to do when Magneto arrives?"

In return, the blue skinned mutant gave a cool shrug.

Logan turned his head to see Aurora running to him, "Logan! Logan!"

Logan couldn't help but give a relieved smile at her. She stopped in front of him, face sharing the expression until she slowly slid her gaze upon Mystique, "Logan.." She said warily.

Mystique merely raised a brow at Aurora, slim arms folding over her bare chest.

Logan just sighed quietly as he studied Mystique; trying to determine where her loyalties were lying, "Don't worry Aurora. She stopped the virus.. I'm assuming we don't need to kill her." He said his last sentence very sharply, eyes watching Mystique coldly.

Mystique merely shook her head, "That won't be necessary."

Aurora glanced from Logan, back to Mystique, then back upon the male, "Right.." she softly muttered. Aurora then suddenly spun with a gasp, her head turning as she glanced this way and that down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Mystique asked, but Wolverine, who had stepped beside Aurora, immediately shushed at her final word.

"We need to get out!" Gasped Aurora, upon hearing a roar of heavy footsteps in the distance.

"The front entrance is surround!" Muttered Logan, spinning on his heel as he expertly sniffed.

A cool voice clearly spoke up, "The way I entered is clear."

"Which way?!"

"Follow me." Said Mystique, suitably changing her form to that one of the grounded guards from earlier. In her new appearance she sprinted down the corridor, red hair no more, a blond ponytail bouncing beneath the rim of a cap.

The metal mutants followed her sharply, their boots silent in comparison to the female ahead. They followed her round corners, were lights grew dimmers as they proceeded to an unused part of the building. The lightly jumped down rows of steps, heading lower and deeper under ground. But now they were in a long, narrow, and damp tunnel, where strip lights flickered poorly from the sidewalls. Logan looked up at the cold damp ceiling, hearing the footsteps pass overhead, clues to the mutant's whereabouts. He could hear commands being yelled in strict voices, some British, some American.

His eyes glanced back upon the female guard in front of him. He spotted a door coming into view, and she kicked it open heavily, and concrete stairs were met under the natural shadow of the night sky. Logan felt a leap of relief in his chest as they ran up the steps, relishing at the cool and unpolluted night breeze on his cheeks.

However, he heard Aurora gasp.. and Mystique had froze.. Now back in blue. His eyes slowly slid off them and across the steps and up to where a figure was stood behind the railings. Even with the dim moonlight anger could be vividly seen upon their features.

A cool and rigid voice played in their ears, "You betrayed me…"


	51. Lustful Revenge

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

^ ^ = Telepath

Blix - 'Oh crud' Is a very good way to sum up Logan and Aurora's feelings right now! :D Though in Logan's case.. I'd add a much stronger word. ^^;

Jenny - Yah, it is interesting :D And you'll find out now! Woo!

Writer's block is awful. I've been suffering.. but how? On a great cliffhanger?! e.e

Scott: Sketty.. ?

Sketty: Ugh..

Scott: Sketty?

Sketty: Yes Scott?

Scott: Stop 'em being mean to me..

Sketty: Who? Logan?

Scott: NO!

Logan: *laughs, loudly*

Scott: Grr..

Logan: *animalistic roar*

Scott: *falls over with a yell*

Logan: *smirks*

Sketty: Scott? Who?

Scott: The reviewers.. *mumbles*

Sketty: Why? What are they doing?

Scott: *sniffs* They don't like me..

Sketty: Aaw..

Scott: I might be the leader of the X-Men, but I have feelings! *begins to cry*

Sketty: *comforts, whilst glancing round desperately for some help*

Rogue: Aw Scott, it's okay, go an' tell 'em that it upsets you.

Scott: *hysterical* I'm not upset!!

All: …

Logan: This is great. *plops down with popcorn and jeers at Scott*

All: …

Sketty: Oy..

Chapter 51

            All eyes stared at the silhouetted figure; even though it were cast in shadow by the backing moonlight, it was obviously Magneto. He still glared at them from behind the railings, then slowly stepping round and blocking the exit at the top of the steps, "I have no time for those who do not know where their loyalties lie."

Mystique gave a steady exhale through her nose, eyes narrowing gently at Magneto before she turned and said softly, so fine in tune that only Logan and Aurora would be able to hear it, "I need to go and destroy the backups. I'll have to go in alone otherwise you'll both be picked up.. I'll be back.. you've beaten him before.. do it again." And with that the blonde female guard reappeared before she sprinted round them and inside the building.

Logan and Aurora watched her leave, before exchanging expressions and glancing back up to Magneto.

"So, just you two? Fine.. makes my job easier."

Logan gave a small snarl, his fists clenching as he glared up at the man. A few more seconds, and Logan's already thin patience snapped and he let out a shuddering growl as he threw his booted feet up the steps and towards Magneto.

Magneto just gave a dry laugh at the approach, his hand lifting and slapping at the mere air violently. Aurora blinked at this, puzzled, but then she heard Logan cry out as he was thrown upwards into the air, limbs flailing as he tried to grab at anything. He screamed heartedly as he was sent hurtling towards the wall of a building, which he smacked against with a sickening thud. His entire body jolted madly as limbs were twisted in poor places, cracking as they were bent against their will. His bloodied head lolled gently, eyes rolling shut as he tore down to the floor, hitting the concrete with a loud thud of adamantium. 

Aurora felt a horrible wash of dread flood inside her, an immediate cold sweat bursting on her forehead as panic quickly ensued. She made a gasp, before she cried out his name, running up the steps and leaning over the railings as she screamed out to the still body on the floor, blood-smeared and limp. He was a good few feet away.. but Aurora couldn't get to him. 

Magneto was going to make sure of that.

Frozen, Aurora was watching Logan, her eyes unflinching, body stiffened and she clutched the iron railings with her sweating palms. Her nostrils lightly flared as she let out slow breaths, her chest beginning to steadily heave at her built up anger.

_He can't have survived that.. impossible to.._

Her lips pursed as she tried to fight back the rolling emotions, her teeth gripped at her lower lip as she felt her eyes stinging, lids burning. Her eyes slowly slid off Logan and to Magneto, her chest now lifting up and down repeatedly as she took great anger fuelled breaths.

Magneto's glare was calm. Watching her coldly as he bathed in the success. He then spoke, "Looks like it's just us two m'dear."

Aurora's grip on the railings tightened, adamantium hand crushing the sturdy bar to brittle pieces of metal, which crumbled to the floor pathetically. Her rage had suddenly doubled. But it wasn't the words he said.. it was the expression. The smirk that flinched during his speech.. the way his eyes glinted with confidence, his whole demeanour enjoying his kill.

Her eyes narrowed sharply, "You killed him." She whispered, stepping away from the railings and glaring up at Magneto.

The smirk broadened.

"You killed him.." Aurora repeated softly, as if trying to get herself to come to terms with it, she was numb to the idea.

Magneto chuckled.

Aurora snapped.

"YOU KILLED HIM!!" Her whisper was lost, nothing less that a fury of a roar exploded from her lungs, and she leapt from the steps. Her pounce was expertly pronounced, and so Magneto couldn't stay upright, he fell back under her weight, expression twisted to a snarl. All fighting techniques vanished, who cared for waiting and checking, who cared for timing. She just threw her fists down at him, slapping and hitting, fuelling her every shred of anger down to her strikes. She growled continuously, chest heaving, eyes narrowed. Her unaffected right arm too struck, her slim and once elegantly manicured fingernails were now smeared with blood and skin as she viciously let loose the beast upon Magneto.

As she attacked, all she could think of was the same sickening thought..

_He's got no one to help him.. He's mine.. I'll kill him.._

Her slim right fist ached with the hits, though with anger or just pain she didn't know, and didn't care. Magneto was defenceless. He couldn't even build up enough concentration to summon metal. He could merely lay and watch through the running of blood. He watched the reflection in her eyes, oh, but those eyes. They were alight with an anger he had never witnessed before.

Aurora continued to quench her appetitive for revenge, her thirst, and her lust. She must avenge the Wolverine. And she did so with a passion.

            The door behind her re-opened, and Aurora's attention was shared to the new sound. But as she peered over her shoulder, a fist met her jaw and she was thrown backwards through the air, falling down the steps with a yell of pain. 

She lay still a moment at the bottom of the steps, wincing at where the concrete steps had hit her spine. She opened her eyes gently to see Mystique looking down at her. A hand outstretched, palm opening to her.

***

Like, wow. o.o;

Scott: You killed Logan! Oh my God! *runs around happily*

Logan: Hmph.. *glares at Sketty* 


	52. No More Nightmares

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

" " = Speech

' ' = Thoughts

= Telepath

My reviewers have vanished, only three people are reviewing! Jenny, Blix and Sych! Guys! Come back ;.;

Jenny - Yes, it was Magneto's.. And I'm thankfully not dead.. o.o

Blix - I think you need a doctor! o.o;

* * *

Rogue: Sketty..

Sketty: Yes?

Rogue: Logan is having difficulties..

Sketty: Huh?

Rogue: nods her head to where Logan is curled up, looking distraught

Sketty: Logan.. ?

Logan: I thought everybody loved me!! yells, eyes panicked I thought it was all about me! ME!

Sketty: Lo –

Logan: But no! You lie! You have killed me!

Sketty: Loga –

Logan: I'm hearin' none o' this! storms off in a sulking mood

Sketty: sighs quietly

Scott: This is _SO_ good.. runs hands together gleefully With Logan gone I shall be come the heartthrob. I shall be number one! IT WILL BE ABOUT ME! _NOT LOGAN_! **ME**!

Storm: clips Scott over the head Shut up!

Bobby: Yeah, you're _way_ freaky.

Scott: B-but that's what Logan does! He says it's all about him!

Logan: from distance It's all about me!

All: …

Scott: **!!!**

Scott: It's all about me!

Aurora: Shut up Scott!

Rogue: Yeah, you're being really weird!

Scott: O.O

Sketty: Uh.. yeah, let's get on with chapter 52

Chapter 52 

Aurora slowly placed her palm inside Mystique's, the cool smooth skin of azure clasping over her bloodied fingers and pulling her up gently. As Aurora was rightened to her feet, a momentary gaze was sent between the two women. Magneto pushed himself upright very slowly, groaning softly from the numerous wounds and bruises that marked him from the rage of Aurora. Aurora almost choked when she saw his face. He was still smirking! He was enjoying the torment she was suffering from! She growled under her breath, taking a leap up the steps to go and finish off her work. 

A grip on her adamantium wrist slowed her before pulling her back, that, and an incredible surge of pain from her ankle. Aurora spun softly; her damp locks slapping over her forehead as she heavily breathed, "What?" She growled to Mystique, eyes helplessly in a state of narrowed fury.

Mystique's alluring eyes of shocking yellow watched her gently, "I need to do this.."

Aurora's brow flinched lightly as her expression twisted in curious puzzlement, "Do what?" She asked, eyes watching from the dirtied face of dried mud and streaks of old blood. However, her question was a pointless one. She could smell the desire of her like an aura. A fierce determination sparkled in the blue mutant's eyes.

"You go and help Wolverine."

"But – " Choked Aurora. Did Mystique realise he was dead?

"He needs you."

Mystique spun from Aurora, walking up the steps with slow and sensual movements. Her expression was icily cold, but the glimmer of hope was ever present in her mysterious eyes. Magneto watched her, becoming uncomfortable as she approached him.

"I want a word with you." Announced Magneto, brow lowering deeply over his furious glare.

Mystique smiled gently, it was as if the old persona had returned.. that was until her expression viciously twisted into a sudden grimace of anger. Before Magneto had time to witness the change, Mystique had lightly lifted her agile body from the cold concrete and her slender legs had outstretched. Her bare feet had spun, and collided doubly with Magneto's jaw, sending him colliding to the floor with a cry, "You're getting nothing from me." She hissed softly, back arching as she readied her position, arms elegantly stretching as she proceeded forward to continue her work…

Aurora's path to the floored body of the Wolverine was regretful and uncomfortable. Her run was elegantly done, as always, but there was a flinch in her actions that proved she didn't want to witness the occurrences. Her ears lightly flinched to the spoken words of Mystique behind her, and to the sickening cracks and cries of pain, followed by the obvious thump of a body. Aurora blanked it out.. her eyes focused slowly.. upon the still body of Logan who lay most untidily at the bottom of a blood-spattered wall. 

Aurora paused by the once untainted white brick, she looked up grimly to watch a fresh droplet of blood run down gently over the texture, shining and glistening with purity in the faint moonlight. Her eyes closed gently and her head turned from the running stream of blood from the mass stain up above. She sighed softly, lids tightly pressing shut over burning eyes. But then, slowly and ruefully her eyes did prise open to cast a close up of the body at her feet. His face was tilted up to her, mane of unruly hair supported by a bent arm. Although his face was darkened by dirt, and streaked by trails of blood from earlier wounds, he did indeed look peaceful. 

No nightmares were haunting him now.

Aurora lowered slowly to the gritty concrete, her own red-stained hand outstretching to lightly brush her fingers tips on a curl of hair that stuck out smugly over his forehead whilst the rest was swept back. She gently tucked it in with the rest of his hair before her fingers recoiled gently at the touch. She made a quick inhale of air, throat shuddering lightly. She made a soft tone, a small noise of sadness, almost a whine, "Oh Logan.." She softly voiced, fingertips re-touching his forehead and brushing gently over his cheek. Her thumb brushed over his closed eyelids, another inhale shaking her ribcage as it thrashed into her throat and heart, "After everything.. after all you've been through.. we've been through."

Her head lowered gently, eyes closing, "I can't believe it.. I don't want to.." Her sorrow suddenly shattered inside her, a heat of anger roared past her temples. Her eyes flew open and nostrils flared. She sprung powerfully to her feet, thighs surging her up. She screamed inside her mind, a roar of need, and denial to his possible state.

Past the battered bodies of Magneto and Mystique, beyond the compound walls and over the spiked fencing, past the small rows of houses and down to a small corner of a lonely road, under the feeble glow of a streetlamp.. Jayne's head snapped up, and a loud gasp broke the uneasy silence.

"What is it _madame_?" Asked Siren, quickly turning to the red-head.

"We need to go in.. now!"

Just then, from the dark and once silent sky, the familiar jet roared down, it's powerful engines causing the trees around them to thrash and sway. Uneasily the jet slipped in to land, wings haphazardly knocking a few dustbins over, responses were the loud screeches of cats. Scott turned slowly, to see the door lowering and his gaze met the Professor's..

At last..

* * *

Well, did you like that? Review!

Logan: Well, at last the chapter was about me.. 

Aurora: Partly.

Logan: Ssh!


	53. Closing In

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

Throughout story:

""= Speech

' ' = Thoughts

= Telepath  
  
**LoneEagle**: Welcome back! I send hugs your way! :D I'm glad you're liking this so much! We never shall be completely sure, for her name does indeed suit her perfectly.I hope you like my Van Helsing fic. I am pleased with it so far! Please review it for me! (: Thank you.  
  
**Jenny:** I'm glad you thought it was powerful and moving! They're such strong words. You made me feel so proud of myself! And yes, it was a little short; I thought we needed a split for the fight itself. Sorry about that.

Logan: I am waiting..  
  
Rogue: For?  
  
Logan: More story!  
  
Aurora: Oh!  
  
Storm: Come on then, let's get into the chapter! We've arrived now!  
  
Sketty: Yuppety Yup!

* * *

**Chapter 53**  
  
Mystique's head slowly lifted from the floor, eyes widening as she made a gasp. She wasn't the only one, Aurora too turned her head, and the pair shared a fearful expression before the noise was too realistic to be dismissed. Footsteps. Running footsteps  
  
Lot's of them.  
  
Magneto gave an angry growl, staggering to his feet limply. A fist lifted and wiped slowly running blood from his lip. He panted softly, eyes shifting as he too heard the running of footsteps from within the building.  
  
"We've got to move!" Cried Mystique, quickly directing her head upon where Aurora was stood, looking helpless and frightened.  
  
"I can't leave Logan!" Aurora cried, shaking her head desperately.  
  
"What do you want _me_ to do? Carry him?!" Snapped Mystique sharply, glaring at Aurora, "We need to get out of this death spot!"  
  
Magneto growled again, glaring at the blue skinned beauty stood before him. His fists coiled and he made a slow and clumsy punch, one eye blinded shut by the run of blood from a head wound. He missed his direction spot and merely hit her thigh. Mystique, in reply, back flipped elegantly upon the slim railings of the underground exit of steps before she spun off with a gentle leap, pirouetted grandly, before she landed down near his shoulders, one foot to his neck and the other at the base of his spine. With a silent expression of agony, Magneto fell forward, his head smacking the concrete sickeningly, blood spattering from his bleeding wounds. Mystique was still positioned on his back, her feet in the same place. He made no noise.  
  
Unconscious?  
  
Dead?  
  
Or just weakened?  
  
Mystique didn't bother to find out. She was quickly off him and sprinted on down across the vast concrete towards the only exit of the compound. Aurora cried out to her, staggering gently, "No! What about Logan!"  
  
"We need to save ourselves first!" Cried Mystique from a short distance away. She had now stopped, glancing round the stretch of gritty concrete, "Oh no.." She turned her head from the area ahead, gasping to Aurora, "It's too late.."  
  
"What?" Aurora mouthed, almost mutely.. but she didn't need to ask for uniformed guards were spilling out at every angle. Aurora gasped, hurrying to Mystique to try and stay close. The pair closed in on each other, their heads snapping as more humans exited buildings, weapons of different styles being held. Cars roared around towards them, open top jeeps holding armoured humans with guns at the ready.  
  
"Oh my God.." Gasped Aurora, spinning frantically as they were closed in upon. They still weren't completely surrounded.. but the exits between groups were vastly becoming sealed.  
  
"Do you.. er.. have a plan?" Asked Aurora quietly to Mystique.  
  
"No." Muttered the blue mutant sharply, flashing a glare to Aurora, "I wasn't exactly forewarned."  
  
Aurora then turned her attention from the oncoming human's when she heard a noise from the distance. She frowned, ears flinching. That sounds familiar..  
  
_Shoosh..  
  
Shoosh..  
_  
She frowned, glancing around her at the sound she kept hearing. What was it?! The thought racked at the back of her brain as she dried desperately to remember. _It was something good.. it was someone.. argh.. it was.. it.. the noise that he makes.. ..he.. Kurt! It's Kurt!  
_  
Aurora gasped, her nostrils finally catching the scent of the other mutants. They were here! She felt a wash of faint relief over her inner as she heard a powerful voice stretch over the compound, "Lower your weapons."  
  
Heads snapped to where Charles was positioned just out of the shadows. The armies looked amused if anything. A bald disabled man was going to tell them what to do..  
  
But one by one, expressions faltered.. he had got in through an adamantium door.. Maybe the bald disabled man.. wasn't just a bald disabled man. Perhaps a bald, disabled, _all-powerful mutant?  
_  
"Kill him." A voice darkly announced and all weapons clicked and positioned upon Charles Xavier, as they prepared.  
  
"I wouldn't be so confident." Joined a second voice, and a figure stepped beside Xavier. Elizabeth, "We're not alone."  
  
After her words, every mutant there stepped out of the once masking shadows and joined in a small crowd behind Xavier. Though they were seriously outnumbered, the look of fear on every guard's face was apparent. "Ready?" Asked the confident voice of Bandit.  
  
"Let's go.." Whispered Jayne before the mutants raced forward, whether it be by flight, teleportation, or mere running, they charged at the first group of the army.  
  
"Split up!" Bobby roared above the shouts, and as if on command, every mutant agreed and everyone took a separate direction,.  
  
Mystique gave a smirk to Aurora; nodding knowingly before she flipped from the concrete and performed a series of unsuspecting kicks on an assembly of guards. Yells filled the air, bullets sounded as every mutant transgressed their powers mightily to discontinue the wretched beings of Stryker.  
  
Charles meanwhile remained in the shadows of the walls, using his telepath to force many guards down to the floor unconscious as he shut off their brain and lulled them to silence as if they had been struck on the head. Not dead however. Charles wasn't willing to do that.  
  
Flashes and explosions rocketed throughout the compound, yells and cries, shouts of anger. All mulling in to create one deafening roar of war. Scott was running across the concrete, sending blasts of red across to where a vehicle was racing towards him. The three soldiers within screamed at the vehicle was capsized and exploded soon after. The three were catapulted upwards, then down to the concrete. Dead.  
  
To his right, Storm was sending showers of dangerous hail down upon her oncoming guards, deadly explosions of lightening presently making contact with her attackers. Scott gasped as he saw one sneaking up behind Storm with a gun held ready. Scott himself jumped as Kurt appeared behind the oncoming soldier and he was subsequently thrown out of the way by a pirouetted kick of Kurt's.  
  
Some guards were sent flying by invisible forces, some were vanquished by a blurred image, others just collapsed on the spot. But even as some humans fell, bullets were coming from the large number still alive, luckily, many were distracted by the happenings, but bullets were ripping through barrels and boxes around the compound, car doors were ripped up by the shots, building walls scarred.  
  
Aurora was stalking through the darkness as the fight raged on. A flash of lightening lit up her features eerily for a mere second, then the image of a great brown bear took place. Again a flash of lightening, she reared onto her hind paws slowly. Some guards had stopped shooting altogether at the terrifying sight. Aurora growled lowly, gold paw glinting generously in the dim moonlight. Guards soon reopened fire, bullets whipping madly through the air. Aurora pounced.. Claws slipping through their bodies as if it were through water. Slashing and slicing, killing many with one blow. As bullets hit her, she just roared her pain, her blows only being stronger than the next, fuelled by her rage.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Phantom running alongside Electro, and in another direction Sora swooping viciously upon a small number of humans. Everywhere she looked she saw bloodied mutants, but with their own blood, or their victims, she couldn't tell. With the mild distraction of watching her reddened allies, a bullet ripped through the air and her shoulder causing the great form to fall back with a roar of pain and fury. That hit in a bad place.. As she collided back to hit the cold wet floor, her form dissolved back into the flesh skinned human form. She gasped softly, wincing at the pain she was suffering from. She looked up to the soldier who had shot her.. but he was dead on the floor.. all she got was a glimpse of the swipe of three silver coloured blades.. Before the body collapsed.  
  
She gasped, breath shaky, "Logan!"

* * *

REVIEW!! XD 


	54. Underestimated

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
**LoneEagle:** Thank you for such a lengthy review! You're every writers dream! I understand what you were saying about Xavier, and about the Magneto situation. But with Xavier, there is like over a hundred humans with guns upon them, I doubt he'd manage to talk much o.o After all, someone did say, kill him -.-  
  
**Jenny:** Yah, that bit was the comic relief of the chapter! And you'll find out about Logan now, but he collapsed at the end of Chapter 53! =/  
  
**TheWolf:** Yup! Cliffhangers!  
  
**Chapter 54  
**  
The tall and bulky figure continued it's path down to the floor, shining and bloodied claws slipping back into gloved knuckles before he staggered again and fell to his knees limply, "Ugh.." The Wolverine's head hung gently as he stared downwards through closed lids. His face was consorted with difficulty. His gloved hands supported his floored form, chest heaving shakily with each breath.  
  
"Logan.." Repeated Aurora, her voice rather drowned out by the explosions and cries surrounding the pair. She pushed herself up slowly, wincing at where a small pellet sized bullet had neatly lodged in her upper arm. Only a mere trickle of blood trailed over her bare arm, the sleeve of her coat ripped and hanging miserably, as were many parts of her attire.  
  
The head of the Wolverine remained hanging as he softly made a gasp of pain, a shaky hand lifting to hold his forehead. Aurora moved forward on her knees, shifting to sit in front of him gently, "Logan?" She repeated. He didn't respond, "Logan?!"  
  
A shaky breath was all that met her ears, Her hands slipped upwards from the cold floor and cradled his face as she lifted it so his face was visible, "Logan?" She continued quietly, frowning gently. Logan watched her tenderly, features relaxed, but eyes haunted. His face was blood marked badly by several streaks from his head wound. "I thought he'd _killed_ you.." Whispered Aurora, eyes fighting back to urge to express her welling tears, "You.. you're alive."  
  
Logan's head gave a small nod, "Yeah.." He said in such a quiet voice, sound cracking to his dry throat and earlier lack of consciousness.  
  
Aurora shook her head gently, ears flinching when she heard human footsteps coming close, "Logan.. there's no way you can fight.." She stood to her feet slowly; pulling Logan upwards who made a small chorus of winces and gasps.  
  
"I need to fight." Rasped Logan, limping gently, and was now watching down upon Aurora.  
  
"No Logan, or else you _will _kill yourself!" Aurora said softly, sneaking down into the shadows and leading him gently away down the side of a building and a large square metallic box with a large funnel curving out. It looked like the source of underground air. Aurora however lowered Logan gently in this little hidden corner. He collapsed backwards weakly, Aurora, getting dragged down unexpectedly by his weight. She made a small noise as she fell on top of him. Logan certainly seemed to awaken some at that. Aurora sat up gently, spluttering strands of hair from her mouth. A hand lifted and tossed her hair back round a shoulder, "Sorry." She muttered, swinging a leg off him as she staggered to her feet.  
  
Logan just gave a small smirk, "Not really the time or place."  
  
Aurora stared. Did the Wolverine ever change? Even in the middle of a battle. Aurora's expression eventually fell to a smirk also.  
  
Logan gently pushed himself from the floor and gingerly rested his back against the cold wall of the building. He looked around the narrow area slowly, watching the condensing airflow from the tunnel as it gently puffed into the atmosphere before being demolished as it met the night air.  
  
"Quite right." Quipped Aurora slyly, causing Logan's interest to his surroundings to quickly be lost and his head snapped to Aurora's reply. He gave a small grin at her, before he winced and lowered his head gently. Aurora quickly crouched in front of him, "Are you alright?" She hurriedly asked.  
  
She was met by a single nod, "Yes.. yes.."  
  
Aurora returned the nod herself, "Alright.. I'm going to go and help the others." She straightened to her feet, turning to hurry on down back to the vast area of the battle. But before she managed to completely straighten, Wolverine took hold of her hand.  
  
"Don't leave me here.." He said softly, expression appearing haunted at the prospect of being left alone without any of his few friends.  
  
Aurora shook her head gently, gloves clasping the hand, "I'll be back for you." She replied, "I won't leave you."  
  
"You don't understand how much I need you." Said Wolverine quietly; the pair still sat together in the darkness as battle raged on beyond the building.  
  
"You underestimate me then, Logan." Aurora replied quietly, "Stay here.. "  
  
Logan gave a small smile, watching her intensely, "I'll keep alert for you.. "  
  
She nodded, her hand slipping gently from his as she turned to sprint down towards the continuing combat.  
  
"Be careful!" Cried Logan, before he slithered gently down to rest in the shadows, head bowed to folded arms, curling up in the cold darkness.  
  
An open-top truck raced out of a large building, skidding mightily across the wet tarmac. As it came to a sliding halt, armoured soldiers leapt out and positioned themselves behind the sturdy vehicle, larger weapons at the ready. Aurora leapt over some fallen bodies and joined the other X-Men. She landed with a gasp, her head turning to Scott, "How are we doing?"  
  
"Not good." He muttered, many of the mutant's attention had turned to the humans behind the jeep.  
  
Aurora turned her head to these humans, frowning as she watched their weapons. Her eyes suddenly widened as nostrils caught a vile stench in the air, "Oh my God!" She cried, staggering backwards away from the other mutants who were now slowly forming back into one large group.  
  
"What is it?" Muttered Storm, slowly glancing to her.  
  
"Look under the guns.. the barrel.." Aurora gasped softly, "Look at it.. "  
  
"Is that.. ?" Murmured Jayne quietly.  
  
"Yes.. that's.. the virus."  
  
Scott's mouth slowly lowered, "Oh my God.." His head suddenly spun, "MOVE!!" He roared, every mutant then suddenly exploding into movement as the guns rocketed small missiles towards the scattering group. Smoke streamed from each roaring missile, insides bubbling with the increasing pressure. One hit a brick wall and exploded, a small amount of an odd grey liquid splattering over the wall, a sickening stench then shifting from it.  
  
Bodies of mutants dived for cover. Luckily the guns took a while to be loaded for each hit, so the battle to the mutants was clumsy and slow. As more guns fired the virus capsules at the running bodies, screams were heard, bodies dived out of view, missiles exploded, cries of agony and shock, cursing and yells were heard out of the growing cloud of gritty dust from the explosions.  
  
A group of shouts, thudding and collapsing thumps in the smog. As the murky cloud began to fade, a pair of high-heeled boots took their place upon a metallic box near where the jeep was stood; another air funnel was above this box. A large coat blew steadily in the wind, blond locks flapping slowly. Her body was lightly crouched, her gloves on the floor beside where the five bodies of the virus wielding humans now lay in agony. Red burnt marks upon their faces in the shape of slim hands.  
  
"Makin' Siren mad.. _est non futé.. vous_.. foolish.." She purred softly, pupils watching them brightly from perfectly shaped eyes. She straightened from the crouch, palms now slipping beneath her coat before her hands reappeared. A gentle notion sent a pair of pistols spinning simultaneously around her index digits before she clasped them both together, pointed directly at the grounded humans who still moaned together in pain. Siren had a dark smirk on her smooth features as she spoke dangerously, "_Au revoir mes enemies_.."  
  
Bullet shots ringed the air, and screams of agony were no more.  
  
"Anyone else want to try with.. _l'escroc de Paris_?" She muttered softly, holding her pistols provocatively down across the silentl humans who were all either limping or wounded somehow. Their weapons were still held, whether it be guns or something more sinister. Siren continued in her smooth French tone, "You kill mutants.. Nous vous you.."  
  
The pistols loudly re-clicked.. all the mutant's head turned to the remaining humans.  
  
"It is not wise to battle with Siren.." Her voice fluently met the air with perfection. A dangerous smirk was upon rouged lips. 


	55. The Glory and the Death

* * *

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

**Blix:** Hehe, they sure are!

**Sych:** I'm glad you like their relationship! It's rare that Logan is cute.. hell.. he's enver cute. But their relationship can be. (: Just sweet at how she affects him Yah, Siren is exactly that. I'm glad you have caught up!

**Jenny:** That's what logan is like though, he is very calm when fighting. The fighting will humans is coming to a close, read on to find out!

**LoneEagle:** Thank you! I'm glad you like my description! I love writing it too! and when eh said he needed Aurora, it wasn't because of anything phsycacal like wounds or anything. It was mental, really deep. It looks like that those words have finally expressed what he's been bottling up! Lol, I'm glad you liked that line, i can imagine something like that in the film, would be effective stuff. Yeah, I lose the script dialogue. 1) I dunno what else to put in it, 2) I don't want to risk losing my story. I send an email asking if it was allowed.. no reply. So I assume they don't care?

**TheWolf:** Hehe, yep!

Here is the next chapter my friends! **254** reviews! Wow! I love you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 55  
**  
The human's attention instantly focused on Siren, their guns were tightly held as they watched the fearless smirk on her face. The pistols were held on several of the humans, who kept slowly flinching back to try and get out of reach. The compound remained deadly silent, each team waiting for the others to make the first move. The gusts of travelling wind lightly howled in the atmosphere, sending material and tresses into gentle sways to the rhythm of the air. Aurora too was still, her body naturally held in a mild crouch, back bent and legs parted a little so she was ready for any oncoming attacks. Even as curled wisps of black fluttered over her startling eyes, they didn't flinch, they continued to stare at the humans at their right.  
  
More silence.  
  
A scent crept into Aurora's senses and instantly alerted her. She spun on the spot, left leg outstretched as she pirouetted on the ball of her right foot. Left heeled-boot smacked across the skull of a human who had been creeping up upon Scott. With a howl of pain the figure fell back to the floor, where he lay, silenced by shock. Many of the mutants hurriedly spun with gasps and noises of alarm. Bullets exploded through the night air as the humans began fire. With an angered cry, Siren catapulted her body off the metallic ledge and threw herself through the air with pistols roaring with explosions of their own bullets. Human's fell flat to the floor. Mutants were sent flying when struck.  
  
Chaos.  
  
Screams chillingly filled the night air, from both sides of the battle. Bodies fell to the earth with hideous thuds. Aurora spun her head as she saw her own team members falling under the bullets of the humans. Her blood ran cold as she saw Scott's face in agony as he staggered and collapsed. Aurora swooped through the streaming bullets to him, ducking over the dangerous flying metal. Scott was on his knees on the floor, doubled over in pain. She reached his side, leaning to him with a terrified expression, "Scott?" She gasped.  
  
"We're going to lose.." He muttered, glancing to her slowly, "There's too many of them."  
  
"No.. Scott we must win.."  
  
"It's too late Aurora, humans have empowered mutants.."  
  
"No.." She softly breathed, watching in horror as their team leader was admitting defeat.  
  
Then, she was snatched from conversation with him as a bullet screamed through the air and ripped into her gut. With the power of the weapon she was sent to the floor in disbelief and bewilderment before the obvious pain kicked in. Maybe Scott was right.  
  
She stared across the concrete she was pressed again, her chest racking with tears as she saw Electro being shot down, then Rian, then Sora. They all collapsed ungracefully, all sharing expressions of agony and shock. She heard bodies falling ahead, and the victorious cries of Siren as she continued to jump from bullets, swinging over pipes that connected the vents and springing upon them with a fresh range of bullets.  
  
Elizabeth was stopping many bullets in their travel, by her side her daughter who sent bullets spiralling off course by explosions of fire. The weather took a turn for the worse, no question who caused that. But now, the skies were heaving with volatile clouds, lightening exploded from the heavens and down to the humans. Group fell dead in seconds.  
  
Aurora dropped her head back to the floor, gasping softly as the pain was beginning to truly take hold of her. Showers of rain then began to gracefully drop from the sky. She continued her shaky breaths as she felt the gentle droplets wash over her face softly. Just when she was ready to accept defeat for the mutants. She heard a shuddering roar explode from behind the humans. Her head slowly lifted to stare blearily through the dark rain to see a hulking figure.  
  
With one swipe, humans were sent flying through the air. Hit by hit, humans collapsed in death. Blood pooled, screams deafened. From the silhouetted figure, Aurora saw claws swiping. Her heart made a peculiar leap. The Wolverine was back in all his glory. Undeterred by earlier state, he was back to fight and avenge. The anger radiated off him, and Aurora could smell it, she could feel it. Another swipe of his fist, another human dead.  
  
Scott looked up slowly from the floor, breath unsteady as he clutched at a bleeding wound in his chest. Even though his eyes were masked, his features relaxed in shock, as the Wolverine fought in such a violent state no one had ever seen before. His moves were lightning quick; each blow powerful. No waiting or considering. Striking down the humans, killing them unmercifully. Humans began to flee in terror as bullets fell off his wounds simply, and he continued without hesitation.  
  
Wolverine spun his head as he heard light footsteps from behind him. He saw Mystique running in from a battle of her own. She was wounded in several places, but determination never left her face as she leapt in to begin to wrestle a human from Wolverine. Wolverine ignored the presence of this mutant on his back, and continued to sink his claws through each human foolish enough to venture near the killing machine. Because that was he was. That's what he was made for. Killing. Ironically enough. This organization had made him. And Logan knew it.  
  
So every hit was revenge. Anger fuelled, hate fuelled, and heart fuelled revenge for Stryker and his armies.  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw Kurt leaping over fallen bodies with a hiss of a growl as he kicked an oncoming soldier out of the way. Kurt continued to sprint over, a broken piece of piping in his hand. Wolverine assumed Kurt was making way to help him.. but he was wrong. He felt the faint weight upon his shoulders leave as the human fell back dead. Mystique sprung from the body and landed silently on the concrete. Logan gave a casual sniff.. before his eyes widened and he spun to see Kurt teleport from behind him and over Mystique.  
  
In frenzy, Logan cried to the religious mutant, "Kurt! NO!"  
  
But it was too late; he saw it all happen slowly, mockingly unhurried. Kurt's face was twisted with anger, Mystique's in horror. The piping was raised steadily, blue digits gripping it tightly as it was smacked down across Mystique's skull. Her face was already consorted with pain and slow death from the battle with the humans. When the pipe struck she was sent flying to the floor heavily. And that's when it all speeded up, right when her body hit the floor in blood.  
  
Kurt landed to the floor gently, throwing the now blood marked pipe to the floor, "Wretched Brotherhood." He muttered, glaring down at her. Slowly his head turned to Logan, to meet the horrified glare. Then, a shout called through the night.  
  
"Get him!!"  
  
Kurt only managed to glance to his right when a small group of humans all let out fire. He teleported desperately, his form disappearing some. But the bullets had already struck, and he reappeared fully before collapsing under the mass of shot bullets. Logan's eyes widened even more as he gasped softly in shock as the barricade of bullets mowed down Kurt.  
  
Logan's face shifted to tighten as he growled and made a run to the shooting humans. The last of the soldiers. With cries of fright, the humans scattered. Logan pounced through the air, slicing a few and flattening one. A few running humans were frozen to the spot, some electrocuted, and a few just collapsed by an inner force.  
  
Then.. it fell silent. Every human dead.  
  
Logan turned on the spot, glancing to where a few standing mutants remained. He glanced up as Siren soared down from one of the buildings and landed with the small group. Logan gave her a nod before his attention suddenly flowed over the group to find Aurora. But as his gaze travelled, his eyes passed the grounded mutants. Some dead, some just wounded.  
  
He hoped that Aurora wasn't one of the dead.

* * *

Logan: I lived! I lived! I'm so cool..

Scott: Shut up..

Logan: Nyah, you're just annoyed cos you got shot.

Scott: So did you.

Logan: But I'm special!

All: ...


	56. Loss and Denial

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
**LoneEagle:** Yup, I shot Scott.. o.o So? No.. not really.. Hehe. Hm.. And the inspiration for the fight scenes are just conjured up in my head. I am known for a good imagination though.. my _only_ quality, lol. Um.. to write them? Well, firstly think up of fights that can be written. I mean some may look fantastic in your head, but sound really mediocre in text. Once you've done that, pad them out with nice descriptive words, let the reader really get this image in their head. Don't shorten them either, let the sequence flow, if they jump, say how they jump, what do they do in the air, how are the feeling during this, how to they land, etc, etc. I'm sorry it was short. I didn't want to drag it out and 'waffle'. I'm glad you love the story! You're a great reviewer, good sizes! And here is the update! I hope you stay throughout this saga. I have story 3 and 4 already planned! But I have other smaller stories on the go, check them out! (:  
  
**Omala Moola:** All this! In one night! War of the World AND Hatred of Hearts! O.O Wow!  
  
**Blix:** Ooh, you're evil! Poor Scott. If Scott died it wouldn't be the same.. I dunno.. you'll find out! But logically, I don't think he should.  
  
**Jenny:** Yup, but I'm afraid this is the last of the fighting actions.. but we do have a lot of emotional scenes coming. Get out the Kleenex!

* * *

**Chapter 56**  
  
Slowly, steadily but unwantingly did Logan's eyes travel over the grounded bodies. Siren and he were the only ones left standing after a few collapsed in pain. Logan slowly lifted his head from the bodies to sky. The falling rain still gently washed down upon them delicately. The glorious moon glowed harmoniously from a small parting in the thick swirling clouds. His eyes stared at the dark sky, watching the droplets of rain fall upon them. His brow furrowed and lids closed as he made a mental cry of despair to hope that Aurora wasn't too seriously injured.  
  
Begrudgingly, he lowered his eyes back to the morbid scene. He suddenly made a run forward, startling Siren by his swift speed. His eyes made a quick check as he ran by; Storm alive, Jayne bleeding, Bandit wounded.  
  
Aurora..  
  
Aurora was..  
  
He couldn't express his relief in words. She was alive! He leapt over a wounded Bandit and landed smartly and silently in front of Aurora. It was apparent that she was in pain, for she was doubled up on the floor because of bloodied wounds, like many were. He lowered beside her, a bloodied and dirt marked hand lifted to cup her cheek from the wet concrete. He frowned, experiencing a rare emotion of anxiety as he watched tears fall from her eyes and to the bloodied cheeks.  
  
"Aurora.." He softly said, his hand lifting her head gently.  
  
Instantly her eyelids fluttered and revealed the astounding grey eyes. The sounds of her weeping were carried chillingly with the wind, as were the many vocalises of pain from the others, "Logan.." She softly muttered, looking to him with the shimmering eyes, "I told you to stay where you where." She scolded quietly, a small smile managing to lift her cheeks.  
  
Logan gave a rough chuckle, wiping a tear from her right cheek, "I tend to go against orders."  
  
"So we noticed." Then came a new voice. Logan's head spun to the body behind him, Scott had slowly sat up and was watching them, "But good work Logan."  
  
Logan gave a single nod, but he quietly asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Scott made a small wince before he motioned to shift to his knees, "Yes.. I'll survive."  
  
Logan stood sharply to his feet, outstretching his arms to Scott and hoisting him up to his feet with a single tug of strength, "There." He muttered, before looking to Aurora and lifting her in his arms gently, "God, how many times did you get shot?"  
  
"Enough." Muttered Aurora, who then let out a small grimace of pain.  
  
Scott instantly began to glance around at the other mutants, "Oh my God." He murmured, noting the wounded, "Storm? Sora? Electro? Bandit? Jayne?" He continued to question the air of their survival, and a small noise or a grunt told him of their status, "Rian? Kurt?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kurt??"  
  
Logan slowly glanced to Scott as the team leader began to desperately repeat Nightcrawler's name to the darkness.  
  
"Kurt!"  
  
Storm had slowly come to their side, wincing softly from a gash on her shoulder, "Oh my God.." She muttered, "Kurt? Where is he?"  
  
Logan sighed quietly and lowered his head as he heard a horrified gasp from Rogue, "Kurt!"  
  
Scott and Storm slowly made their way to where the blue mutant lay silent in a dirtied puddle of rainwater. Red blood seeped around him, but his body was cleansed of any such marking from the continuous fall of Storm's rain. The blast of bullets from the group of humans had hit Kurt effectively. His waistcoat was ripped by the numerous shots, as were the front panels of his tailcoat.  
  
There was no question to his condition. For his bright electric yellow eyes lay open, shockingly contrasted against the dark blue of his scarred skin of angelic symbols. They didn't flinch to the gentle wash of rain, nor when the running droplets travelled over his relaxed brow and over his eyelids.  
  
"They say that what is done, is done unto them in return." A strong voice suddenly lifted through the weeping and howls of the wind.  
  
Scott turned, frowning at the spoken words before he saw Charles roll gently towards them from the shadows. He appeared unharmed, undoubtedly all attacks were limited from him by his mental power.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Rogue quietly, who was still watching Kurt with frightened eyes.  
  
"Kurt killed an innocent life."  
  
"Innocent? I hardly call the humans innocent." Muttered Scott with a sharp edge to his tone.  
  
"But we are all murders tonight. We have all killed." Mumbled Rian.  
  
"Kurt murdered Mystique." Logan then uttered, attention was immediately turned to him.  
  
"But Mystique isn't innocent." Said Bobby softly, shaking his head, "You've seen her with Magneto, you know what she's like."  
  
"She changed." Then said Aurora quietly; "Logan and I would be dead by now if it wasn't for Mystique. In fact, we all would be. She stopped the virus."  
  
Expressions everywhere lifted in calm shock and disbelief.  
  
"But Kurt wouldn't have known." Said Rogue sadly, frowning, eyes still upon the blue body.  
  
"I know.." Said Storm softly, now moving towards the younger mutant and turning her from the dead body, "It was an accident."  
  
"He's not the only one dead." Suddenly came a quiet voice.  
  
Heads turned to see Jayne looking down at a figure at her feet. The redhead's body was frozen with apparent shock, and the distress upon her face was obvious, even in the dim light. Eyes then dropped from her features to the collapsed body at her feet. The first person to react was Charles, "Elizabeth!"  
  
Their exit from the compound was certainly easier than the way in. But mentally, the weight of grief was on all their minds. The stench of death was empowering and it was unavoidable to escape the sorrow of the group. Even Charles had lost the wise sparkle in his eyes and the ever- flowing source of comfort and power. He just stared ahead, silenced in grief for his sister. The dead were carried out sombrely by the strongest of the mutants, and the journey to the jet was done in utmost silence. However, the silence was broken when Logan noticed a scent missing. He stopped suddenly, turning on the spot, the body of Kurt in his arms. The following mutants halted abruptly.  
  
"Logan? What's wrong?" Asked Phantom quietly in a weak voice, skin pale from her weakening state.  
  
"Siren. Where is she?"  
  
A few heads turned back the way they came, "She was with us in the compound!"  
  
"Is she dead?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
All of a sudden, a tremendous whoosh broke the anxious silence as Siren propelled herself from the rooftops to land in front of the group. Her boots met the wet slabs of the pavement with a quiet clunk, "Siren appreciates the care given. But allies we are not."  
  
Heads snapped to the voice, a general wash of relief as no more deaths were permitted.  
  
"But you helped us Siren." Said Sora quietly, one wing limply hung from her left shoulder blade  
  
"True. Siren's aide.. was undoubtedly useful. But this is where we come to part. Siren is not one for friends. Siren is a thief."  
  
"You wish to continue your life alone?" Then asked Logan quietly.  
  
"I do _ma bête.. Oui_.."  
  
"Nobody wants to be alone." Logan murmured softly.  
  
A few eyes went upon Logan at these words of admittance.  
  
"You mean_ le Wolverine_.. Cannot handle the endeavours of being solo?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Siren smirked, placing her hands on her hips, arching her back somewhat seductively, "Poor_ le_ _bête_.."  
  
Logan's eyes slowly lifted back to her, not a flinch of anger or denial to his words.  
  
"Once more we are foes.. _mes mutants de camarade_.. Siren wishes we do not meet again. For the next time there will be death." Siren announced smoothly, rouged lips shimmering in the faint lamplight. Just then, the jet was brought forward by the commands of Bandit's wrist-controller. Siren turned gently to watch the jet roll forward. Her attention coolly turned back to the mutants, "This is where we part. Siren wishes bids you farewell." With a sudden swoosh of her coat, and a twist of her limbs. The flash of the billowing coat and wild blonde tresses disappeared and she leapt across the bins and fencing and up over the roofs before she disappeared to her life in the alley's. Her old life as the French rogue. Unknown, unloved.  
  
"Let's go." Muttered Scott, helping a weak Phantom into the lowered door of the jet.

* * *

_www.freewebs.com/THOH_


	57. A Mere Infatuation?

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
**Omala Moola:** Logan, caring? In the same sentence?! Lol. Well, I let Siren disappear for now. But if she returns or not.. well, we'll have to see.  
  
**Jenny:** I know about that Logan Scott thing.. I pondered over having them talk some more.. but I didn't want to go too over board. It was a weakening bond in the enemy sort of thing.. but it just proves that deep down there is no real hatred. Logan is just a mean guy. :D I'm glad you found out the qualities of Siren! Hehe! They will admit their love somehow. But it doesn't have to be words. I just can't picture Logan saying, "I love you." He's a pretty silent type, so, perhaps words aren't the way to go..  
  
**Blix:** I know ): It was pretty brutal.

* * *

**Chapter 57  
**  
Slowly the mutants made their way into the awaiting jet. Scott was the first in, looking slowly around the jet before he jumped and let out a yell at the human sat in one of the seats, "Not another!"  
  
Charles quickly entered behind Scott with reassuring words, "Don't fear him Scott.. just sit down and let's get out of here." The Professor's words were short and swift, and the usual power that came with them had lessened.  
  
No questioning was directed to him and the mutants quickly set about placing themselves in seats. The dead were placed at the back of the jet, upon the situated tables for the seriously injured. The other mutants lowered themselves into their seats, Scott and Bandit taking the pilot seats. Logan gently helped Aurora into her seat, now pressing a ripped section of his shirt against her bleeding gut wound.  
  
Shortly, the mutants were settled into their respective seats before the jet burst into life and soared out from the small street and over above the tall dark rooftops of the buildings of London. The rain of the throbbing clouds slowed, and the dark skies were slowly beginning to reveal the sparkling clusters of merry stars. From a lonely peak of a tall office building did Siren watch the mutants leave. Her eyes followed the trail of the jet as it exploded into speed and soared across towards the horizon back to Yorkshire. In it's wake, she gave a gentle nod, a respective signal to the departure of the mutants. A slow turn of her head shifted to the streets below, where police cars and several other kinds of emergency crew began to speedily make their way to the now quiet compound. However it was alive with burning fires from the blasts of the weapons. The French thief watched the flashing lights of red and blue disappear within the compound walls before she spun from the building ledge and into the shadows of the alleys and away from the howling sirens of the vehicles.  
  
The journey was solemnly quiet. No one spoke. Lenny remained watching the large group fearfully.. especially terrified of the Wolverine. But everyone remained respectfully hushed. But of course, Logan for one couldn't stand the disconcerting tension that lingered. He had been stalking around the jet for the past fifteen minutes. Though he too remained quiet, he was quickly becoming aggravated by the lack of dialogue. However, his pacing stopped when Charles looked sharply his way. Logan managed to catch this glare almost immediately, and so stopped his movements, respectful to Charles's wishes. However, Charles's gaze lingered before he made a single nod at Logan. The other mutants missed the silent exchange. But Logan instantly realised the meaning. Logan moved over to Charles after the quick beckon. Logan dropped down somewhat heavily into the seat near Charles and looked at him in wait before announcing a rough but quiet, "Yeah?"  
  
"Logan, you must – "  
  
"Professor!" A sudden gasp drowned out Charles's words, and the mutant quickly turned his head to the requesting voice.  
  
Logan too turned his attention, as did several other mutants. The gasps were shared around the jet as eyes fell upon the cause of the shout. Electro had lifted from his seat, and was leaning over the body in the seat beside him. Electro repeated his shout, "Professor!" The reason for the distress was clear. For the body in the seat was slouched under the restraining belts. Skin had gone pale with loss of blood, and bullet wounds still steadily bled.  
  
"Phantom.." Whispered Logan softly, lifting from his seat and towards the woman, "God.. "His voice suddenly rose, "Why didn't anyone help her!"  
  
Responses were silent.  
  
Jayne was now beside Phantom also after her silent presence in the far corner. Her tightly held features and reddened eyes remained as she watched the mutant quietly before she spoke up, "We wouldn't have been able to save her. The wounds are too severe. Internal bleeding is the cause. She has been weakening right from the time she was shot."  
  
"Is it too late?" Whispered Bobby softly, glancing over to where Jayne was stood.  
  
Jayne quickly slipped her hand across to Phantom's bare neck, then to her forehead, "She died in her sleep. She's been like that for a while."  
  
A heavy sigh came from Charles as he lowered his head sorrowfully, "Is everyone else all right?"  
  
"Just a small bullet wound. I'll make it back to the manor." Said Scott quietly from the front of the jet.  
  
Murmurs of agreement came from several others. Logan instantly glanced to where Aurora was laying in her seat, "Will you be alright Aurora?"  
  
"Yes.." She replied quietly, "It's slowly healing."  
  
"How long Scott?" Called Sora to the steering mutant.  
  
"Ten minutes or so.. be ready to land."  
  
"Are the others ready for our arrival?" Questioned Charles to no one in particular.  
  
After a small close of her eyes and a quick mental message, Jayne spoke up, "They are now."  
  
The return to the manor promptly arrived, and it was only a matter of hours before those injured were correctly patched up and given needed medicine and painkillers. Charles was quietly in the old sitting room, where he and Elizabeth used to spend many happy days all those years ago. Jayne had permitted herself entry after an hour to check up on him. She hadn't returned for the last half hour.  
  
Whilst those more severely injured were sanctioned to rest in the infirmary and then those able went to check up on the students, Logan allowed his time to be spent wandering. Sinking into his old habit of sulking and thinking over various issues that so often troubled the Wolverine's mind. Then, all of a sudden, just when Logan was meandering through the main hall, a message quipped suddenly in his mind.  
  
It was Charles, 'I want to speak to you Logan. Please come to the upper level sitting room.'  
  
In response, Logan made a rather heavy grunt to the air around him before he turned and trudged up the staircase to join Charles Xavier.  
  
The door was quietly pushed open as Logan tread in across the plush emerald carpet. The room was brightly lit from the warm rays of the morning sunshine and so cast a heavenly glow upon the obviously sombre mood. As Logan entered, he was met by a cautious nod from a visibly mournful Jayne. Logan watched her leave before he inaudibly continued his path to where the Professor sat by one of the many large windows of the room.  
  
Logan came to a quiet halt behind the chair of the Professor, his mouth opening to try and express some words of apology. But before he could, he was relieved of his worry as Charles spoke first, "Sit down Logan." The tone caused Logan to stillened. There was a touch of anger to the tone. Not fury, but a disappointed edge.  
  
Logan hesitantly lowered to the chair behind him, the creaking of the wooden legs deafening in the tense silence.  
  
Charles wasn't looking at him yet..  
  
"Logan. You _must _tell her."  
  
Logan ran cold and froze at the words. It was a vile sensation. A prickly wave of heat then flushed through his chest and brain, as he instantly understood without any form of doubt.  
  
There was an apprehensive pause.  
  
"Logan?" Questioned Charles quietly, his head turning to glance over his shoulder before his chair followed suit.  
  
"I 'eard yer.." Logan quickly growled, showing his utmost displeasure at the topic.  
  
"There is no doubt in the response to my hidden statement. So I assume my words are true."  
  
"It's nothing to do with you Charles."  
  
"But Logan.." He began, now studying the Wolverine with a flash of eyes. The power was returning.  
  
"But nothin'! It ain't your business what I do and don't do! I ain't gettin' no lecture Charles!" Logan had now risen to his feet, stance appearing imposing compared to the lower-heightened man. But Charles Xavier did not flinch nor back down at the Wolverine's actions.  
  
"This is not a lecture, Logan. This is advice from a friend. I suggest you value it."  
  
"I don't care! Stay out of it! All right? There's nothing going on!"  
  
"But Logan, it is clear that you care for Aurora."  
  
"Yeah! I care! Like I care for the rest of the team."  
  
"It's _more_ than that Logan."  
  
"_Shut it_.." Logan now growled, his tone turning menacing, "Just shut it."  
  
A calm expression remained as Charles composedly replied, "Even if I do. The truth is still there."  
  
Logan now spun from Charles, pacing irritatedly across the neat rug between the thick sofas, "No.." He murmured quietly, still stalking his path up and down, "I ain't gonna."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I'm ain't having my name disrespected over some infatuation."  
  
"Logan, no one would do that."  
  
"She would.."  
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"Because.. I.. I just do, alright?!"  
  
Another tense period of silence graced the warm air of the morning atmosphere.  
  
It was Logan who spoke up next, "I can't do it Charles.. It's nothin'. It's just some load of shit messing up with my mind. Probably had too many bad nightmares." He sighed softly. Hating at how right the wise Professor could be, "I _can't_ say it."  
  
"Logan, it doesn't always have to be words.. "  
  
Logan glanced slowly to the deferential man before he made a slow and bitter exit, with a new load of worry piled upon the very same topic on his mind as before..

* * *

Review! Well, it wasn't that emotional.. but I'm pleased with it! But it appears the kleenex are not being needed yet =/


	58. Admittance of Affection

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
**Jenny:** Lol, I know it's a biggish word for Logan, but it was the only word that summed up how Logan thinks he feels about it. "Foolish love, passion" Etc. Your dictionary reference sums it up great. I still don't know how to get them to admit! I'm having as much difficulty as Logan!  
  
**Omala Moola:** Lol, that's the problem with Logan, he's a stubborn character. Though Aurora is somewhat gentler. (Note on how I tend to describe him wolf- like and her cat-like)  
  
**Lone Eagle:** Yeah, I had to hint that Stryker's work wasn't completely over, cos it works really well into my stories.. And leaves room for more danger.. Good little quote at the end. Sums it up great!  
  
**Blix:** Not Logan's fault. ;.;

* * *

**Chapter 58**  
  
Mood had turned somewhat foul. Logan stalked the corridor sharply, feet heavily guiding him. A mild snarl was heard as he breathed slowly, chest heaving. A few students were lingering in the corridors quietly; puzzled and curious as to what had happened when the elder mutants had left the manor.  
  
But the air was tense, and the students huddled away as Logan passed by in a sulk. Logan ignored them completely, eyes trained on the door as the end of the corridor. The one he was heading for. He found himself trailing aurora's scent and following her. He knew why.. but he didn't want to.. Continuously his mind shouted 'no' and tried to remind him of who he was.. A loner, a outcast.. a mutant..  
  
But wasn't Aurora all of those? Wasn't she in need of fulfilment also?  
  
She was.  
  
And that's what made Logan pursue his course.  
  
And so he kept walking, not really sure of where he was going, he just knew that he had to go, no matter how much his mind began to pollute him with negative thoughts, bad outcomes, hatred, heartache, and anything else it could throw in to weigh his already tired heart. Logan continued his path, prowling by the innocence of the students, snarling at those who looked at him questioningly. He incessantly was witnessing the familiar scent of Aurora and it lured him towards her, like an animal on its prey. Well, he was in that frame of mind, Growling and vicious, movements silent and awed by the students.  
  
The words of Charles continuously flooded into his mind, repeating, replaying. Each string of advice being heard by, but not necessarily took notice of, even though he was heading towards Aurora. He glanced idly out of the window as he passed, for the sky outside had considerably darkened for clouds had dragged themselves over and was threatening rainfall.  
  
Logan moved faster, turning up the staircase of the main entrance and hurrying his steps up towards the upper floor. His pace was continuous, no slowing or consideration to his actions. Then, all of a sudden he frowned, not pausing however, but he became unsure. He glanced upwards. Aurora's scent continued right up through the roof..  
  
Why the hell was she on the roof?!  
  
With a mild rush of panic and curiosity, the Wolverine turned to one of the large windows that had been left conveniently open. However, when he passed through the window, the scent of Aurora came stronger, since this too had been her choice of route.  
  
The slates of the roof of Xavier Manor were damp from the night's course of rain. A rather treacherous journey. But the traditional build of British manors continued here too, and some flat levels of roof made his travelling easier. He leapt lightly around a chimneystack, stepping over the bay of an upper window and round a small vent. The sky had darkened some more as clouds continued to pass over.. But there he saw her, perched gently on the crest of the slate tiled roof.  
  
The sun still managed to send rays down upon the scene.. but just as Logan was sat in wait, the heavens let down a gentle wash of summer rain. This, and the ominous glow of the sun from the heavens meant there was no better moment.  
  
In fact, this was the perfect moment.  
  
No more would he be plagued by the memory of Jean.  
  
He had decided.  
  
And like Charles Xavier had told him those minor few years ago. Jean had made a choice.  
  
It was time for _his_.  
  
And he had decided.  
  
Aurora remained quiet as she watched the stunning view the British countryside had to offer. Her back leant gently against the cool bricks of a chimneystack, her legs holding her up down the sloping roof. A bandage sat on a shoulder and around her hips where the bullets had struck her. Little blood was passing since her speedier healing process was taking care of it for her. Logan's speedier healing process..  
  
After all the events over that week she was glad to finally have some time to herself. And so here she was, sat outside, enjoying the view, regardless to the gentle rain. The rainfall was warm and felt pure against her now wet skin. It was heavenly and cleansing to her memories of the incidents.  
  
Silver eyes watched out of lightly blinking lids, remaining peaceful and tranquil to her surroundings. The course of rain still pattered upon her gently, her body quickly becoming damp. Locks of hair slipped over her brow, dripping gentle droplets over her cheeks and noe tips to run down past her jaw and down her slim neck.  
  
A quiet noise instantly caught her attention. A flinch of ears caught the direction and she glanced that way. Nothing. Assuming her mind was playing tricks after the medication she turned to watch the lush greenery of the surroundings.  
  
Logan steadied himself gently upon the edge of the roof, walking quietly across the stone ledge before he hopped lightly to the crest of the roof fold. Aurora had promptly looked away before his path to her. His feet tread with animalistic perfection as he continued to the unsuspecting mutant.  
  
"Aurora?" He quietly called. Her head turned to him in mild surprise, but her features softened to a smile. Logan lowered his head to stare absently at the tiles below him, watching at how the beautiful glow made them glimmer from the ever-falling rain.  
  
At his following silence, Aurora spoke up, eyes watching him curiously, "Hey.. What's wrong?" She asked gently, a frown starting.  
  
Logan shook his head, stepping over to her before he crouched gently beside her on the balls of his feet. He made a thoughtful sigh, elbows resting on his bent knees whilst he studied the floor between his legs quietly, "No.. nothin' is wrong.."  
  
"Logan?" She questioned again, "What is it?"  
  
He glanced to her slowly; his usual hard features and narrow glare softening as they always managed to do for Aurora. His brow lifted and stiff jaw relaxed.  
  
_No words needed..  
  
No words.._  
  
As he watched her, the way she looked at him.. it reminded him so much of their night on the beach.. the way the moon just cast a perfect glow upon her, just like the sun was doing now, hazily through the warm rain.  
  
_There was no going back._  
  
"Aurora.." He softly said, lowering from his crouch to sit beside her, now at her height. His upper torso twisted to her. And he studied her gently whilst her responding gaze was puzzled, amused, and hopeful all at the same time.  
  
It was the happenings at the beach all over again. But this time.. there was so much more behind his actions. He leant forward gently, and he felt her breath draw in softly as he came closer. Then, without any words, he gently kissed her.  
  
_No words.  
_  
When he felt their lips met. He knew the feeling was mutual. The space between them closed as arms lifted to embrace and draw the other closer. The rain still fell gently around them, Logan too now saturated from the summer showers.  
  
All of a sudden, Aurora snapped her head away as she winced. Logan felt as though he had just tried to swallow a stone. He froze and his throat lodged. His breathing lodged and his air supply refused to help him.  
  
_No.._  
  
She glanced to him slowly, a grimace of pain on her features. He glanced down, an exhale of relief breathing through his nose as he realised he had touched the bandaged wound on her hip. He shook his head gently, cursing himself mentally for fearing the worst.  
  
"I'm sorry.." He muttered, tone low and rough.  
  
Aurora shook her head, a true smile upon her lips and a sparkle in her eyes that he had never witnessed before, "Don't be.." She softly replied, before leaning in to once more kiss him again.  
  
_No words needed to express.._

__

* * *

I hope this is good! After all you guys have waited two stories for this chapter! I hoped it had cause for Kleenex!


	59. It is Time

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
**Blix:** That's how I reacted! Just 'aaaw-ing' at it! Hehe, well, it is sweet!  
  
**Omala Moola:** Lol, towel. I'm glad you liked it. I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
**Jenny:** Aw, you really did like it! Do you really think it was perfect? Aw. No, it wasn't a cliffhanger. I don't think it needed one. The chapter did it itself.

* * *

**Chapter 59**   
  
_ It's time to go.  
_  
The words popped into both Logan and Aurora's minds, and they both exchanged smiles at the familiar voice in their head. And so, with the rain still cascading around them in the light shower the pair lifted to their feet and slowly made their way to the window that led them here. Logan hopped gently through first, his hand then outstretching to help Aurora through. When she quietly landed, Logan kept his hand in hers for a few seconds before he slipped it to rest to carefully over her shoulders in a gentle half hug.  
  
"Come on then.." He muttered softly, the pair now walking towards the lounge in which Charles's scent pulsed from.  
  
As Logan and Aurora quietly opened the door their eyes met the small group of elder mutants gathered. All turned and glanced at the entries, nodding at their appearance. Charles was watching the pair somewhat closely but calmly. It appeared a smile managed to grace his face for the first time in days.  
  
"I have arranged for a private plane. Enough for the students and us. The plane will them be left in Westchester to be picked up by the USA equivalent of the hire company." Said Charles quietly, eyes slowly moving amongst them, "The plane should be landing any minute."  
  
"They are letting you use a plane to fly mutants to America?" Asked Ghost somewhat incredulously.  
  
"Let's just say, I have a way with words." Said Charles knowingly, nodding gently at her, "It is quite a situation. I don't normally use my powers like this."  
  
"All right.. so.. are the students ready to leave?" Asked Scott whose bandage could be seen on his chest through the buttoned white shirt he wore.  
  
Charles nodded, "I told them telepathically to be prepared. Jayne had kindly offered that the students could keep their clothes."  
  
At this Jayne silently nodded from her position behind Charles.  
  
The X-Men slowly manoeuvred themselves into the main hallway, glancing to where the students stood in wait for them. As Jayne passed she spotted Psycho stood in the shadows behind the stairs, watching her icily.  
  
"Saying goodbye Psycho?" She called gently, forcing a small smile the eccentric mutant's way.  
  
Psycho made a low snort, "Mutants are risking everything to go to America. Bad things are happening. Bad things are coming to Westchester. X-Men should stay in Britain where it is safe."  
  
Logan frowned, stepping forward, "What the _hell _are you on about?"  
  
Psycho's glare snapped to Logan, "The _past is coming back_.. Bad things are going to happen. Bad things."  
  
Jayne frowned at him, turning to Charles, "He makes no sense.. let's go.."  
  
Charles nodded to her gently. The X-Men then wished their goodbyes upon the other mutants before the great doors opened and the mutants travelled out into the sunshine, treading over the damp gravel of the driveway. Their path led them through the infamous gargoyle gates and to the petite road running through the countryside. In the field opposite, a plane had landed, a man stood at the door waving them over.  
  
"It's time to go.." Muttered Charles softly. He glanced over his shoulders to his old home before he followed the mutants towards the plane to go back to America..  
  
Just as Logan stepped out onto the damp tarmac of the road, a familiar voice reached his ears, shouting from the distance. He turned slowly, to scrutinize at a running figure on the road coming towards them.  
  
"Logan! Logan!"  
  
Logan tilted his head, wondering, and then it hit his as the scent did, "Michael!"  
  
The pleasant bartender now arrived in front of them, breath heavy from his run from the village, "'Ey up Logan!" Grinned Michael who then peered round Logan to see the large group of mutants, over a hundred with all the staff and students. And then one human, "Bloody 'ell." Commented Michael as he watched them, "Goin' on a trip?"  
  
"Yup, a trip back home." Said Logan with a grin.  
  
"Hey.." Said Michael somewhat timidly to the older of the mutants, the X- Men.  
  
All politely returned their greeting, but left the talking to Logan.  
  
"So.. did you bring my bike back?" Asked Michael, glancing around Logan as if expecting it to magically appear.  
  
Logan's expression dropped.  
  
Michael's face tightened at the features of Logan, "Aw God.."  
  
"I'm sorry Mike.. it got screwed when it smashed against a tree.. Threw me and Aurora right off."  
  
Aurora gave a quick nod to Michael in defence to Logan, "It did.. it was a complete accident."  
  
Michael gave a small sigh and shook his head, "Ah.. never mind. At least you completed y'quest o'savin' us mutants."  
  
Logan gave a small smirk; spreading his arms gently to allow his broad chest to be in plain view, "Throw one at me for it." He chuckled.  
  
"Oh aye? I'm goin' to punch an adamantium ribcage?"  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"Aye Logan, got told about you when I came up here one day..."  
  
"Mm.."  
  
"But, you have an adamantium _skeleton_.."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"So.." Michael then drew back his right fist and sent his chunky arm and large balled up paw to strike Logan in the gut. His fist met soft flesh and muscle, not adamantium. Logan gave a loud gasp and staggered back slightly, doubling over at the punch as it winded him sharply.  
  
Michael laughed heartily as he spoke, "But ya don't have a skeleton over ya stomach!"  
  
Many of the mutant's eyes widened at the man who had effectively caused some injury to the great metal Wolverine. But Logan didn't seem in the least bit annoyed. He just chuckled and patted Michael on the arm, "Good move." He announced roughly, raising a surly brow, "You sure got some practice in y'arms."  
  
Michael chuckled, outstretching the same hand to Logan's, "Good luck, mate."  
  
Logan nodded as his hand took the other mutants, "Yeah.."  
  
There was a surge of power between the pair as a friendship immediately blossomed. Then.. instantly.  
  
"Come to America." Said Logan.  
  
"What?" Exclaimed Michael, surprised.  
  
"Come to America." Repeated Logan seriously, watching the man at eye level, for the pair did indeed share their heights.  
  
"But Logan.. here.. here I have.."  
  
"What do you have here?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then come with us." Said Logan, glancing over his shoulder where he met a nod of approval from Charles, "Michael.. You're the _first_ guy I have considered as a friend for a long time. Too long."  
  
Michael glanced over the group quietly, "Come with you.. To this school.. For mutants?"  
  
"For mutants." Repeated Aurora quietly; smiling gently to him as she tenderly took Logan's arm.  
  
"Well, for a guy that has nothin' here.. it sure is tempting.. America. I've always wanted to go.."  
  
"Then do." Offered Sora quietly, holding baby Destiny close to her left hip. Both of them were watching the man.  
  
"I am!" Announced Michael with a grin, "Wait for me, mate!" He called as he turned to sprint down the lane back to his flat.  
  
Logan turned back to the group, a satisfied and pleased grin on his face. With so many positive things happening, defeating the virus, Aurora, and now Michael, it was hard to wipe the happiness from his face.  
  
A short while later, Michael had arrived with an ecstatic smile of pleasure on his features and he dragged a hefty suitcase of belongings up to the plane. Logan had to chuckle at this, for the happiness radiated off the balding man like an aura. He was literally bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. Somewhat like a child, an overage schoolboy, with delightful dimples and rosy cheeks to match.  
  
The plane had shortly lifted from the damp grass of the Yorkshire countryside, and the engines roared their approval of flight as they burst into the sky sharply. The bringer of the plane waved them off before jumping on his specially brought motorbike and speeded off back to his base after a signature and cash.  
  
The sky was now free of the heavy thunderclouds, and the pristine blue was merely dotted by pure clouds which floated gently by, offering the world below a few droplets of rain that fell like miniature diamonds under the heavy beating of the late summer sun. Just after the journey had got going for a good length of time, the plane was passing over the darker grounding of the familiar city, London. Just then, Charles looked towards Scott as he directed the plane, "Scott. Land."  
  
"What? Why??" Asked the shade-wearing mutant.  
  
"There's someone we have to meet." Announced Charles quietly with a simple nod.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Just a few more chapters till we end! Might be two. could stretch to three, we'll see! :)


	60. My Life, My Way!

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
**Blix:** Ooh, I'm glad it does! I remembered how much everybody seemed to like Michael, and I loved the Logan/Michael interaction, so I thought, "Let's have him in my next story! Let's have some comedy relief!" :D  
  
**Jenny:** All the more reason why this decision of landing is somewhat risky. Heheh. And for your questions.. you see my friend. Hehe, you'll see! :D

* * *

**Chapter 60**  
  
Scott wasn't at all happy with the wishes of Charles, "What?! Land? Who do we have to meet? We need to get home not pop around Britain meeting people!"  
  
Charles held a firm and steady gaze on Scott, "Scott. I have a reason. Now land."  
  
"But Charles!"  
  
"_Land_."  
  
Scott took in a heavy breath and gave a frustrated shake of his head as he lowered the plane gently from the sky and allowed it to swoop towards the city of London. Many of the other mutants glanced to each other in wonder and alarm at the idea. Who did they have to meet?  
  
The plane lightly graced the dark flooring of an unused upper level car park somewhere north of London. The inhabitants lightly bounced as the plane touched the concrete, and expectant glances were sent to Charles.  
  
"Now what?" Muttered Logan roughly, lifting from his seat and proceeding over to Charles, "Who are we meeting?"  
  
"Open the door, Logan." Replied Charles calmly, his head nodding towards the door of the plane.  
  
Logan's frown deepened heavily at Charles's request, but he strode forward and lightly pushed back the door of the plane. The backdrop was astonishing. It was a beautiful sheen of blue that gracefully deepened to purple at the top of the black mound of the horizon. Tall black forms of building stretched gracefully up over the bright sky.. but they weren't the only silhouettes in this ominous view.. There was a figure.. A familiar coat blowing in the wind and lustrous tresses billowing only meant one thing.  
  
"Did you not take heed on my message.. _le bête et mutantes_?"  
  
"Siren.." Growled Logan, spinning from the door to fix his heated glare on Charles, "That's just great." Logan let out a low snarl of annoyance before he hopped lightly off the ramp and down onto the gritty ground of the tarmac.  
  
Logan's head spun as an almighty swoosh erupted to his right as Siren catapulted off the building ahead to join his own. Her figure was silhouetted against the blazing sky of the evening as her body gracefully pirouetted with an unmatchable style of perfection. As her boots hit the tarmac with a healthy click, footsteps of the X-Men gathered behind Logan. But Michael remained somewhat safely at the door with Charles.  
  
"Did you not take heed on my warnings, X-Men?" She softly chided with a fresh purr. She stalked gently around them, a predator encircling its prey.  
  
"Don't blame us! Charles wanted to land!" Cried Logan, gesturing vigorously to the Professor at the doorway.  
  
"Hmm.." Sounded Siren gently, still tracing her steps around the group, "But even so.. You returned."  
  
Scott gave a slow and worried glance to Storm.  
  
"My threat still stands."  
  
"After everything? You're gonna try and _kill_ us?!" Exclaimed Logan, his hands being thrown up.  
  
"No _le bête_.. No try.. Siren will."  
  
"But you helped us!" Aurora cried, stepping forward. A sturdy palm clasped her shoulder.  
  
"No.." Logan muttered to Aurora. Watching Siren steadily. His hand remained on Aurora's shoulder, "No." He repeated.  
  
A flash of silver glinted blindingly their way as Siren ripped the pistols from their hidden sheaths, "You came back." Purred Siren, "You are in _my_ land now.. "  
  
"Move!" Roared Logan, and everyone reacted. The X-Men ducked and scattered for cover as shrill explosions of bullets whistled through the air and towards them. No one was struck, but bullets ripped through abandoned cars on the level and through discarded stacked boxes left uncaringly to the nature of the sky. A cry of presumptuous laughter hit their ears and Siren lightly hopped her way forth across boxes and other left remains.  
  
She landed loudly upon an old car, the familiar cling of boots upon metal. She lowered her body gently to a crouch upon the dirt-ridden roof of the car, shapely thighs supporting her. She watched them with a sly smirk, bright eyes glinting with the danger and mystery the woman radiated so generously. Her dark emerald coat still billowed gently, tresses of blonde slipping over her eyes in the passing wind. One perfect almond eye winked suggestively before she flipped forward off the roof with a fresh range of bullets.  
  
Responses were cries of alarm, shock and fright. All mixed into the deafening sounds of the shooting bullets. Then, all of a sudden, as the X- Men dived for safety from the bullets, Siren froze. Ice slowly crawled up her flesh, freezing her to her new landing spot upon the car's buckled bonnet.  
  
Logan shot Bobby a glance, nodding as the younger mutant continued to send misty waves of ice towards her. But Logan's hearing picked up a horrible cracking sound as the ice began to fall away as soon as it appeared. It smouldered gently, melting at the burning flesh of this lethal woman.  
  
"Siren." Then came a voice, the woman was still partially encased in the ice, but her head slowly turned to the voice. Weapons were pinned however.  
  
"Charles.." Began Scott quietly, slowly glancing to where Charles sat on the ramp of the plane.  
  
"Siren. I brought us back here for a reason. Because you _wanted_ us to come back." Charles said calmly, "I am a telepath, I could sense it as we flew over. So stop the unnecessary fighting and admit your reason."  
  
The ice had fell away from the young woman's face now, "Reason?" She scoffed, accent making this simple word ever alluring, "I have no reason! I didn't want you to come back!" She announced scornfully.  
  
"Adrienne.." Said Charles gently, watching the woman with the warm gaze he possessed, "Don't be ashamed."  
  
At first Siren appeared shocked at the knowledge of her name "I'm – "  
  
"Say it, or I shall." His words sounded like a threat, but his tone was ever soft and welcoming, "As I said Adrienne.. I am a telepath.. I know many things about you. Your way of life, your family – "  
  
"Stop it!" Cried Siren, now kicking away the last of the ice, "Stop it!!"  
  
The X-Men bristled as Siren raised both guns to point at Charles.  
  
"Why cannot you leave me alone? You should know _nothing_ about me! Nothing! You shouldn't care or even wish to know!!"  
  
"I care."  
  
"Well, don't!" Her hands trembled lightly, threateningly close to the trigger. Her voice had almost risen to a scream of a shout, "It's _my_ life! _My_ way! By _my_ rules!! And nobody tells me otherwise! _Nobody_!!"  
  
_BANG-BANG!_

* * *

Hum ho.. a cliffhanger.. wow.. that's gotta be the worst I've ever done. D:


	61. After Everything?

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.

**Omala Moola:** Uh oh! Was that too tense for you?

**Blix:** Haha, I bet you people dislike my ciffies, Mwahaha!

* * *

****

**Chapter 61**  
  
Explosions and screaming, exclamations and shooting.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Charles!!"  
  
Logan's eyes widened in horror as the bullets ripped from the pistols and roared through the air in a sluggishly slow speed. Mockingly slowed by his brain as the metal pieces of death fired towards the great mutant. Logan's insides chillingly stillened as he saw Charles's expression turn to one of surprise and shock. It was clear in this ridiculously slow moment that Charles had indeed not expected her to retaliate so.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Logan staggered, though in shock or relief, he couldn't quite decide. For the bullets had literally stopped in mid-air, about an inch from Charles's forehead. Many of the mutants had made haphazard leaps towards Charles in vain to try and stop the bullets killing him. But no one reached in time. And all witnessed the stop of the bullets.  
  
"Who the hell do you think y'are?!" Cried a voice.  
  
Heads snapped to the figure behind Charles. A hand was raised and was held firm, as were the bullets.  
  
Michael.  
  
Siren's eyes slid dangerously upon Michael, "I do not know, who in hell do you think _you_ are?" She said in a threateningly calm voice.  
  
Michael's palm closed and the bullets fell harmlessly to the gritty tarmac, "I'm nobody, lass. Nobody. But it don't stop me protecting others."  
  
"Want me to kill you then, _Monsieur Nobody_?" Siren sneered softly, straightening from the bonnet of the car, pistols outstretched.  
  
"Are you foolish enough to try?" Asked Scott softly, giving a small smile as he felt footsteps as the X-Men behind him gain fighting stances.  
  
"_Non Monsieur_. Siren is not foolish." Siren turned her steady gaze coolly upon Scott, "But it is not I who came looking for the trouble. That was _le professeur_.."  
  
"Who I'm sure _deeply_ regrets his choice." Growled Logan softly, his head staying firm as his eyes slid to fixate his glare upon Charles.  
  
"But I don't." Said Charles softly, straightening in his seat, "You wanted us to land Siren. You wanted us to come back for you."  
  
"Wait a minute.. Come back for her??" Snarled Logan, expression relaxing as realisation dawned.  
  
"Yes." Said Charles softly, watching Siren.  
  
"_Monsieur_, I am a thief. Siren is not one to join a team.."  
  
"Is that why you left your brother in America?" Charles asked quietly.  
  
"_Professeur_! I warned you!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Siren will only cause disruption like she has done many times before! Siren needs to remain alone.."  
  
"But I am offering.. and you are going against yourself." Charles softly spoke, watching Siren steadily, "Battling against your mind is one thing, but the war against your hearts desires _cannot_ be defeated.." At this, a pointed glance was sent to Logan.  
  
"After everything..?"  
  
"After everything Adrienne." Charles then gave a small smile, "Believe me.. I have had worse from many of my students and team. Some too are stubborn.." Another glance to Logan. Logan was becoming extremely frustrated by the hints and glowered his heated expression to Charles, "But they overcome the difficulties.. in time."  
  
"Professor.. are you serious about this?" Asked Storm softly, stepping towards the disabled mutant.  
  
"I disapprove of war amongst mutants. So let's make this another union.. "  
  
"But.. you live at a school.. what if I do not like it?"  
  
"I can arrange transport home any time, Adrienne. But I am offering you an opportunity to _live_, and not risk your life."  
  
"Alright.." Said Siren softly, "I accept."  
  
"Oh.. here we go.." Murmured Logan with a roll of eyes as the mutants gathered onto the plane. Within a few minutes the plane burst to life and rocketed into the dimming sky and to the dark horizon of the West to head back home.. to America..  
  
And as Logan sat there, watching the mutants around him. He felt a wave of harmony creep over him unlike before, as calm and peace once more washed over the mutant population. He wished that this aura of tranquillity would linger. For it felt so right. But he had a gut feeling.. Deep down. But didn't he always? The ever-pessimistic Wolverine? He glanced to Aurora gently, tightening his hand on her shoulder as he watched her sleep. Peace was good. But as he watched Siren become a tad too giddy with one of the very impressionable older male students, he was sure that next year.. the school was in for a rough ride.  
  
In _more_ ways than one..

* * *

This is an ending to the X-Men in Britain but not to THOH story, a few more chappies yet!!! 


	62. The Return

Disclaimer: A whole host of new characters are mine. Please don't use them. Of course, the X-Men and other such characters involved in the comic, books and the movie belong to Marvel, and new ones are mine. Also the plot is my own.  
  
**Blix:** Hehe, glad you're happy! You can tell it's going to be a good story next with Siren there XD  
  
**Omala Moola:** Short.. but effective o.o  
  
**Jenny:** Well, Charles can't be perfect all the time =P Yah, we like Michael!! You'll find out about her brother in the next story ;D  
  
**Chapter 62**  
  
A wash of relief cascaded around the entire plane as the mansion came into view. The sun was just rising in Westchester and so a wonderful glow floated around the magnificent building, shadows stretching delicately across the manicured lawns. Slowly and gently the plane began to descend from the sky. The basketball court didn't open to the foreign plane coming towards it, so it was guided to land upon the court itself.  
  
Stiffened legs traipsed down the ramp to allow feet to gradually meet the warm flooring of the familiar court. As everyone gathered outside, all eyes lifted upon the mansion, expressions of comfort turning worried and darkened as brains noted the destruction and damage that had been left in wake of the Government.  
  
Many sections of wall had been reduced to rubble, windows were smashed and a consistent trail of glass and stone travelled in across the once perfect and pristine carpets. Oak walls were now charred and streaked with water. Many of the beautiful objects Charles owned were either smashed to the floor or ruined by the once living flames.  
  
As the group entered quietly, Charles watched over his home with a certain air of sadness and disappointment. His eyes were shadowed and had lost their sparkle, memories of the attack played through his mind. At how unmercifully did the flames devour his home, at how sudden the blasts rocketed through their school, how soon it took to drive him and his mutants out of their sanctuary.  
  
His head lowered slowly, lids closing over his sorrowful eyes. A gloved hand proceeded to rest on the wise man's shoulder in silent comfort. His eyes prised open to glance at the hand, and words uttered his thoughts, "I am all right Logan. But it's going to take a lot of work to sort this out."  
  
"Are you going to contact somebody to restore the mansion?" Asked Michael quietly, stepping towards the man.  
  
"This place needs to remain secret. Anyway, why do we need to call in workers when we have a group of able mutants?" Said Logan with a smirk as he lifted a table to place it neatly by the wall under a saved painting. A spilt vase had landed uncracked and Logan replaced it on the table's top, "We can do this together."  
  
Charles smiled slowly at Logan, giving a nod at his words. He then turned to where Lenny stood bashfully to one side. Charles extended the smile to him also and the human stepped towards him, "Thank you, Charles Xavier."  
  
Many eyes glanced upon the human slowly.  
  
"I've done nothing." Replied the Professor calmly with a smile.  
  
"You showed me my faults.."  
  
"And _you_ corrected them, not I."  
  
Lenny quietened, and just gave a slow nod to Charles.  
  
"I'm sure you wife and child will be dreadfully worried about you. I would go home and relieve them of their grief."  
  
Lenny gave a quick nod, expression becoming worried itself, "Oh! You're right! I must go and see them! Thank you.. thank you!" He cried before he turned to run at full pelt out of the mansion and out across the woods back to the airport to retrieve his vehicle.  
  
Charles looked back to the rest with a smile, "Right.. let's get to work." He announced softly before he turned to the corridor of rubble. The surrounding mutants slowly came forth and began to right the fallen items. Some floated oddly through the air, bricks were summoned back to their respectful places in the wall. Carpets were regenerated slowly. All kinds of powers dashed here and there as every mutant took part in restoring the building. And in slow motion the restoration flooded across the building, glass scattering before joining it's brothering shards, and burnt cinders disappearing with a satisfying hiss.  
  
Michael continued to summon walls back together, whilst Logan took care of the heavier items on the floor. A gust of wind sent ashes blowing free outside, a sprinkle of water cleansing the carpet.  
  
As he worked, Logan glanced over to where Charles watched them gently, "D'you think we'll be all right now? With the virus gone?"  
  
"Well, I daresay the attacks will be unlikely now, but we cannot rule out all danger."  
  
"So we're not safe yet then?" Asked Storm quietly, turning to Charles.  
  
"No.. not yet.." Replied Charles quietly, glancing over to where Siren stood inaudibly, drawn away from the activity. Charles's eyes then closed gently and a frown graced his brow.  
  
"Charles?" Questioned a worried voice.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have a feeling we were foretold of this worry I have on my heart.." Charles whispered as he glanced over his mutants.. of Xavier's School for the Gifted.

* * *

**THE END!!**

I know it was short! I'm sorry, I didn't want to drag it out and waffle randomly. o.o

But we've reached the end.. did you like??


	63. Author Note

Thank you everybody for reading these past two stories!

If you can't find the next, it's called The Passion from the Past!

Already got a good number of chapters up at the time of posting this, so go and read! (:


End file.
